<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fox and hound by Maxie890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655282">Fox and hound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie890/pseuds/Maxie890'>Maxie890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Blood Witch, Eventual Smut, F/M, Imprinting, Jacob black is NOT a pedophile this time, Magic, Memory Loss, Necromancy, Non-Human Humanoid Society, POV First Person, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut, Tarot, Twilight saga from another POV, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch OC - Freeform, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie890/pseuds/Maxie890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd given a lot of thought as to how I would die.</p><p>I'd watched empires rise and fall, I'd seen armies demolished and mountains shaved flat with time. I'd seen the faces of friends grow wrinkly and aged in the blink of an eye- and yet...I never changed. We were the only constants of life; grass grows green, the sky is blue, the ocean is fierce and we never change. </p><p>And it is because of that, that I refused to accept that I'd die here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enouement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm late for this shit but here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Enouement</p><p>Enouement</p><p>/kä(l)m/</p><p>adjective</p><p>1. The bitter-sweetness of arriving at the future, seeing how things turned out, but not being able to tell your past self.</p>
<hr/><p>I'd given a lot of thought as to how I would die.</p><p>When you get to be as old as I am it's all you can think about. I'd watched empires rise and fall, I'd seen armies demolished and mountains shaved flat with time. I'd seen the faces of friends grow wrinkly and aged in the blink of an eye- and yet...I never changed. We were the only constants of life; grass grows green, the sky is blue, the ocean is fierce and we <em>never</em> change.</p><p>I'd seen death and life in equal measures like a bird watching a car crash from the sky above.</p><p>And it is because of that, that I refused to accept that I'd die here.</p><p>I held my bleeding arm as my feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster. With each footfall a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumping from that cliff wasn't so smart. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees. I know the forest better than it does, that leech is just a toddler in uniform, shipped in from the nicer end of town.</p><p>The trees passed by me in a blur of green but couldn't care less about my surroundings, all that matters now is distance. The dappled shade of the woodland trees had seemed so inviting only moments earlier, but now the forest seemed like a death sentence, a coffin sitting overhead a cool grave. My grave.</p><p>I stumbled, falling to my knees as a particularly painful feeling burst up my arm. Like fire tearing through my veins.</p><p>That vampires venom was spreading.</p><p>I could hear him behind me, walking slowly because he knew I was too wounded to get away, too wounded to fight. I forced myself back to my feet, ignoring my injuries. I refused to go down, not here, not now. Images of my coven flashed through my mind and I choked back tears, how had the vampires known to attack on a lunar eclipse? How had they known we would be at our weakest?</p><p>None of it mattered now.</p><p>I stumbled to a part of the forest and the scents around me drastically changed. I had just stumbled into someone's territory. My senses weren't as good as a vampires but I was fairly sure that the scent was human, or something close to it anyway.</p><p>An earth shattering howl tore through the forest like oil dumped into water. I shivered but continued on, no turning back now. The bare branches spiked into the sky - no sign of life to be found anywhere. It was so dark I could barely see where I was going. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind. I didn't know what laid in the dark forest, all I knew was that it wasn't going to be a peaceful journey.</p><p>For the first time in my life the forest was not my friend, but my enemy.</p><p>"You should just give up." a voice called from behind me. I growled back at the vampire walking sedately behind me. Like he was taking a scenic walk in a park. Toying with me. "Go to hell." I snarled, still trying to get away from the newborn tailing me.</p><p>It didn't take long for the forest to be enveloped in darkness. My rasping breath steamed in the moonlight and my throat was parched from thirst. I heard my heart thumping in my head and my legs began to quiver like jelly. I tripped over a tangled mossy root and the earthly ground rushed up to my face as I thudded to the ground. I am going to die… I am going to die. Those words choked my mind as I struggled to stand up.</p><p>He was about to respond when the sound of crashing leaves sounded from in front of us. I looked up, alarmed. My breath was swept away when from the shadows came a humongous wolf, it's body hunkered low to the ground.</p><p>I shakily brushed a strand of flaming red hair out of my face as I climbed to my feet, disgusted to find my hand covered in blood. I wasn't even sure who the blood belonged to. I climbed to my feet and became face-to-face with the wolf.</p><p>The black wolf was… Beautiful. In a forest so dark its pelt nearly melted into the shadows, but it's haunting yellow eyes were prominent in the dark. Its lip was curled above its teeth in a vicious snarl, but somehow I was getting the impression it wasn't aimed at me.</p><p>I watched, my own limbs frozen in place.</p><p>Despite its proximity there was no sound, it circled left rather than coming directly to me. On instinct I turned around, watching. It was larger then any wolf I'd ever seen- moon child? There are hardly any <em>left! </em>Of course with my rotten luck I'd run into one of the sparse few that the Volturi let live.</p><p>A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my trance and I was jerked backwards. I had almost forgotten about the vampire.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>The air was swept out of my lungs as my back made contact with an oak tree. I slid down the tree, the bark biting into the wounds on my back until I finally hit the forest floor. We've been well acquainted in this past hour.</p><p>There was a moment of silence like a piece of glass suspended in the air before shattering where no one, no thing, Moved.</p><p>Then, suddenly, the black wolf snarled and launched itself at the vampire.</p><p>It got its jaws around the newborns arm, ripping it backwards as it thrashed. The vampire was launched into the air for a moment, seemingly suspended as the moon child jumped to latch onto its leg.</p><p>The fight shifted in turn with the vampire practically drop-kicking the wolf in retaliation. It let out a pained snarl as it instantly climbed back to its feet, preparing to fight yet again. The vampire smiled, ready to fight. It's too young to know what kind of battle it'd just put itself in, moon children aren't to be messed with. But then again, even if it knew I doubt it would care- the newborn's were always like that. I think something in their human life makes them so quick to play god.</p><p>If God is real, I'm not even happy with the results when <em>he</em> does it.</p><p>Because to me, Heaven and Hell are just words.</p><p>Words built on a false belief that someone out there cared about what people did, hoping that every move they made was being watched and judged by someone who deserved to judge them. In my modest opinion- it was all wrong.</p><p>Now death on the other hand?</p><p>Death is a concept even the simple minded can get behind.</p><p>When I was younger, death seemed like a beginning of sorts. Just another pit stop until my next destination.<br/>
A little bit later it became terrifying- it was a crushing reminder of my own mortality- even I can die, that's something they never let me forget over the years. A constant red flag to remind me that no matter what I do, my days will always remain numbered.</p><p>Somewhere in between, it became a soothing comfort. Knowing that nothing was permanent- that no matter how awful things got, it wouldn't last. Because nothing ever lasts. The only thing set in stone is that nothing is set in stone. The only thing that's real is the possibility of your own existence- and that's enough.</p><p>For now.</p><p>But who needs a God to judge them when death gives the same fate to everyone?- Regardless of their wrongdoings? To me, death is the ultimate judgment, the only judgment that matters.</p><p>But as I watched the scene unfold before me, I came to the conclusion that if there is a God, he must fucking <em>hate me.</em></p><p>I struggled to my feet ignoring my injuries and the sounds of the fight. I stopped for a moment, letting my eyes wander back over to the black wolf- should I help? It was amazing to see that it actually was holding its own against a vampire- a newborn, no less. A lone moon child is generally not as coordinated as this one, it was dodging. Evading. Few had the cognitive function for that.</p><p>If it is a moon child, then the only reason it hadn't attacked me yet is because it recognizes that there's another here who's higher on the food chain.</p><p>I grit my teeth and let out a silent scream as I felt the venom moving closer to my heart- fuck. The pain was unreal, like I had grabbed onto a live wire. It felt like fire burning in my veins through my skin towards my heart.</p><p>I shook my head, forcing myself out of my pain. This was probably my only chance- it isn't just my life on the line, if the vampire gets what he wants a lot more people could die.</p><p>I turned and ran with a speed I didnt even think was possible in my current state, I felt ashamed for leaving the wolf to the vampire. But I was practically dead weight in my current state. I would be doing the wolf no favors by sticking around. The trees flashed by me in a blur of green, the moon lighting up my path in one last grace of my fight. I could feel the vampires venom working its way from my arm where he had bit me, to my heart. He was a newborn, a fool for biting me before the kill was set and now both of us would pay for it. What would even happen? Any other night I wouldn't be worried but now I'm not so sure.</p><p>I was moving about the forest like there's a hurricane inside of me. Moving like my brain is demanding the energetic expenditure of an athlete but won't tell my limbs what to do.</p><p>I suddenly froze.</p><p>There was a burning through my arm, leading to my chest where the venom was having it's way with my insides. Uncaring of their purpose to keep me alive. I placed a hand on my chest as if it could keep my heart pumping blood through my body, as if my sheer force I could hold myself together, but I couldn't. I dropped to the floor.</p><p>Y'know….It wasn't the first time I wished I'd seen the view of half way down before I'd leapt.</p><p>But as the world went black, I got the feeling I might finally reach the bottom.</p><p>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anemoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anemoia</p>
<p>/kä(l)m/</p>
<p>adjective</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>Nostalgia For A Time You've Never Known. "The past is a foreign country: they do things differently there."</p>
<hr/>
<p>My eyes shot wide and I bolted to a seated position. I frantically scratched at my arm, expecting… something. But instead of whatever I'd been petrified of finding, my hands met smooth freckled skin.</p>
<p>As I was pulled from my frantic panic I was first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. The ground was lumpy as if I were on a bed of earth and rocks. My clothes felt as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn, I involuntarily shuddered as chills fell down my spine. I half wondered if I was still dreaming as I looked upwards.</p>
<p>My eyes were met with a canopy high overhead so dense that barely any light was let through. I heard the sounds of birds and glanced around.</p>
<p>Where am I? Was my first thought as I observed my surroundings. A forest apparently. An early autumn morning and there was a frosty chill in the air. The sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew fills the forest with a scent that does not belong on earth. The dark shadows of the voluminous trees and the surrounding bushes had become the backbone of the forest. The trees stood as passive protectors of this peaceful place. As the autumn sun rose in a timely hurry as if trying to make up for setting too early the evening before, The mid-morning sky was a brilliant bright baby blue. As the morning developed the sound of young birds began to fulfill the air with a lovely feel, they chirped, tweeted and warbled incessantly.</p>
<p>Who am I? Was my second question.</p>
<p>I slowly climbed to my feet, it looked like I'd been attacked. My clothes were practically shredded off my body, yet my pale freckled skin underneath bore no scars. My feet were bare and covered in dirt and mud. I lightly touched the red, curly hair that hung to my hips. Grimacing when I found twigs snuggly nestled within it. I ripped a couple out, letting then fall to the ground.</p>
<p>I looked around, now what?</p>
<p>I turned in a circle, observing the forest around me with confusion. I glanced upward, my mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. My eyes are fixed at the trees overhead, there were worse places to be lost I suppose.</p>
<p>I just shrugged my shoulders, picked a direction, and started walking.</p>
<p>In this old growth forest the trees rise upward forever, the canopy above is distant, like clouds of green. Even with arms outstretched I would never even be able to reach even a fraction of the way around their gnarly bark trunks. Stepping carefully over the roots that knot the pathway, watching the freshly fallen rain seep into the soil, I am struck by a wish to melt in with it. Not to die, but to live forever amongst these ancient beings who cast the shadow in which I stand. There is a sacredness here that transcends everyday concerns, casting them into the timelessness of forests, of oceans, of mountains. Under these boughs I feel the breath of the Gods and hear the beauty of their creations.</p>
<p>As I wandered a hazy image began to form in my head like a mist slowly solidifying into existence, it was familiar in a way I couldn't understand. The farther I walked, the clearer the image in my mind became. After a little while I recognized that the image in my mind was a van, a black van. It was fuzzy but it was clear enough in my mind to know that I wasn't anywhere near a road- and unless someone had gotten really lost, it was likely the car wasn't in this forest.</p>
<p>Somehow I knew that the van was important to me and that I needed to find it. To do that, I need to get out of here.</p>
<p>I continued to walk until I caught a glimpse of something other than green. My eyes widened as my head tilted back to see the sight before me.</p>
<p>The cliffs rose sheer from the forest, towering ramparts of stone that glinted jade-blue and dull crimson in the rising sun, and curved away and away to east and west above the waving emerald ocean of fronds and leaves. It looked insurmountable, that giant palisade with its sheer curtains of solid rock in which bits of quartz shone in the sunlight. I instantly made my way over to them, hoping to climb them and get a sense of where I was.</p>
<p>I reached the base of the cliff and didn't hesitate for a second before I began the climb. It stayed off difficult, the bottom was the most steep and I wasn't familiar with where to put my hands. After a little bit I found myself almost robotically scaling the side, my hands and feet finding grips easily.</p>
<p>For a while I thought about nothing at all, just hand over hand, ledge after ledge. Climbing until I could do nothing else.</p>
<p>I was about half way up when suddenly the rock fell away beneath my bare feet. I know there is a ledge, otherwise I'd be falling, but I can't see it at all. If I turn my head too far I could unbalance and the drop is further than I can see. Already the adrenaline coursing unchecked, urging me to do what I cannot.</p>
<p>The blood is pumping through my veins but I ignore it. The adrenaline floods my system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into my blood at full pelt. I think my heart might explode. My body wants to either run fast for the hills or jump to relative safety.</p>
<p>Deciding not to let myself think about it- I leaped to a closer ledge. I grasp onto it desperately and let out a sigh of relief when my body is steadied and the risk of falling decreases.</p>
<p>My bare feet are cut up from trying to find perches in the rocks but I ignore them as I continue with my merciless pattern, hand over hand, foot over foot...</p>
<p>It wasn't long before I pulled myself onto a wider ledge and I found a permanent perch on it. The ledge was more like a rocky outcrop, rustic and rough. It was in keeping with the cliffs, only years old but made to look as if it were ancient.</p>
<p>I stood atop the rocky surface- Wind swirled around me in an icy greeting and rain coated the cliff top. My eyes began to water as the wind whipped my bright red hair across my face. When I looked down at the dizzying drop, I was met with the forest in all its glory.</p>
<p>The landscape was every vivid colour, every one of them as fresh as a new painting straight from Rome. The brilliant greens banished every dark thought and the sky was hidden by clouds, but fighting to get through. The trees were deep with foliage and the wind battered them almost playfully.</p>
<p>I placed a hand over my eyes to shield them from the rising sun and saw what appeared to be a treeline in the distance fading into something else.</p>
<p>I couldn't be sure what had passed it, but I had nowhere else to go.</p>
<p>So with a newfound determination, I heaved myself over the side of the ledge and made my way back down the cliff and into the forest again.</p>
<p>After the third or fourth time of my long battered dress getting caught by twigs along with my hair, I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I leaned down, ripping a good chunk off the bottom of my dress so it now hung above my knees. I brought the fabric up to my head and used it to tie my wild hair into a ponytail. I knotted the fabric around my hair and dropped my arms with a smile.</p>
<p>It was a small change- a slight shift of the eyes. I noticed it purely by chance. Something too bright to be natural in this gloomy forest.</p>
<p>"Hello?" I said, placing a hand on a tree as I moved towards it.</p>
<p>She was so well hidden it was almost like she was part of the foliage. I would have tripped over her if it hadn't been for her dark orange jacket that draped over her body. She was collapsed on the mossy floor, lips blue with exposure- though a tremor ran through her body every couple of seconds. Her hands were clenched close to her chest- she'd probably been trying to conserve body warmth. Her amber-brown hair was vivid against the green and browns of the forest floor.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," I said because really. What are you supposed to say in these situations? "Are you dead." I asked, tilting my head. She was moving slightly, sure but chickens run around headless. Maybe it counts for people.</p>
<p>She didn't reply. Which- in hindsight- might have been her version of confirmation.</p>
<p>I picked up a stick left on the ground and gently poked her shoulder. I waited a generous amount of seconds before frowning. She didn't react so I poked her a bit harder, this time in the neck.</p>
<p>She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering but staying firmly shut. "Edward?" She whispered under her breath, but didn't move otherwise.</p>
<p>"Maybe?" I answered. "I don't really feel like an Edward, though."</p>
<p>She didn't move again and I sighed, planting my hands on my hips. I couldn't just leave her here. Well, I could, it would be quite easy to just keep walking and ignore her but the idea of doing that left a bad taste in my mouth.</p>
<p>"Alright," I said, shaking out my arms in preparation. I grabbed onto her thigh and her wrist, attempting to pull her over my head. In a… firemen carry! Yeah! I remember that. "Upsy-daisy's."</p>
<p>She was surprisingly light and I managed to sling her over my shoulder easily. "You need more protein in your diet!" I exclaimed. Either she's pretty malnutritioned or I'm very strong.</p>
<p>She, understandably, didn't respond.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours I stumbled out of the treeline onto a road, the road was empty since it appeared to be fairly early in the morning. I wandered along the outside of the forest border for a while until I came across a parking lot containing only one vehicle, a black conversion van.</p>
<p>I began walking away from the treeline and it was as if the girl quadrupled in weight. I nearly collapsed underneath her as I accidentally dropped her to the concrete. "Oh no," I said, covering my mouth with my hands as she struck the ground. "Are you alright?" I whisper-yelled. She didn't respond. Right, unconscious.</p>
<p>I tried to pick her back up again but I couldn't manage to get her over my head. I eventually settled on latching onto one of her ankles and dragging her over to the car. At this point, she might have preferred to stay in the forest, I mused.</p>
<p>Once we made it over to the car, and I was fairly certain I'd put a hole in her jacket from road burn. I released her leg and it flopped to be ground with a 'smack.' Oops.</p>
<p>Turning to the car, I yanked on the door handle, but sighed as I discovered it was locked. Nothing is ever easy, is it?</p>
<p>I walked around the van a couple of times, peering in the windows to try and find why it was so important but the windows were suspiciously tinted. I spotted a little circle on the side of the car and realised it was its gas cap.</p>
<p>I pulled it open and a set of keys fell out onto the blacktop. I grinned with excitement as I picked them up. I turned to the girl I left on the blacktop to see if she was excited as well but then I realized she was still unconscious.</p>
<p>I realized there was only one key on the keychain, It didn't take me long to unlock the passenger side door. I hopped in the car and began searching around, not entirely sure what I was looking for.</p>
<p>I hastily pulled down the sun visor and a wallet fell out onto my lap. I opened the velcro and found my own face staring back at me through a thin cover of plastic.</p>
<p>I looked slightly bored in the photo, staring straight at the camera with a blank face. But it was my eyes that betrayed my amusement, I wondered what I had found so funny at the time.</p>
<p>I stared at the card displayed in a clear plastic front of the wallet and realised it was a drivers license. My drivers license.</p>
<p>It boldly displayed the words 'Calipso Martel,' on the front and I frowned. That name sounded familiar. I said it out loud, testing to see how it sounded on my tongue and I was surprised to find that I liked it- I certainly liked it a lot better than Edward. It was unique, It was mine.</p>
<p>I shoved my driver's license back into the sun visor and unlocked the vans back doors, marveling at what I saw.</p>
<p>It was split in half by a thin layer of hanging board that was attached to the ceiling of the van. The top seemed to be a sort of sleeping ledge with pillows and blankets. Metal legs that easily folded upwards as I pushed raised the top floor completely against the roof. Like a portable bunked.</p>
<p>The bottom was like a gypsies tent. Different blankets hung from every corner to the point where there wasn't an inch of exposed wall.</p>
<p>I jumped in the bottom half and sat back, it was so comfy.</p>
<p>On the right near the tinted windows was a little shelf bolted to the side of the van. On the shelf were a bunch of different plants I didn't recognise. There was a small chest next to the shelf that I pried open with a laughable amount of effort. I found a bag of plant soil, a container of freeze dried mealworms, a couple bottles of water and a sack full of stones. I stared quizzically at my surroundings, I knew that this van had belonged to me, but I didn't recognise any of the stuff I apparently owned.</p>
<p>I threw everything back into the trunk and began to close it before hesitating. I pulled one of the bottles of water out of the chest and tenderly watered the plants positioned at the window.</p>
<p>I had noticed that past-me had parked the car out of the shade so the plants would get some sun while I was gone. They obviously were important to past-me so I couldn't just let them die, that would be rude. It would be like breaking into someone's house and killing their dog.</p>
<p>I frowned as I noticed that some of the plants were wilted, having been left without care for far too long, how long had I been gone?</p>
<p>I estimated about a week based off of the brown color creeping through the dark green of my plants.</p>
<p>I gently placed my hand against the wilted leaf of the closest plant, maybe it was just my imagination. But I could have sworn that it perked up slightly, not a lot but just enough to give the little guy a fighting chance.</p>
<p>I shook my head, ridiculous.</p>
<p>I climbed back out and planted my hands on my hips as I stared at the girl. I had a couple of options here. I'd seen a couple of cars passing on the road behind us, and even though they were few and far inbetween I could probably leave her here and someone would notice her eventually. It was a bit tempting, I don't really know this girl- I don't know who to call or where to bring her. It would save me some trouble, that's for certain.</p>
<p>But I wasn't quite mean enough to go through with it.</p>
<p>I just barely managed to heave her up high enough to toss her into the back of my van. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized how suspicious this entire ordeal looked, but I couldn't really find it in myself to care.</p>
<p>Satisfied, I got into the driver's seat again, nervously glancing at all the different knobs and buttons in front of me. Did I know how to drive? According to my license I do, but I don't remember how.</p>
<p>I stuck the key into the ignition and turned it on, happy when the car let out a soft purr. That felt like a small success at least.</p>
<p>I marveled for a second before stopping, now what? I didn't have anywhere to go, I wasn't even sure where I was.</p>
<p>I stared at the shift on the side of the wheel, I had a nagging feeling it was pretty important. I pulled the shift towards me and the van began to roll forward.</p>
<p>I inhaled hard and pushed it back into place, breathing a sigh of relief as the van stopped moving.</p>
<p>I carefully pulled the shift again but pressed down on one of the petals, breaks, right. Breaks are important.</p>
<p>I (Carefully) pulled out of the small parking lot and went down the road. I ignored the pain that shot up my leg as my scratched and bloodied feet worked the petals, I had a feeling I'd had worse.</p>
<p>The sun was just beginning to peak up over the horizon and I stared at my surroundings, where am I? Does it even matter?</p>
<p>The scene was beautiful, however, as I drove into the distance I couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals unto the world. I was surrounded by trees on both sides, and I could faintly see what appeared to be a beach in the distance. I briefly glanced at a sign as I drove by. 'Welcome to Forks' and I smiled.</p>
<p>Welcome indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>sanc·tu·ar·y</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/ˈsaNGk(t)SHəˌwerē/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>noun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1. </span>
  <span>a place of refuge or safety.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." I muttered, the winding roads ahead my only company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd been lost for so long it's what I was used to, kinda like a person who gets used to being beaten I suppose. It's not that I like it, quite the opposite. Being lost sucked. There's nothing more lonely, nothing that brings more desolation to the soul. But it's familiar, and having a destination in mind left a bad taste in my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as I drove onwards. The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the calmed me - I watched raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle could be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. My body needed to rest yet my mind needed to move, to burn the anxiety right out. Without exercise my mind would keep me up all night long, without rest my body will spiral into exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the digital clock on my dashboard, 10:42 am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed as my check engine light flicked on again, I reached over the steering wheel and tapped the glass that separated me from the controls. The warning didn't change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This simply wasn't my day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spared a glance at the rearview mirror and grimaced at the still-unconscious girl laying in my van. She hadn't woken up yet, and she'd been mumbling in her sleep quite a bit. I had checked for any physical injuries and such but I couldn't find anything, there was no blood to be seen but her lips had been blue when I found her so I'd ripped a couple blankets from the walls of my van to cover her with. She had long since stopped shaking, but it worried me that she hadn't woken up yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had already been a couple hours, and if her appearance from when I found her was anything to go off of, she'd probably been in the woods overnight. Someone had to be looking for her right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night air was cold and I rolled up my window. It had been a couple of hours since I'd found her. When I first got in the car my dashboard had said it was six o'clock, and now it was around ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did this girl manage to get four hours away from her own house on foot? Runaway? Not likely, she didn't have much on her. Maybe she went on a hike and got lost? Still unlikely, she wasn't dressed for the forest- I had no clue how she ended up in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd (respectfully) dug through the girls pockets and discovered a wallet with a driver's license tucked inside. Bella Swan it read. She had turned eighteen only a couple days ago apparently. I grimaced, what a horrible way to celebrate your transition into adulthood- getting hypothermia in the forest is never fun but I felt bad that her first experience as an adult was almost immediately dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was currently trying to make my way through the long winding roads to the address on the license. I'd gotten lost a couple times, but it wasn't like I had too much to go off of, the streets were confusing and flanked by trees on either side. The road signs were rotten and old, and more than a couple street lights were too dim to understand, or even didn't work at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the majority of the roads were barren and I got to re-learn driving with a lot of room for error.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly after forever I pulled up to a house, cautiously parking my van by the curb across the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was box-shaped with its front door dead center, four small windows near each corner and constructed of the same red brick as The Bell. It was a dreary blue color and trees flanked it on either side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced down at the license in my hand. The address was the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making up my mind, I carefully dropped out of the van; hesitantly putting my bare feet on the blacktop, hissing when they made contact. They were still bloody and bruised from my hike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was originally going to make my way to the door, but a haggled looking man was pacing around the front of the house barking orders at a group of people holding flashlights. It was nighttime and the bright beams were nearly blinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A police car was parked on the front lawn, and a man had a map stretched over the hood, shining his flashlight down at the paper. Some of them were peering into the treeline but most of them just looked lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to squint to see the man as he flashed his light directly into my eyes. "Are you here for the search par… ty?" he trailed off. Seemingly realizing I was blinded, he lowered his light and I got a look at him for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tall, with dark brown hair and a mustache- he wore light brown button up and dress pants paired with dark leather shoes. A badge was secured on his chest and I realized the police car likely belonged to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy standing behind him next to the police car parked in the front lawn came up next to us. His skin was darker then mine, and his hair was to his shoulders. It was messy like he'd been panicky running his hands though it all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though I suppose I wasn't one to judge appearances. My hair stuck out at odd angles, though it had stayed trapped in my hair tie and my clothes were torn. I looked down and noticed that my feet were covered in blood from my trek through the forest. Fabulous for first impressions, undoubtedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh…" he said. I shook my head, I didn't come here to let myself get embarrassed by my appearance- I could do that on my own time. But not while someone's life could be on the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know this girl?" I asked, handing him the drivers license, interrupting whatever it was he had been going to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed it out of my hand slowly as if I were a deer he was trying not to startle. He shined the flashlight down on the card and his expression shifted. "I- yes. That's my girl." He said, looking up. His expression was all business now. "Where did you find this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The woods," I said. "I was just out there when-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's in here!" Someone yelled, apparently one of the nosy people in the front lawn had gone to investigate my van; shining their lights through the back windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man abandoned me, jogging over and ripping my van's doors open. He only hesitated for a moment, letting out a wobbly breath before quickly gathering her into his arms, blankets and all. Another volunteer pressed a hand to her forehead before saying something to him quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's ok!" He yelled at the remaining people and a seemingly conjoined sigh of relief was shared throughout the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you found her in the woods?" Charlie, asked incredulously. He handed me a steaming cup of tea and I graciously took it, wrapping my fingers around the mug. It was colder out there then I realized, I'd practically left Bella in a freezing car the whole drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the volunteers left, Charlie had been quick to get Bella inside and warm. There was about a half an hour of people evaluating her before it was confirmed that she would be alright with time. Apparently the best doctor they had recently left town and no one was willing to risk getting someone new involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the whole fiasco Charlie had ushered me inside to talk. He explained that Bella had been missing and some sympathetic neighbors had offered to help him look. He'd apparently been frantic by the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sat down with his own mug, but his was full of coffee instead of tea. I almost mentioned that it probably wasn't a good idea to drink caffeine as the man already looked wired, but he didn't seem keen on criticism right now. I swallowed my words and instead focused on the room around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their living room was comfy, with a large flat screen TV perched on a stand on the far wall. Earthy tones with a modest aesthetic. I was seated on the comfortable couch, practically becoming part of it as I sunk into the cushions. Charlie sat at the edge of his lazy-boy across from me, the dark bags under his eyes growing less prominent by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," I said, nodding absently. "I nearly tripped over her while walking she was so well hidden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>out there," he sighed, more tired then upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I don't know." I said. "Anyways, It didn't feel right to just leave her so I looked in her pockets and found her license. I just drove from there- You know everything from there." He signed, running a hand down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was anyone out there at the same time?" He asked. "Any footprints or a note or something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd been out there for a couple hours and I didn't see anyone," I admitted. "But I hadn't exactly been looking either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't mind me asking...what were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing out there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hesitated at that. I know my name, I know I have a love for plants and a modest lifestyle. I know that I care about the environment and that I like to help people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's not exactly a lot to go off of. I'd been valiantly ignoring my situation thus-far. Finding Bella and helping her get here had been a great distraction, but now I'm realizing that I don't really know anything. If I'd had time to go through my belongings more, to look at my old stuff I probably would have more solid answers. Hell, maybe I'd even remember everything I've forgotten! There's no point In raising any alarms now, I should wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was hiking," I said finally. "I'd gotten lost in the woods late last night. Lost most of my gear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your shoes?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got them wet, I'd left them by the fire to dry but it just melted them instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was surprisingly adept at lying, apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's rough," he said apologetically. "You hauled yourself and Bells through the woods without shoes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged. "Harder things have been done." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, looking like he wanted to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a comfortable moment of silence where I took sips of tea. I didn't recognize the flavor but it was sweet and smelled earthy, I liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple moments Charlie looked up from his mug and made direct eye contact with me. "I brought you in here to say.. I can't thank you enough for finding her." He said earnestly. "From how long you said you had to drive to get here, I doubt we would have ever found her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was the right thing to do." I said earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't seen you around before," he said. "Forks doesn't get a lot of tourists- you have family nearby?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dangerous questions, none of which I can answer and be certain I'm right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," I said, my mind working at breakneck speed. My van had a mattress inside, areas for food and water. I'd likely been living out of it until now- my license plate was set from Michigan which meant I was a long way from home- if that's even where I'm from. "I'm just traveling at my leisure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd seen the brochures in my passenger seat- I don't think I planned on staying in any one place for too long. Wonderlust? Or running from something? Both are equally as dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By yourself?" He asked, frowning. "It's not really safe for a young woman to be alone while traveling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nearly shuddered- is that how I ended up in the woods? Had my wanderlust gotten me into serious trouble? Or had whatever I'd been running from finally caught up to me? I hadn't been injured though- just confused and lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty careful." I said finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of content silence where he seemed to dig himself deep into his thoughts. I took another sip of tea. This doesn't seem like a story I should get too many people involved with until I know what's going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," he said, getting to his feet. I quickly mirrored him, placing my empty cup on the coffee table. "I don't want to waste any more of your time." He said. Getting the hint, I walked towards the door- my hesitation obvious in my stride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was no big deal," I said, opening the door for myself. I hadn't the faintest clue what to do now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he said, patting my shoulder. I froze in the doorway, sensing he had something to say. He handed me a card with a number printed on it in bold. "My number," he said. "If you ever need anything, let me know. I really can't thank you enough for bringing my baby home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Charlie," I said earnestly. "Tell her I say hi when she wakes up, ok?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do." He said, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped down onto the front porch and the door closed behind me, locking tight. I sighed, climbing into my van and slamming the door shut behind me. I sat in my car for a moment, now what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I eyed my phone in the cupholder to my right. It looked old, with scratches all along the sides and a narrow screen. I turned it on and was thankful to find there wasn't a passcode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I found myself getting excited- A phone holds a thousand memories. Not just in the hundreds of pictures that could tell my story, but in my music, in the text messages and the ones I never sent, in my voice memos, in the games I play to pass the time. A phone remembers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet as I scrolled through the screens my hope quickly turned to disappointment. No photos, no contacts, little to no apps- and those that were there undoubtedly came with the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, of course it's empty, I really need to stop being so surprised. It almost seemed like I was trying to stay hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that's the case then I did a damn good job- good enough that I can't even figure out who I was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I almost put it away before I got an idea. I fished the card Charlie had given me out of my pocket and held it up so the light revealed the numbers. I added a contact, quickly sending a message to the newly saved number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'In case you lose anyone else in the woods :)'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he'd have my number at least. I sighed and turned it off,  placing it back in the cupholder. I started the van and set my vision to the horizon. Nowhere to go but forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, my hands stroking the wheel, the almost soundless changing of the gears, the pattern of traffic lights…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving had been one of my first skills to come naturally. My finger curled over the wheel again in unease as the forest blurred in my peripheral.  I glanced around myself again as the spark plugs in my stomach seemed intensely indifferent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The road was quiet, peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I'd traveled around La Push and forks over the weeks; I'd met people from all over, spoken to them about their experiences with this place and I discovered what had happened to me wasn't too strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn't heard of anything that was quite the same to my story but based on what I'd heard, this part of washington was prone to weird. The quileute tribe that lives on the reservation of La Push seemed to have an aura of mystery around it according to the people of forks. There were strange sightings and even stranger occurrences. Deaths in Seattle had apparently reached an all time high, and tons of hikers and campers had turned up dead with seemingly unexplainable injuries. The theories for those ranged from bears to migrated big cats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently one of Forks' favorite mysteries had apparently left just as I showed up, a family called the Cullens. A rich adoptive family living in solitude that had apparently rubbed everyone the wrong way. A lot of people brought up the girl I'd found in the woods, apparently her and one of the Cullens had been dating before the family packed up and ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd learned a lot, yet with every answer I received I only seemed to get more questions. It sounded like the people here had learned to ignore everything- strange sightings and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, I absently glanced into the seemingly endless woods on my right that made me double take. It was a woman standing just within the treeline. Her hair is wild locks of untamed flame hanging loose around her shoulders, nearly to her waist. The woman's skin is pale, nearly flawless in the low-light. Her eyes seem to glow in the dark, two blood red pupils nearly illuminating the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood with the grace of a ballerina, her hand rested on a trunk to her right as she held her head high. Her eyes bore into mine and I froze, something about her felt….familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...From nowhere came the sound of an old fashioned telephone, it shook me out of my stupor and I realized I'd drifted into the other lane. I jerked the steering wheel back to the correct side of the road, thankfully that I was the only one out driving. The ring was so authentic that I almost scanned the car for an antique, something that wouldn't look out of place in an old movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My phone was buzzing inside my cup holder and I quickly grabbed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced back at the treeline but there was just forest brush. No sign of the woman. Had I imagined her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled my van over to the side of the road and answered the call, keeping my eye glued on the treeline to my left. "Hello?" I answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calypso?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie," I said, surprised. "Hello." I hadn't heard from Charlie since the Bella incident a couple of days ago. I figured there was no need for my expertise of finding lost people in the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a little laugh. "Hello. How've you been?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh y'know, finding lost teens in the woods. Stealing wallets. Running out of gas- the usual."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed again, but trailed off leaving us in a silence that wasn't quite comfortable. I had a feeling he had something to ask me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" I asked, shifting forward in my seat. I parked my car on the side of the road, a deer startling and sprinting into the woods to my left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep sigh came from his end. He sounded tired. "Its Bella," he finally lamented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she lost in the woods again?" I asked, tilting my head, despite him being unable to see me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! No, it's just…" he sighed again- a trademark of his. "I'm sorry to bother you after everything you've already done-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," I said. "It's OK. I'm glad to help. What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what happened with her boyfriend or what went on in the forest." He lamented. "She's been… she won't talk to me or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her friends keep calling but she won't even listen to their messages. I'm worried about her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this where I come in?" I asked, not unkindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you don't know each other, but you seem like a nice girl and you're about the same age. You were the one who found her- If you would just try talking to her, get her out of the house into the sun for a bit maybe she'd…" he sighed. "I don't know. She doesn't want to talk to Jacob or Jessica or any of her other friends who've been calling- I think she might just need to talk to someone who wasn't involved. Maybe she'll be willing to talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh course, Charlie." I said, glancing at my surroundings. "I'm just by the High school right now, I'll be there in a couple minutes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He said with genuine relief in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." I said, hanging up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun beat down on my face harshly but I savored the few precious moments of sunlight. In the week I'd been here I'd seen the sun a grand total of twice, I'd asked a woman at the gas station if that was normal and she told me that they were going through a 'sunny season' and I shouldn't get used to it. It was a little bit sad because my Van had solar panels on the top that were probably never going to get used here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was also a clue, if I lived here, why would I have solar panels if the sun's never out? It probably means I'd traveled here. Or, more likely, just traveled all over, going where my impulse took me- my license plate proving that. One woman I'd spoken to had told me that a house had just gone up for sale and I nearly reacted violently. It seems being tied down isn't in my nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I quickly brought my hand up, wrapped on the door twice and stepped back, suddenly unsure of myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open and it revealed Charlie. He looked better from the last time I'd seen him, but instead of panicked he now just looked tired, dark circles stirring prominent under his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calypso," Charlie said, stepping to the side to let me in the house. "I'm glad you're here. She's upstairs, first room on the right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded determinedly, taking my shoes off and walking up the carpeted stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached the door and knocked politely. I waited a moment but there was no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed it open slowly, hoping I wasn't intruding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her comforter was pulled over her bed, even though she hadn't cleaned it. The result was lumps of varying sizes and shapes and the comforter was weighed down by her laptop. A desk sat in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. A long string of boxes were shoved in a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me a moment to find her, but a girl sat next to a domed window, one knee pulled up to her chest. She sat on a rickety looking wooden chair that shifted with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need anything," she said softly as I closed the door, she didn't even look away from the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…?" I said. She must have been surprised by my voice because she turned around to stare at me. Her head lolled down to one shoulder casting her Auburn hair onto the faded t-shirt that was two sizes too big. It hung so low that her shorts only just peeked below the dirty hem, a fringe of denim cut-offs. Her static eyes had picked a patch of wall with nothing to distinguish. Large bags were visible beneath her eyes, she looked like she'd been through hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as she saw me, and before I could react one hand shot out and grabbed onto my wrist. I froze and her hand stayed there a moment before letting go, dropping back to the chair. She looked devastated by whatever she'd discovered in that small moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" She asked finally, her voice mangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Calypso," I said with an awkward little wave. My other hand came up to drag my waving hand down when I realized how lame that was. "Calypso Martel, I was the one who...found you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," was all she said, turning back around to face the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around her room again, the silence pressing down on me like an oppressive force. I looked at her mirror, catching a glimpse of myself before letting my eyes slide to a picture of someone taped to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was of a boy, his side profile. He was looking at something in the distance and there was a hint of a smirk on his handsome face. I let my eyes slide to Bella, Charlie had mentioned a boyfriend- was this him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this Edward?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella turned around in her chair, her eyes locking onto the photo before drifting to me. "Charlie told you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I found you in the woods, you kept muttering the name Edward." I said, glancing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back around to face the window. "Yes," she said finally. "That's him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shifted nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I join you?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care." She said. There was no doubt in my mind that she meant it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled over the desk chair and sat just a bit behind her. It was a spinny chair and I had to refrain the urge to start impulsively spinning in circles but I kept it together. Now was definitely not the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope beads my skin like dew on spring grass. I feel it radiating in to soothe my blood. If forms such perfect spheres, each one like a tiny world of its own. I can't know for sure that today will be better than yesterday, I'm optimistic and that's the best I can say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bags underneath her eyes suddenly seemed more prominent, the paleness of her skin seemed Less like porcelain and more sickly. I pressed my lips into a fine line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" I asked. I nearly smacked myself, what a stupid question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here." She replied, ignoring my question. She didn't say it like she was being hostile, but it was something close to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie's worried about you," I admitted after a moment. "He asked me if I'd come talk to you. He says you're shutting everyone out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine." She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over at her and sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere like this, there was no way I'd be able to get anything out of her if she felt like this was an interrogation. I should tell her something about myself first, let her know this wasn't therapy, but just two people talking. But what do I tell her about, my memory loss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at her for a long, hard moment. Weighing the pros and cons in my head. I had just met this girl, just because I helped her doesn't mean she wouldn't try to take advantage of my memory loss. I shook my head at that, somehow it seemed unlikely. It would be better for me to explain the situation to someone in case I go missing, or forget something again. I stopped at that. Could I possibly forget something else? Would I continue to lose more of my memories?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know," I said, that terrifying thought spurring my decision. "I have no idea how I ended up in the woods when I found you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to catch her attention, she didn't look at me but I saw some intrigue in her brown eyes. She looked a lot healthier with some emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have some memory problems." I said quickly. "Woke up in the middle of the forest barefoot. My clothes were torn but I didn't have a scratch on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally turned to me, and I took this as a sign to keep talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think something bad might have happened but I don't remember what. Isn't that strange? Just waking up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a hunch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry." She said finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know I owe you a lot for helping me have a purpose when I first woke up," I said. "You may have been unconscious but I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had you to bring home. I might've gone back into the forest or drove my car into the ocean or something." I stopped. I sighed; a deep, pitiful sound. "It was nice to help someone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, she was forever there for you. We both had a silent understanding of each other, almost as if fate had brought us together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you...want to get out of here?" I asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know…" she said, the stony cold expression threatening to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful day outside, and I'm told those don't happen very often here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't quite laugh, she more so just exhaled through her nose a bit. "No, no it doesn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up and held my hand out to her, she hesitated a moment. Her own ivory colored hand slowly raising up, before she grasped onto mine. I grinned, pulling her to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I carried you on my back for about a mile so I know for a fact you need to eat more." I said, pulling her down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was in the kitchen, expertly crafting a sandwich when he saw us coming down the stairs. His eyes lit up as he saw Bella trailing behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going out." I said with a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um- yeah," he said, clearly trying not to make a big deal. His eyes were shining with relief that he couldn't hide. "Be back before dark. And be careful!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm always careful." I said as I led us out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny café huddled despondent among the huge trees. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. Few people rushed by it, outside on the desolate street. The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze was forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around with a smile, my hands stuffed snugly into the pockets of a coat Bella had lent me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's early and the machines are yet to warm, so I ponder this chance to rest a moment longer, to drink in the aroma of this place. Bella has tired eyes, yet there is that glimmer, a give away of her good heart. She's one of those surviving sparks, one of the ones who held on to who they really are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This place is adorable." I said in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I see her spark glow a little brighter, her face more relaxed, a smidge of joy in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," she said, glancing around but I got the impression she wasn't really taking any of it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh unexpectedly, and I know that I'm feeling that tiny bit better too, I poked at the lights hanging next to my head. "This place even has fairy lights." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what can I get for you ladies?" A teenage boy, a couple years younger than me interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter took our order with all the efficiency of a toddler tying their laces with mittens on. He seemed to forget what we had told him before the words had even left our lips, so that we had to repeat everything so many times it was absurd. He had the air of a person in shock, someone who'd brain was lost somewhere else, struggling to deal with some unseen issue. When we asked him to describe a new item on the menu he took on the look of a startled rabbit and then spoke so fast that one word ran into the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished speaking we were none the wiser but nodded politely and ordered something else. Then looking relieved that the ordeal of taking our order was over the waiter rushed to the kitchen almost tripping over another patron's foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a small giggle, surprised when Bella joined in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I was the one with memory problems." I said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He looked scared." She said, her lips twitching upward. "I've never seen someone more afraid of two five-foot-four women before." I snorted in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella looked out the window, her eyes fixed on the treeline. I followed her gaze hesitantly, there's something bad in those forests- I'm just worried I already found out the hard way what they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence then where neither of us spoke. I found myself studying the other patrons instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to question it but the waiter came back with our food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ungracefully set two plates on the table, nearly smacking me in the process. The plates made a loud 'clang' as the ceramic material made contact with the wooden table, the waiter muttered an apology before scuttling off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me and Bella looked down at the food we'd been given and I held my breath until the waiter walked away, my lips trembling with mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't at all what we'd ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can laugh now," Bella said in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a laughter that I could feel in my lungs, so hard that it took my breath away. The lack of oxygen didn't matter. All the anguish of the past few days melted like snowballs in a microwave. This laughter created a small vacation, a blessed relief from all the distress that shoved its way into my brain. For a single moment, the lack of memories was unimportant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once my laughter quieted down, I looked Bella in the eyes and knew she felt the same way. The silence was comforting as we looked at each other, understanding shining in our eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Calypso." she said with a tenderness in her voice I couldn't comprehend. "I just… I really needed this. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her content expression seemed to crumble before my very eyes.  She looked away from me and back at the treeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft wisps of that pale honey hair swept past an ear and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks and around her rather beautiful, deep eyes. Those cerulean-glass eyes rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes. Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; her eyes held all those deep seated emotions and many more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh honey," I said. Reaching over the table to grasp one of her pale, porcelain hands between my own. She was so cold. "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing...it's just...My boyfriend...left." she struggled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Left?" I asked softly, wanting clarification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she said harshly. "He packed up his things and left." I drew back slightly at her hostility, worried I'd upset her. But she was looking off into the distance and I knew it wasn't me she was spiteful of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edward?" I asked, wondering if I got the name right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edward." she agreed, saying the word like a sigh. As if saying his name was a simple relief from the hell she'd grown to associate with life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me the full story." I said, not as a question but a demand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began talking almost immediately, speaking of a man who'd found her when she had just moved here and made her feel special, then broke her. He told her he didn't love her then left like a leaf in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her description was almost too raw to hear, too vulnerable and exposed. She had laid herself utterly bare before my eyes. Continuing to listen felt like peeking in her windows and learning things one should never know unless it is about someone you profoundly love. Yet by doing so so told a tale that couldn't fail to invoke empathy in all but the hardest of hearts. She obviously loved this man, even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wanted to say something multiple times, but realised that she just needed someone to talk to, not someone to respond. So I obediently nodded my head, and made the occasional noise of acknowledgment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me everything, as most of her story didn't add up. Still, I vehemently stated quiet, she needed to get this out of her system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her description said nothing about the person she was describing and everything about herself - her paranoias, fears, prejudices. It spoke of her anger and self deprecating tenancies. Every word she said betrayed one more thing about the man, but the crazy thing is hardly a person in a thousand heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I haven't seen him since." She finished. Her eyes glassy, as if stuck in a memory of yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked out the window. "Sometimes...I can still hear him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." I said, unsure of what to say. A familiar tugging of my heartstrings felt throughout my body. I had a feeling past-me had always been empathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another silence, but this wasn't of understanding but...solemness. we had both lost something dear to us, both of us left unsure of what the future foretold of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to move on?" I asked quietly, needing her to wonder that for herself. For her to ask herself if she was willing to wallow in the past, or attempt to move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot up and she eyed me wearily. Her brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique colour, a mix of light and dark. They looked at my green eyes now, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" she asked, the strength in her voice having returned. A ghost of a smile formed on my lips. "I mean, do you want to get over him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked out the diner window, looking so sad and alone. Like she'd rather be out there, with him. Which she probably did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure." she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reprobate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>rep·ro·bate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/ˈreprəˌbāt/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>noun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1. (in Calvinism) a sinner who is not of the elect and is predestined to damnation.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"You can come, you know." Bella said, her voice melodic through my phone- yet absent and if her mind were elsewhere. It likely was, as is usual. The trees around me blurred into a green haze as I flew over the black tarmac- Toto was surprisingly fast considering her size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing homework, Bella." I sighed, adjusting my phone to the other ear, attempting to press it against my shoulder and cheek. "I don't exactly have anything to contribute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can always just come and eat all our food." She said easily. "I doubt Charlie would mind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks but I'm good Bella."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence on both ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't avoid him forever." She said finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You underestimate me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not that bad, Calypso. I think you'd like him if you just gave him the time of day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look," I said, nearly cutting off another car making a lane change. "Jacob seems like a nice guy, and I'm happy that you're making friends but with everything going on I'm trying to keep my circle small."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've told him a bit about you," she offered. "He thinks it's cool that you live out of your van."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You told him that?" I almost exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed taken aback. "I didn't think you would care. Plus, after the forest incident people on the reservation have been getting the wrong idea about you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed. "Look I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's probably a good idea if I keep my distance from locals. I don't know anything about who I am and where I'm from- I don't want to put myself In any bad situations."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bella sighed. "So that's a no, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My lips twitched upwards in a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? I'll come over and drop off your coat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," she said finally. "Bye Calypso."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye." I replied, pocketing my phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My thoughts were bouncing around inside my head, I wish they would quiet down a moment. I'd been looking so long for answers that my brain is now permanently set on 'investigation mode' I wish I could just turn it off sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trees flanking either side of my van were taller in this area, reaching high overhead- the winding roads were dangerous here. That's a lesson I'd learned time and time again. I'd nearly gotten into several collisions in the brief time I'd been here. With so few people on the road, people seemed to ignore the majority of road signs and lights just assuming the streets were barren as usual. Thankfully, I had pretty fast reflexes and I'd managed to avoid anything major.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I focused back on the road and realised that I had come back the way I came as I entered La Push again. The forest was always more welcoming here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to enjoy the scenery but my mind kept drifting- was there something I missed? Did I really look hard enough? What if one truth is sitting right in front of me and I'm missing it? I'd gone through my stuff already but my theory that I'd been living out of my van didn't add up with the things I'd found. Sure, I found clothes and some bare necessities- but aside from that I didn't have anything. Where was I eating? Where was I showering and using the bathroom? I couldn't live out of this van completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a breath through my nose in frustration. I'm thinking in circles here- and I can already tell that I won't stop until I appease my curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled over on the side of the road and hopped out. Making my way to the back of my van, I opened it and sighed at the welcoming atmosphere. I climbed inside, mindful of the plant rack to my right as I closed the doors behind me. They automatically locked, but I'd apparently sanded through part of the door so I could unlock it from the inside to avoid getting trapped</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled onto my back, wondering if I should just give up this little search of mine. I'm probably just wasting everybody's time trying to figure out who I am and what happened. But the nagging question of what if I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>played on repeat Inside my skull like a broken record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stayed there for a while, just staring at the ceiling in silence as my thoughts began to trouble me further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This van held all the space I'd need to live. My theory that I'd lived in this van moving from place to place was pretty much solidified at this point. I wonder where I'd been- who I'd met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyplace a girl could drive was possible, anywhere in the US or south America- maybe I stopped by Canada on my way to Alaska. Maybe I'd left this black van in an airport parking lot and gone to Europe- or maybe Asia. There were no pictures to solidify or dispel any of those fantasies, so I let my mind imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My head turned to my left, just next to the plant rack was a chest. Ever since I'd first seen it, something had bothered me about it. It wasn't the design, it was actually quite beautiful. Metal was twisted over the curved sides and down the front, covering the dark mahogany wood. It didn't have any latches or anything to keep it closed but I knew from experience that it wasn't exactly easy to pry it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strange symbols were burned into the metal on the sides, words in a language I didn't understand. It was undeniably pretty, but eerie. Sometimes at night it would almost seem like the symbols were...glowing but I'd just chalked it up to my imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, at night while I'm trying to sleep I cover it with a blanket. What I don't know can't hurt me- but I think it's about time I got ready to dress some wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I noticed something strange about the bottom of the chest. I sat back on my feet and looked at how deep it looked from the inside and how deep it actually was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was at least six inches missing from the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I reached my hand in the trunk and felt around before my fingers brushed against a small metal ring, hardly noticeable but still there. I realized after a second that it was a handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly took everything out of the trunk. The further I got to the bottom, the weirder its contents became. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the very top were clothes, a few notebooks and a bag of dried dirt. Some refillable water bottles and empty jars were pushed to one side, resting on top of everything else. But further down I found a bag of what looked like dried lizard feet, along with some crystals and even a jar of what looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually I reached the bottom. I pulled up the false bottom and realized it could be completely taken out. I gently set the wood to the side and glanced down at what had been previously hidden. The first thing that grabbed my attention was a knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dagger lay cold in my hands. It was short at four inches but so sharp even the most gentle of touches to flesh would result in a free bleeding cut. It's handle was carved mahogany and looked old, it made me wonder if it had once belonged to another knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tilted it to the side slightly and stopped as I realised something was carved into the side of the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"δεν θέτει ερ?τήσεις και δεν λέ? ψέματα." It read in bold, curvy writing. I sat and stared at the message for a moment, before looking down at what else was in the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The book was old and heavy, the leather felt soft and delicate as I ran my fingers over the faded blue bindings. I fingered the gold lettering carefully before I opened the cover, paper rustled as I thumbed through the book to find what I was looking for. Words appeared and disappeared as my eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world I had become immersed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes trailed to another book just Inside the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bound in black leather, cracked and dry with age, the thin volume smells faintly of pipe tobacco and dust. The pages within are brittle and what remains of the book's original stitching is barely holding it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set it on my lap and tried to pry the book open, but it wouldn't budge. I wondered briefly if the pages were stuck together or if it were a fake book entirely. But I could see writing in the nearly nonexistent space between the pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sense of unease filled my thoughts when I noticed that halfway through the book, the texture of the pages changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put it back quickly, the sense of unease fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm getting a padlock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store was wedged between a series of trees. It looked squeezed, as if the forest was closing in. The sign was old, some letters had become illegible in the peeling paint. But the window was clean and the artifacts on display were clearly antique. There was no theme to them or colour coordination and they were crammed together rather than artistically arranged. I pushed the door and a bell rang. It was far longer than it was wide, almost a corridor with shelving spanning both sides. It was pristine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced around the shelves and spotter a wooden crate further in a corner, a heat lamp was precariously perched on top, shooting warm beams of light into it. Curiosity got the better of me and I wandered over, glancing inside. I smiled softly as I spotted a group of rabbits snuggled into wood clippings, enjoying the heat lamps warmth. When a specific one caught my eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit cowered in the corner of his pen, unlike his sibling he had never gotten used to the petting or being out in the daylight. All he saw was predators coming with their forward looking eyes and nowhere to hide. Perhaps for him it's like being in a jail cell with some alien beast coming at him, making some noise it thinks is soothing; but he can't tell that it isn't calling its monster mates to join in the kill. I try to imagine that creature out of "Alien" asking for a hug and poking a chocolate bar at me. Sure it's good food, but I hardly think I'd have an appetite right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lowered myself on the floor so I could be eye level with the tiny rabbit, trying to let it know I wasnt an enemy. It twitches its nose uncertainly, watching me with hesitant black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slowly reached a hand out forward, I made no noise. Just watching. With small movements, the rabbit moved over to my tan hand and sniffed, before snuggling up against it. Testing the waters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow," A voice spoke up from behind me. "I've never seen that little guy get close to anyone before. He's generally pretty careful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, I pulled my hand back and swiveled my head to look at the woman. She was casual, but smartly dressed in jeans, a hipster jacket and a neck scarf. Her face was made up, but not over done and her long black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. She smiled kindly at me, brown eyes full of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled as I turned back to the small brown rabbit. "Sometimes you just have to be empathetic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her hand out and I politely shook it. "Rory Jackman." She said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calypso Martel." I replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not too many strangers make their way to Forks; not really a tourist hotspot. Even if you're new to LaPush I would've heard something. LaPush is a small town, and things got around fast. And whatever got around LaPush always gets around Forks." She said. "So you new? or just a tourist?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement over my arrival was tiresomely predictable - like flashing a shiny object at a child. Just because I'm something new to look at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grimaced. "A bit of both, I guess." I said finally. "Not really sure if I should stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," she said after a moment. "If you make up your mind, I'm hiring someone to work counter on weekends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I perked up. "Really? How much?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minimum wage," she admitted. "But the girl who cleans on the shift after you always brings in food so you might be able to swipe dinner before leaving. I can't promise you the job- you'd have to interview, but I will say that the positions been open for a while and I haven't gotten any takers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rory," I said. "You have yourself a deal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled brightly. "Let me take you to the back and we can get this interview started."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pressed the doorbell, the chime ringing out into the silence of the dreary evening. There was a moment of silence before the sounding of someone padding over to the door. It swung open to reveal Charlie, it appears I'd caught him while getting ready for work. "Calypso?" He said. "What a pleasant surprise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Charlie, is Bella here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked apologetic for a moment. "I'm afraid not, she went to go see Jacob at the rez. Something about a motor bike?" He said, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can pass along a message?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waved him off, trying not to show how disappointed I was that Bella was gone. She probably just forgot. "It's fine, I do have her jacket though." I handed it over with a smile. The jacket had been my original excuse to come see her. Damn. "Can you give it to her when she gets back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," he said, tossing it onto the counter. "Any other requests?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's all," I said with a laugh. "Bye Charlie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come back soon." He said, shutting the door behind him. So much for spending the day together. I guess she just forgot- I get it. I've practically trade-marked forgetfulness at this point in my life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to go back to my van but something stopped me. It felt like...a pulsing. It reminded me faintly of when I'd found Bella but this was different. When I'd found Bella, the feeling had been concern, like a mother leading her child to something important. This felt like… a warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, it didn't feel like a warning- it <em>is</em> a warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I slowly followed the trail, the leaves crushed underfoot as I followed my gut around to the back of Bella's house. Behind the home her and Charlie shared was a treeline, it directly bordered onto the property with stubborn brush and foliage creeping onto the lawn. Nature doesn't follow borders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked into the dark treeline hesitantly- this didn't feel right. It felt… concerning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had the wood not been so aged and bleached I might have missed the blood entirely. The trail of blood pooled just to the left and soon disappeared into the forest floor, the reddish brown drops nearly invisible to the human eye. It was old, maybe half a day or so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't animal blood, I don't know how I know I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the animal attacks in the forest… I'm beginning to get the feeling they aren't animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mind flashed back to the woman in the treeline. The wild red hair, the blood red eyes. Something about her had felt off but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I don't know why or </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even though it didn't make any sense and it was beyond reason… I just knew without a doubt that she'd been here.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>rathe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/rāT͟H,raTH/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>adjective </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(of flowers or fruit) blooming or ripening early in the year.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Ow, Calypso." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold still. It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd just stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirming." </span>
  </em>
  <span>I dabbed the rag against Bella's forhead again and she sighed, letting her hand fall back to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud sound of the football game Charlie had left on permeated the air- the screaming of a crowd and the yelling of the sports moderators filling the silence. I stood over Bella while she sat obediently on the couch, a trail of blood leading from the door to where she sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know I thought Charlie was kidding when he said you'd been fixing the bikes with…" I tried to remember the name. It started with a J I think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake," she supplied with a sigh. "And I just… I just wanted something to do." She fiddled with her hands. She always does that when she's lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like you needed something to do when you got on the back of that random dude's bike?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She had the good grace to look embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn't been there when it happened but Bella had been trying to get Jessica off her back about it for a solid week, that had been a fun phone call to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was trickling down her forehead in a thin line of crimson, I was trying to keep it from dripping into her eyes but the blood was welling up from the scrape faster than I could wipe it away. I shook my head. "Is it supposed to be bleeding this much?" I asked quietly, pressing the cloth down more firmly on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Head wounds bleed a lot." She said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly." I muttered, sending a glance to the other rags covered in blood on the coffee table. "What even happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hit a rock." She mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I patted her on the shoulder. "No worries, I'm sure you did just as much damage to the rock as it did to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doubtful." She muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent a moment in silence where I wiped the blood away with a sigh. The head wound itself didn't look like anything more then a scrape but it worried me how much it was bleeding- even if head wounds generally bleed a lot. I wasn't doing her any favors by standing here soaking it up like a sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to sting a little." I said apologetically. She nodded hesitantly and I grabbed the peroxide, dabbing it onto a clean cloth. I gently pressed it against her forehead and she let out a hiss, nails digging into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gently placed a bandage on top of the wound and stood back. "There, good as new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched it gingerly. "Thanks...Calypso. what would I do without you." She said looking down, her voice meek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleed out, evidently." I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed some glasses from the cabinet, my fingers trailing over the chipped bright yellow paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These cabinets don't really match the rest of your house." I called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced as she sat up, turning to look over the couch. Her expression became unreadable as she looked at them. "My mom painted those." She said finally, "she wanted to bring some of the 'sunshine' to Forks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella hadn't really mentioned her mother before and my interest was thoroughly peaked. "Where is she now?" I asked, filling up the glasses in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phoenix Arizona." She said with a small exhale. "Her and Charlie got a divorce when I was a kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lived with her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "We lived in Riverdale until I turned six, then we went to Phoenix." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you miss it?" I asked. "Arizona, I mean. Forks couldn't be any more different from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little," she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't you go back?" I asked. It was no secret that Bella's miserable right now. Maybe moving back to Arizona would make her feel better- forks is so gloomy, I couldn't ever imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>being sad here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom was unhappy," she admitted. "She fell in love with a minor league baseball player. She wanted to travel with him, but because I was still in school she couldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella Swan," I said, sitting down on the coach and handing her a glass. "Tell me you did not move in with Charlie so your mother could travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not move in with Charlie so my mother could travel?" She replied with a slight grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. "You shouldn't have had to do that," I said, trying to keep the hint of scolding out of my voice. "You don't even like it here, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella shrugged. "I've never given much thought to how my life would play out. But taking risks for someone I love seemed like a good way to go." She said easily. "Sometimes I felt like Renee was the kid and I was the adult. She was never meant to get held down. She's happier while I'm here, that's what matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head again. "So you think she would be happy knowing all of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I hate Forks," she said. "I used to visit every year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for what it's worth I'm happy we met but I'm sorry it's because of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat in silence for a second and I watched the time on the wall clock tick by. This was something I'd found enjoyable about mine and Bella's friendship, the quiet. With other people I feel the need to fill the void, the quiet becomes awkward. The air thickens and makes you squirm- but not with her. Never with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know if it was just because Bella was always a million miles away in her thoughts, or if she also found it pleasant but I enjoyed it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes wandered over to her and something caught my eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," I said, sitting forward. "What's on your arm?" She looked down, bringing her arm closer to her face. It was a circular bite mark just beneath her wrist, it looked deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dog bite." She said simply, she traced it with her finger and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't look like a dog bite- the radius was too small and the bite too clean. Dogs had a habit of latching on and thrashing, there would be more tearing if a dog had done it, but instead it looked clean and precise. I could tell she knew what I was thinking from the silence, but I decided it wasn't worth it. At least, not right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to a movie tonight," she said finally, obviously trying to get my attention away from the wound. "Mike asked me to go last week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool," I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the back of the couch. I had wondered if I should bring up our missed lunch- it's not a big deal. Plus Bella Is obviously a bit out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm inviting you." She said. I'd been hellbent on avoiding everyone in Forks before, but since I started working counter any hope of anonymity died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you want me to." I replied easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence. "I want you to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at the clock on the far wall, keeping my face a neutral mask. "I have work until 6 that night." I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pick you up after." She said with an air of finality. Damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at Rory as I walked in, the familiar chime of the bell alerting to my presence through the small work room. "Cali, hey." She said, beginning to clean all her bags up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Rory," I said, pulling my work shirt out of my bag, tearing off the one I'd been wearing. "Any interesting customers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Kim came in today, but I think she might've been stalking that Rez kid and ducked inside so he wouldn't see her." She shook her head with a laugh. "I ought to talk to Billy about that girl. It was funny at first but it's getting concerning now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" I asked. "How long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Months," she said, shaking her head. "I'm telling you there's something going on in that rez." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think that?" I asked absently, beginning to clean up a bit before my shift. "And I thought you were Quileute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half," she corrected. "But I live with my mother in Forks. And for the res kids…" she shook her head, leaning against the counter. "Some of em- I swear they have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>gang</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." She snorted. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off the land. They call themselves 'protectors' or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged. "Didn't know keeping dealers from selling to kids was so bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "I don't know," she said finally. "When I went to school there all these dudes had started bulking up randomly. Horrible tempers- a rumor went around that Paul Lahote tried to kill a kid before Sam stopped him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grimaced and she laughed. "Yeah, that's the face." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, dispelling any thoughts of the reservation as I finished moving around the merchandise. I work at a collection shop so nothing really has a place, but the owner still likes us to move everything around. Keeps it looking new if you have it on a cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rory cycled the register before clocking out. She searched through her bags for a moment before looking at me. "Oh and Kiera won't be here to clean up after you so you'll need to lock up." I nodded, catching the key she threw to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started towards the swinging door before hesitating, glancing back at me. "Hey, I know you're big on hiking and stuff but keep close to town, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, LaPush's been getting a lot of wildlife complaints lately. The forestry department is going to check into it, but for the time being.." she gestured vaguely to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the big bear," I said with sudden comprehension. "Yeah, some of the hikers coming through Newton's have seen it. Do you think there's really some giant mutated grizzly out there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead creased. "There's something. Keep it close to town, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure," I said quickly. She didn't look completely appeased but she left anyway, the bell chiming as the door shut behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cross...hairs?" I asked, my head tilted back to stare at the sign overhead. It was wobbly arranged on the white theater display, some of the letters were barely hanging on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella grimaced from my peripheral and I turned away from the sign to look at her. "Guns, adrenaline, blood pumping. That's uh...that's my thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to the rock," I muttered. Ignoring me, Bella pulled me over to the entrance of the movie theater where two boys were standing awkwardly. One was casually leaning against the wall, long black hair reaching his shoulders and a casual outfit- he looked vaguely familiar. He was likely from the reservation. The other was a blond who stood nervously, he shifted from foot to foot as we approached. They were obviously locked in an uncomfortable conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't until both of them saw Bella and their eyes lit up did I regret my decision to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Bella could tell that I was debating making a run for it because she cinched down on my wrist, pulling me up to them with her. "Jessica bailed and, uh, Angela got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time," Mike suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bella could agree, one of them spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anhway," Bella spoke up. "I brought Calypso, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys seemed to notice me for the first time and I wanted to fold myself into a paper crane and fly away from this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you," the quileute boy said suddenly. "You were the one who found Bella when she went missing." It took me a moment to realize that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I eyed Bella from my peripheral, Jacob was supposed to be sixteen, right? This kid looked like he was in his twenties. He smiled politely. He was cute enough, with a bright white smile that touched his eyes and lit up everything around him. His hair was still the same from when I last saw him, but he was at least a foot taller and his shirt fit uncomfortably tight on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head awkwardly. "Yeah that's uh, that's me." I don't know how much of this I can take. "Were you part of the search party?" I already knew the answer to that but I'm too frazzled to come up with another conversation topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he said, glancing at an oblivious Bella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike stuck his hand out with a shy look. "Mike." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook it hesitantly before laughing. "Yes, I know." I said easily. "It's good to put a face to a name- you work with Bella, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at me a moment and I sent a nervous glance to Bella as the silence stewed on. I caught Jacob's eye and found him looking worryingly satisfied- I realized with horror that he was hoping this was about to turn into a double date and I yanked my hand out of Mike's grip. He looked startled and I hesitantly edged away from him, wanting desperately to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of awkward silence where I wondered if I could make up an excuse to leave but before I got the chance Bella spoke up. "Well, uh, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only way I could describe the movie was...awful. I hadn't seen that many movies, me Charlie and Bella had watched some stuff at their house so I had a basic idea of what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be like. But this movie didn't really seem to have much of a plot line, I nearly had an aneurism trying to understand the characters and what they were murdering each other for. The director seemed to be going for mindless gore over plot or character development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would have asked Bella what was going on but I ended up sitting on the other side of the blond guy with her sandwiched between him and Jake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed with some amusement that both their arms were expertly placed on the arms of their seat facing upwards. Like steel bear traps, open and ready in case Bella decided to initiate holding one of their hands. I noticed with less amusement that Mike was repeating the same trick on my side- statistically it made sense, he's more likely to succeed with two potential experiments versus one. I wondered briefly what would happen if me and Bella grabbed his hands at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, hiding my smile of amusement- Bella seemed stone cold in the encounter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness of the movie theater matched with the frantically changing panels on screen made me decide to close my eyes and sit there for a moment. If the audio weren't quite as loud I might've even been able to take a small nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond dude didn't appear to be taking the movie too well and I patted him on the back as he lurched forward. "I need to get out of here." He choked out. He nearly tripped over my feet in his haste to get to the exit. I made eye contact with Bella and We got to our feet and headed towards the door, I wasn't surprised to see that Jake got up with us. If what I'd heard was anything to go off of, he would follow her anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke until we pushed through the doors. I sighed in relief as the door swung shut, muffling the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Bella and Jake walked in front of me while I awkwardly trailed behind, my eyes adjusting to the harsh overhead lights in comparison to the darkness we'd just been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a marshmallow." He said with a laugh. "You should hold out for a guy with a stronger stomach- Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of patriarchal bullshit is that?" I muttered under my breath. But evidently he heard me because he glanced over his shoulder in surprise before laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind." Bella said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were all alone in the hallway. Both theaters were halfway through the movie, and it was deserted- quiet enough for us to hear the popcorn popping at the concession counter in the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob went to sit on the velveteen-upholstered bench against the wall, patting the space beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," he said, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he settled in to wait. Bella took a seat next to him and I awkwardly stood as something in the air seemed to change. I glanced at the bathroom door and found myself praying that the blond boy would hurry up so I wouldn't be stuck in this alone. At least when there were two suitors, it always guaranteed one of them was third wheeling with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob gently took Bellas hand and I shifted uncomfortably. Bella let him hold hers for a moment before pulling away awkwardly, turning towards the stairs so she wouldn't have to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I can't hold your hand?" He asked after a tense moment. Bella opened her mouth to respond but I interrupted, hoping to get my word in before this got too strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I think I'm gonna go." I said awkwardly. I've had enough of this weird love triangle bullshit. Bella was a beautiful girl who seemed utterly oblivious to the boys attempts at romance. But I knew that Bellas heart was reserved for the mysterious 'Edward' and that knowledge made these interactions almost too painful to watch. I wish I hadn't come at all tonight, even though she asked. I wish I'd just stayed in my van parked in the middle of nowhere where I belong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's uh- it's fine." I said, glancing at the door. "I just want some air." I said, hoping my tone sounded light even though there was a stabbing pain in my chest- although, I couldn't quite tell why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I drove you here?" Bella said, her face more unreadable then usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of air." I corrected. "I want...a lot of air." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no more warning than that, I began walking away and I heard Bella call out after me. "Let her go." Jacob said. I found myself bitterly sucking on my teeth- of course he thinks I'll be fine on my own, anything for a few spare moments with Bella. Isn't he the one who almost let her crack her head open on a rock anyway? She deserves better. Edward, Jacob, the marshmallow throwing up over red dye #2- it's almost laughable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed out the double doors and inhaled hard, glad to be away from the insufferable atmosphere that pair had managed to make. A part of me felt guilty that I was essentially abandoning Bella but it was clear Jake hadn't wanted me there. Which is fine. I don't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, my jacket barely keeping out the cold air. My van was parked a couple blocks from Bella's house. I hadn't really been paying attention when Bella drove us here but I'm fairly certain it's going to take all night to get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could go back inside- or just hide in the bed of Bella's truck but honestly maybe a long, cold, miserable walk is what I need right now. No one to blame but myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't let myself think about the long walk ahead of me, I just focused on my dusty sneakers taking steps across the tarmac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, my mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the desolate street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was fine with third wheeling- or fourth wheeling if that's what that was; I didn't care what they do behind closed doors or in their freetime. Bella doesn't owe me anything- but I wish she hadn't invited me if she was going to let Jake do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, she knows she can get away with it. She's my only friend and she knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know how long I walked but eventually the city and stores gave way to thickets of brush and trees. They started shorter but the longer I walked the more monstrous the woods seemed to become compared to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic. It comforts me even as the sidewalk disappears and I'm forced to walk on the road. The forest to my right seemed to soak up the inky blackness, it made me jittery. I glanced into it every couple of seconds and every time my mind plays tricks on me. Convincing me the shadows are people watching me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streetlamps are the only thing keeping me sane right now, but even those are flickering dangerously. Each time I'm cast into darkness my heart leaps into my throat. I'm terrified one will go out and won't come back on again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a crack. My head snaps over to the forest and I inhale at the flash of red. But as soon as the Auburn hair is exposed it dances away into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get the feeling that she wouldn't have made any noise if she hadn't wanted to. Which means she wants me to hear her- to follow her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why...why is the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glance at the road ahead of me with the false security of street lamps and light. Something tells me in the back of my head that I need to keep walking. To ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's as I hear another snap that my mind is made up. I hesitantly slide down the little slope, dirt kicking up into the air around me as I get to the bottom of the ditch that leads to the treeline. I brush some leaves out of my face as I enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the forest robbed me of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blinded but my ears sharpen. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia that neatly made me turn around but the burning questions in my head wouldn't allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know why, I don't know how. I don't know if it makes sense in any shape or form but I know she's involved with me. There's something about this woman that infuriates me- it makes my blood run cold and my head run hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to know- no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path at my feet fades as it leads into the darkness of the woods, yet follow it - I must for Bella's sake too. Somewhere in there are the answers she needs, and so my feet follow the narrow strip of naked earth among the giants of root and leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came to a sudden stop. I can't see anything around me, but the hair on my neck is standing on end. I'm being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something crashes through the bushes on my left and I turn to them, eyes wide but I can't see anything. I can only follow the sound. Another crash on my right and I spin in frantic circles, trying to make sense of It. Either there is a lot more than just the woman in here…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or she is moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just about to make a run for it when something grabs my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spin around, inhaling hard as panic hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright." A deep voice said. "Calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, against my better judgment, I listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins walking, pulling my arm. I can't see anything and my only choice is to follow him and hope he's leading me to the road, and not further into the forest. I don't know how long we walked, my blind faith was just beginning to crumble when we breached the treeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spin to look at who'd helped me and I find an unfamiliar man standing there. He had darker skin and short black hair. I noticed with some embarrassment that he was shirtless, but my eyes were drawn to the tattoo on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's twisting my arm around, glancing up at me in something close to suspicion. He runs his burning hand over my arm and seems surprised to find it completely smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" I said, unable to comprehend what was happening. "...thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at me, releasing my arm. "That's twice now." He said simply. I cocked my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-" I began to ask, before a howl sounded from the woods. A series of cracking branches and snarling sounded from deep within the forest and my head snapped in its direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go in the forest." He said cryptically, before promptly turning and sprinting into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood there for a moment, trying to see anything within the shroud of trees before giving up and continuing my trek into the night. I pulled my jacket closer around my body- I really wish I had waited for Bella; Jacob be damned.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Futurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This shit SUCKS anyway here's bella nearly dying- a thrilling saga</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>fu·tu·ri·ty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/fyəˈCHo͝orədē,fyəˈto͝orədē/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>noun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the future time. "the tremendous shadows that futurity casts upon the present"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rain spattered against the rooftop, loud in my ears. Like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of my fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the splintered nails on the van wall echoed the tumultuous thudding of my heartbeat. My face, rigid with tension, belied my youthfulness, I seemed to have aged a decade in the past few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I had, who knows at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flung an arm over my face in a fruitless attempt to deter the sound. I rolled over and sighed when I was met with the drumming the other side. Thunder cracked high overhead and I curled into a ball on my blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like I was going to get any sleep anyway- my phone was still buzzing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd called fourteen times in the past six hours. She'd been sending text after text- I told myself to just turn off my phone but I didn't have the heart. I'd had my phone in my hand when she'd called- it had woken me up this morning. I only caught the tail end of the ringing but I grabbed it to answer…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the voicemail played.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey Calypso I- I need your help again. I- I just don't know what to do…. Jake isn't responding and everyone keeps saying he's sick but... But I don't buy it! It's been days and no one's heard from him. I'm worried. I need you Calypso… call me when you can.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was just the first one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Calypso I don't know if you got my message but I talked to Jake's dad and he isn't letting anyone see him. They keep saying he's too sick to get out of bed- too sick to answer the phone. Mono, or something. I don't know it just doesn't feel right. Call me back.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do you think he's mad at me because of what I said at the movies?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mono is supposed to be the kissing disease, right? Jacob didn't kiss anyone within the last couple hours, it doesn't make any sense.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm worried something's wrong, I don't know what to do Calypso. I need you both- is that selfish? Please answer.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat there and stared at my phone as raindrops raced down the window pane. I closed my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd slept over at Bella's house a couple times. Well, I say 'slept' but there usually wasn't much sleep involved. Every night, without fail she'd start screaming. It was terrifying at first listening to her- I never asked what she was dreaming about and she never told me. But everytime without fail either me or Charlie would be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wonder if Bella would March over to my house if I had one like she was doing with Jacob. Probably not- I'm on the back burner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Calypso do you think I should go over there? Do you think he would even want to see me?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm going over.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled over in my nest of blankets and closed my eyes, though I don't think I'll be getting much sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the phone rang this time I stayed where I was. It was a sound I'd come to despise. I wondered if I was being cruel, if ignoring Bella was stupid and childish. Maybe it is, but this isn't the first time she'd brushed me off for Jake, I guess I just wanted the chance to brush her off for once. To be the one not leaving voicemails and wondering alone where the other one was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Calypso,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voicemail said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Something happened to Jake I- I don't know. Things are bad again, please pick up.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"End of messages." The automated voicemail said robotically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled into my back and stared at the ceiling. Who am I hurting here? Me? Bella? Jacob? Even though I'm tired of being put on the back burner I'm being a shitty friend. Bella needs my help and all I've done is sit here and feel sorry for myself. She's sounding bad again, she'd gotten better over the weeks to Charlie's delight- he said it was my little nudge that did it. Yeah, my little nudge directly into Jacob Blacks stupidly ripped arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need some distance from her, I need to understand things for myself without rose tinted glasses. Everything is new and different and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat up and pulled the tarot card out of my chest- it was the first thing my hands met, I didn't really care what I did, i just wanted a bit of a distraction. Something to keep my mind busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hadn't gotten the chance to use it yet but as soon as I picked it up it was like second nature to begin shuffling. Starting from the back and moving forwards until ending in a satisfying bridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laid the cards out, spreading them across the blankets in my van. I closed my eyes and let my fingers skitter over the smooth surfaces. I randomly selected a couple, separating them from the pile. I sweeped up the other cards and put them back in the case. I was left with six cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laid them out and selected three, returning the others to the deck. I placed the three in a triangle shape, rolling my shoulders. I'd been sitting in the van for too long, my muscles were beginning to ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flipped the card at the top of the pyramid over and I inhaled hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ten of swords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man lay face down in the drawing, one hand reaching outwards as if begging for help, ten swords sticking from his back as blood dripped over the edges, seeping into the dirt. Betrayal, not good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart stopped dead in my chest but I made myself laugh it off- I'm just being ridiculous. The cards are a plaything. Something for amusement- hell you can probably buy them at Walmart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flipped over the bottom left of the pyramid and I suddenly wasn't so sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The card was beautifully illustrated, though concerning. It showed a proudly standing tower on fire, a crown being knocked off its steep by a bolt of lightning. Most frightening about the card was the people leaping from the tower to their deaths, tears illustrated in their eyes. Chaos, misfortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not bothering to calm myself down I flipped the last card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black knight sitting upon a pale horse, a black flag proudly displayed in the rippling wind as the stead stepped over the corpses of the fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't think I need to explain that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know why. I don't know how. But I know that beyond a doubt, I need to find Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was hyperventilating- or I was at least getting there. I can't quite tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dashed through the woods, leaping over thin winding creaks and the slippery rocks. I dodged and zipped past rotting oak trees and under lowered and snapped branches. Everything blurred into a dizzying blend of earthy colors. The earth was wet and moist under my skin. I jumped into a muddy brook, swollen by the recent rains, soaking up my shoes and socks But I couldn't find it in myself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes no sense, there's no reason. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason, but somehow I know that if I don't get to Bella soon something very, very bad is going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran through a maze of trees and winding streams as the sky rumbled. A rainless storm smothered the sun, greying the world around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know where she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>or where she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Why didn't I answer her calls? Why did I have to get all butthurt over nothing.</span> <span>My stupid temper tantrum is about to get my best friend </span><em><span>killed!</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>I was pulled blindly into the dark forest by my fear. The canopy let no light filter through, there were no animals. The trees were getting taller, the trunks almost as wide as me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I came to a stop, spinning in a few frantic circles. "C'mon, c'mon! You found her once! Where is she!" I placed my hand on the rotting oak next to me but snatched it back when it got caught on the bark, cutting a thin line into my palm. Bloody rivulets fell to the ground and I watched as the plants in front of me began to die. But not outwards like a ripple, in a line leading deeper into the woods like an arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not like an arrow. Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>path. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No time for questions. There's no time for anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took off again, always slightly behind the seemingly invisible force causing the plants to shrivel up and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I ran under the dark tresses of the forest I caressed the velvet flesh of the forest floor, the blackened leaves crunching beneath my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wilting began to slow down and I saw a break in the trees ahead- a clearing! I'd never seen a clearing so symmetrical. It was as perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out the trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east, I could hear the stream bubbling quietly. I broke my stride, my hand coming to rest on a tree next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes caught a pitiful sight- Bella was crouched on the ground, her arms surrounding her waist as if she were trying to hold herself together by pure force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing fear rocked through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to gaze at the face beneath the black hair. The breeze threw my hair behind me- I'm downwind from the man. I'm not sure why but a part of me knows that it's making all the difference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Laurent!" Bella cried, recognition lighting up her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bella?" The man asked, looking more astonished than I felt. The man was beautiful, dark skin and long dreaded hair reaching just below his shoulders. He wore a midnight black blazer with no shirt underneath and dress pants. If it had been anyone else wearing such an outfit in the forest I would think they were out of place, but he almost seemed at home in the woodland. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You remember." She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward her, his expression bemused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." She looked happy- elated, almost. The man was walking with an almost feline precision that made me want to tear my skin off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped about ten paces away from her, cocking his head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect this. When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." She bit her lip. Laurent waited with curious eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They did move on," she finally managed to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wryly. "Something like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I see that the feminist ideals have gotten nowhere with Bella.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm," he said, thoughtful again. Bella took a hesitant step backwards and I worried my lip between my teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now and again." She was overcompensating now- trying to make her voice light, relaxed. I just couldn't figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." She said breathlessly. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to- Edward, I suppose-" my eyebrows raised at the mention of her ex. "he has such a temper: well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion rolled around inside my head like a child's rubber ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly- skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm-hmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step brought him closer to Bella. "So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" There's no mistaking the faint panic in her voice now and I take careful steps along the border, trying to get closer to both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more- I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult- I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at her conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about what he said made Bella stand stick-straight. Her hands clenching at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," she said in a faint voice. "Jasper has problems with that, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she answered honestly. "Jasper is more careful at home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The step forward he took now was quite deliberate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did Victoria ever find you?" She asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the question did stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About what?" She said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, towards where I was and my heart froze thinking he'd seen me, but he just looked past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at Bella and smiled- the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She staggered back another step. I hurried my pace along the treeline, a little bit further and I'd be behind Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of- put out with you, Bella."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?" She squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple more feet and I'd be able to reach her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed-apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent's weight shifted slightly, and she stumbled another step back. He frowned. "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why not wait for her?" She choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission-I was hunting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll know it was you," she whispered obediently. "You won't get away with this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. He gazed around the small opening in the trees. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I?" She mouthed, faltering another step back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'A couple more steps backward Bella' </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pleaded in my mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he assured her. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella-" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of her hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella's eyes were shut tight as if she were prepared for something horrible. The man's hand was held up like a tiger ready to strike. "Edward I love you." She whispered just as he brought his claws down. Before I knew what I was doing I'd launched myself from my hiding spot and in front of Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My arms wrapped around her waist and spun so my back was to the strange man. I crouched down, forcing her to the ground with me in hopes of providing more protection as I shut my eyes tight and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And waited…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes I found Bella staring in shock, not at me. But behind me. I turned to look and my mouth fell open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wall of rocks stood nearly six feet tall, towering over me and Bella. Dust was still settling on the ground from the force the wall had taken from the man, a large crack evident in the middle from where he'd been aiming at Bella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My bloody hand instinctively unclenched and the wall collapsed into rubble at our feet, the stones rolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People can't do that, is the first thing my mind is able to process. I grabbed my head In the grip of silent panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The logical part of my brain was engaged in a grappling match with the primal, violent part. They were fighting for control. The logical part of my brain didn't know what was happening or why. The primal part didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was standing there. "I don't believe it." He whispered, staring at me. He took a quick step forward as if to touch me, but a crack in the woods to our right made us look over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My breath was swept away when from the shadows came a humongous wolf, it's body hunkered low to the ground. It was the size of a bear- perhaps even larger than that. Bellas nails dug into my arm as we watched in horror as it descended from the darkness as If the shadows were an old friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite its proximity there was no sound, it circled left rather than coming directly at us. On instinct I turned around, there were more, pouring from between the trees, flowing rather than running. Each had their muzzle slightly open revealing yellowed teeth as large as my middle finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees- he was afraid. His eyes were wide with horror, just like mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Others followed behind until we were faced off with three or four giant wolves, all snarling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they leapt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me and Bella stumbled back, but I was relieved to see that we weren't the prime targets. No. They went after the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man spun around and booked it towards the trees so fast I would have thought he'd teleported. The three wolves chased after him, snarling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But one wolf walked up beside me and Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I caught the eye of a russet wolf and I couldn't look away. Its molten eyes seemed to stare into my soul, looking for something I couldn't even begin to comprehend. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It observed in the way a dog never could. It had the eyes of an adult, a creature who came as an equal, or a superior, but never your "friend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf froze, it's eyes pinned on me and I couldn't find it in myself to look away. There were emotions too raw in its eyes for an animal, emotions too strong for anything but a human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my trance. "Calypso." Bella hissed in my ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I backed away from the wolf slowly. It shook its head side to side, eyes flying from me to its pack in the distance. It eventually seemed to make up its mind because it took off after the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed Bellas arm and we booked it into the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella didn't question me when I followed the trail of browning dead plants- I think we're both a little sick of the unknown.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Demit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>de·mit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/dēˈmit/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>verb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>resign from (an office or position).</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sound of the clock ticking was the only sound permeating the air. Never before had I noticed how time is so much like water; that it can pass slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze, or rush by in a blink. The clock says it is measured and constant, tick tock, part of an orderly world; the clock lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drummed my splintered fingernails rhythmically on the arm of my chair. The sound barely lining up with the ticking of the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella sat on her bed, hands clasped with her elbows resting on her knees. I sat in the old rickety wooden chair Charlie had convinced me to get Bella out of all those months ago. It's amazing how quickly time goes by- how quickly everything changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had I done that? That thing with the wall? Where had those wolves come from? What the hell is happening? I knew something had been off in this town but I didn't expect to find out so dramatically- And nearly die for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella," I said, breaking the tense silence. We both knew of the conversation to come. "What was that man." What, not who. We both know something was off. Those things he'd said to her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, resting her forehead on her clasped hands. "I can't tell you." She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." I said easily, facing forwards. Silence again. I chewed on a fingernail, staring at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calypso." She said slowly. "What you did in the forest…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you ask." I interrupted. "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and I looked at her, my eyebrows raising to my hairline. "How are you acting so normal to me right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Freaked out, leading torch wielding villagers to my van?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, ignoring my question. "Do you think that it might have to do with why you lost your memories?" She asked. I looked over and found her gazing at me with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe?" I sighed. "The thing is, my van is full of all sorts of weird stuff. Whatever I did back there… I don't think it's something new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you control it?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I haven't </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn't even know there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>control." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man, those red eyes. He reminded me of the redheaded girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there more people like that man here." I asked quietly. She pursed her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they a danger to us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella-" I started but a noise cut me off. The sound of something striking the window instantly had me and Bella on alert. Both of us got to our feet, ready should something happen. Bella crept over to the window quietly, glancing out before relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Jacob." She said, relief coating her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great," I whispered. "Now I get to third wheel in death too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to him." She said. "This is the first time I've seen him in a while. It's got to be important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you don't Bella." I whisper-yelled. "We have bigger problems at the moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the window and I threw my arms up in exasperation. Even after everything that just happened she still cared about Jacob more. We almost died for God's sake and now she's forgetting just cause a man with nice abs decided to pay her a late night visit? Ugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scared me." She sighed, placing her hands on the windowsill. "What the hell are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back up," he whispered. "I'm coming up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella glanced back at me and I threw my hands up again and gestured that I'd be downstairs. She nodded and I closed the door behind me just as I heard a soft thump from inside Bella's room. How had he managed to get up here from that distance? There was a tree, sure but all the branches were higher up. That'd take a real feat of athleticism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to make my way down the hall towards the kitchen but something he said made me pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look I-I… I'm sorry." He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped outside and leaned on the door, my head resting back as I stared at the ceiling. Damnit, now I'm curious what he has to say too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" Bella replied hesitantly. I  could hear her moving and I could tell she was walking around, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward. Should I be eavesdropping like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could explain but I</span>
  <em>
    <span> literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't." He said. He sounded frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here Jake." She said after a tense moment of silence. I found I wanted an answer too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need your help." He said finally. There was louder movement like Jake was pacing. It was louder than Balla's footsteps and I sent a cautious glance at Charlie's door. In that situation I'm fairly certain it's each to their own and I'm allowed to abandon ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when we went to the movies together?" He asked. "Crosshairs? With that guy from your high school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," she said slowly, I could tell she was surprised. "Yeah but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You brought someone with you," he continued. "A girl. Redhead, she left early, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tensed involuntary, he's looking for me, why? Is it a coincidence that I just built a wall of magic stones a couple hours before and now suddenly people want to know where I am. This feels fishy, and I'm not interested in finding out why this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake where are you going with this?" Bella said. A ghost of a smile graced my lips when she spoke, she sounded guarded as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to tell me where to find her." He said almost desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pursed my lips- this entire thing is setting off warning bells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob I haven't seen you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed. "Billy kept saying you were sick and that you couldn't answer the phone- he said you had mono." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence before Bella sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you looking for Calypso?" Bella asked, she sounded even more defensive now. I held my breath, turning to listen better. The door slightly rattled under my weight but they seemed too enveloped in their conversation to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you," he said. "But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise </span>
  </em>
  <span>you that it's important. I need to know where she is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Bella."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dont you fucking dare Bella Swan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's something going on in this town. Giant wolves and people with red eyes- missing hikers and native Americans that seem to know too much. It's not just Jake, Sam had known something too when he pulled me out of the forest all those weeks ago. 'That's twice now' he'd said- I'm still not certain what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me talk to her first." Bella said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," He said, letting out a breath. "I guess I'll just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on?" Bella asked. "One minute you're asking me where Calypso is, the next you're avoiding me and being all cryptic-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary. "It's not what I thought- I was way off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what is it, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied her face for a long moment, speculating. The anger never completely left his eyes. "I can't tell you," he finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellas jaw tightened, and she spoke through her teeth. "I thought we were friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't need friends anymore," she said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice- you've always looked up to him so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't understand him before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't like I thought it was. This isn't Sam's fault. He's helping me as much as he can." His voice turned brittle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's helping you," she repeated dubiously. "Naturally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jacob didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. He was so mad that his hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob, please," Bella whispered "Won't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one can help me now." The words were a low moan; his voice broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he do to you?" She demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember when we were on First Beach?" He asked quietly. "I told you that story, remember?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The story about the cold ones," she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bitter laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that that's the part you remember." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's got to be something…" Bella said. "Something you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He said, finality in his voice. "I'm in it for life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another silence. Something's clearly going on with Jacob as well. He was hiding something but then again, so is Bella. I hadn't forgotten the bite mark on her arm- at first I thought there was no way a dog could do that because it was too precise. But after seeing Laurent, those teeth had been sharp enough to do something like that. Not to mention her mysterious boyfriend Edward. He hadn't broken up with her- just left. She made it sound like it was her fault. They're high schoolers, there's no way a seventeen year old boy convinced his entire family to pack up and move because of a girl. They had to be running from something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what did it mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've gotta go," he said bitterly. "They'll start wondering where I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another hesitant silence at the sound of the window opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Please," he said. "Talk to Calypso as soon as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Bella whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The library was redbrick, Victorian, sitting self-importantly at the top of a hill. It was small, with outdated computers and older books. The most modern book I found was dated from 2002.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't sure how late it was, I'd purposely waited until almost closing time to come here, assuming it would be mostly empty by then. I'd assumed right. But based on how many books the librarian had to put back for the day, I doubted more than five people had stepped foot inside the library today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned, clicking through the next page on the community computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no Calypso. There was no Martel- there wasn't a Calypso Martel or a Martel Calypso or anything about either names in the system. No disappearances, no missing cases, no birth certificates or death records, no parents names or addresses, no student enrollment forms or even hospital records- nothing. There wasn't a shred of evidence that I'd been alive before the forest. I sat back in my chair, chewing on a nail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A presence next to me made me jump, I looked up at the librarian who smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't find anything about local wildlife, but I did find these old newspapers stored in the back." She said kindly. She gently laid down a binder and I flipped it open, looking at the print. "It's most of Forks' history, it's your best chance at finding anything Charlie didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charlie?" I asked, looking up. "He was here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," the woman said, shifting her weight on her other hip. "When those hikers started getting mauled him and a friend of his from the Rez came looking for the same thing. I told him about the newspapers but he didn't have the time. Apparently people think it's wolves now." She shook her head before turning back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have an old magnifier in the back if you have any trouble reading it." She said, patting me on the shoulder. "But if not I'll leave you to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, turning towards the binder. I flipped through a couple, my eyes trailing over the words. Most of it was unimportant, a bake sale, upgrades to the local high school- that sort of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The further I flipped back the older the newspapers became, a headline made me stop in my tracks, gently laying the page down instead of turning it like I'd originally planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dog eared and wrinkled, even the plastic sheet it had sat in for who knows how long hadn't managed to smooth it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headline was printed dark, 'Local Claims Wild Wolves On Reservation'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I read through the story, my eyes tracing words almost quicker then I could take them in. Apparently a man from Forks accidentally crossed into LaPush while hunting, he claimed to have barely survived an encounter with a quote 'bear of a wolf, stood a good head taller than me on even ground. Smarter than the average canine, too- knocked my rifle right outta my hand'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People tried to get in contact with Natives on the reservation, but no one was willing to talk. Eventually local authorities just had to drop the whole case and it was eventually forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture they'd used for the headline was a black and white photo of Forks highschool. They hadn't bothered asking any of the students to get out of the frame apparently, because there were people everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost flipped the page but stopped when I noticed something in the photo. A student, just barely in frame obviously talking to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned down towards the picture, squinting my eyes- I had seen him before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>had I seen him before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat back as realization hit me. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella's old boyfriend. There was no mistaking it, the peripheral, the eyes, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the picture on her mirror was nearly identical but in color, and he'd had different clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up at the date written in the corner, my heart pounding in my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>January 12, 1936.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either I'm mistaken about this whole thing and potentially losing my mind-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...or Bellas ex-boyfriend is over seventy years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to see him," Bella said, dragging me by my arm up the driveway. She'd asked me to meet up with her to talk and I'd had the AUDACITY to assume it wouldn't be about Jacob Black. I was obviously mistaken, as soon as I'd gotten in the car with her she'd taken off towards the reservation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>we?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>I asked, nervously glancing around. The woods were all around this area- and if that newspaper had been right then the natives knew something about those giant wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was asking for you Calypso- I know you were listening. He needs your help." She said, barely breaking her pace. I would be lucky if she even spared me a glance right now. I wanted to sink back into my old mindset of bitterness but the last time I did that, Bella almost got eaten by giant wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wrenched my arm out of her grip, it was one thing to not abandon her and another to let myself get used as a bargaining chip. "Did it never strike you as weird that he was suddenly going around asking where I was after I found out I could-" I looked around nervously. "After the Laurent incident?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jake isn't like that." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that Bella!" I yelled, before quieting. "You said it yourself he's changed. You don't know anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calypso you heard what he said last night- think about the stories. I remembered something this morning and I need to make sure I'm not wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanity." </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hissed. "Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>why not wait until everything settles down more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because </span>
  </em>
  <span>they're hunting for those giant wolves now." She said, marching forward. "And if I'm right- which I hope to god I'm not…" she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bella," I said, tugging on her hand to slow her down. "Bella let's </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at me a moment before shaking her head- I wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this one. She walked past me and up the ramp leading to the Blacks house. She brought her hand up, only hesitating for a moment before she knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment and I could see her jaw clench. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring at Bella's car. Maybe I should just go sit in it while she talks to Jake? I think she might have locked it actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and revealed a man in a wheelchair, he saw Bella and his whole demeanor changed. "I need to see him." She said simply, shifting under his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not in," the man said evenly, Billy's face was impassive as stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella stood there at the door a moment before marching past him. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I really need to see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella," he yelled after her, turning his wheelchair around and watched helplessly as she went into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella!" I hissed from the driveway. "You can't just go into people's houses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the wheelchair turned and looked at me, a strange look came over his face and I wondered if I should be worried. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got the chance Bella marched back out of the house. I had barely a moment to feel relieved but instead of heading towards the car, Bella turned and walked towards the open field leading to the treeline far beyond. She was marching in lock-step and when I saw the group of men exiting the woods in the distance my heart dropped into my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella!" I said, beginning to walk after her. I could already tell that the men would tower over me and Bella and I still had a lot of ground to cover. They all had matching tattoos on their arms and I shifted nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella whatever you're about to do- don't!" I said, beginning to walk faster as she reached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to him!" She yelled, pushing on one of the mens chests. I recognized him as the man who'd saved me from the woods all those weeks ago. He was still impossibly tall but he secured a mask over his features to hide what he was actually thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam." One of the men said, looking at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him and almost faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see it, Quil." He replied, looking directly at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't want this!" Bella yelled, gaining their attention back. The men on either side of Sam moved forwards but he held an arm out, halting them from getting any closer to Bella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bella," I said, grabbing her arm. I nervously watched the men. "We should-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he tell you!" The other one yelled, getting in Bellas face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you calm. Down." Sam demanded. I got the impression Sam was used to being listened to, but emotions were running rampant and something bad was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!" Bella yelled. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one who'd gotten in Bella's face suddenly laughed. I could see Bellas facial expression twist in anger and I reached for her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bella reared up like a cobra ready to strike. I stared in horror as Bella dashed around me and slapped him across the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap was as loud as a clap and stung my face just watching it. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below Paul's eye was a small cut where Bella's ring had caught him. Paul staggered backwards more out of surprise than anything, clutching his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched in fascinated horror as the cut on his cheek began to heal before my very eyes. The skin closing around the wound slowly, leaving no mark or sign it had ever been there at all. His head turned to stare at Bella and I saw something horrible in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the men launched themselves forward, but not at Bella. At Paul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two grabbed his arms and began dragging him backwards, while one attempted to get himself between Bella and him. They began talking to him in hushed whispers while dragging him backwards. Away from Bella and I while Paul began to shake, practically vibrating in place. I watched as smoke began to rise from his skin, twisting into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of horror, he exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where Paul once was, was now a wolf. Snarling as he launched himself at Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that instance, time seemed to slow down. I watched in morbid fascination as he seemed to freeze in mid air, no one moved. The way the wolf's muscles rippled, the way it bared its teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I launched myself in front of Bella in hopes of offering some protection. Fear is a funny thing. It can motivate us to do things unknown by mankind. Stories of mothers being able to lift cars when loved ones are stuck beneath it, people being able to run at impossible speed when being chased, pain response shutting off completely in moments of adrenaline. I had thought that fear was a force of nature, that we had no control over how or when we felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of me, the wolf- Paul- Whoever the fucks eyes went wide and the wolf's body attempted to twist in midair, trying to avoid me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul!" a voice screamed from behind me. I didn't focus on the voice, I didn't focus on the wolf. I focused on my trembling hands, I focused on my beating heart. I opened and closed my fist, I had done it before- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>had I done it before?! My eyes frantically scanned the ground but none of the rocks or stones moved to shield us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet hitting the earth drew my attention. My head snapped over to Jacob just as he exploded into a wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleek brown fur that shone in the sun. Its eyes were yellow, intelligent. Not the same intelligence I had originally assumed belonged to apex predator, but human. It was a wolf's body with a human brain. A time bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake intercepted Paul in mid-air. Like yin and yang they twisted and moved so fast I couldn't even tell which wolf was which. Snarls rang in my ears like the chime of a bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They struggled for a second before Paul managed to throw Jacob away from himself, leaving skid marks in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take them to Emily's," Sam ordered. Two of the men approached us but all I could do was watch In horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growling and snapping was fading into the distance. Suddenly, the sound cut off and it was very quiet on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the boys started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to stare at him- my wide eyes felt frozen, like I couldn't even blink them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to be laughing at my expression. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," he snickered. His face was vaguely familiar- thinner than the others. Embry Call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do," the other boy, Jared, grumbled. "Every single day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper every day," Embry disagreed, still grinning. "Maybe two out of three."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared stopped to pick something white up off the ground. He held it up toward Embry; it dangled in limp strips from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Totally shredded," Jared said. "Billy said this was the last pair he could afford- guess Jacob's going barefoot now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one survived," Embry said, holding up a white sneaker. "Jake can hop," he added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared started collecting various pieces of fabric from the dirt. "Get Sam's shoes, will you? All the rest of this is headed for the trash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry grabbed the shoes and then jogged into the trees where Sam had disappeared. He was back in a few seconds with a pair of cut-off jeans draped over his arm. Jared gathered the torn remnants of Jacob's and Paul's clothes and wadded them into a ball. Suddenly, he seemed to remember Bella and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at us carefully, assessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're not going to faint or puke or anything?" he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so," Bella gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she mumbled, sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man," Jared said, slapping me on the back hard enough that I stumbled. "Paul's lucky Jake got in when he did- it would've been real bad if Paul'd got you instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embrey shook his head. "Who launches themselves in front of a werewolf anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, breathless. "Not the stupidest thing I've done this week." I choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared laughed. "Jake's lucky he won't have to tell you now- sure makes life easier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" I asked, but I was ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry sighed. "Way to go, Jake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella raised her head to glare at the two boys who seemed to be taking this all so lightly. "Aren't you worried about them at all?" She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry blinked once in surprise "Worried? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They could hurt each other!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry and Jared guffawed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope Paul gets a mouthful of him," Jared said. "Teach him a lesson."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blanched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right!" Embry disagreed. "Did you see Jake? Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boy's got a gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on. Jake's a natural. Paul doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go see Emily. You know she'll have food waiting." Embry looked down at Bella. "Mind giving us a ride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem," she choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared raised one eyebrow. "Maybe you'd better drive, Embry. She still looks like she might hurl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea. Where are the keys?" Embry asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embry opened the passenger-side door. "In you go," he said cheerfully, hauling me up from the ground with one hand and stuffing me into my seat next to Bella. He appraised the available space. "You'll have to ride in the back," he told Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine. I got a weak stomach. I don't want to be in there when she blows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with leeches." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm too star struck to look into that further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five bucks?" Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done. I feel guilty, taking your money like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry got in and started the engine while Jared leapt agilely into the bed. As soon as his door was closed, Embry muttered to Bella, "Don't throw up, okay? I've only got a ten, and if Paul got his teeth into Jacob-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry drove us back toward the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emily's house. She's Sam's girlfriend- no, fiancee, now, I guess. They'll meet us back there after Sam gives it to them for what just happened. And after Paul and Jake scrounge up some new clothes, if Paul even has any left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does Emily know about- ?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. And hey, don't stare at her. That bugs Sam."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella frowned at him. "Why would we stare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embry looked uncomfortable. "Like you saw just now, hanging out around werewolves has its risks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides that, the drive was silent...I think. I don't really remember climbing into the truck or anyone starting Bellas deathtrap of a car. I don't ever remember at least half of the drive. If I didn't know any better I would have just guessed that we'd teleported from the Blacks house to Emily's. There was a moment where I considered if that was actually possible, and considering everything else that had happened in the past week? I decided not to question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embrey parked the car- they didn't at all seem shocked by what had just happened. Which meant they knew- was it all Quileute natives that were in on the secret? Or was it a select few?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embrey took the key out the ignition and hopped out, I could hear Jared climbing out of the bed of the truck behind us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we go see if Jacob's alright?" Bella asked, rolling down the window to ask her question to the two guys who were already walking away from the car, seemingly unconcerned with us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way," Quil said. "Jacob's a natural, he'll be fine." He waved her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at Bella. "Do we make a run for it?" I whispered. She shook her head, watching the quileute boys head towards the modest house. She seemed to psych herself out for a moment before getting out of the truck and I sighed, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the lane was a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. They walked inside with a familiarity I wouldn't expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I noticed about the house was the smell, it smelled heavenly. The scent of fresh brownies wafting in the air made my mouth water. It didn't trigger any specific memories, but a blanket of comfort settled over me as I breathed in deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house had a cute, cozy feel to it. The walls were all different earthy tones- dark wood and traditional looking tribe decorations. There were various stains in strange places such as: beneath the table, the small small table Quil and Embrey sat at and, by some freak of nature; the ceiling. I tilted my head back to stare at the stain in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys hungry?" A calming voice called. The woman turned to us, revealing what had previously been hidden. Long scratches trailed down the right side of her face. The way her bangs had been skillfully layered to hide the scars spoke volumes about how she felt about them. I was sure that without the scars, she would be a beyond beautiful woman. Remembering that I would have to introduce myself, I mentally kicked myself for staring longer than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's this?" She asked, glancing uncertainly to Embrey and Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella Swan and-" Embrey sent an indiscreet glance my way. "Calypso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I narrowed my eyes at him, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. I didn't like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up with recognition. "It's good to finally meet you," she said to me with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally?" I repeated but Emily had already set her sights on Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you must be the vampire girl." She said, not quite unkindly but something close to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you must be the wolf girl." Bella replied, looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess," Emily said with a snort, placing a tray of muffins on her table. "I am engaged to one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampire girl?" I said, turning to Bella. The kitchen suddenly went silent. I looked around and back at Bella for explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy," one of the boys said, sitting back in their seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vampire? Bella what are they talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know what a vampire </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of them asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at him a moment, I'd read a book about them- it'd been in my trunk. "They're dead people, right? But they can't live off human food?" I searched my brain before shaking my head, it was hard to think with so many people staring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're bloodthirsty monsters who eat people. They can't live off of human food, they drink blood to survive." Jared said, sitting forward in his seat. "They don't die unless they're killed. They're freaks of nature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not-" Bella started to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Laurent." I said in realization. His red eyes- his impossible speed. I knew something about him was off. "He- he was a vampire, wasn't he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded thickly- I closed my eyes for a second trying to get my anger under control. I didn't know what would happen if I got too angry now, but I didn't want to find out surrounded by monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1936," I recalled, Bella looked at me in confusion and I gritted my teeth. "Edward Cullen attended Forks highschool in 1936- in the newspaper from January of that year they had a photo of the school and he was in front of it. I recognized him from the photo on your mirror</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the year Ephriam Black made the treaty with the Cullens," Emily said, looking at me strangely. "And the last time LaPush had a pack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't," Bella said, looking anywhere but at me. My anger threatened to return from where I'd buried it but I refused. I pushed it down- shoving it. Putting it somewhere where it couldn't get to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward Cullen was a vampire," I said. "That's why Laurent attacked you- that's why you have that bite mark on your arm and that's why he </span>
  <em>
    <span>left." </span>
  </em>
  <span>And suddenly all of the puzzle pieces fit together. "And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a step back, twisting one of my hands into my hair as realizations hit me in one eureka moment after the other. It's insane- completely insane but so are men who can turn into giant wolves. So are people going through their everyday lives none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So are lost little girls who can control sticks and rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes sense- I almost hate to admit it but It does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The redhead," I realized, looking up from the hardwood to look her in the eye. "That's why she's after you, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victoria?" She asked, a hand instinctively cradling the wrist with the bite mark. I guess I understand where it came from now. "You've seen her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? Bella she's been </span>
  <em>
    <span>following </span>
  </em>
  <span>me- if it weren't for Sam I'd probably be dead right now!" I couldn't believe this- she'd spent so much time trapezing about with Jacob that she didn't even notice that Victoria had been after me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never told me you saw her." She said, clearly getting defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never knew I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to! I don't know what I thought she was doing but I sure as hell didn't assume she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opening drew both of our attention. A haggled looking Sam walked in, he seemed to read the high tension in the room and immediately beelined for Emily. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and glanced at me and Bella with a worried look. "What's going on?" He asked with a commanding aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella never told her about the vampires." Emily said softly. Sam's eyes flashed over to Bella. "What?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't believe this- everyone knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>and no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?! "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, whirling on Bella. "And cut it out with this secretive bullshit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's not my secret to tell-" she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> I exploded. "Bella I am right </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been here. They're gone! The Cullens are </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why are you still choosing them over me every time? I've almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella! Would you even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I would have-" she began, taking hesitant steps backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" I said. "I'm done. You've done it- you've found your precious Jacob's secret! You can go back to doing whatever it is you did with him before but I'm not letting you drag me around anymore- I've been saving your ass from the beginning and you don't give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>about me." I turned to the door and began walking to the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calypso-" Bella said, grabbing my arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" I yelled. As if reacting to my anger the lights suddenly brightened insufferably, I raised a hand up to protect my face from the light before the sound of popping made me wrench them open. The lightbulbs shattered, scattering glass in every direction like projectiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam's arms immediately came up to shield Emily from the glass and Bella moved away from me. A couple shards landed in my hair and on my clothes but I couldn't find it in myself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a horrible silence. No one spoke but I saw a question in everyone's eyes- a question I wasn't prepared to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude," one of the quileute boys whispered to the other. "I told you I didn't hallucinate the wall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held my breath a moment, closing my eyes as I reminded myself of the sounds of nature. I thought of birdsong and raindrops falling on leaves. It took a few moments but I eventually managed to control my temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and turned towards Emily who was still being shielded by Sam. One of her arms was wrapped around his bicep and she was staring at me with wide eyes. "Thank you for inviting me into your home-" I said evenly. "It was lovely meeting you." I almost left it there but I thought I should say something else. "Sorry about your lightbulbs." I said hurriedly, before turning and marching out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen door slammed shut behind me and I hurried down the steps, heading towards the road. The sound of laughter from up ahead made me nearly switch direction- but I was done with all of this. I'm not trapped in this situation with them, oh no. But they're soon going to realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they're </span>
  </em>
  <span>trapped with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two quileute boys were playfully shoving each other as they walked. Once I got closer I realized it was Jake and Paul. I nearly gaped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake has a body so defined that I could see all his taut muscles from this distance- high cheekbones, a sharp aquiline nose, wild black hair and black eyes that seem fixed on me. Those eyes are a cosmic sort of black, and he's looking at me in a way that makes my breath stutter and catch in the back of my throat. It's almost predatory, but not quite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flashed beneath the surface of his hardened expression and I hurried to investigate the sudden shift. It was too late, the emotion disappeared before I could identify it, like reaching desperately for an escaped balloon; the string dangling so tantalizingly close but the wind pushed it away and it's lost forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This couldn't be the same boy from the movie theater- the same boy who was awkward and lanky, a bit too tall for his frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't surprised to see neither of them wearing shirts- I'm beginning to think they might be incapable of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noted with interest that neither of them had a scratch even though I'd seen the wolves take some hits, but then I remembered how quickly Paul had healed from the cut Bella had given him. Super healing- that's fine I guess. Why not- definitely not the weirdest thing that's happened today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to speed up in hopes he would just ignore me like he had at the movie theater- it's not like Bella was with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" He called, sounding weirdly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not your concern." I said, picking up the pace as he split off from Paul to chase after me. Paul gave one harsh look in my direction before heading towards Emily's house. "Have fun with Bella. Tell her I said I hope it was worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah! Wait, what's going on?" He said jogging up next to me. It was almost ridiculous how fast he caught up. Can't this guy take a hint?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done," I said angrily, staring at my feet taking steps over dewed grass. "That's what's going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait- wait!" He yelled, grabbing my arm. I stopped to look at him. His grip was unusually warm- probably a monster thing. "What's wrong? If this is about the shifting-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I don't know why you're asking for me," I said. "But whatever the reason is, I'm not interested. I'm sick of this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick of what?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This!" I yelled, throwing my arms out. "Everything! Everything I've done so far has not been enough and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> she's in a dark place right now but the fact she didn't even tell me she was dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampires?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I've almost died more times than I can count because Bella can't look past herself long enough to realize that there's more people on the planet besides her, Edward, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>I yelled, shoving him in the chest. "Every moment me and her had together was always about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>her-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I bet she can't even tell me what my favorite color is! Or how many times I've walked home alone at 3 am because she was off with you or someone else because I wasn't being good enough of a distraction! And- and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I began to trail off, losing my fire as I looked at Jake. I expected him to be angry but he just looked confused and hurt. I was violently reminded that he could easily snap my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, even so- none of this is Jacob's fault. He doesn't deserve me taking all this out on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Jacob." I said with a sigh. "I'm not a great substitute for her apparently immortal boyfriend- and I imagine you aren't either. But she likes you- she cares about you. I'm-" I said, sighing. "Unimportant... here. But now that I'm gone she's gonna need you more than ever so… good luck...I guess." I patted him on the shoulder. He looked absolutely crushed- there was no other way to describe it. My words are harsh but he had to have known we were just substitutes for Edward- there was no way we were ever going to be anything more. Better he hear it from me then realize it the hard way like I had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned and walked to the road, sighing as I remembered my van was parked a couple miles away. Whatever- I could use the fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let me go this time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Exhortation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters are based off books and movies equally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ex·hor·ta·tion</p><p>/ˌeɡzôrˈtāSH(ə)n,ˌeksôrˈtāSH(ə)n/</p><p>noun</p><p>an address or communication emphatically urging someone to do something.</p><p>"<em>No amount of exhortation had any effect"</em></p><hr/><p>"Calypso?" A voice said, so close the sound reverberated in my ear. A hand on my shoulder made me jump so hard I knocked the books off of the finance counter. I watched thoughtfully as they scattered against the hardwood floors. I looked over my shoulder and found Rory looking at me in obvious concern. "You alright?"</p><p>"Fine," I said, leaning over to pick up the book I'd dropped, I stacked them in my arms- trying to remember what order they'd been in. "I'm fine." I repeated firmly as I repositioned them back on the desk.</p><p>She didn't look terribly convinced. "Right- I'm sure that's why you've been staring out the window for fifteen minutes."</p><p>I grimaced. "Was it really that long?"</p><p>"The fact that you don't know the exact time speaks for itself." She said, clearly unimpressed. She walked around the counter so she could stare at me as I fiddled with the register. </p><p>I shrugged. "I've had… a weird week." I said finally.</p><p>She let out a breath. "You've been seeing that rez kid, Jamie?" </p><p>I stared at her for a second, brows furrowed. "Jacob? Or Jared?"</p><p>"Jacob," she said with sudden recollection.</p><p>I shuddered against my will, stacking some more books for the back room. "Not voluntarily, why?"</p><p>"He came looking for you during Sofia's shift yesterday, said it was important." She said. "Reminded me of Kim when she gets near Jared."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you tell him?" I asked, feigning calm.</p><p> </p><p>"That you were currently not available and that the store isn't a meet and greet." She said, I shuddered again and she seemed to notice. "Why? He harassing you?"</p><p>"No, no." I assured before pausing. Why should I cover for them? "Well, maybe- I'm not sure."</p><p>She eyed me hesitantly. "Just say the word and I'll set him straight." She said seriously.</p><p>I let out a surprised bark of laughter. "You've seen him, right? Like six foot five? Muscled? Angry? Looks like he wrestles bears for fun?" I didn't at all like how close to the truth that was.</p><p>"The bigger they are the harder they fall." She said with a shrug.</p><p>I laughed again. "Rory, if I got to watch you beat up Jacob Black I'd give you my entire months paycheck."</p><p>She looked decidedly unimpressed. "Hallelujah, all seven dollars an hour."</p><p>I socked her in the arm. "Hey captain cavalier- you're the one who sets my pay grade, remember?" I said with a good natured smile.</p><p>She just laughed in response and I moved away, cradling the books in my arm as I moved towards the backroom. I'd be naive to say that I'd seen the last of Jacob Black.</p><p>But a girl can dream.</p><p>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</p><p>"Back again, Calypso?" </p><p>I looked up in surprise from my browsing to find the librarian looking at me from behind the far counter. She wasn't at the usual checkout station and I guess I'd been thrown off- I hadn't even noticed her when I came inside. I really am going senile, aren't I?</p><p>I smiled, setting my old stack on the return counter. "I finished everything yesterday," </p><p>She shook her head, scanning the books rhythmically. I assume she'd been working here a while because she didn't really look at her hands while she did it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any more?" </p><p> </p><p>She paused in the scanning, glancing up at me before lowering her eyes.</p><p>"I'm afraid not, we've got a limited collection here." She said apologetically. "If you're looking for more fantasy books-" she started to say.</p><p>"-no," I said, cutting her off. "No thank you, I'm just… interested in more specific parts of the fantasy section."</p><p>She frowned, putting the last one on her cart. "I know there are some used bookstores in Seattle that might have more on-" she looked over at the pile. "Werewolves?"</p><p>"It's for a project," I said easily and she nodded, placing it back on the pile. It technically is for a project- the project of me trying to figure out what exactly is going on in this godforsaken town.</p><p>"Well," she said, pushing her cart to the end of the isle. "I wish you good luck."</p><p>"Thanks," I said, turning back to the glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>With my track record, I'm gonna need it.</p><p>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</p><p>I don't know why this makes me so uneasy- it's not like I haven't done stranger things. But the idea of purposely using whatever ability I had made me nervous. And, decidedly, excited.</p><p>I gently crushed the herb into a fine powder before glancing at the card on the floor. </p><p>This card was the only thing I'd managed to get out of the sealed book. It had been poking out of the pages. It'd taken me three weeks to pry it out from between the sealed book, and when I finally succeeded I hadn't been prepared for what I found.</p><p>It was a recipe of sorts- but nothing like the kind a human woman would use to bake cookies or brew their tea. This was something more- I could feel it in my bones like the very earth were speaking. This is something I have yet to understand.</p><p>The instructions on the front were clear- but a little bit of research made what it did clear.</p><p> All of the herbs it called for had some effect on memory. Some were to soften the mental view of time, some were to help forget certain things. But when added together it didn't take a genius to figure out what it did. </p><p>Everything that has happened to me thus far in Forks has been insanity but it's helped me realize that I'm more than a human. I have power I don't understand and I'm finally willing to learn. My only breadcrumb had been this card but I hadn't had any reason to use it before.</p><p>The fact of the matter is… I'm scared. Terrified, even. I woke up in this world alone with no one to know who I am. And no one to tell me where I belong. I keep being dragged into these horrible situations and I'm just <em> tired- </em>I want to disappear into the background like I'd likely done many times before. I wanted to pack up and run, see sights and ignore the danger calling me.</p><p> </p><p>But there's one issue. I have roots here.</p><p> </p><p>Not in possessions- I could tell that in the past I was careful in not leaving a trail. I kept only what I needed and considered anything more to be unnecessary. I have no home, no school, no (real) job or distinguishing landmarks here…. Aside from the people I'd met. A few people have names and distinguishing features to pick me from a crowd but that's not who I'm worried about.</p><p>The pot bubbled beneath me as I scraped the remainder of dried tree bark into my little pot. I'd stolen most of my equipment from work but I doubt Rory will care. I pricked my finger with my needle and let a drop of blood land inside.</p><p>Who knows my secrets? Who's seen my abilities first hand numerous times? Who is the most likely to find me should I disappear into the distance?</p><p>It began to bubble and turned an off-white color. I glanced at the notecard, that should work.</p><p>We're friends, Bella and I- despite everything. Despite the harsh words and stewing anger I know I don't hate her but she knows too much- she's <em> seen </em>too much. I can't just abandon her, not like Edward did. No, what I'm doing is a mercy. I'm being kind.</p><p>I poured the liquid into a vial, plugging it with a cork. I watched in slight anger as the potion solidified inside the vial. I frowned, glancing down at the card. It's supposed to stay in liquid form so she could ingest it. Being solid would only work if she somehow wore it. <em> How </em>am I supposed to get her to wear it for the rest of our lives?</p><p>I sighed, attaching a chain to the cork screw. I need to experiment more- this is only my first try, after all. It will take some time to perfect and I'll need to make it ingestible but I know it'll be worth it.</p><p>I shoved the necklace in my pocket- it has to be worth it.</p><p>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</p><p>The road was empty, but that wasn't that unusual. People seemed to avoid driving in bad weather which was pretty much all the time out here. The road over the ocean always scared me- there had been a couple times where I hadn't been paying attention and I'd nearly driven off the cliff and into the raging ocean below. </p><p>The winds were bad today, I could hear the ocean crashing into the cliffs and it made me shudder to be so close to something so powerful.</p><p>I'm glad I never drove near the cliffs when I first started driving- I probably would've gone right off the edge without noticing. There was a shadow of a fence separating the winding road from the sheer drop of the cliff into the ocean, but I doubt it would hold under a car.</p><p>I was on my way to Seattle to find more information on the Quileute tribe- werewolves, vampires. It was all insanity, none of the books I read seemed to have any information. Considering one author had the audacity to explain in his novel that creatures like that just don't exist and rumors of such were caused by placebo. A couple weeks ago I would have read that and accepted it as fact- after nearly getting maimed by giant wolves I wasn't so easily convinced.</p><p>I sighed, reaching up to adjust my rearview mirror when something caught my eye ahead of me. Through the remnants of rain splattered on my windshield, I could see a figure standing on the cliff.</p><p>It wasn't unusual for someone to go cliff jumping in the area- usually Sam's group occupied that specific spot. But whoever was standing there was too small to be any of the werewolves- and I knew they were busy chasing Victoria.</p><p>I squinted through the rain pattering against my windshield before my heart leapt into my throat. I know who that is.</p><p>It's Bella. I'd recognize that coat anywhere, it was the one she'd leant to me that I'd returned to Charlie before this whole shitshow went down.</p><p>She was staring down at the water below with something close to relief on her face. I'd already floored the gas pedal before I'd actively decided to do it. The van shot forwards and I raced to keep her steady on the slick roads. I made it to the connection to the cliff from the roads and pulled over- I had half a mind to lock my car before sprinting into the woodland.</p><p>As my legs began to burn with how quickly I was running I couldn't help but wonder- what am I doing? I'd told Bella I wouldn't save her anymore- and even if I hadn't this isn't like Laurent, This time I was trying to save Bella from herself. First the random biker, then the incident with Jacob and now she wants to throw herself into the ocean during a storm?</p><p>She's crazy- suicidal, even. There's no way in hell she'll start listening to me now. How do you talk someone down from a hypothetical and <em> literal </em>cliff? She hadn't even trusted me enough to tell me about all the stuff I was a tually <em>involved </em>in, why would she trust me with this?</p><p>But dammit! What am I supposed to do? Just <em> not </em> care about what happens to her? Bella is one of the most selfish, self-centered, Inconsiderate bastards I know but I can't just <em> stop caring. </em>If I watch as she does this… then I'd be no better than her.</p><p>I broke through the treeline just in time to see her disappear off the edge. "Bella!" I screamed, scrambling to the edge of the cliff. I looked over dangerously just as she disappeared beneath the waves, her splash drowned out by the sounds of the ocean. I stared, my eyes frantically tracing over every inch of the water until she resurfaced, inhaling hard. </p><p>I had just a moment to wonder if maybe she didn't need me after all.</p><p> </p><p>Just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>And then a giant wave came surging down on top of her head. </p><p>I could see her outline, she was careening underneath the water. She kept trying to resurface but the waves were brutal- they wouldn't let her get up for air.</p><p>I paced away, my hands on my neck. What am I doing? I'd the roles were reversed would Bella even consider going in after me? </p><p>There's water crashing onto the rock below, slamming into the unmovable cliff as if trying to chip it away- two ancient forces colliding. I inhale deeply and taste the salt in the air, the sound of seagulls filtering in and out of my ears, the sting of the wind on my skin.</p><p>I hate this.</p><p>I <em> hate </em>this.</p><p>Why am I so afraid of everything? Why am I afraid of the Cullens? Of the werewolves? Of losing Bella? Of magic?</p><p>Of this <em> fucking </em>cliff?!</p><p>I took a couple of steps back before whirling around and <em> booking </em>it. The ground pounded beneath my feet. I watch as the edge of the cliff gets closer and closer. Some part of me wants to be scared, but oddly enough all I can hear is the silence in my head. </p><p> </p><p>I reached the edge of the cliff and jumped.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel the drop in my stomach, sending my heart in my throat. The water is coming at me fast and I'm terrified for what'll happen when I get there.</p><p>The fall didn't take nearly as long to reach the water as I would've assumed. I didn't imagine that as a good thing.</p><p>The water that'd been pounding down on me envelops me from head to toe.</p><p>Cold water is the most efficient thief of heat, I know. It takes what it does not need. The ocean will be just as icy when I have crosses as before, yet my blood will be almost frozen in my veins. My skin is rough with goosebumps, pointless as they are. The water surges around my skin, rising up, making tiny eddies on the other. The weight of the water is almost enough to make me sink.</p><p>The shock that hits me almost makes me freeze but I can't afford to now, I have to remember why I'm here.</p><p>I wrench my eyes open under the water and the salty sting nearly makes me close them again but I held them open with pure force of will. I spin in a quick circle, looking around until I notice a dark shape below me. Bella was floating, her body completely limp in the ocean. I swam down and grabbed her arm, trying to yank her upwards.</p><p>A flash of red in the distance startles me- I look up and see red hair languidly trailing through the water. There was a moment where I wondered if it was my own reflection somehow, but then I noticed her eyes. Instead of grey, they're dark. Victoria.</p><p>Her blood red eyes bore into mine- and I didn't miss the irony in that thought. I nearly inhaled seawater purely out of surprise. I grab underneath Bellas armpits and kick upwards, dragging her to the surface. We breach the surface together and I inhale hard, looking around wildly. I nearly go into cardiac arrest when I see something steadily swimming towards us from the other direction but I stop when I recognize who it was.</p><p>"Jacob!" I yelled, I was forced underwater by another wave but I managed to keep Ballas head above the water. </p><p>Jake swam over and I shoved Bella at him, he caught her just as another wave sent us under and I resurfaced, trying to cough the water out of my lungs. "Give me your hand!" He yelled, holding his hand out to me as he held Bella with the other. The amount of effort it was taking him to stay above water was evident on his face.</p><p>I consider it for a moment before shaking my head, he can't carry both of us.</p><p>"Get Bella to the shore!" I yelled, managing to keep my head above water as the next wave hit. The wave knocked me against the cliffside and the air was knocked out of my lungs, making me inhale seawater.</p><p>"But-" he said, glancing from me to Bella looking panicked.</p><p>"There's something in here!" I yelled. "Go! NOW!" </p><p>He looked at me a second, water dripping down into his eyes as he struggled to keep him and Bella above water. "Promise you'll follow me?" He yelled. "Do you promise?!"</p><p>"I promise!" I yelled. "Now GO!" </p><p>He turned around and started swimming towards the beach. I clung onto the steep rocks for a moment, trying to catch my breath before pushing off to follow him. I saw a wave coming and I ducked underneath it to avoid getting sent careening, it was a lot easier now that I didn't have to hold Bella above water.</p><p>I saw Jacob climb onto the black sand far ahead of me, dragging Bella away from the water and I was hit with intense relief. He put his head on her chest and my eyes went wide when he started doing chest compressions. She wasn't breathing.</p><p>I started to kick faster but I cried out when something latched onto my leg. I saw Jacob look up from Bella. "I'm fine!" I yelled. "Keep going!"</p><p>I barely got the words out before I was dragged under water with compelling force. I spun around and I saw Victoria holding onto my calf, her nails digging into my skin. She bared her sharpened teeth and I shook my leg trying to get her to let go. I shoved against her face as her mouth opened wide, leaning forwards.</p><p>I was starting to lose my breath, the need to Inhale was almost overwhelming even though I knew I would only breathe in water.</p><p>Victoria bared her teeth...before biting down on my exposed calf. </p><p>I let out an instinctive scream that came out silent, bubbles rising into my face and to the surface above. I could feel her sucking, my blood was draining out of my body as I thrashed.</p><p>I kicked her hard in the face with my other foot and she let go more out of surprise than anything. I swam backwards away from her, blood coating the water between us. She started to move towards me until a warm hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backwards into a solid chest. </p><p>Victoria's eyes went wide and she slunk back into the darkness as I was pulled to the surface. I inhaled hard, choking out water as my body desperately regained the oxygen I'd lost.</p><p>I saw Bella standing at the shore, her eyes wide, clutching Jacobs jacket close to her body as she shook. I began to try to say something to Jacob when the pain started.</p><p>It started small- an itch in my calf where she'd bitten me. But barely a few moments later it became burning, like someone was holding a cattle iron onto my leg. Against my will I let out a horrible scream, Inhaling more water as I tried to thrash against Jake's body. </p><p>Jacob's body jerked backwards, he was swimming with one arm and held me with the other- completely unaffected by my thrashing.</p><p>I felt myself get dragged to shore, sand dragging uncomfortably against my wet clothes. </p><p>I curled up into a ball, screaming as the pain began to spread from my calf to my upper leg- it felt like fire in my veins burning away everything I had. </p><p>"What's wrong!?" A voice somewhere next to me yelled, I felt hands frantically grabbing my shoulders and I pried my eyes open long enough to see Jacob looking at me in panic. Another wave of pain hit and I wrenched my eyes shut, my back arching off of the sand as another scream was torn from my throat. My throat was beginning to go raw but it was nothing compared to my leg.</p><p>"Jacob," I heard Bella barely whisper. How I heard it over my screaming, I don't know. "Her leg." </p><p>I felt hands pin down my leg and the burning seemed to react to the heat the werewolves seemed to have. "No no no <em> no no-" </em>a voice stayed whispering. "What do we do?!" He yelled.</p><p>"Y-you can suck the venom out!" Bella yelled. "But Jacob you need to hurry- and you can't ingest <em> any </em>of it or it will kill you." </p><p>"You're gonna be ok," he whispered to me as I thrashed against his grip. With no more warning then that I felt something warm cover the wound. When Jacob started sucking the pain increased and I started thrashing harder. He pulled away to spit on the beach before starting again.</p><p>I opened my eyes and grabbed onto the arm Jacob was using to pin me to the sand. There was a softer feeling of warmth  in my arm as it pooled in my hand before it <em> exploded. </em> Jacob was sent flying onto the beach, leaving skid marks in the sand.</p><p>"Calypso!" Bella screamed. "Stop he's trying to help!" </p><p>The hands returned as soon as they were gone and I let out a weak sob, I was too tired to fight. Too scared to do anything but give up. Bella was pressing down on my chest and I couldn't even bring myself to breathe. I gripped the sand beneath me- I clenched down on it as another wave of pain hit. My eyes rolled back into my head and everything went black.</p><p>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</p><p>I drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of my thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. "-on Calypso?" A distant voice whispered, it was fuzzy but sounded familiar. It was quiet but soothing.</p><p>"-need to tell her-" the voice said, but I couldn't keep focus. The whole world simply felt low resolution, like a bad quality movie.</p><p>"-hates me," a different voice said. There was a throbbing in my leg and I squinted, clenching my eyes shut harder, trying to beat off the pain. Confusion blossomed in my mind and I knew that sooner or later I would need to wake up. To stare reality in the face. </p><p>"-Victoria-" someone said and that was all it took.</p><p>My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up. </p><p>I immediately regretted the decision. "Oh God." I croaked out. My chest was heaving, my eyes were blurred with tears and my throat was raw from screaming. The pain was still there, but more like an afterthought. </p><p>I had narrowly missed slamming my head into the ceiling of the car, and I raised a hand to press against the metal top. I squinted and realized It was the inside of Bella's truck.</p><p>"Calypso," Bella said, spinning around in her seat. I squinted at her, blinking a couple times to get the blurriness out of my vision. The remnants of sleep still clinging on. I realized she was sitting in the passenger seat of her own car.</p><p>Jacob Black turned around as well, something dangerously close to concern in those brown eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Does anything hurt?"</p><p>I put a hand on my head. "I feel like I just got ran over by a train." I croaked out. What had happened? I was soaking wet and my entire body <em> hurt.</em></p><p>I closed my eyes for a second before snapping them open, I grabbed at my leg, pulling it up on the seat and running my hand over the bite wound. </p><p>"Oh my god." I said. I glanced up at Bella in panic. "Bella she <em> bit </em> me! Victoria <em> bit </em>me!"</p><p>"It's ok," Jake said, grabbing my hand. I almost yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road but when I glanced up I realized he'd pulled over. The car was still running to keep the heat on but it was still prominent.</p><p>It wasn't until I noticed how warm his hand was, that I realized how <em> cold </em>I was. I gripped onto his hand desperately as if it could protect me from my dangerously low temperature. "Bella take the wheel, she's going to freeze." With no more warning he climbed over the seats next to me. I wanted to be affronted but I was too cold to care, I sidled up next to him, my teeth chattering. He let out a breath, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>"I can't be a vampire." I croaked out through the chattering of my teeth.</p><p>"And you won't be." Jacob said, I was surprised by the intensity in his voice but then I remembered he was a werewolf- and the werewolves hate the vampires for some reason. The thought that Jacob would kill me if I got turned was enough to make me gag.</p><p>"Jacob managed to suck the venom out of your system." Bella said, shifting the gear to drive. She pulled off the side of the road and began driving into the night, switching her high beams back on.</p><p>"I remember," I mumbled, eyes going glassy as the memory came back full force. My eyes widened and I turned to Jake, pressing a hand against his chest. "I- I hit you!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's OK," he said, pressing his hand over mine where it laid on his chest. I immediately drew back, surprised. I groaned suddenly as recollection hit. "My van is still by the cliffs." I said. What if Victoria tries to break into my car or something?</p><p>We were apparently further from the cliffs then I'd expected because Bella pulled into her driveway a moment later, but curiously kept her car running.</p><p>"You can sleep at my house." Bella said. I looked at her but she kept her eyes firmly on their garage door.</p><p>"Can I?" I asked sharply.</p><p>There was a moment of tense silence.</p><p>"You can." She whispered.</p><p>I noticed with some envy that Jacob's clothes had already dried out completely, which was unfair on so many levels.</p><p>"How did you two find me?" Bella asked, glancing back hesitantly.</p><p>"I was driving by when I saw you standing on the cliff," I said monotonously, staring out the window. "Didn't take two and two to figure out what you were doing."</p><p>"I was looking for you Bella," Jacob said. "I followed the tire tracks to your truck, and then I heard you scream." He shuddered. "Why would you jump, Bella? Didn't you notice that it's turning into a hurricane out here?"</p><p>"Sorry," she muttered. "It was stupid."</p><p>He turned to me. I shrugged, glancing away. "I do what I want."</p><p>Ignoring me he glanced at Bella. "Yeah, it was really stupid," he agreed, drops of rain shaking free of his hair as he nodded. "Look, do you mind saving the stupid stuff for when this is all over? I won't be able to concentrate if I think you two are jumping off cliffs behind my back."</p><p>"Sure," Bella agreed. "No problem. What happened today? Did you find her?" It was my turn to shudder, though I wasn't so cold here, right next to his ridiculous body heat.</p><p>Jacob shook his head. "No. She took off into the water- the bloodsuckers have the advantage there. That's why I raced home. I was afraid she was going to double back swimming."</p><p>Bella frowned. "That doesn't make any sense," she said. "This is the first time I've been to that beach in weeks- why would she go there?"</p><p>I shuddered again, clenching my teeth. "I might know." I said after a moment.</p><p>"What?" Bella asked, meeting my gaze through the rearview mirror.</p><p>"I was parked on that beach for almost three weeks." I said. "I had to move my van because I had a shift change at work."</p><p>Bella looked shocked. "She was targeting you?" She asked.</p><p>"That makes sense," Jacob said gravely. "We tracked her to your work the other day but the scent changed. She's gone after you two times now." </p><p>"Three." I said somberly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Three times. After finding Bella in the woods that first time she followed me for nearly two whole weeks. I saw her everywhere I went."</p><p>Jacob shuddered, his arm around my shoulder tightening.</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense." Bella said. "Why would she stalk you for so long? You were wide open for attack for weeks but she didn't strike, why?"</p><p>I could feel the idea blooming in my mind. "Because she's scared of me." I realized aloud. </p><p>"Why?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Because I can do things no one else can," I said in realization. "I shattered the lightbulbs in Emily's kitchen without even thinking, I built a wall out of rocks and dirt to protect us from Laurent- I threw you across the beach without even touching you. Someway, somehow Victoria knows this. And it makes her afraid."</p><p>It was terrifying, sure- knowing that a deranged psychopath wants me dead so badly but it also gifted me with a sick satisfaction knowing that I was recognized as a genuine threat. Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.</p><p>"Do you think she'll keep trying?" Bella asked.</p><p>I shook my head, frowning. "I don't know." I admitted. "She'll soon realize that being overly cautious won't work. I expect she'll either have to give up, or get aggressive."</p><p>"But why? Why go after you when she only has a vendetta against me?"</p><p>I bit my lip. "I don't know." I whispered.</p><p>There was a silence in the car that seemed to spread out over a hundred years.</p><p>"Let's talk about this inside." Bella sighed, going to open the car door but Jacob spoke up. "Everybody stop." He said, leaning forward in his seat. He breathed for a second- over exaggerating the movement. It took me a moment too long to realize he was <em> smelling </em>the air.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Bella asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Vampires." He said. Jacob's eyes were wild, raking the dark street. He barely seemed aware of the tremors that were rolling through his body. "Phase or get her out of here?" he hissed at himself.</p><p>"Who's car is that?" I asked, my eyes trained on the car sitting by the road. I didn't know a lot about vehicles but I knew enough to assume it was expensive.</p><p>Bella looked over and inhaled.</p><p>"That's Carlisles." She said, immediately climbing out of the car. I followed her hesitantly, limping slightly as pain flared up my leg in warning.</p><p>"Wait- Bella!" Jacob said, catching her arm. "this is their territory, I can't defend you here." He hissed, eyes glancing towards the house in trepidation.</p><p>"You won't have to." She said, shaking her head.</p><p>"You're crossing a line, Bella." He said.</p><p>"Then don't draw it." She turned to me. "Calypso?" </p><p>"You are <em> not </em>taking her in there with you," Jacob practically snarled, his arm wrapping around my waist. Bella stood there a moment looking at him. </p><p>She glanced over. "It's Alice," she breathed. Her hopeful eyes turned to Jake. "Alice isn't a threat, Jacob. She'd never hurt us."</p><p>I looked in between them and realized there was a silent battle of wills happening. Something about this entire situation just felt wrong. "Can you give us a moment?" I asked Bella. Jacob glanced away from her and set his eyes on the treeline.</p><p>Bella stared at Jacob, trying to meet his eye but he was looking everywhere but at her. "Sure." She said finally. "I'll just...be inside."</p><p>We watched Bella go inside, shutting the door behind her softly. I turned to Jacob and he opened his mouth to start talking, but I raised a hand up to silence him.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you." I said. That seemed to startle him enough that he closed his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What for?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What <em> for?" </em> I repeated, a ghost of a smile beginning to creep onto my lips. "Jumping in after Bella? Taking her to shore? Getting me out? Sucking <em> vampire </em>venom out of my leg?"</p><p>"Oh," he said, looking down with an amused smile. "That,"</p><p>"Yeah," I said, shaking my head with a small laugh. "<em> That." </em></p><p>I brushed my hands over where I'd grabbed his arm to throw him. It felt warmer than the rest of his skin somehow and I brought a frown to my face. “You're not going to ask?” I said, thoughtfully.</p><p>“No,” he said, almost casually. “No I'm not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want you to trust me, and I want you to decide when that is."</p><p>“Are <em> you </em> going to ask?” he said.</p><p>I snorted. “What is there to know? You're beasts staying within a pack. I'm not entirely sure if I want to know more.”</p><p>“I like to think we're more than monsters,” he said thoughtfully. “We are protectors.”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“Humans.”</p><p>“From what?”</p><p>“Monsters.”</p><p>“You are monsters protecting humans from monsters?” I asked. “That seems a little backwards.”</p><p>He barked out a surprised laugh. “I guess. We were human once, but we changed and now we're not.”</p><p>“Is that why you're so tall?”</p><p>He laughed again. “I'm pretty sure everyone's tall to you.”</p><p>I scowled. “I will hit you.”</p><p>"But seriously," I said. "The fact you did that for me considering…" I stopped. "Just, thank you."</p><p>"Considering what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. A part of me wondered how Bella never knew he was a werewolf. Even in human form his mannerisms are all dog.</p><p>"Well, you know." I said, vaguely gesturing towards the house. </p><p>"No, I don't." He said, he was beginning to look serious. "Considering what, Calypso."</p><p>"Just, considering Bella," I said finally. "I get that we're kind of friends by extension of her and I know she's your priority so...thank you for caring what happens to me." </p><p>"Is that really what you think?" He asked after a tense moment. </p><p>"Well, yeah." I said awkwardly. "It's not like, a <em> bad </em>thing. I accept that it's just how things are." </p><p>"But it's <em> not </em> how things <em> are," </em>he said loudly. He glanced at the house with a sigh. "Look," he said quietly. "I'm going to be honest Calypso." He said lowly. "...The only reason I stayed on the beach helping Bella for as long as I did was because you told me to."</p><p>I faltered and he finally looked down, an insane intensity in his eye.</p><p>"And if I had <em> known </em>that there was a vampire in that water… I don't think I would have listened."</p><p>"You don't even <em> know </em>me," I said, wrapping my arms around myself.</p><p>"I don't need to," he said. "But I sure as hell want to."</p><p>"I-" I froze. "Back at the movie theater you looked like you were going to snap my neck and hide my corpse in a broom closet to get a few moments alone with Bella and now you're telling me you would have let her <em> die </em> for me?!" I whisper-yelled, glancing back at the house. "Jacob that doesn't make <em> any </em>sense!" </p><p>"I <em> know," </em>he said with a delirious laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Believe me I know that it's insane. But… so is everything else, right? vampires, werewolves, magic." He sighed. "I can't believe this is my life now."</p><p>I rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry," I said, he looked at me confused. "That this is happening to you." I supplied. </p><p>"What about you?" He asked. "This is your life too."</p><p>I shrugged. "I don't know any better." I said. "I get the feeling it was part of my life. Even before."</p><p> </p><p>"Before what?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Bella didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head. I guess with all the time they'd spent together Bella might've talked about me- but out of mind out of sight I guess.</p><p>"When I found Bella in the forest… that was the first memory I had. Waking up there. Before that there's just...nothing." I said, looking at the windows of the house as the lights turned on.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I hadn't found my drivers license," I said slowly. "I don't even think I'd know my own name."</p><p>"You don't remember anything." He said again, looking worried.</p><p>"There's...flashes. dreams." I said. "But they're confusing. I don't know what they mean or if it's been anything important. It could just be my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you see?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not always images. Sometimes it's just… the smell of sage. Ocean salt on my face. Blood on my hands." I trailed off. "I don't know what it means." </p><p>I shook my head, inhaling hard. "That's not your problem. And it probably wouldn't bother me if it weren't for..." I held my hands up and realized the blood from my leg was still smeared over my palms. I looked down at it a moment and a small flame flickered in between my cupped hands. It was brilliant and it lit up the air between us. His face was illuminated by the flame, his brown eyes shining beautifully as he looked down at my hands.</p><p>He gently held my hand, rubbing his thumbs over my wrists. My little flame flickered before growing taller. The warmth of his hands on my cold skin made me shudder. The fire shifted to a light blue and I stared down at it in worry.</p><p>"I don't want to be anything less than human." I admitted quietly. "But I don't even think I know what that means anymore."</p><p>I watched the fire get smaller until it eventually flickered out of existence, casting us both into darkness.</p><p>"Me neither." He said In a low voice. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to disappear under all this." </p><p>I twisted out of his grip and held his hands between my own. My palms were still hot from the fire and I was amused to find we now matched in temperature. I looked up at him intensely. "Then let's promise each other something." I said. He looked up from our hands in surprise. "One non-human to another. If either of us start to disappear. If this becomes too much- we remind each other. We bring each other back." </p><p>His hands tightened on my own and he stared me in the eye. "Calypso, I'd bring you back no matter what." </p><p>I stepped back, pulling my hands out of his grip. He's beginning to scare me a little bit with all this talk. I looked away, "you too." I said. "I'd bring you back too," I supplied. </p><p>We were left in a silence that wasn't quite uncomfortable, but something close to it.  </p><p>I looked down at my bloodstained hands.</p><p>"I should go in there." I said, turning around to go meet Bella. </p><p>"I'm not letting you go in there alone." He said, catching my wrist.</p><p>I turned around. "I thought you couldn't defend on this land?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I don't care." He said. </p><p> </p><p>Something about that made my heart flutter. I hesitantly turned the handle pushing the door wide open. There was no sign of a struggle and the lights in the living room had been flicked on.</p><p>We walked inside and into the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch and there was someone sitting next to her, her back to us. "That smell…" the girl said. </p><p>She turned around and I got a good look at her for the first time. "Calypso." She breathed.</p><p>She went to move towards me but I stumbled back into Jacob. He wrapped his arm around me and I would have pulled away if the phantom pain hadn't returned in my leg.</p><p>"Calypso, this is Alice." Bella said, looking between the three of us hesitantly. </p><p>"It's good to meet you." Alice said, she held out her hand for me to shake. She was a short girl- pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and smoothed down. Her eyes were a bright yellow, stark against her pale skin. She was extremely beautiful.</p><p>I hesitantly took a step forward, starting to reach a hand out but Jake's iron lock on my elbow kept me from getting any closer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. </p><p>"Sorry," I said to Alice who dropped her hand. "I've just… had some bad luck with vampires."</p><p>At my words her gaze trailed down my leg and settled on my calf. "Oh my god." She said. In a blur of movement she was in front of me, grabbing onto my leg and holding it for inspection. Her hands were ice cold and goosebumps lit up my leg. I inhaled hard as I was yanked backwards by Jake who let out a noise suspiciously like a growl.</p><p>"How long ago were you bitten?" She asked, looking back at Bella.</p><p>"Couple of hours," Bella said. "But Jake managed to get all the venom out of her system." </p><p>Alice stood up, looking at me strangely. "I didn't see you get bitten." She said, before turning to Bella. "And I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, either."</p><p>"You didn't see Laurent either." Bella said quietly. "There were only two things in common."</p><p>"What?" Alice asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Calypso… and the pack."</p><p> </p><p>Alice shook her head. "I can see Calypso, I've been monitoring her future but…" A flash of realization came over her features. "I can't see past you or your pack of mutts." She spat at Jake. I was suddenly behind Jacob, the movement was so quick I didn't even feel myself get moved. I was beginning to feel like a doll at this point. "Do <em> not </em> insult me or things are going to get <em> very </em>ugly." He spat back.</p><p>"Stop, stop stop." Bella said, getting between them. She was looking frazzled and frankly I didn't blame her. I was soaking wet, cold, bleeding out and potentially going insane.</p><p>"Can we do this some other time," I snapped, putting a hand to my head. "Frankly it has been a <em>long </em>day full of doing shit I really didn't want to do. I jumped off a cliff, I got bit by a vampire and I almost drowned. All of which happened within ten minutes of each other. My van is a <em>long </em>ways away from here which means I'm stuck here with you. And I am <em>still </em>bleeding out on Charlie's carpet! So I'd really appreciate it if everyone would cut the shit."</p><p>There was a quick silence as Alice and Jacob stared off with each other. "I'll give you a minute," Alice said finally, dropping his gaze to walk towards the door.</p><p>"Hey," Bella said, stopping her in her tracks. "You're not...going anywhere are you? You'll be here after?"</p><p>"As soon as you put the dog out." Alice said almost cheerfully before turning to the door, hesitating. "You should really bandage your leg," she said to me. "I could smell it before you even walked inside."</p><p>I shuddered as she walked out the back door. "She's right," Jacob said, running a hand through his hair. "Bella? Where's your bandages?" </p><p>"Upstairs bathroom. Inside the mirror cabinet." She said. With no more warning than that, Jacob stalked up the stairs and me and Bella were left awkwardly sitting on the couch.</p><p>"You said you wouldn't save me again." Bella said after a tense moment of silence.</p><p>I glanced at her from my peripheral before settling my gaze on the floor. The drops of blood from my leg highlighting the cream carpet. "I guess we both said a lot of things." I replied evenly.</p><p>"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said and a pang of pain shot through my heart like a bullet. Didn't mean to- it almost would've been better if she'd done it on purpose.</p><p>"I didn't mean to get bitten by a vampire." I said finally. "Things happen." </p><p>She was about to respond when Jake came down the stairs with a bottle of peroxide and some bandages. He knelt down in front of the couch and gently took my leg into his hands, pouring some peroxide onto a cloth. "This might hurt." He said apologetically, before dabbing it onto the wound. </p><p>"Sea water cleans most cuts." I said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Do you wanna risk infection?" He asked, not bothering to stop cleaning to listen to my answer.</p><p>I sighed and sat back on the couch, letting it happen. I eyed the back door where Alice had left- could she hear this entire conversation? Probably. If she came all the way here because of Bella then she likely cared about her- and from the way Bella had been nervous she would leave. I could tell Bella cared about Alice too.</p><p>"How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying." Jacob said after a tense moment of silence.</p><p>"Just alice." Bella said, fiddling with her glass of tea in her hands. "And she can stay for as long as she wants." </p><p>Jacob sighed, wrapping the bandage around my leg and tucking the loose end in, securing it. "Does that feel better?" He asked, his gaze softening when he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I said, glancing away. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say 'anytime' but I'd prefer if this didn't become a habit." He said.</p><p>I snorted. "Likewise."</p><p>He turned to Bella, his expression hardening. "Are the other Cullens coming back?" He asked.</p><p>Feeling awkward, I grabbed Bellas empty cup and went to go wash it off in the kitchen. I noticed Alice hadn't had a cup of tea. Interesting- some of the books I'd read on vampires said they could consume human food, but chose not to. Others said they couldn't at all. It seems the latter was more likely. I almost let myself feel successful for escaping the situation when I heard them follow me and I cursed under my breath.</p><p>"I don't know Jake." Bella said, sounding tense.</p><p>"Bella," he said, clearly trying to keep calm. "You're putting everyone else in Forks at risk, you know that right? Victoria is already here because of the Cullens, if they return they'll bring down hell with them."</p><p>Bella opened her mouth to respond but the phone interrupted whatever she was about to say. Barely pausing, Jacob grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. "Swan residence." He spat out.</p><p>There was silence for a moment and Jake's expression twisted. "He's not here right now," he spat out. "He's busy planning a funeral." Jacob jammed the phone back onto the base so hard I swear the ceramic cracked. </p><p>"Who was that?" Bella asked.</p><p>Jake just looked at her darkly and I could feel Bella getting more frantic. "Jake who was that?" </p><p>"Bella!" A voice said. Alice came around the corner looking panicked. I hadn't even heard her enter. "It's Edward," she said. "He thinks you're dead- he's going to the volturi. He wants to die too." </p><p>There was a moment where the silence hung in the air like a suspended piece of glass just waiting to shatter into a million fractals. Just a moment.</p><p>"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. I took a cautious step back from Bella. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"</p><p>"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."</p><p>"But he- he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"</p><p>"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly.</p><p>There was a moment of silence where they seemed to process the information.</p><p>"Why didn't you let me speak to him!?" Bella yelled at Jacob. Alice wrapped her arms around her to keep Bella from launching herself at Jake.</p><p>"He didn't ask for you." Jake shot back.</p><p>"What do we do?" Bella begged Alice. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"</p><p>She was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio- someone answered it-" she whispered.</p><p>"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"</p><p>"Bella, I- I don't think I can ask you to-" She trailed off in indecision.</p><p>"Ask me!" Bella commanded.</p><p>She put her hands on Bella's shoulders, holding her in place, her fingers flexing sporadically to emphasize her words. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi and asking to die." They both cringed. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might- Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him- Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."</p><p>Bella stared at her with her jaw clenched in frustration.</p><p>"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies- we might have time."</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all- though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."</p><p>"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."</p><p>"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."</p><p>Bella snorted in disgust. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"</p><p>"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines." Alice said.</p><p>"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." Jacob's low voice was gruff and angry. "Screw the treaty."</p><p>"Hurry, Bella," Alice interrupted urgently.</p><p>I watched Bella scrawl words on a blank sheet of paper and I was suddenly struck with how quickly everything was happening- I'd almost drowned more hours ago and now they're forming a plan to save Bellas suicidal ex.</p><p>"Bella-" I started to say, reaching for her.</p><p>"We don't have time!" Alice said. "If we have any chance of saving him we need to leave <em> now!"  </em></p><p>Bella raced out the front door leaving me and Jake to follow hesitantly. Bella was already at the expensive looking black car on the yard by the time I'd reached the driveway. Alice was inside the car, the engine running.</p><p>"Bella think about this!" Jacob said, following after her. "He left you Bella."</p><p>"I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella said, reaching the passenger side door.</p><p>"What about Charlie?"</p><p>"I'm eighteen, I'm legally allowed to leave." She said, looking panicked. She looked up at Jacob. "I have to go." </p><p>Bella's eyes trailed to me standing behind Jacob. "Calypso?" She said, something hopeful in her voice.</p><p>"No way in <em> hell." </em>Jake snarled.</p><p>"It's not <em> up </em>to you!" Bella shot at him before her eyes set on me. "Calypso please- I don't know if I can do this without you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a passport-" I stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't need one," Alice said, her eyes boring into mine. "I'll handle it."</p><p>Here I was at this crossroad again. The option of leaving Bella behind, of letting her deal with her own problems and moving on with my life. Or, the option of helping her, of leading her every step of the way. This wasn't like before, Alice is a vampire- Bella wouldn't be defenceless against whatever force she decided to mess with. But then again, just barely at the cliffs Jacob had been there and they still barely made it out alright. She'd stopped breathing- nearly dying and for what? </p><p>She was Bella; sweet, ignorant Bella. If I let her go and she didn't come back I would hold myself personally accountable for whatever happened. And if breaking up with Edward had been enough to put her in the state I'd found her in- what would happen to her if he died? What would she do?</p><p>What would <em> I </em>do knowing I could've helped prevent it?</p><p>With those haunting thoughts echoing in my mind- I marched over to the car and opened the back door. I heard grass crunching behind me as I climbed inside.</p><p>"Please Calypso, <em> please." </em>Jake said. "Don't go just- just stay here. With me. Please." I put my hand on his arm, squeezing softly. "I'll be back when this is all over- but both of us know she needs someone there to watch her."</p><p>"Why does it have to be <em> you?" </em>He asked, gripping onto the car so hard I could hear the metal denting. The engine of the Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when Alice revved it impatiently</p><p>"Because no one else can." I said. Alice began backing up and Jacob stumbled away from her car so he wouldn't get run over.</p><p>I stuck my head out the window. "Find my van!" I yelled. "Don't let any of the stuff inside get lost or stolen. There's some dangerous stuff in there!" He didn't respond but I knew he understood.</p><p>I turned in the back seat and watched as Jacob stood in the street- and I watched him get smaller and smaller until he was barely a pinprick in my vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aureate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>au·re·ate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/ˈôrēət,ˈôrēˌāt/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>adjective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(of language) highly ornamented or elaborate.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rolling hills traveled over the peripherals of my vision like a bad dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow Mercedes S600 cruised down the freeway, travelling south. I was sitting in the back passenger seat with so much soft leather around me that I could barely hear the 389 horsepower, 6-liter engine...At eighty miles per hour the engine was only idling. But I could feel the power of the car. One hundred thousand pounds worth of German engineering. One touch from Alice and the Mercedes would leap forwards. This was a car that sneered at speed limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travel had been a whirlwind of movement, so quick I felt like I'd teleported. The plane flight had been easy enough- though me and Bella hadn't had any form of I.D on us apparently there are quite a few perks of being rich because all Alice had to do was talk to someone behind a closed door and we were welcomed on- in first class, no less. Pretty good for my first time on a plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, probably first time. I'm counting it because it doesn't count if you can't remember it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice and Bella didn't seem to be enjoying the travel as much as me- which is fine. I get it- they were worried about Edward who was apparently planning on killing himself. I, however, held no emotional attachment to the man so I really wasn't as concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't voice that outloud, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked, drawing my attention away from the window. Alice was blinking away the glassy look in her eyes, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The volturi," Alice said, shaking her head. "They refused him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I probably should have watched out the window as first the city of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape flashed past with blurring speed. This was my first trip anywhere, and maybe my last, too. But Alice's driving frightened me, despite the fact that I knew I could trust her behind the wheel. And I was too curious to really see the hills or the walled towns that looked like castles in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good, right?" I asked, leaning in between their seats so I wouldn't feel so isolated from the conversation. "So he's not going to die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice shook her head. "No- they. They won't kill him without good reason. He's going to expose himself to the Humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Bella exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll wait until noon when the sun is highest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," I said, holding my arm out to get their attention before they fell back into worried silence. "I'm confused, vampires aren't like werewolves- you can't, like, turn into a bat or anything, right? You're meant to look human- how is he going to expose himself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampire skin is like marble," Alice said. "It reflects sunlight a hundred times more than human skin- if he goes out in direct sunlight people will know something's wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that enough?" I asked. "I mean, just him sparkling will get the vampire council to kill him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a reason vampires have stayed a secret for so long," Alice said. "And It's because they take this stuff seriously. If Edward tries to expose himself- they'll kill him without a second thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drive faster, Alice," Bella choked out, gripping the dashboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was like a castle peaking over the natural walls of the land. My eyes widened as Alice drove through fearlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Volterra," Alice glanced back at me,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Volterra was a Neolithic settlement and an important Etruscan center with an original civilization; it became a municipium in the Roman Age. The city was a bishop's residence in the fifth century and its episcopal power was affirmed during the twelfth century." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began speeding through streets far too narrow for a car and all the people around us. I glanced out the window and made a double-take when I saw the people around us. They were wearing red cloaks that reached the floor, covering their faces ominously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are they dressed like that?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saint Marcus's day," Alice said, turning a corner so fast that if I didn't have my seatbelt on, I would've been sent flying. "They're celebrating the day Saint Marcus was said to run all of the vampires out of the city."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well isn't that ironic," I muttered. "He didn't do a very good job now, did he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did a great job," Alice said, turning another corner violently. "Considering he's a vampire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a silent O with my mouth, glancing away. That makes a lot of sense, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's become more of a celebration of the city, and recognition for the police force- after all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get the credit." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was realizing that I was more right than I knew when I called it ironic. "They're not going to be very happy if Edward messes things up for them on St. Marcus Day, are they?" Bella said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice shook her head, her expression grim. "No. They'll act very quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice suddenly drifted the car sideways, the tires squealing on the brick below us. There were shouts around us as outraged pedestrians yelled complaints but Alice paid them no mind, instead turning to face Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella." Alice spoke quickly in a fierce, low voice. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now- if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," she repeated the name over and over again, trying to get it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or 'the clock tower,' if they speak English. I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere behind the city where I can go over the wall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded. "Palazzo dei Priori."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice was near the front of the line. A man in a navy blue uniform was directing the flow of traffic, turning the cars away from the full lot. They U-turned and headed back to find a place beside the road. Then it was Alice's turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uniformed man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice accelerated, edging around him and heading for the gate. He shouted something at us, but held his ground, waving frantically to keep the next car from following our bad example. She ignores the man, swerving around him and Into her festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice reached over, unbuckling Bellas seatbelt for her. "You need to hurry." She said. "We're running out of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Bella asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella you're the only one who can," Alice said seriously. "If I go He'll read my thoughts, he'll know I'm coming and rush into it. It has to be you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella inhaled deeply, "Where do I go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"End of the block, the base of the clock tower." Needing no more words of question, Bella threw the car door open and took off down the road. She was seemingly swallowed in a sea of red, and I watched ominously as it consumed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that I was looking, and we were crawling slowly enough to see, I could tell that it was very windy. The people crowding toward the gate gripped their hats and tugged their hair out of their faces. Their clothes billowed around them. I also noticed that the color red was everywhere. Red shirts, red hats, red flags dripping like long ribbons beside the gate, whipping in the wind- as I watched, the brilliant crimson scarf one woman had tied around her hair was caught in a sudden gust. It twisted up into the air above her, writhing like it was alive. She reached for it, jumping in the air, but it continued to flutter higher, a patch of bloody color against the dull, ancient walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pursed my lips in thought as I watched the crimson scarf fly in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up at the sky, the slight clouds dotting the horizon. I thought about what Alice said about the sunlight and I got a dangerous idea. "Oh!" Alice turned to me suddenly. "Calypso you genius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw that, did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was out of the car in an Instant, opening my door for me. I climbed out and let the sun hit my face as I titled my head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Alice for a moment before nodding. "Can you get me on the rooftop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clung to the top of the roof, looking over the side of the building. The first high-rise in the city was fought tooth and nail by the locals. It was a social housing project, small residences stacked one on top of the other and over twelve just on one floor. My heart twisted and sunk with nerves as I looked into the sea of red forming in the courtyard. "I can't get us any closer or he'll hear us coming," Alice said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are they?" I asked, my eyes scanning the forming crowds below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over there!" Alice yelled, pointing almost directly ahead of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see a man standing at the base of the clock tower, his hands gripping his shirt as the sun hit the highest point in the sky. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, even from the distance he looked miserable. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare. There was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin. He hadn't even stepped out of the shadows yet and he already looked ethereal- how could anybody look at these Cullens and dare to think them human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see Bella fighting through a crowd of red, but people were resisting. She still had to pass through a good portion of the festival before she'd even be in his line of sight. "She's not going to make it." I realized aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up, placing over at my vampire companion. Alice was covered head to toe to avoid revealing her nature, but I wondered if she had anything stored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have something sharp?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled it out of the waist of her coat without an ounce of hesitation. "I grabbed it in the airport," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the knife and held it in my right hand. I'd been running it through my head- why was I able to build the wall against Laurent but not Paul? Why was I able to throw Jacob on the beach but I couldn't even muster the ability to move a soda can later? Why was I able to make that flame at Bella's house- or shatter the lightbulbs at Emily's. There was only one thing In common every single time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In every instance of my abilities I'd been bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sliced a thin line over my palm and grimaced as the blood began to well up. I looked down at it a moment before spreading it over my hands, the color matching with the crowd below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my sights on the sky overhead, the sound of my heartbeat overly loud in my ears. I twisted my arms down slowly as I raised them towards the part of the sky where the clouds were. They sat heavy in the distance as if they were taunting me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I inhaled hard and moved my hands the other direction, towards the clock tower. There was a moment where I thought it wasn't working but then the wind began to pick up around us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry Calypso!" Alice yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grit my teeth and pulled harder- both of my hands began to burn as the wind threw my flaming hair into my face. The wind blew through the courtyard with a powerful passion, scattering abandoned paper and trash as if they were the leaves of fall and banging the doors as if they were its chaotic drum beat - the marching band of one without fingers or hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focused all of my power on the other side of the cloud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forcing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it in the direction I wanted it to go. The wind sounded its mighty roar, making everything that surrounded it shake in fear, even the leaves fled in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as the cloud moved faster then it would naturally, forced into place by the wind. Leaves began to fly past my face and I heard yelling from down on the streets below as cloaks were ripped from the partygoers. It made my ears ring being so high up to experience it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was sprinting through the crowd below easier now that they were disoriented- a couple more feet and she would be at the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched with wide eyes as the man at the clock tower stepped outside of the shade, his eyes closed as a smile graced his lips...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….Just as my cloud stopped overhead, shielding him from the sunlight. The man didn't seem to notice, his eyes closed as curious bystanders watched him. No fear or confusion- why would there be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked completely human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella sprinted through the fountain, unconcerned for her surroundings. I released my hold on the wind and people looked around, flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple moments later I saw Bella practically body slam the man. His arms instinctively came up around her and he looked at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did it!" Alice said, wrapping her arms around me. She was fiercely cold but I was too relieved to do anything but hug her back. She released me, looking at Bella and Edward fondly. I stared down at my bloodied hands- had I really done that? Had I really just moved the heavens above with nothing more than a knife and a four foot ten vampire at my side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gasp at my side and I turned to find Alice, glossy eyed staring at the now clouded sky above. She was physically rocked back by the force of her  vision and I placed an arm around her back to steady her. Not that I'd be able to stop her if she wanted to fall off the roof, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" I asked. I immediately turned to see if Edward had decided to go through with it anyway or something but the large oak doors of the clock tower had closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Volturi," she said, shaking her head. "They're going to find Bella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait but Edward didn't expose himself- why would they be in trouble?" I asked, nervously glancing at the ground below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Humans aren't supposed to know about the vampires. Aro will use his power on Edward and know everything about what happened with them- stay here. They can't know about you- I have no idea what they'd do to you." She said, moving towards the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Won't they find out anyway? You said Aro could see through memories, what if he uses it on Bella? They'll see everything I've done." I'd already been bitten by a vampire and it was an experience I'm hoping not to repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a hunch Aro won't be able to use his ability on Bella and Edward doesn't know about you. As long as he doesn't use it on me you'll be safe." She said, she stopped suddenly. "But what if I have to show him my visions to prove that we'll comply with his demands?" She asked more to herself then me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened in realization and my fingers slipped into my pocket where I was met with cold metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait." I said. "I might be able to lock away your memories of me." I pulled the necklace I'd intended for Bella out of my Jean's- the milky substance was shifting between solid and liquid. It seemed to sparkle in the mocking sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you do that?" She asked, sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held out the necklace. "One way to find out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face scrunched up and she shook her head. "I can't see that future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be a good thing." I persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at me hesitantly for a moment, glancing towards the wooden doors before taking the necklace in her hands. With a fluidness built from years of existence she clasped the jewelry around her flawless neck. It rested against her chest and her hands came up to cradle the small vial before she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went glassy and I stepped back as her yellow eyes came into focus again and looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know who I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to them," I said, pointing at the doors of the clock tower. She looked at me strangely but took off anyway. After a moment I was left on the rooftop by myself, I peeked over the edge Into the crowd of people and grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was I going to get down now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned against the car, my nerves beginning to go shot. It had already been about an hour and they weren't back yet. I remember Alice saying she'd stolen the car, what if she just took another one after this whole thing was over? Alice didn't remember me, she wouldn't know there was anyone to find before going back to Forks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Bella remembers me but it wouldn't be the first time I'd been put on the back burner for a guy- and she actually reciprocated the feelings of this one so I didn't think I have much of a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my bloody hands. Isn't it ironic that I can only use magic while bloodied up? It always seems to come back to the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My anxiety lessened when I saw three figures come from around the alleyway. Edward and Alice froze when they saw me, but Bella ran at me, throwing her arms </span>
</p><p>
  <span>around my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calypso," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys did it." I said, wrapping my arms around her too. I pulled back and looked her in the eye, my hands gripping her shoulders. "Bella this is super important- was Aro able to read your thoughts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella who is this?" Alice asked, beginning to look defensive. Right, I still needed to unlock her memories of me. Bella let go of me and I took a step towards Alice. My anxiety raised, would I be able to do it? What if I couldn't and I just made Alice permanently forget me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to Alice's memories?" Edward said, taking a step in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped walking, startled. Despite the darkened street this was the first time I'd seen him. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze. He was handsome alright, but inside something about him made me want to run for the hills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the clenched jaw, or the pale skin. Maybe it was the delicate swoop of his hair or the way he angled his body as if he were preparing for a fight. He looked different from the photos, more haggled. I recalled the newspaper from 1936- despite everything they were nearly identical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the cape he wore draped over his shoulders made my heart leap into my throat and I took a hesitant step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward can read minds," Bella said from behind me. I looked for any signs he was reading me, but his face was scrunched slightly like it was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella answer the question," I said, the shadows of the city beginning to look like demons waiting to tear me in half. If he knew about me I don't think I'd have much of a chance in this city. My eyes focused on the cape with a terrifying clarity and a strange look came over Edward's face as he pulled it from his shoulders and let it hit the ground. He made eye contact with me as he did it and I knew it was a reassurance of some kind. I relaxed somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Bella said finally. "None of their powers worked on me, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering her questions I looked at Edward and forced the image of me and Alice on the rooftop into my mind. I focused on the wind in my hair, the blood on my hands. I thought about her cold skin and how it had felt to reach inside her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward suddenly nodded. "Alice let her." Edward said, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needs to do something." He said, looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Let her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice walked over to me hesitantly and I grabbed onto the necklace- knowing I couldn't injure her if I tried, I yanked and the delicate chain snapped. It almost reminded me of poking a hole in a water bottle, once there was an exit regardless of how small- it all came pouring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed. "Calypso!" With no more warning then that I was crushed against her body in a fierce hug. I let out a dying wheeze, all but saying goodbye to my spinal cord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alice, she can't breathe," Edward said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice pulled back and looked at me. "It's good that you did that!" She said. "In order to prove Bella would be one of us I had to let him read my mind. He might have done it right then and there otherwise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I uncorked the vial and poured the liquid on the ground, watching as it seeped into the cobblestone streets. It's no use to me now after having been used. I bitterly watched the milky substance disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to look at Bella who wouldn't meet my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In order for the Volturi not to kill her," Edward said, clearly unhappy. "We had to promise we would turn her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gaped, turning to look at Bella. "Is this true?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded, looking at the ground. I knew she was In love with him but Bella was only eighteen- she hasn't lived yet and she already plans to die? But what other choice does she have, if she doesn't become a vampire then she'll die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped, not if I put myself in the equation. If I reveal myself to the Volturi or something with the promise to erase the memories Bella has of vampires, they'd have to be satisfied right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calypso," Alice said, placing a hand against her head gingerly. "I don't know what you just decided but it's changing the future, please don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Bella for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go home," I said finally. "We can't talk about this here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane ride back was less interesting as one there. I decided I liked the window seat, as Alice had placed me there at both rides. I think she might have seen my potential meltdown if I hadn't been able to check If we were falling every couple of seconds. At first I would open and close the plastic cream window every couple of moments but Edward had shot me a glare halfway through. I got the impression he was trying to make Bella fall asleep despite the fact she was doing everything in her power not to. No words were exchanged but there was a silent understanding between them that made me embarrassed to be so close to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I settled to leave the window open- I stared out into the darkness but the clouds had obscured most everything and I quickly grew bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella," I said quietly. She seemed surprised to find I was in the same universe as her and especially the same airplane. I guess they thought they were going to die so it made sense but… still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" She said quietly. She had a low caffeine tolerance which is why she'd asked for a coke- but despite it she looked near collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many vampires am I going to run into in Forks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella cringed. "Five," she answered. "Not including Alice or Edward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was doing a spectacular job of pretending like he wasn't listening to us despite the fact he could probably hear us from across the plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gripped the armrests and Bella quickly spoke. "I promise you won't be attacked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I wouldn't be here if I thought that," I said after a moment. "I'm just… uneasy." I said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, just uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was wide awake when we reached the airport in Atlanta, and I even watched the sun beginning to rise over Seattle's cloud cover before Edward slid the window shut rudely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Alice nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me and Bella off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice went quickly to a blond vampires side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two others waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. The female reached for Bella, hugging her fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Edward kept his arms around her the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much," she said quietly to Bella. The woman was beautiful with brunette hair and fashionable clothes. The smile suited her. She practically radiated good nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man next to her was young with blond hair styled fashionably… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking with circles under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will never put me through that again," she nearly growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardly," she mumbled. The sleepless night was likely getting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t the kind of monsters that had tentacles and rotting skin. The kind a seven-year-old might be able to wrap their tiny stupid minds around. No- they were monsters with human faces, in crisp uniforms, marching in lockstep, so human you don’t recognize them for what they are until it’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitated in the back, my eyes set on them. None of them looked my way- too focused on Bella and Edward to bother. They hadn't noticed me at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My ability to melt into the background was never a blessing until this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slipped away with the crowd and out to the greeting area. I didn't have any luggage anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh, I turned and walked back out of the airport. I still have a little cash, I'll just take a cab to a bus stop and ride the bus to the closest stop to Bella's house. I sighed as I stood on the concrete, raising a hand to wave a taxi- this was better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I finally reached Bella's house all was quiet. There was no sign of an expensive car anywhere nearby and no screaming which meant I'd either beaten Edward- or, (more likely) I'd already missed them. I'm hoping for the latter considering the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charlie was going to bring down on Bella. I climbed up the steps and wrapped on the door, my bones tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was ripped open and Charlie's face was twisted into a snarl, but it immediately softened when he saw it was me. "Calypso." He said, any last traces of malice on his face disappearing. He stepped to the side and I walked in slowly, everything hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Charlie." I said tiredly. "I'm assuming Bella's back?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Cullen boy too." He said, closing the door. I noticed with amusement that he triple locked the door. Like that'd stop a vampire. "What do you know about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you two not talked yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was exhausted when Edward brought her home. She didn't look like she'd make it to her bed, no less through a conversation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grimaced, running a hand through my hair. "It's probably better if Bella explains." Meaning- Bella I'm sick and tired of making up excuses for you, you're on your own with this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh believe me," he said, stalking to the kitchen. "She has some explaining to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded tiredly, carting a hand through my hair again. "I know this is a bad time, but can I crash on your couch? I'm exhausted and I need to talk to Bella when she wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed me. "How do you feel about Edward?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My expression hardened. "I'm next in line behind you for a swing at him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head, a look of satisfaction settling on his face. "Of course you can sleep here, Calypso." He said. "I think the bed is still made from when Alice stayed." I looked over at the couch and found a blanket and some pillows piled. I scrunched up my nose at the thought of sleeping where a vampire had. I raised the blankets to my nose and sniffed, I was relieved to find it didn't have the rotting- flower smell vampires seemed to have. She likely hadn't touched the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at me strangely. He turned, sighing as he grabbed the whiskey bottle to refill his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go to bed, Charlie." I said quietly. "She'll probably be out for a while." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded after a quiet moment, "come get me If you need anything." I nodded and watched him trudge up the stairs with the enthusiasm of a man going to the execution block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I collapsed onto the couch, pulling the blankets over my body. When did my life end up like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I awoke to the sound of footsteps on my right. I was on my feet in an instant, my soul nearly left my body when I saw two bright yellow eyes shining at me from across the room. I recognized Bella was standing a couple feet away from me and I tried to breathe deeply, not wanting to start a landslide in my panic. If Bella values her cranium, she needs to stop startling me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bella?" I hissed. Bella shushed me, glancing up the stairs where Charlie was undoubtedly still sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at the time on the oven clock. 1:32 am. She better have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>good reason for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to the Cullens." She said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned, shifting nervously as I glanced at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask if I was going to be murdered or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six</span>
</p><p>
  <span>primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>porch that wrapped around the first story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a trio of cars in the driveway and I inhaled. Expensive looking cars, how large was this 'family'?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Bella for a moment. I'd already followed her all the way to Italy- I might as well not stop here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was rustic, but modern. It made me feel kind of poor. I glanced up at the impressively large house, and the set of expensive cars in front of it. These people were very different then me on many levels. I suspected if we'd taken the vampire/whatever I am equation out, I'd still be rather nervous walking into such a nice place with obviously rich people. I had so many opportunities to make a fool out of myself here, and I didn't like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Edward opened his door and stepped out I just sat still. I stared up at the house, it really was beautiful. I don't know what I imagined a house vampires would live in to look like but it certainly wasn't this. I was expecting more cobwebs, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nervously walked to the door, gripping my elbows tightly. I wasn't looking forward to whatever was going to happen in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella walked in with the kind of familiarity that made me pause- she'd been here a lot, evidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward called out the names with no more volume than I'd use in regular conversation. "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" They would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle was suddenly standing beside them, as if he'd been there all along. "Welcome back, Bella." He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help glancing up at Edward's face as she spoke. His expression was critical, but resigned. When I looked back to Carlisle, he was looking at Edward, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bella," I heard someone say from inside, my attention was drawn to a group of people standing Inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme pulled Edward into a hug before her eyes set on me. They all stopped, I shifted uncomfortably under their combined gazes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognized some of them from the airport, but I found two standing in the back that I hadn't recalled seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was like a model with a face of indifference that was perfect for the runway. My ego took a blow as I noticed how perfect she looked. She did have the purplish circles underneath her eyes, but she didn't look at all unhealthy. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as she glanced up from the floor to us, looking indifferent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her was the second attention grabber. His hair was longer and a dark chestnut color. He was large, his muscles made outlines in his clothes like someone had tried to highlight them on purpose. He towered over the others and had a smile on his face that would've made me make a run for it If it had been directed at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Calypso," the woman said kindly, a smile that seemed calculated enough not to show her teeth. "I'm Esme, I'm sorry about before- we were all a bit rushed. I hope you can forgive our rudeness," considering I'm the one that split, I don't think that's necessary. "it's lovely to meet you." I nodded, shaking her hand. I was prepared for her icy skin, but the perfectly manicured nails caught me off guard. I thought all bodily process stopped when they were turned? Is she going to have the same nail length forever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another man came forward, his eyes set on me with an expression I couldn't quite place. My innards make an admirable attempt to evacuate my body via my mouth, but he doesn’t make any fighting moves. He just stands there, looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand tentatively as if I were a deer he was trying not to startle, I shook it politely but faltered when he held my hand a moment longer than necessary. I sent a slightly panicked glance at Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Am I about to be lunch?' I thought at him as loudly as I could manage. I'd never tried increasing the volume in my own mind before so I wasn't sure if I was successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carlisle," Edward said, a touch of warning in his voice. I noticed a moment after Edward that my palms had begun to heat up in reaction to my nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me," Carlisle said, releasing my hand. I don't think he noticed that I'd been about to hurt him involuntarily. That is likely a good thing. "I've just never met one in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never met one what?" I asked, glancing between Edward, Bella and Carlisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A witch." Carlisle said. "Alice called me on the plane and told me what happened- truly extraordinary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A witch." I repeated, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were rumors- whispers from my time in the Volturi but there was never any proof. I'll admit I was skeptical- I stand mistaken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew I was different- why does putting a name to it make any difference? It made me feel lighter knowing that I wasn't the only one like this- but it also made me feel like I'd just been forced into a box. There's limitations now that I have a label- is it like the Volturi where some higher power is willing to kill me to keep our kind a secret? Or is it like the werewolves where it's dealt with from the inside? Or maybe it's neither and I'm all alone- I was surprised to find that thought terrified me more then the first two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said evenly- I don't want them to know how rattled I was. "Don't make the mistake again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I caught the eye of a handsome young man who Alice stood by. He was blond, like Carlilse and Rosalie but taller and leaner. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. His tawny eyes blazed and he stared at me with a curiosity that made my skin crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle led the way through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning on lights as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the center of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large, polished oval table surrounded by eight chairs. Carlisle held out a chair for Bella at the head. I hesitantly sat down at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle let out a small laugh before turning to Bella, "we're glad to have you back, but… we have to address the elephant in the room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was almost relieved when their eyes were torn from me to look at Bella, she didn't seem nearly as rattled being under all their scrutinizing gazes as I had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," she paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything," Alice assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw Alice a meaningful look. "And on the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, too," she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Bella sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited patiently and I deeply wondered why Bella asked me to come here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I have a problem," she began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing- something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." She looked at each one of their beautiful faces. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme opened her mouth to speak, but Bella held up one finger to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't have a choice?" I asked, my mind flashing to when we were in Volterra. Edward had made it clear- it was either turning or death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are ways to get around the Volturi," Edward said, meeting my gaze. "She doesn't have to do anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she wants to be a vampire." I realized aloud. My eyes settled on Bella but she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were trained in the Cullens. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a vampire- she wants to be immortal. Does she realize what she's asking for? Does she realize that once she goes through with it there's no turning back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you decide you don't want me, then- I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." She continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that I legitimately couldn't tell if she was trying to blackmail them or not was honestly a bit pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the faint rumble of a growl in Edward's chest. She ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin. Conniving or stupid? Perhaps a bit of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute," Edward interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, squeezing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something to add before we vote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wondered if I could slip away unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About the danger Bella's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to cine them in." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which was?" Alice prodded. I was sure my expression was just as skeptical as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered. He took that as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He finds people- that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker- a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the-  flavor? I don't know how to describe it-  the tenor- of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances." He sat forward again. "But after Aro's little experiments, well-" Edward shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how does that solve anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made no sense. "But they can find you," she reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can take care of myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stretched out his arm to bump Emmett's fist with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Rosalie hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiots," Alice muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme just glared at Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, resting my head in my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella said coolly. "Let's vote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked toward Edward this time. "Do you want me to join your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded once, keeping her face businesslike, and then moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already consider you family," Alice said, taking Bella's hand. Bella smiled, returning the gesture but I saw goosebumps traveling up her arms at the icy contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time," Jasper said. I mentally recoiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes trailed to the bite mark on Bella's wrist. I'd forgotten to ask her about where she'd gotten it- could it be from any of the vampires in this room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," the blonde girl across the table said. "I'm really sorry to both of you. And I'm really grateful to the both of you that you were brave enough to save my brother," she looked at me too and I tried to force a faint smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" she said. "This isn't a life I would have chosen for myself… and I wish someone had been there to vote no for me. So I vote no." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I vote hell yeah," the beefy one said. "We can pick a fight with the volturi some other way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already consider you as part of the family." Esme said. "So...yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence as they looked at Carlisle. "Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked softly. "You know what this means."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You chose not to live without her," Carlisle said seriously to Edward. "You leave me with no choice. I won't lose one of my sons...I vote yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the majority, of seven vampires only two voted no- and I'm not even certain Edwards vote counts considering he's the reason she's in this position in the first place. I saw Edward flinch slightly and I realized he was listening to my thoughts, I mentally apologized as I fixed my eyes on Bella, what does this mean for us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calypso?" Carlisle said after a moment of silence. I jerked my eyes up from where I'd trained them firmly on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" I asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You helped save Edward and…" he sighed. "We can't ask Charlie for a vote. You are the closest thing to family Bella has right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't really matter, my vote." I said nervously. "It's five against two- even if I voted it wouldn't mean anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would." Alice said, taking one of my hands. "You've protected Bella over and over again- you've earned a vote."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think I'm getting a vote in the decision to help ruin Bella's life. Its insanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… at the same time Edward had tried to give her a normal life. He'd tried to protect her by leaving and it had almost gotten both of them killed. Was Bella even really living when I first met her? The motor bikes and the cliff jumping- it was all because of him. She wasn't living while he was gone- she was just alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled when she was running towards him in Volterra- is that sad? She smiled even though both of them might die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wondered briefly why that hurt so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and looked at Bella, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Do you really want this?" I asked. "Really and truly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head at me and I sighed again before glancing at Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only vote yes on the promise that you wait," I said, looking her in the eye. "You've never listened to me before and I doubt you'll start now but… I want you to live first. Make a bucket list, and complete it before you let them…" I hesitated a moment too long. "Turn...you. if you plan on rushing into this then I vote no." I straightened my shirt awkwardly. "Those are my terms…" and I deflated. "If you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Those are reasonable," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I looked around the room at everyone I couldn't help but wonder what exactly I had gotten myself into.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Daedal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>daedal<br/>
adjective<br/>
skillful; ingenious.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the vampire in the seat next to mine. His eyes were trained on the road passing by us at sixty miles per hour. I'd learned through Alice that vampires didn't struggle processing the world around them at high speeds like humans do- and I knew logically that Edward would smell a deer miles before I would even see it, but the casualness he had was off putting. I knew he was likely listening to my raving thoughts. It was practically breakneck paced at this point. I'd asked Alice for a ride back to the cliffs where my van undoubtedly still was, but Edward had stepped in and offered to drive me.</p><p>I watched him out of the corner of my eye- he cares about Bella I reminded myself. If he was willing to leave her at the house with them by herself then they wouldn't hurt her. But why offer to drive me? This whole thing felt surreal- in a matter of hours I'd learned I was a witch, I'd saved Bella's boyfriend from the secret vampire shadow government, I ended up agreeing to let Bella become a vampire, and now….</p><p>Now what?</p><p>"Are you going to say something?" I asked finally. "Or are you going to just listen to me think in circles?"</p><p>He chuckled- an infuriating sound before shaking his head. "I don't know what you're thinking." </p><p>"I thought you could read minds?"</p><p>"I can," he said, glancing at me a moment. "But yours is practically unreadable."</p><p>I gestured to my head. "You mean there's just nothing going on up there?" I asked in amusement. "That's alarming." </p><p>He shook his head with a smile. "Your mind is less like a book and more like a… record." He explained. "But the record is skipping. It's jumbled."</p><p>I tilted my head. "Is that uncommon?"</p><p>"Everyones is different. Some people's minds are like a river," he explained. "So fast they don't really stop to think about what they did and why. Others are softer, slower- they think things through more. Some are just plain loud or so quiet I barely pick up on them. I've never met someone aside from Bella who's been able to deflect my mind reading so well."</p><p>"But you knew what I was thinking in Volterra, and back at the house." I pointed out.</p><p>"It's easier if you're trying to show me something." He said. "It's like tuning into a radio station through static for a moment."</p><p>I don't know how I feel about him using objects as examples for my inner dialogue. First I was a record and now I'm a radio- he could at least be constant.</p><p>"Maybe it's a witch thing." I said with a sigh, resting my head against the seat.</p><p>"Maybe," he agreed.</p><p>"Still. This car ride has been ominously silent. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're about to take me in the woods and murder me."</p><p>"I didn't want to disturb you," he said with a soft smile. "You deserve a break- You've had a long couple of days."</p><p>I nodded my head, running my hand through my hair with a startled laugh. "Yeah," I said with a jerky nod. "Yeah I have," </p><p>"I… also wanted to thank you," he said, I looked over at him in surprise.</p><p>"For the sun thing?" I asked. It's actually a valid thing to thank me for, I'd nearly knocked myself on my ass for that </p><p>He let out a small laugh, looking away. "Well, for that too. But mainly because of Bella." </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, not bothering to voice the thought. </p><p>"Bella told me a lot on the plane ride back," he explained. "And… you kept her alive when I didn't. Thank you."</p><p>I shrugged, looking away. "I wasn't just going to standby and watch her get herself killed if that's what you mean. Though it wasn't for lack of trying on her part."</p><p>He let out a small laugh. "She has a way of attracting danger." He sobered up quickly. "But still, thank you. I- well, you know what I would have done if I'd lost her." </p><p>I nodded my head. "I'm just looking forward to the part where you get to babysit her for a bit."</p><p>"Oh I'm fully prepared to." He said. "I meant it when I said you deserve a break." </p><p>I sighed, leaning my head back against the seat. "Maybe I'll get a hobby that doesn't involve almost dying." I said wistfully. </p><p>He snorted again. "I wish you the best of luck."</p><p>He pulled over to the side of the road and I looked over at him in confusion. "We have a treaty with the wolf pack," he said, looking at me apologetically. "We can't go onto La Push land. Alice was planning on driving you all the way anyway- it probably would have been fine but I don't want to risk a war with the werewolves and the Volturi within hours of each other." </p><p>"Best wait at least a week." I agreed, opening the car door. I let a ghost of a smile grace my lips.</p><p>"You'll come back to visit?" Edward asked. "Carlisle was bursting with questions but he didn't want to scare you off."</p><p>"If the vampire thing didn't do it for me, I don't think twenty questions will." I said, slamming the car door shut. I watched as Edward began to pull away. </p><p>"Oh!" I yelled. "And tell Alice she owes me a new shirt! She ripped mine when she got me on that roof!"</p><p>"Will do!" He yelled back with a chuckle, before speeding off into the night.</p><p>I sighed, turning to the road. I walked with my hands in my pockets and my head tilted towards the sky. I closed my eyes and breathed out, my breath visible in the air around me.</p><p>Human. It all looked human. My breath, my eyes, my nose, lips and mouth. My hands and my shoulders. Jacob looked human as well but I'd seen him explode into a giant wolf. The Cullens looked human, but I'd seen them move faster than light. There was a reason for this.</p><p>Little tells, like warnings daring humans to catch onto them before it's too late.</p><p>Cold skin, red eyes, beauty and allure. They're made to draw people in- to make their prey come to them. The werewolves are tall, muscled and higher than average body temperature. Their entire beings change to accommodate the wolf inside of them. They're scary, angry. And if you know what you're doing… you can spot them from a mile away.</p><p>I look human, I think like a human, I talk like a human. I thought I was human.<br/>
There's no tells, no little signs of warning. No hint to give me away. </p><p>Why? I'm not like the vampires- I don't need to blend in with humans for the hunt. I don't need to lure them into a false sense of security. So why? What is the point?</p><p>Lately I'd been wondering if it's not so human's don't know I'm a witch… it's so the vampires will think I'm human.</p><p>I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. The fact that every fiber of my being could be created a specific way to help me hide from the same creatures I helped save, well… it's enough to make anyone go mad.</p><p>The gray sky above me rumbles.</p><p>“Am I always going to be waiting for another shoe to drop?” I mused to myself bitterly. “How many shoes are there?” I counted on my fingers as I listed.</p><p>“I jumped off a cliff, I almost died, I’m not human, at least not anymore.  Apparently there's a shadow government of monsters that I just helped someone escape from. My best, and only, friend is dating a vampire. A creature I know I hate but cant remember WHY, And I can't even remember my own middle name yet!”</p><p>I shook my head angrily as I stared at the ground. On impulse I summoned a stone and threw it into the distance with an angry shout,</p><p>“WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”</p><p>Because dammit, sometimes you have to look yourself in the mirror and ask yourself; why am I not aging? Could I always destroy things with my mind? Was the woman who bit me on the beach not a junkie, but in fact, a vampire? How long will I elude death?</p><p>It's the important questions in life.</p><p>There is no sign to let me know something was behind me, but one minute everything is calm- and the next my heart is racing. </p><p>The road was dark and winding, the trees flanking on one side and a large cliff spiraling upwards behind me. Between a rock and a hard place. Suddenly adrenaline floods through me and I turn abruptly to stare at the dark street behind me, paranoia, that's not good either. So I face forwards and diligently walk faster.</p><p>I took a couple more steps before I heard something that made me freeze. </p><p>A twig cracking- there was the loud sound again and I turned fully. I squinted my eyes into the darkness of the forest to attempt it get a glance, but no luck.</p><p>I'd fallen for that once- not again.</p><p>"What do you want, Victoria." I said loudly, there was a moment of silence where I didn't think she was going to respond.</p><p>When Victoria stepped out from the shadow, I set my face to ‘casual indifference’. My only way out was for her to overestimate my skill level, to assume my lack of fear came from mastery instead of a raw nerve.</p><p>"What do you want." I repeated, congratulating myself on the fact that my voice remained steady.</p><p>"Can’t I just be going for a walk?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“You could,” I said, “but you’re not.”</p><p>She smiled as if this whole situation was wildly amusing. "Alright. I've been looking for you- I'd have come before now, but you can be a hard girl to find.”</p><p>“That comes with having no fixed address,” I replied without missing a beat. My eyes flicked towards the cliffs and she held her hands up. "I just wanted to talk."</p><p>"Funny," I said breathlessly. "I didn't take you for the conversational type."</p><p>"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises." She said, giving me a smile with too much teeth. "You're a lost little lamb," she said. "Don't you want to know what you've forgotten?"</p><p>That caught my attention. "What do you know about that."</p><p>"Everything, dear." She said. She was taking calculated steps forwards and I was running out of room to back up. Her stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girls corset and had the same effect on my breathing, constricted and shallow. There was no life behind those eyes. Every move she made betrayed her intentions and none of them were noble</p><p>"What exactly is it that you're here for." I asked. My eyes settled on a stone to my left and I hesitantly began making my way over to it.</p><p>"That's not part of my question." She said easily, Following me with a calculated precision I couldn't miss. "And you never answered."</p><p>"That depends," I said cautiously. "do I get more information?”</p><p>“Do you need it?”</p><p>“Will I get it if I do?”</p><p>"Yes or no. It's not that hard."</p><p>"I know what you want," I said as I finally reached my destination, I slowly leaned down and picked up a stone. I kept eye contact with Victoria the whole time. I dragged the sharpened stone over my palm where my previous wound was barely beginning to heal. Blood immediately welled up and she focused on it. Her red eyes zeroing in, I had to hold myself steady as she suddenly appeared in front of me.</p><p>She grabbed my hand in both of her icy ones and her thumbs rubbed over the cut. It began to burn as my magic filtered into my palms. I grit my teeth as she smiled. Before she could move any more, I inhaled deeply… and slammed my bloody palm into her face.</p><p>Victoria was sent flying through the air back into the treeline. She twisted in midair and landed on her feet, one hand dragging in the grass to stop her. She looks up and meets my gaze and she looks almost impressed. Possibly she'd thought I would have crumpled beneath the pressure. Possibly - most likely - she hadn’t thought I was really this dumb.</p><p>Rookie mistake. It’s a safe bet that I am at least twice as dumb as you expect me to be, and ten times as reckless. </p><p>I take off in a dead sprint into the woods, I'd have no chance on the road and I know it.</p><p>I couldn't outrun a vampire, I knew that. And she knew that too. She hopped from tree to tree, laughing as I bolted underneath the groves. I dared a glance upwards and she launched herself at me. I rolled out of the way as she landed where I'd just been and got to my feet, running again.</p><p>I tripped on a broken branch and thudded to the ground. I rolled over just in time to watch her throw herself at me. I threw my hands up instinctively and a glowing amber shield hovered around me, my back pressed to the dirt. Victoria landed on top of my shield heavily, her eyes clouded in rage. I could hear the faint thumping of my own heartbeat pulsing in my chest. My breathing was rigid against the cold air, and my eyes strained to meet her gaze.</p><p>She brought one arm up, balling it into a tight fist before bringing it down. I watched in horror as my shield cracked, splintering over the sides. She brought her other fist down. Making a new crack. I watched as the spiderwebs from either side met in the middle where she set her eyes.</p><p>She brought one fist up, her teeth set in a maniacal smile as she began to bring it down. I pushed back but I knew that my shield wouldn't hold under another hit.<br/>
Just before diamond hard fists met my wall a snarling came from the forest and she was tackled off of me. A russet wolf twisted and turned with her, snarling as it bit down on her arm. </p><p>Her pale arm seemed to crack and splinter like marble instead of skin. She spun in the wolf's grip, attempting to get her arms around his middle.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, I brought my hand up, there was no light or visible object but something smacked her in the chest, and she was sent flying Into the trees. She climbed to her feet, glancing between me and the wolf with gritted teeth before taking off into the woods in a blur of movement.</p><p>I stayed there a moment, suspended like glass hanging in midair before shattering on the floor.</p><p>I collapsed onto my back, eyes closed and spread-eagle on the ground. I heard the rustling of leaves before the sound of footsteps running towards me. I opened my eyes in panic but calmed when I realized it was Jacob. He was wearing a pair of shorts- It suddenly made sense why there was cloth tied to the wolves legs. So they wouldn't be naked. I almost laughed deliriously at the thought of them parading around with wolf fanny packs.</p><p>He came to a stop next to me, practically sliding on the floor. He didn't say anything just looked at me in something close to panic.</p><p>"Come here often?" I asked breathily.</p><p>He let out a startled laugh, he offered me his hand and I grabbed it, and was dragged to my feet. "Calypso" he yelled suddenly, and the smile I'd been waiting for stretched across his face like the sun breaking free of the clouds. His teeth gleamed bright against his russet skin. "I can't believe it!"</p><p>Just then my air choked off - Jacob grabbed me up in a bear hug too tight to breathe and swung me around in a circle.<br/>
"Wow, it's good to see you here!"</p><p>"Can't . . . breathe," I gasped.</p><p>He laughed and put me down.</p><p>"Welcome back, Calypso," he said, grinning. And the way he said the words made it sound like a welcome home.</p><p>"Good to be back," I choked out.</p><p>His expression suddenly twisted from the giant grin, but it was fighting to return. "What are you doing out here?!" He asked suddenly, looking like he was trying very hard to be mad. </p><p>I ran a hand through my hair. "Edward was giving me a ride to my van but couldn't break the treaty. He dropped me off at the border. Tall dark and homicide decided to pick a fight with me while I was walking."</p><p>"Edwards alive?" He asked. I sighed. </p><p>"Not for lack of trying, it's been…" I carted a hand through my hair and sighed when I realized it was tangled. "It's been a long couple of days."</p><p>Jacob sighed, his expression of forced anger disappearing. "I'm sure," he said after a moment. "And I hate to break it to you but your car isn't by the cliffs."</p><p>"It's not?" I asked.</p><p>"Remember what you yelled at me when you left?" He asked. "You said to find your van- said there was some dangerous stuff out there. I wasn't just going to leave it by the side of the road."</p><p>"Where is it now?" I asked tiredly.</p><p>"My house- I fixed the steering for you while you were away."</p><p>"What was wrong with the steering?"  I asked as he began to walk. I assumed he knew where he was going and followed. He seemed content to walk without worry but I had to keep my eyes glued to the floor to avoid injury.</p><p>"Power steering pump failure," he said. "Didn't you notice it locking up when you turned?"</p><p>"When that happened I just turned harder." I said, smothering a yawn.</p><p>He chuckled before I felt his eyes settle on me. I looked up and found his expression unreadable. It was almost ridiculous that it hurt my neck to look him in the eye.</p><p>"You tired?" </p><p>"No, I yawn for sport." I replied bitterly, speeding up my pace. With his long legs he matched me easily.</p><p>He softly bumped shoulders with me. "I could carry you."</p><p>"Or I could carry you." I said. "Feeling tired Jacob Black? I know how to fireman carry." </p><p>Before I knew what happened I was scooped up in a pair of warm arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I felt him straighten out. I had forgotten how tall he was now. The vantage point from here was like standing on a ladder and I got legitimately scared for my health if he dropped me.</p><p>"Jake," I said urgently. "No. No, Jacob. Stay! No! Sit! Heel, boy! Heel!" Jake just rolled his eyes at me, smiling. I struggled in his grasp, but I couldn't even budge him. "I don't need you to carry me, I'm capable of basic human function!"</p><p>"Oh pale white woman." He joked in a commanding voice. "Let me be your legs!"</p><p>"You're about to be my first homicide!" I shot back, before realizing that I might have killed before. That thought made me freeze but I shook my head to dispel it, I don't want to think about that right now.</p><p>After a second of struggling I eventually gave up, going limp in his arms. I sighed, leaning my head back against his bicep as I looked at the treetops overhead. My eyes fought to close but I held them open valiantly.</p><p>"You can go to sleep, you know." He said.</p><p>“Fuck-” I began, pausing to yawn. “Off.”</p><p>I sighed, wondering how my life had gotten this fucked up.</p><p>"I'm glad you're back," he said quietly. I think it was my imagination considering he has no reason to be glad to see me.</p><p>The last thing I saw before the inevitable darkness of sleep was the green trees overhead. And the light brown of Jake's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn't a bad way to go out.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>Slowly and reluctantly, I uncovered my face. I blinked, closing my eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and blinded me. Groaning, I flipped the covers back to begin the painful process of getting up.<br/>
I sat up, dragging my feet off the bed, and rubbed my knuckles against my eyes. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned- My body felt stiffer than before. I began to wonder if this was how a corpse felt once rigor mortis had set in.<br/>
I watched groggily as my legs dangled above the off-white floors</p><p>'This isn't my van,' I realized.</p><p>My head snapped up in alarm as I observed the room. </p><p>It was a small room with a window on the side, the bed was a twin pushed into the corner by the door. The walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that separated me from the outside. It was currently failing at its job. It was perhaps once the kind of green that reminds people of springtime and hope, but it's faded so much that the hue is insipid.</p><p>I clawed my way to my feet, heart pounding.</p><p>This isn't my van- this is the farthest thing from my van.</p><p>I threw open the door, wincing slightly when it banged against the wall. I looked around wildly at the kitchen and living room and froze when I saw someone come out of the hallway.</p><p>It was a man, obviously Quileute in heritage. He was sitting in a wheelchair looking at me with a startled expression. It took me a moment too long to realize that I recognized him. "Mr Black?" I croaked out, placing my hand on my head.</p><p>"You're awake," he said, wheeling himself into the kitchen calmly. "Come, take a seat. I'll make you something to eat."</p><p>My mind was functioning on half power but something about his voice made me plop down into a chair sitting at a modest table. I noticed that the table was quite low to the ground, before realizing it was so Billy could eat at it too.</p><p>"How did I get here?" I asked, resting my elbows against the table.</p><p>"Jacob carried you in last night." He said, digging through the refrigerator. "According to him, you were attacked by the vampire." </p><p>"Um, yeah." I said, watching as he laid out some strips of bacon on a pan, watching as they sizzled. He seemed to struggle a bit to see over the rim but I got the impression he didn't want any help. "It was a….weird night."</p><p>"The pack will catch the cold one eventually, for now I'm more interested in what you think." He said absently, his voice a bit hard to hear over the sizzling bacon.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked warily.</p><p>"He said you fended her off with magic." He said calmly, using a pair of tongs to flip one of the strips.</p><p>"I-" I glanced at the door. As horrible as it sounds, I doubt I'd have any problems outrunning Billy. It's more the implication that he felt the need to confront me about it that worries me.</p><p>"There were legends in our culture," He continued. "Q'wati, in English they called him the transformer. He was a sorcerer- much like you. He spent his time in the tribe protecting them by changing the environment and chasing away monsters."</p><p>He turned to look at me, placing the plate in front of me. He gently placed a hand on my arm. Surprised, I looked up and met his eye. "Your kind are welcome here." Was all he said.</p><p>I hadn't had much time to think about everything going on around me. All I could do was react from moment to moment and hope it was enough to get me through the day. I didn't have the time or security to wonder why I did things- often I didn't even have the time to do them. But to be embraced with open arms like this was a shock.</p><p>Upon this kitchen table, upon the wood that was once a barn in a far away land, are the old nail holes that bring so much character. In my moments of emotional dumbfoundedness, when I realise it will take time for my brain to find the words to adequately express what I feel, I let my fingers trace those ragged holes rendered so beautiful by the deep varnish hue.</p><p>As Mr. Black turned around to wheel back into the kitchen I let out a sniffle, rubbing my eyes. </p><p>"Your vampire friends, on the other hand..." He said, trailing off. That was enough to shake me out of my stupor. I was glad to have a subject change.</p><p>"They're not really my friends, more like trusted acquaintances." I admitted. "And Edward said there was some sort of treaty?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes," Mr. Black said. "Ephraim Black, my grandfather made a treaty with the Cullens In order to preserve peace. As long as they don't step on our lands or turn any humans in the vicinity, we stay peaceful."</p><p>"In 1936- the last time the Cullens lived here," I realized aloud. "Even with the legends no human would recognize the Cullens for what they are- they're vegetarian, everything about them is different. Ephraim Black had to have been a werewolf." I remembered Jacob in the car at Bellas- he'd been able to smell Alice without even getting near the house.</p><p>Billy looked at me briefly, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Smart girl." He said, his eyes falling back to the food. "Sam said you figured out what the Cullens were." </p><p>"I figured out that Bella was dating a really old man," I corrected. "I didn't know a thing about vampires at the time. And...they're not bad…" people? Vampires? Monsters? "they're not bad." I settled on. "They're willing to help Bella- and they were kind to me."</p><p>He nodded his head. "I will admit," he said. "Considering the circumstances the Cullens are better vampires then we could have hoped for. But it is not their character, but the effect of their presence that brings hatred."</p><p>"I don't understand." I admitted.</p><p>He rolled towards me again, patting my arm. "Jacob was not always a wolf," he said. "He was human once- but our tribe has learned to deal with vampires the only way we know how. When a group comes near our tribe, a gene is triggered causing the transformation from man to wolf."</p><p>"Emily said that 1936 was the last time LaPush had a pack," I said in realization. "It was because that's the first time they moved here. The Cullens moved back recently, and that's why LaPush is forming another pack." I said, Billy nodded.</p><p>"But," I said, placing a hand on my face. "Why does that bring hatred?"</p><p>"Because once the gene is triggered- there is no going back," he said gravely. "The wolf pack is sworn to protect the lands, they become bound here. Forever protecting our home from monsters who live merely miles away with no intent of attacking."</p><p>I sat back, stricken. "Why does Sam run them so ragged if there isn't any danger?"</p><p>"Because the Cullens bring danger with them," he said gravely. "Victoria, most recently. Her being here caused the death of a dear friend of mine and caused his children to undergo the transformation. And while the Cullens are not directly responsible…"</p><p>"I understand how that would make things difficult." I admitted. </p><p>There was a moment of silence where we ate, listening to the sound of cicadas through the screen door.</p><p>"We're having a bonfire tomorrow," he said. "You will be there." It felt less like he was asking me and more like he was telling me.</p><p>"Why?" I asked.</p><p>"You have come in contact with the wolves and the cold ones- it is important you learn the old stories."</p><p>"You said… that you had stories of sorcerers?" I asked carefully, picking at the corner of the table.</p><p>He shook his head. "There is not much we know about your kind. We were made aware of your memory loss but I hope you will give us the opportunity to learn."</p><p>I nodded. "Of course," I said. "Once I figure it out myself."</p><p>He smiled. "Jacob will be glad to hear that." </p><p>I looked around the room, not that I think a six foot seven dude would manage to get past me without me noticing, but mostly to prove my point. "Where is Jacob?" I asked. </p><p>Billy smiled. "As soon as he brought you here he went to go hunt Victoria." He said, glancing at me. "It makes him nervous that she targets you."</p><p>"I-" I hesitated. "I'm glad he's on my side, I guess." </p><p>"You make him happy," Billy said, settling back in his wheelchair. "Thank you."</p><p>"I didn't do anything?" </p><p>"That Bella girl was making him miserable," he said, busting around the kitchen again, washing the dishes. "She dragged him around like he was a lost puppy. He thought he was in love."</p><p>I remember how he was at the movie theater, I didn't doubt him for a second. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"He met you." Billy said with resolution.</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond but a sound at the front door startled me. I looked up and saw Jacob walking inside- it was kind of ridiculous that he had to duck to get inside the door. He was toweling his hair off with a rag but his eyes lit up when he saw me.</p><p>"You're awake," he said with a wide grin. He looked like he'd been running, his bare feet were covered in dirt and he had a faint layer of sweat covering his brow.</p><p>"You almost gave me a heart attack when I woke up here, you know that right?" I said with a small smile.</p><p>I saw Billy smiling out of my peripheral and he made a discreet exit into the hallway.</p><p>"Sorry," Jacob said, legitimately looking remorseful. "I would have preferred to be here when you woke up but…"</p><p>"Duty calls." I said with a shrug. "No worries- your dad slapped some sense into me in your absence." </p><p>"He has that effect on people." He said easily.</p><p>I stood up, slapping my hands against my thighs. It was always disconcerting standing up around any of the pack, six foot seven. That's insanity.<br/>
"Now, Black," I said seriously. "You better show me where my van is or so help you god."</p><p>He shook his head, smiling. "It's in the garage." He said, jerking a thumb towards the screen door.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>The garage was separate from the house. It was nearly covered wall to wall with different parts and tools that were haphazardly scattered. The untrained eye might assume it was all chaos but as Jacob walked in without knocking anything over- or even looking at his feet I knew there was a method to his madness.</p><p>Center stage in the garage was my black van, parked easily in the large space. I let out a sigh as I approached, throwing my arms around her front. My arms could barely reach a third of the way around the hood but I placed a loud kiss on her metal. "I missed you Toto." I said, resting my cheek on her and closing my eyes.</p><p>"Toto?" Jake asked.</p><p>"That's her name," I said, not bothering to open my eyes as my face squished against the hood. "And I ask that you respect the fact you have to call her that according to the rules I just made up just now." </p><p>He snorted in response.</p><p>I let go of my death grip and walked to the back, throwing open the doors. Nothing looked out of place on the inside but I climbed in anyway. I noticed with some interest that the plants on the plant rack were still alive. I glanced back at Jacob and he shrugged, I didn't miss the slight color that spread across his cheeks.</p><p>"I watered them while you were gone." He said sheepishly.</p><p>I nodded my head, unsure how to Express how touched I was by that. He'd even managed to position the van just so that if he left the barn doors open, the plants would get sun around noon.</p><p>I sat against the wall casually, my eyes trailing around the inside. I turned to the trunk and hesitated, my eyes flashing to Jacob.</p><p>"You can trust me," Jake said, noticing my hesitation.</p><p>I looked at him for a moment. He hadn't given me any reason not to trust him. And there's always the thought that I might continue to lose my memories- it's a good idea to fill at least one person in on what I'd discovered thus far. How long had it taken me to realize that my trunk had a false bottom? Days after sleeping next to it. It's better this way.</p><p>"Get in," I said, waving him over. He looked at me strangely but I repeated the motion and he sighed. </p><p>It was kind of ridiculous watching him attempt to climb into the back of my van. In the nicest way possible, it reminded me of a kid trying to fit a square inside the wooden cutout of a circle. </p><p>Eventually he managed to scoot inside and I leaned over him, grabbing the doors and slamming them shut. I turned on the trunk, immediately beginning to unpack everything. I handed various items to Jacob which he held easily. I'd cleaned it out a while ago but I hadn't had the heart to throw away some of the things I'd owned- most of the stranger items are now being stored beneath the front seats. Everything else had been bagged to make it easier to reach the bottom of the chest.</p><p>I eventually reached the bottom of the box and I pulled up the hatch revealing the false bottom. I placed the wooden bottom to the side and I was first shown the tarot card deck. I hesitantly lifted it out before shoving it into my pocket- I wish I'd had that in Italy, it would've saved everyone a lot of trouble.</p><p>I pulled the dagger out, holding it up to my face. This time, the unfamiliar letters lit up amber, illuminating in the dark.</p><p>I pulled out the giant tome I'd been unable to open earlier. I'd had a hunch ever since Italy, now it's time to see if it checks out.</p><p>I brought the dagger up to my hand, slicing a clean line in my palm.</p><p>"Calypso!" Jacob said, dropping all the items I'd handed him. He grabbed my palm and turned it so he could see it. Red blood began to well up in the cut, dripping onto my blankets.</p><p>"I have to see something." I said to him, gently taking my hand back.</p><p>I rested the tome against my knees, turning it on its spine so the pages faced upwards. I brought my cut hand over the air-tight pages before squeezing my palm. A drop of blood dropped from my hand, landing on the pages. Almost immediately it was soaked into the book, a sizzling sound coming from the pages. </p><p>And, before my very eyes, the book popped open.</p><p>I inhaled hard, glancing at Jake. He looked surprised, sitting forward to see the book more clearly in the dark. I looked down and began flipping through the old cracked pages, I read through some random lines of dialogue and inhaled hard.</p><p>"What is it?" Jacob asked.</p><p>I ran my fingers down the delicate paper. "It's a spellbook," I said back. I looked up at him, eyes wide. "Jacob do you know what this means?" I said.</p><p>"What?" He asked hesitantly. </p><p>"I can learn to use my magic- actually use it instead of just reacting moment to moment." My mind immediately drummed up fantasy after fantasy- what am I capable of? I have yet to find something I can't do- imagine what I'll be capable of now with guidlines.</p><p>He leaned forward, glancing at the pages. "Is it safe?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know," I admitted. "But it's more dangerous for me not to know how to control it. If I'm scared or angry I could hurt someone." My mind flashed back to the incident in Emily's kitchen.</p><p>I flipped through the pages, the spells looked lighter here. It seemed like simpler stuff like plant growth and minor healing spells. I noticed a spell that makes the caster able to breathe underwater. I noted sourly that it would have been nice to know during the cliff incident.</p><p>I flipped halfway through the book and there was a blank page- confused, I turned it and found more sets of spells but for some reason they made my skin crawl. It took me a second to realize that the letters weren't written like the others were, but they were indented inside the page. I went to flip the page but the texture of the paper stopped me- it didn't feel right. It was paper-thin but too dry and textured to be normal. Some of the corners were flaking off and it didn't fit the perfect rectangle shape the first half of the book had.</p><p>"Oh my god," I said, snatching my hand back. </p><p>"What is it?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Jacob what does that look like to you?" I asked, tilting the book so he could see the pages.</p><p>He gently took the book out of my hands, bringing it closer to his face. He inhaled once before wrinkling his nose, pulling it back. "It smells awful." He said.</p><p>I couldn't smell anything but his reaction solidified my answer. "Its skin." I said, stunned.</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>"Its skin, look-" I pointed at the words. "Someone carved the spells into someone and waited for the scars to heal… and then removed the skin." I shuddered. "The back half of the book is dark magic."</p><p>"That sounds bad." He frowned.</p><p>"It is bad. I remember reading something about it…" I leaned over the trunk, moving around the books inside for a moment. "Here!" I said, I snatched up a smaller book, thin cracked pages with no title.</p><p>I flipped through it until I found what I was looking for "here," I said, pointing at the line "'They dabbled in dark magic like finger painters in first grade art class, and most of them were either killed by their creations or ran the other way from the nightmares they unleashed.'" I read slowly. I sat back before my eyes widened.</p><p>"Jacob this isn't a book," I said, tugging on his arm. "This is a journal, my journal." As soon as I said it I knew it was true, a lot of it was encrypted and didn't make any sense but I recognized the handwriting. With everything else that had been going on, I barely was able to spare a glance at some of the clues I'd been sleeping next to for weeks.</p><p>I read further down. "'I didn't mean to get into it but desperate times call for desperate measures- I had to be willing to do what the others couldn't. An elder told me about this French saying – vous tombez bien. She'd been saying it for a couple weeks now but I finally figured out what it means. “You’ve fallen well.'" I stopped reading.</p><p>The rest of the page was blank, it didn't make any sense- the majority of the page hadn't been used. I flipped the page, there was the beginning of some other meaningless things scribbled on what would be the margins, if there had been any writing there.</p><p>I turned it back to the original page, my frustration rising. What am I missing?<br/>
My left hand pushed over the paper and I grimaced when the cut smeared blood over it. I went to grab a cloth to wipe it off, when, to my surprise it sunk into the page and disappeared. In its place, dark words appeared surrounding where the blood had been. Like water the letters appeared, spreading out from the absorbed blood.</p><p>I snatched the vile full of blood out of the chest and unscrewed the lid- it suddenly made a lot of sense why I kept a vile of my own blood on hand. I wasn't surprised to find the lid doubled as a dropper, I used it to make a drop of blood land on the empty space below the words.</p><p>The blood seeped into the pages, spreading out and forming more words. Encouraged, I repeated all over the page and watched as the words appeared. "'I've been keeping track of the deaths in Seattle and cross referencing it to the missing covens. I keep trying to tell everyone that it's correlated but they won't listen to me. They know the truth, but if they accept it then they'd have to do something about it which no one wants. They're scared- the power surge we got from the witches who left to find the Bogda coven told us everything we needed to know. They are going to force us to make a run for it, get out of the US while whatever happens in Seattle boils over.'" I read.</p><p>I turned the next page, repeating the process with the blood. I watched in fascination as the words from the previous page disappeared. At the top of the page were some things I hadn't bothered to hide, but I didn't focus on them. This entry was dated a couple weeks after the first one and my handwriting was more sloppy, hurried. Like I'd been panicked while writing it.</p><p>"They've trapped us in washington, that's the only way I can describe it. Every exit, every entrance. We hadn't realized we were being herded like cattle until it was too late. I fear for my sisters, they think this is something we can fight but I know better. It's a newborn army, they were made for this."'</p><p>My eyes trailed down the page so quickly I almost wasn't taking any of the things written.</p><p>"'I hate to admit it but I'm scared,'" I read quietly. "'It's no coincidence that it's a lunar eclipse tonight, we'll all be defenceless- we'll be no better off than humans without our magic. Those newborns are going to be unstoppable with the witch blood they've already taken. All other covens in the US have gone into hiding or been wiped out- not that their assistance would save us now. I can hear the people in my coven planning a strategy outside but I know we won't make it out of this alive. I'm ditching my van and leaving anything encrypted inside- if you're reading this then I am likely dead. My name is Calypso Martel- I am the oldest blood witch of my time and the eldest member of the Coven of paraménon. I was the toppler of the eternal city and the downfall of centuries of brutality.'" My eyes flitted over the words faster as panic that had seeped into the pages gripped me. </p><p>"And yet now all I can do is wait till nightfall when the newborns will attack."'  I finished quietly.</p><p>I flipped the page and placed a drop of blood on the paper but it didn't react.</p><p>"It ends there." I said quietly.</p><p>There was a moment of silence where I looked down at my journal. It made a twisted sort of sense, but the only question was how did I survive?</p><p>"Sam mentioned that he'd seen you before," Jake said quietly. I looked up at him, my question in my eyes. "He said you ran into LaPush with a vampire on your tail, bleeding badly. He said he couldn't find you once he'd dealt with the vampire but he remembered one thing- a bite mark on your arm."</p><p>"Witches can't be turned into vampires," I said in realization. "The bite I received while escaping must have been what caused me to lose my memories." I looked up at him.</p><p>I looked back down at the pages of my journal, tracing my finger over the words. "Those newborns are going to be unstoppable with the witch blood they've already taken." I whispered, "that's why Victoria kept targeting me. I originally thought she wanted me dead because I was helping Bella, but everytime she got close to me she didn't try to kill me- she tried to drink my blood."</p><p>The arm I hadn't noticed Jacob had put around me tightened suddenly but I was too lost in my thoughts to think about it. "Witch blood must have some magical effect on vampires- that's why my coven was wiped out. That's why Carlisle said he'd 'never met one in person' the witches are terrified of the vampires." I said, looking at him.</p><p>"Jacob...this changes everything."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>The forest passed me in a giant hue of green. I have always loved the flowers and the birds, loved the sunlight and the clouds that drift by. I have always loved the way the leaves move in a breeze and that soft whispering sound they make, like nature loves to chatter too. Yet the tiredness that begun a while ago remains like a veil over my skin, grey and cold. And as I watch the petals and the twigs that sway in the wind, there is only a creeping sorrow where there should be joy. It sits like November rain on my skin, enough to chill what was once warm inside. Now I just let it come, drop by drop and I feel like it is an ocean falling upon me instead of rain - that the grief I carefully suspended has all condensed right above my head into a cloud large enough to block the sun. It was beautiful.</p><p>But if this isn't the setup to some cheesy romance novel I'd eat my shoe.</p><p>My book sat open on my lap, my hands delicately exploring the pages. Before I'd only had an outside view of everything, of all the secrets these books had. But once I looked deeper I understood everything it hid. </p><p>My eyes trailed to where the soft pages met harsher lines. The black magic half of the book. I'd been desperate enough that I'd been learning all those months ago- maybe I even went as far as using it.</p><p>A snort from my left drew my attention, I looked over and found Jacob in wolf form, he was pacing around the clearing I sat in, trotting silently. A couple months ago I would have been terrified at the sight but now I just rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I'm just reading," I said.</p><p>The wolf paced over to me, nosing his way underneath my arm and causing my spellbook to fall to the grass. Jake had made it apparent how much the book uneased him- I think the note in the corner of my journal where I'd described witches being killed by their own creations had worried him. He couldn't understand it- The more I read, the more I understood that anything is dangerous. You could kill someone with a fork- you could light your house on fire with a stove. There's risk in everything. Magic is harnessed risk- taking control of what could happen and making it what will happen.</p><p>I leaned back against Jacob as his wolf form curled around me like an overgrown cat. The body heat mixed with the sun made me sigh.</p><p>"Not all of it's bad," I told him. The silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Wherever I moved, that silence followed, always watching never fading. My own, personal shadow. "A lot of its stories- understanding why you use the spell is far more important than any chant or incantation."</p><p>Silence again, but what did I expect? He had been pretty successful with distracting me while I was trying to learn. All I'd been doing so far was reading- I might give him a heart attack when I actually (god forbid) try some of it. Absently, I began pulling my fingers through the fur on his neck. He made a strange humming sound that rumbled in his throat. It was a homey kind of sound. Rougher, wilder than a cat's purr, but conveying the same sense of contentment.</p><p>"Would you like to hear one of the stories?" Maybe if he could just see what I saw he'd understand how important this is.</p><p>Jacob picked his head up off the ground and nodded, it was such a human response that looked so wrong on a wolf that it made me freeze for a moment.</p><p>One of his eyes opened at my silence.</p><p>I picked the book back up, flipping through the pages until I found what I was looking for. I rested it against my knees, clearing my throat. "I hate the moon," I began, reading the words fluidly. "—I am afraid of it—for when it shines on certain scenes familiar and loved it sometimes makes them unfamiliar and hideous."</p><p>I seemed to catch his attention, his eyes flicked up to mine and stayed there. It rested its giant head on its paws and gazed up at me. I sent a small grin his way before turning back to the book.</p><p>"It was in the spectral summer when the moon shone down on the old garden where I wandered. And as I walked by the shallow crystal stream I saw ripples tipped with yellow light, as if those placid waters were drawn on in resistless currents to strange oceans. Silent and sparkling, bright and baleful within those moon-cursed waters. And whilst from those waters white lotos blossoms fluttered one by one in the night-wind and dropped despairingly into the stream, swirling away horribly under the arched, carven bridge, and staring back with the sinister resignation of calm, dead faces." I stopped to turn the page, the soft texture flitting through my fingers.</p><p>"And as I ran along the shore, crushing sleeping flowers with bare feet and maddened ever by the fear of unknown things. I felt the llure of the dead faces, I saw that the garden had no end under that moon; for where by day the walls were, there stretched now only new vistas of trees and paths, flowers and shrubs. And the lips of the dead lotos-faces whispered sadly, and bade me follow, nor did I cease my steps till the stream became a river, and joined amidst marshes of swaying reeds and beaches of gleaming sand the shore of a vast and nameless sea."</p><p>I could see it now, my bare feet squishing into the sand. But the skin color was too dark to be my own, this was not my memory.</p><p>"Upon that sea the hateful moon shone. And as I saw therein the lotos-faces vanish, I longed for nets that I might capture them and learn from them. But when the moon went over to the west, I saw in that light old stories that the waves almost uncovered, and white columns bloom with festoons of green seaweed. And knowing that to this sunken place all the dead had come, I trembled and did not wish again to speak with the lotos-faces."</p><p>Jacob's eyes slid shut but I knew he was still listening from the way his ears twitched every so often.</p><p>"Over those horrors the evil moon now hung low, And when I raised my eyes I saw that the waters had ebbed, showing the vast reef who I had seen before. And when I saw that this reef was nothing but the black crown of a God whose monstrous forehead now shone in the dim moonlight, I shrieked and shrieked lest the hidden face rise above the waters, and lest the hidden eyes look at me. And to escape this relentless thing I plunged gladly and unhesitatingly into the stinking shallows where fat sea-worms feast upon the world's dead."</p><p>My head is pounding, every cell in my body is screaming for oxygen. I keep fighting until I feel like my head is about to explode, I have to take a breath. So I do. For some reason it doesn't hurt like I thought it would, I'm not scared anymore, it's almost peaceful actually. I begin to fall. I fall further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow me whole. Hands too dark to be my own scratch at my neck desperately. Whispers of black hair swim on the edge of my vision.</p><p>I sat back on my hands, looking at Jacob. "Do you get it now?" </p><p>He shook his head and I sighed. "It's a metaphor- the girl in the story wanted to learn the secrets of the lotus flowers in the river, but when she followed the river to the sea she found a monster. In her panic she fell into the ocean and ended up drowning. It's a metaphor about how magic can teach you what you want to know- but you have to understand what you're asking for. If you dive too deep, don't be surprised when you get drowned."</p><p> "I know that's not what you wanted to hear." I said quietly. "But this book is teaching me things I'd much rather not find out on my own." </p><p>The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta; and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.</p><p>"So?" I asked the wolf. "Are you feeling the knowledge of my people yet? Feel like making some voodoo dolls?"</p><p>The wolf let out a snort and I huffed out a laugh. "It's all very serious," I told him with mock-seriousness. I sighed as I closed the book. I leaned back against him fully, my face tilted to the sky. "It's actually pretty freaky," I admitted. "I was reading through my old journal- apparently I'd always been pretty good at blood magic. Morbid, right? It does explain why everything I own is encrypted by blood I guess." </p><p>He sent a pointed look at the bandaids covering my fingers and I had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Trial and error." I said. "But let me say, having a vial of my own blood seemed like a bad idea considering I was essentially keeping the lock and the key In the same place- but after a couple times of pricking my finger everytime I needed to open the book I decided past-me is actually on to something." </p><p>He let out a snort and I closed my eyes. I'm guessing this isn't a normal response. I think I'm getting used to living in a constant state of mild disaster—mostly of my own making. I barely got a moment of peace before the sound of my phone startled me. I sighed, checking the caller I.D.</p><p>It was Bella.</p><p>I hadn't heard much from Bella after we'd returned from Italy. Regardless of what I had told Edward, I wasn't keen on returning to the Cullens house. Though after finding out they sparkle in sunlight, a lot of the terrifying mystique had gone away. But even the idea of them looking like off-brand my little pony characters wasn't enough to make me forget that they drink blood. After finding out about the enhanced effects of witch blood Jacob had all but forbidden me to go back there- it probably would have pissed me off but I hadn't been mad enough to go back just to disobey him. It was kind of cute that he thought he could stop me if I really wanted to, though.</p><p>I flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I said, acting like I didn't know exactly who had called.</p><p>"Calypso," Bella said quietly. "Hi."</p><p>"Bella, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while," Jake shot me a sharp look and I shook my head. </p><p>"It's...good," she said. "It's been good. Edward's been coming around to see me a lot and we've been talking about the whole change. It's just been… a lot." </p><p>"I understand," no, not really. But what else was I supposed to say?</p><p>"Charlie promised to unground me if I hung out with…"</p><p>"Someone other than Edward?" I finished for her.</p><p>"Yeah," she said. "That." </p><p>"So you want to hang out some time? That's why you called?" </p><p>"That and…" she sighed. "I've tried calling Jacob. He won't answer my calls." I looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow. His ears fell flat on his head and he glanced away. So it was true, then.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll get your message." I said evenly. </p><p>"Calypso I think I really hurt his feelings when I dragged you to Italy with me- I… I didn't mean to hurt him like that. Especially after what he'd told me-"</p><p>"What did he tell you?" I interrupted. The wolf didn't react.</p><p>"It's not my place," she said. "Just… can you let him know that I miss him? I want to see both of you again." </p><p>I looked at Jacob a minute.</p><p>"Bye Bella," I said.</p><p>"Bye," she said quietly as I hung up. I put my phone down on the ground next to my spellbook. I pushed the palm of my hands against my eyes- when did everything get so complicated?</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>"Bella!" I yelled, I held my hand above my head and waved. I thought absently that my effort was unnecessary considering my hair is the same shade as a stop sign- if she managed to miss me on the scarcely populated street it would be her own fault.</p><p>She turned around, brown eyes navigating the crowd before settling on me. "Calypso." She said, pulling me into a hug. I quickly returned it, noting with interest that she was still warm. Human, then. </p><p>"How are you doing?" I asked, pulling back.</p><p>"Good," she said, her eyes searched the street behind me and I grimaced.</p><p>"Jacob-" I said, releasing her shoulders. "He just needs a little time."</p><p>In Jacob's mind Bella and the Cullens had become one in the same- he considered seeing her admitting some sort of defeat to the vampires. Jake had the audacity to tell me not to go- one of these days he's going to realize that just because he told me not to do something doesn't mean I'm going to listen.</p><p>She glanced down, nodding. "I get it, I was pretty selfish." It warmed my heart that Bella was realizing how she had acted towards us. I think she knew somewhere along the line I had inevitably ended up forgiving her. If jumping off a cliff didn't send the message then I assume following her to Italy had.</p><p>We walked inside the restaurant and something caught my eye. I gestured to the expensive-looking car sitting outside. "You can invite him inside, y'know." I said.</p><p>I didn't dare mention it to Jake but I'd actually found I liked Edward. He had put everything on the line for Bella- even his life. He loved her, plain and simple. I knew he didn't want Bella to be a vampire which told me he wasn't as selfish as the wolf pack thought he was. I honestly would have been surprised if he hadn't followed her here.</p><p>Bella sighed, glancing at the car. "He can't eat."</p><p>We took a seat at a random table, waiting for the waiter. The lighting was dim and the air was thick with the scents of so many different foods. I tried not to gag as a waitress carrying a plate of seafood walked by. I never like the smell of fish. As I waited, I listened to the noisy chatter of all the people sitting around me. The restaurant was small, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic.</p><p>I cocked my head. "Did he come because he thought Jake was coming?"</p><p>Bella shook her head. "Me wanting to see Jake probably would've bothered him before but not anymore because of you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Bella seemed surprised. "He really hasn't told you yet?"</p><p>"Told me what? Why is everyone being so ominous?"</p><p>Bella shook her head. "Edward likes you anyway, he does worry about your abilities. I haven't told him about what happened at Emily's."</p><p>My grimace turned to a smirk. "You buttering up your boyfriend for me Bella?" I guess she only told him about the wall with Laurent- that's good. He'll definitely like me for that.</p><p>She smiled. "Perhaps."</p><p>I laughed, "Conniving Bella strikes again."</p><p>Her expression twisted Into remorse. "I'm sorry for disappearing for so long." Bella said, briefly glancing up from the table.</p><p>I picked at the menu absently. I was prepared to feel that lonely anger I always got when Bella brushed me off but It just wasn't there. I suppose I'd gotten used to it at some point- I'd made good friends with Jacob and the pack. It felt nice to live a life where Bella wasn't center stage- her brushing me off meant nothing anymore.</p><p>"It's ok," I said- and I think that was the first time I'd actually ever meant those words. "I've been pretty busy anyway. What have you been up to?"</p><p>"Edward took me to go see my mother," she said, picking at the sleeve of her sweater. "I think he was trying to get me to change my mind."</p><p>"About turning you?" I asked.</p><p>She nodded. "Everyone seems to agree on after graduation- me and Edward have been filling out college applications but I don't think they realize I'm not exactly cut out for Harvard."</p><p>"Law school?" I asked with a raised brow. "You hate rules."</p><p>"Rules and laws are different." She argued weakly.</p><p>"Yeah, laws are just rules wearing a trenchcoat and fedora." I said in amusement.</p><p>She sighed. "we might both end up at Peninsula Community College next year." She said. "Me and Edward."</p><p>I frowned. "College. Strange- how long before they move on?"</p><p>She seemed deeply troubled by the question. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Alice said she barely passes for her twenties. Edward might be able to convince people he's in his early thirties if he's lucky- I'd guess they'll stick around for another ten years or so."</p><p>I nodded. "And you with them."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Maybe?" </p><p>"Edward is… setting deadlines. Worrying- he's not happy with his family's decision. I'm worried he's going to ignore the vote."</p><p>I worried my lip between my teeth. "He didn't seem upset when he drove me home that night- he'd seemed relaxed. Laughing easily."</p><p>She nodded gravely. "I think he's planning a way around it."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"He set some conditions," she struggled out. "For us."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Marriage," she spat out finally. "He wants us to get married before I get turned."</p><p>I furrowed my brows. "That's a human tradition- is it not?"</p><p>"It is," she sighed. "But it's just… I've seen what marriage does to people."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight- you're willing to become an immortal bloosucking monster for your angsty vegetarian boyfriend. But you're not willing to marry him?"</p><p>"I know," she said, putting her hands on her face. "I know it's insane- and I know he doesn't want this for me, but…"</p><p>I sighed. She was in a lot of danger already- defying the Volturi is a bad idea. She has to know that. "He cares about you," I said finally. "His self hatred is too strong to watch you become something he despises." I wondered briefly if Edward could hear me from outside- I'd learned the hard way that Jacob's hearing is extensive and whispered insults are not ignored. </p><p>She nodded. "I know, and that's why this is so hard. Can I even really be mad at him?"</p><p>"You can sure as hell try." I said, getting fed up with this. "But Bella I'm assuming boys- no matter how supernatural- is not what you brought me here to talk about."</p><p>She nodded, looking guilty. "I have a favor to ask." She said finally.</p><p>She was racking up quite the tab, but I kept that thought to myself.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Someone was in my house," she said finally. "A vampire. Edward picked up on the scent last night and it wasn't one they recognized. Edward wants to start more patrols to protect my house and hunt for Victoria but they can't do this by themselves. They can't hunt Victoria, patrol and keep themselves fed. There's just not enough of them."</p><p>"You want the packs help," I said in realization. I nearly outright laughed, I don't think Bella realized how flamed the pack is with her right now. I'm not saying all of it is deserved- but I will say that Bella isn't in the position to be asking favors.</p><p>"This isn't just about me anymore," Bella said with a touch of pleading to her voice. "Charlie was almost caught In the crossfire and who knows who else will end up getting hurt. The Cullens need all the help they can get- the pack will want to know if there's vampires getting close to LaPush."</p><p>I don't want to chew on my nails or lips, so I find myself gnawing on the inside of my cheek. It still hasn't healed from a few days ago. Soon the taste of blood fills my mouth.</p><p>"I'll talk to Jacob," I said finally. </p><p>Bella opened her mouth to say more but we were interrupted by a waitress setting two desert menus on the table. </p><p>"What can I get for you two ladies?"</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>Jacob shook his head. "Absolutely not." He spat.</p><p>I recoiled at the tone of his voice. "What?" I asked.</p><p>"Calypso, we're taking care of Victoria right now. We don't have the time or the resources to deal with another vampire Bella lured into Forks."</p><p>"You might not have the numbers right now, but Quil will be joining soon. And now that the Cullen's are back more are probably going to follow." Both of us grimaced at the thought- it wasn't an easy life for them. It was like dying, in a sense.</p><p>Jacob sighed, leaning against the wall. "Victoria is elusive and Bella isn't exactly a friend of the pack right now."</p><p>"What about to you?" I asked quietly. "She was your friend once."</p><p>He sighed, carting a hand through his hair. "I'm a wolf- she's human. It's not going to do us any good when she's just going to run back to the bloodsuckers."</p><p>'She won't be human for long' I thought worriedly. My face twisted awkwardly and Jacob's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"What?" Jacob asked sharply.</p><p>"I-" I hesitated.</p><p>"Calypso, what do you know."</p><p>I shifted awkwardly, tugging on my hands. </p><p>"Calypso-" </p><p>"They voted on turning Bella after graduation." I said hurriedly, spitting the words out like they physically pained me. The pack was going to find out one way or another, I might as well give them a heads up.</p><p>"I knew it." He said icily. Jacob's face was a calm mask that I recognized well. It was the face he used when he was determined to keep his emotions in check, to keep himself under control. It made him look like Sam, the oldest of the wolves, the leader of the Quileute pack. But Jacob could never quite manage the perfect serenity Sam always exuded</p><p>"Jacob," I said frantically. "You don't understand if Bella isn't changed then the Volturi-"</p><p>"Calypso the treaty is the only thing stopping me from going over there and ripping Edward Cullens throat out right this minute."</p><p>"I know about the treaty-"</p><p>Jacob still glowered but not at me, towards the direction of the Cullens property. "The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill,"</p><p>I groaned, putting a hand over my face. "Jacob I'm just worried about the vampires in town. I'll let the cullens and the pack scream at each other until their voices go raw about everything else but Bella isn't the only one in danger here." I said tiredly. "And if it does reach her bad things will happen."</p><p>He looked suddenly sheepish. "Only if Charlie doesn't get her first."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When you were out with Bella I swung by her house and left her a surprise."</p><p>I swung my eyes around the shed, I'd noticed when I first walked in here that something felt off but I couldn't tell what. Now that he mentioned it I realized what had disappeared. Bella's bike. I gasped. "Jacob Black you did not."</p><p>An impish grin spread over his face. "I did."</p><p>"Charlie is actually going to kill her," I said, star struck as I sat down on his wooden chair. "None of this will matter after he gets his hands on her."</p><p>"I didn't know she was already grounded." He said sheepishly.</p><p>"You thought a trip to Italy wouldn't do it but a motorcycle would!" I yelled, putting a hand on my face. "Oh she's going to kill me- she's going to think I was a decoy to distract her. A sidekick! An accomplice!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Charlie will get to her before she gets to you." He said easily, a grin spread over his lips.</p><p>After a moment of silence I laughed, shaking my head. "Jacob Black that was diabolical."</p><p>He tapped the side of his head with a wrench. "Why thank you, fair lady."</p><p>I shook my head again before snorting. I should probably feel bad for Bella right now but I'm beginning to lose empathy in the cause.</p><p>"I'll talk to Sam." Jacob said after a moment. "He'll want to know about others in the middle ground."</p><p>I nodded my head. "They're hoping it was just a passing nomad but the Cullens aren't convinced. It's a good idea to be on high alert."</p><p>He sighed. "I'm not going to be able to follow you to work if we split patrols."</p><p>"You've been following me to work?!"</p><p>He looked at me like it was obvious. "I thought you knew- I rode my bike directly behind you the whole time."</p><p>My cheeks colored. "The rearview mirror is overrated."</p><p>"My motorcycle is very loud." He pointed out.</p><p>"I zone out while driving." I defended.</p><p>His expression was unreadable. "Are you sure you know how to drive?"</p><p>"Yes!" I spat, crossing my arms. "I mean- its guesswork but it's still fine."</p><p>He shook his head and I could practically hear him mentally telling himself that this was a battle for another day. He just sat back down at the work bench and continued working. I sat there a moment, watching in slight fascination as his large hands handled the motor delicately.</p><p>"Are you ever going to call her back?" I asked softly.</p><p>He sighed, but didn't look up. "No." He admitted finally.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because she's with our natural enemy." He said angrily. "I don't know how to explain to you that I physically can't be around her when she's been around him."</p><p>I looked down. "I hope you change your mind," I said finally, opening the door of the shed.</p><p>"I won't." Was all he said as I walked out.</p><p>I'm disappointed, but not surprised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parts of this chapter are HEAVILY influenced by another Twilight witch OC fic, I unfortunately cannot remember the name of the story but if you recognize the scene please comment</p>
<p>Update: the myth of the blackbirds by macall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dearth<br/>
/dərTH/<br/>
noun<br/>
a scarcity or lack of something.<br/>
"there is a dearth of evidence"</p><hr/>
<p>A red, orange and yellow ball of rage roared upward eating its way through the wooden pyramid at its base. Plumes of grey were buffeted into the night sky, carried aimlessly by the wind. Ashen debris glided silently away from the smoke onto the throng of people seated around it, their eyes transformed into orbs of light, each flickering orange flame playing a light show on their pupils. I chewed on my lip nervously as I watched them.</p>
<p>"Why did Billy think I needed to be here for the bonfire?" I asked quietly. The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. Cold air swirled around me taking every lick of warmth it could. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, pulling my coat closed and tucking my chin downward into my sweater. My breath was now visible in the air.</p>
<p>Jacob glanced over to me before looking down with a small smile. I noticed bitterly that he didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the cold. "Technically it's a council meeting," he said and I looked for any sign he was joking. </p>
<p>"Jake this might come as a surprise but I'm not actually living with you," I hissed. "I mean- isn't this stuff like, secret?"</p>
<p>"It's a secret to outsiders," he said firmly.</p>
<p>I pointed at myself and gave him a pointed look. </p>
<p>"You're not an outsider," he said.</p>
<p>I visibly scoffed, shaking my head. He looked like he was going to say something else but someone came running over. It was a younger guy who still towered over me, but his face was young and he had a childlike good-naturedness that made me relax somewhat. He had a tall, gangly build with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin. His eyes were warm brown and he stood around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, he wore worn short like the other boys in the pack. I noted absently that he reminds me of a younger Jacob.</p>
<p>"Calypso," Jake said. "This is Seth. He's the newest in the pack."</p>
<p>The boys eyes moved over to me and they widened. "Woah!" He said. "I've never seen someone with hair so <em>red</em> before. Can I touch it?" Before I even got a chance to respond the boy had already dug his fingers into my hair. I watched as he pulled one curl straight, before releasing it and laughing when it sprung back up into my face to curl again.</p>
<p>Growling playfully, Jake grabbed his head and put him into a headlock. "How do you like it?" He said, but there was no fire behind the words. He ruffled the kids hair before letting him go, and Seth danced away back towards the fire with a grin.</p>
<p>"Not an outsider, huh?" I said to Jake, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>He made a face suspiciously close to a wince. "I can't explain why- it's a wolf thing. But trust me, you're practically one of us," he hesitated, obviously scrambling for something positive to say. "and Emily thought you were cool."</p>
<p>"Before or <em>after</em> I shattered her light bulbs and screamed at Bella in her kitchen?" I muttered. Someone seated at the fire laughed and I suspiciously noted that all of them were being quiet- could they hear us from all the way over there?</p>
<p>"Yelling at Bella might have actually won you some brownie points," he admitted. "None of them are happy with her right now."</p>
<p>The pack and the vampires had been working together to protect Bella's house- I knew the pack wasn't taking it too well. At least, Jake sure wasn't, but they were sworn to protect humans from the vampires. Though I'd heard the argument one too many times about Bella not staying human for too much longer- honestly if they didn't have Charlie to protect I doubt the pack would be taking it too seriously- regardless of what Sam said. </p>
<p>Sam was trying really hard to be unbiased- I could tell, but even he wasn't immune to the long withstanding anger the quileute tribe had towards the Cullens.</p>
<p>I sat down on a log in front of the fire and a few eyes trailed to me. I was violently reminded that my first interaction with at least four of the fifteen or so people present was me breaking things and crying in Emily's kitchen. I sighed, that actually beats my first interaction with Jacob where I was barefoot and covered in blood with an unconscious Bella in the back of my van- I'm beginning to think I should just stop meeting new people because first introductions aren't going well for me apparently.</p>
<p>I feel like there’s a Post-It note stapled to my forehead that says “WITCH”, branding me with the truth that I don’t belong here. Yet, metaphorical sticky note or not, no one looks my way.</p>
<p>The fire raced over the pit like it was leaping towards the sky. With all the werewolves packed together and the fire so close it felt like I was sitting in front of a small sun. Thankfully the night air was cold and it evened out nicely, but the flames were mesmerizing in it's own way.</p>
<p>"From the beginning, we always had magic in our blood." Billy said seriously, immediately all talking ceased and everyone's eyes were on him. "We were great spirit warriors- shapeshifters who could change our forms to that of a powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe from outside forces who wished to harm us." He spoke like an experienced storyteller and I was immediately immersed.</p>
<p>"We lived peacefully until one day long ago our tribe came across a creature that looked like a man, but was hard as stone and cold as ice." I glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye but his eyes were trained in Billy- I had a feeling I knew what this story was about.</p>
<p>"It attacked without mercy, killing many of our greatest warriors as they attempted to fend off the monster. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it to pieces after a fateful battle, but only fire could completely destroy it. From that day on the tribe lived in fear that the cold man was not alone- and they were right. A woman, with skin as pale marble appeared one day after many moons, revealing the other cold one had been her mate. The woman took her revenge out on the village- tearing down anything in her path to avenge her fallen mate. Our chief, Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the villaige after many battles where warriors lives were lost, after his son was killed. Him and the cold one fought for many hours, Taha Aki fought bravely but his third wife saw that he would lose. Now, the third wife was no magical being with no special powers but one," he said, looking directly into the flames. "Courage."</p>
<p>"While Taha Aki and the cold one fought, the third wife stabbed herself- a sacrifice which drew blood. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the vampire long enough for Taha Aki to slay it, saving the remains of the tribe.... Since that day that marked our history many of our enemies have disappeared except for one. The cold ones. We have felt the magic in our blood, it has turned us- calling to us with a warning. Something terrible is near, and we must be ready." His eyes filtered up to meet mine. "All of us."</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>Soft voices filled the clearing as people spoke, everyone basking in the unreality of Billy's story. Something terrible is near- what had he meant by that? Did he mean the Cullens- but they'd never had any intentions of attacking, why would they be considered a threat now?</p>
<p>I looked over at Jacob who looked lost in thought as well, his body was angled towards the flame and I wondered if he realized how hot it was. Could he feel it? Could he feel anything?</p>
<p>My eyes began to wander and I caught the eye of a girl from across the flames. She was beautiful. She has perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters. It was hard to gauge her height since she was sitting but based on the wolves around her I would guess she is about five foot ten or eleven. She wore her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut. I remembered Jacob mentioning that the longer a werewolf's hair In human form- the longer their fur would be as a wolf.</p>
<p>As soon as we made eye contact her face turned to one of anger and contempt. I mentally recoiled, slightly worried from her reaction.</p>
<p>"So we're just going to ignore it?" The woman said bitterly. I remember Jake giving me a brief rundown of who was who- since she was one of the only women present it's safe to assume she's Leah.</p>
<p>The talking around the fire immediately quieted and I shifted nervously, hoping she didn't mean anything about me. </p>
<p>"Leah," Sam said in warning.</p>
<p>"What?" She exclaimed, not even looking over at him. "We know about her- she knows about us. Jake had been thinking about the black magic thing for <em>days</em> and we're just going to <em>ignore</em> that?"</p>
<p>"Watch it," Jake said, his hands clenching into fists. I shifted nervously.</p>
<p>"It's all right," I said to Jacob with a small smile. "It's a valid question," I turned back to Leah and inhaled, mentally preparing.</p>
<p>"It's not all black magic," I said quietly, everyone's attention was on me and I wanted to fold myself into a paper crane and fly away from this situation. "And black magic is only dangerous if you choose to use it."</p>
<p>"But you already did use it- your journal said you'd been learning." She spat. I was surprised for a moment before remembering the pack bond- anything Jake had seen, everyone else had seen. I didn't let myself get nervous at this information- I have nothing to hide.</p>
<p>"It was desperate times," I said, looking into the fire. I watch the bonfire as if it can burn up my inner rage, as if my frustrations and anger are the fuel turns into black confetti. I feel the heat dry my skin, scorching, ordering a few steps backward, but I don't. I watch, eyes full open, posture square to the flames.</p>
<p>I'd been doing rituals to learn more- some smells had brought back flashes. But I'd seen enough to know that I only did what I had to. "I can't promise I won't do it again- but I will promise that I won't do it unless absolutely necessary." I said finally, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the log.</p>
<p>Leah opened her mouth, probably to spit more accusations at me but I interrupted her. "And I do more than black magic- because I'm a blood witch I was more adept then most at healing magic," I turned to Billy, scrambling for ideas so the pack would consider me an asset versus a potential threat. "I could even try to heal you if you wanted." He looked at me, slack jawed and I rushed to continue. "-And I'm more powerful now then I was back then-"</p>
<p>"-Why?" Sam asked. I'd seen enough to know he'd been bottling the questions for a while now. I might as well start answering.</p>
<p>I sighed. "Witches have this… pool of power that they can access. When you join a coven you share...everything- your thoughts, your memories, your experiences but most importantly...your magic." I leaned against Jake and sighed when he let me. "It becomes one big pool of power. It means no one can use too much or be greedy because then the other witches would suffer. All the witches in the coven had different focus magics- I focused on blood magic which is a form of chaos magicka but the most common to practice was gray magic." I explained. "Where one witch would fall short because of focus weaknesses, another would excel so we would be protected from all sides."</p>
<p>I sighed, looking into the flames deeply. "But it also meant that when you died, your magic would remain in the pool so you could protect your coven even in death. The morning of the attack my coven had eleven members, and by the next day I was the only one left. I have access to magic ten times more powerful than any witch should be able to alone. Usually when stuff like this happens the witch will try to join another coven as soon as possible but all the covens in the US have gone into hiding." I sighed again, looking down at my hand. "Witches aren't meant to be alone."</p>
<p>I felt a hand on my knee and I looked up in surprise to find Billy looking at me meaningfully. "Neither are wolves," he said. "I'd be honored if you used your magic on me." </p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>I gripped my book in my hand like a life-line. My heart was hammering in my chest and I worried all the werewolves would be able to hear how nervous I was. When Billy had suggested we change location I hoped that meant we would receive some privacy. All hope of that went out to door when I was taken to Emily's house- seemingly the home base of the wolf pack. </p>
<p>I inhaled, breathing slowly as Jacob and Sam helped Billy get inside Emily's house, which didn't have a ramp. Though none of them said it aloud I knew this was some sort of test- it hadn't escaped my notice that I was the only one at the bonfire who wasn't quileute so I had to prove myself. And while I'm not exactly human, that doesn't make me trustworthy in their eyes either. Jacob had been worried about my magic and that had spread doubt into the packs mind. I had to prove to them that I wasn't a threat. There was an instinctual part of me that needed a place in this coven.</p>
<p>Billy wheeled into the dining area, some of the boys had shoved the table to the side to make room for what I was about to do. I clenched the book tighter in my arms, I hadn't really needed to bring it- I had nearly every spell in the first half memorized but it brought me comfort that I had a part of my old coven here with me.</p>
<p>Billy smiled up at me from his seat, he was acting nonchalant about this whole thing but I could see a desperate hope in his eyes. He wanted this- he wanted this so badly and I also wanted this for him. The only thing standing in my way...was me.</p>
<p>Jacob placed an arm on my shoulder. "You'll do great." He whispered in my ear before stepping back. A bit of my anxiety depleted and was filled with fondness- he had been the one who'd been so worried about my magic in the first place but when it really came down to it, he was in my corner. He believed in me.</p>
<p>I knelt down in front of Billy and he started to look a little nervous. "Will this hurt?" He asked. I glanced to the book I'd set on the side- I didn't want to lie to him.  </p>
<p>“This won’t be painless,” I inform him nervously, “but when I’m done you won’t be in pain anymore.” I smile softly and look up at Billy, “you might even be able to walk again.”</p>
<p>Billy swallows hard. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>I gently open the book and pull out the dagger I'd hidden inside the pages in order not to scare him. I saw a couple wolves lurch forward at the sight of the weapon but Jake growled, halting them.</p>
<p>"Trust her." He said. Sam shot the boys a look and they quickly fell into place, watching me hesitantly.</p>
<p>I brought the knife to my hand and slid it over my palm. Emily grimaced out of the corner of my eye and I shook my head- she was too empathetic. The letters on the blade began to glow a bright amber and I sighed, setting it next to me. I brought my hands together, rubbing the blood over my opposite palm.</p>
<p>I used my blood to draw symbols onto the back of my hands. αυξάνω, which stands for 'growth' in greek and θεραπεύω meaning 'heal'. They branch from ancient Greek into more modern dialects- I'd discovered much of the witchcraft I practiced originated from Greece.</p>
<p>“There are factors that cause any illness,” I say, gently resting my hands on his knees, the blood soaked into his Jeans but he stayed still obediently. “Losing a wife,” I say softly as Billy groans at the burning sensation. “Losing touch with Rachel and Rebecca. Resenting your son because Jacob phased and became invulnerable to human diseases while you were suffering.”</p>
<p>Jacob flinches with his whole body, threads of tension stitching up the line of his spine and taking root in his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>The blood seeped into the knees of his jeans and disappeared. I closed my eyes and envisioned healing- I envisioned spring flowers growing from wet soil.<br/>
“Let go of the pain,” I said softly. “or you won’t get better no matter what I do. Let it go.”</p>
<p>The glowing light in my veins paled as it led into Billy Blacks body. It trailed down his arms and into his fingers that were gripping his wheelchair. </p>
<p>How effective healing spells are depends on the patient as much as the caster. Wounds won't heal right naturally if the host is not well mentally- and healing is just a speed up version of natural healing mixed with replacements of old tissue. Diabetes is what put him in this chair, meaning while the pain is an issue- the source of the problem is a lot easier to solve. </p>
<p>All I needed to do is fix his body so it produces Glucose correctly. With that, mixed with the magics affinity for timelapse, he wouldn't be in pain anymore. If my magic is strong enough to reverse the damage done, he could even walk again.</p>
<p>Like dominos once the first problem was taken care of, I felt the rest topple one after the other through my magic.</p>
<p>I smiled up at him as all my light depleted. There was a moment before I stood back up, the tense silence grating on my nerves. “you can try to stand up now.”</p>
<p>There’s a disjointed intake of breath spiraling around the room in a loop of centrifugal motion as Billy stands up slowly; his whole body trembles with desperate hope, but he hesitates for a few seconds that stretch out into a small eternity before he stops clinging to the armrests of his wheelchair and takes a step away from the chair and feels the physical force of his own weight for the first time in years.</p>
<p>Jacob's face rapidly changed from shock, to fear, to shock again, and then to the biggest, stupidest looking smile I'd ever seen him wear. Ever.</p>
<p>He lifted Billy right up off the ground in one arm, and snagged me from the ground in the other. The room erupted in chaos as I tried to grab onto the refrigerator and hold on for dear life before he started crushing us, to no avail. I can hear talking from the pack but the dizziness I felt was making the room spin. I grabbed onto Jake's arm in an attempt to keep myself from dying on the spot and Immediately I felt the tiredness begin to seep into my bones. "Jake." I gasped out. </p>
<p>He immediately set me down, concern lacing his features, Billy was looking at his feet as he took careful steps across the wooden floor. "What's the matter?" None of the pack seemed to notice us as they all grabbed Billy in a giant bear hug- or wolf hug, my mind mused.</p>
<p>I held a hand over my head to shield myself from the suddenly unbearably bright lights. I guess Emily had replaced her lightbulbs from the last time I'd been here.</p>
<p>"I rushed it too much," I said with a hesitant smile. "I should have prepared for that better." </p>
<p>"What can I do?" He asked, he led me to the side where I wouldn't be bothered by the uproar of noise as the pack congratulated Billy with ridiculously large smiles. I felt content- this is what magic is supposed to do. </p>
<p>"I need to rest," I said, a tired smile on my face as I watched the pack celebrate. </p>
<p>"I'll give you a ride home," Jacob said, glancing to the door. </p>
<p>I placed a hand on his arm. "You should stay and celebrate with your dad," I said softly. How long had he spent with his father confound to the wheelchair? He deserved to celebrate.</p>
<p>He bent down to look me in the eyes, gently placing his hands on my shoulders. "Thanks to you," he said loud enough to be heard over the pack. "I'll have the rest of his life to celebrate with him- right now I'm more concerned with getting you home and into bed."</p>
<p>Home- that's a strange word. To me, home had always been my van. And even though my van was parked at the Blacks house I knew that wasn't why he considered it my home too. I'd finally proved myself- I'd made it into their coven.</p>
<p>My eyes began to water but I nodded with a smile. "Yeah," I choked out. "Let's go home." Jake nodded, sending me a smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Calypso needs to rest," he announced, and everyone in the kitchen immediately settled down, glancing to us. </p>
<p>"Of course," Emily said with a wide smile. "Would you like to sleep in the guest bedroom?" She asked me, nothing but kindness in her voice. I expected to find Sam looking annoyed at the offer- or maybe even the rest of the pack like they'd often been when it came to me. But to my surprise I found nothing but gratitude in the eyes of the pack- well, Leah was looking away but I considered that as close as I would get with her. I glanced up to Jake and I knew he saw it too as he looked at me with a fierce pride that made me glance away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Thank you, but I might be out for a while." I explained. "I'll probably be better closer to my van." Emily nodded her head, smiling.</p>
<p>"Dad?" Jacob asked, catching the mans attention. Billy Black had been smiling ridiculously down at his feet. "Do you need a ride back?"</p>
<p>"I'll find a ride home," There was a twinkle in Billy's eye. "And if worse comes to worse…." He said, an unnamed emotion dominating his voice as he looked at me.</p>
<p>"...I can always walk." </p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>I ended up using Billy's wheelchair for a while after that. He had been more than willing to let me use it- in fact, he even offered to give it to me. I'm fairly certain if I hadn't been using them, all the boards Billy had used to traverse the house would have been ripped up and discarded of. Him and Jake had taken turns pushing me around the house which had been fun for a few days- but eventually my wanderlust got too bad and I practically begged Jacob to let me outside. I had been surprised to find Billy on my side during the argument but then I realized that he must have understood my need to be outside better than anyone else.</p>
<p>He'd felt it for most his life.</p>
<p>I inhaled hard, my eyes shining as I glanced out into the side of the forest. Jacob had undoubtedly chosen an easy trail for both mine and Billy's sake, but it was still beautiful. It was early morning and I was glad to see that the sun was out for the first time in weeks- it was beautiful combined with the lush green of the forests and the sounds of the ocean nearby.</p>
<p>"Slow down, dad." Jake said, though there wasn't any bite in his tone- there was only fondness. Billy Black proudly brandished his walking stick- it had various patterns carved into the beautiful polished wood. He'd gone into detail telling me the story behind each from when he was younger- back before he'd been wheelchair bound. </p>
<p>He'd nearly gotten rid of it, he told me. But everytime he almost did, something told him to wait. To hold out a little bit longer.</p>
<p>"Slow down?" Billy taunted his son. "Maybe you should speed up, boy." </p>
<p>Jake adjusted his hold on me as I snickered. One arm was wrapped around my legs dangling from my seat on his shoulder while the other arm was constantly twitching towards his father who was climbing over obstacles with ease.<br/>
It was actually impressive how much stamina Billy had managed to maintain, if I didn't know any better I would've guessed he was a werewolf too.</p>
<p>We eventually reached what seemed like a natural break in the trail. It hung overhead the sea and my eyes searched the horizon.</p>
<p>"Having fun, Calypso?" Billy asked as he sat down on a log someone had turned into a make-shift bench. Jacob set me down first before taking a seat next to me, staring out at our view of the ocean.</p>
<p>I inhaled again. "It's nice to be outside." I said. I looked down at my legs and wiggled both feet- I still didn't have enough control to stand on my own but it was getting better day by day. "I give it another three days before I'm on my feet again." I said.</p>
<p>"Good," Billy said. "I'd hate for you to miss such nice weather for my old sack of bones." I playfully shoved him with my shoulder.</p>
<p>"You don't look a day over ninety," I said, to which he smiled.</p>
<p>We stared out at the ocean, my mind relaxing as the waves crashed into the black sand far below. It was dark and ominous and I vaguely remembered almost drowning in those sand waters only a couple months before, I shuddered- I much prefer the view from up here. </p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>'This was the British isles 400 years ago' the British woman said, cutscenes on the TV showed a priest condemning a woman to a hanging as she begged for God to spare her. 'Mass trials and execution erupted across the country... and the reason for this chaos was witches. People were convinced they sank ships, brought famine and disease, murdered and maimned because witches worked for satan. Hundreds of wrongly accused were prosecuted, tortured, and executed in a hysterical effort to stamp out the scourge of witchcraft.”</p>
<p>The screen cut to a woman walking in front of an old looking town. “Imagine living in that world. Where you could be accused, tortured and executed on the basis of nothing more then gossip and superstition.” </p>
<p>“How could such a deadly and violent idea have got so out of control in britain? What drove prosecutors to such awful lengths? And what was it like for the victims who were tortured and executed for crimes they couldn't possibly have committed? This is the extraordinary story of how the terror of satanic witchcraft infected the british isles...and plunged it into chaos.”</p>
<p>“What are you watching?” someone behind me said. I turned my head to awkwardly look over the back of the couch. Jacob stood watching the violent scenes flash over the TV.</p>
<p>“Witches: a century of murder.” I stated monotonously.</p>
<p>He grimaced and glanced around. He swiped the remote off the coffee table in front of me, changing the channel. I couldn’t find it in myself to be upset with him, the show had rattled me. Jacob sat down on the couch next to me, obviously strained. He was trying to appear nonchalant but he was failing miserably. </p>
<p>"I'm going to have to go talk to the Cullens eventually," I said with a sigh.</p>
<p>There was a tense moment of silence. "You already know how I feel about that." He said finally.</p>
<p>"I know," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't really want to go back, but I'm running out of breadcrumbs here."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Is it really that important?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion and he tried to backtrack. "I mean, you're here now and you have me." He pulled me next to him on the couch. "So far everything you've found about the past has just made you sad. Why not just accept that maybe it's something better left forgotten?"</p>
<p>I stared up at the ceiling a moment as I thought my answer through carefully. "I don't think this is something I can afford to forget," I said finally. "Everytime I use my magic, all I can think about is how it's not really mine. Or, at least not all of it. And...I'm worried about the journal," I admitted. "Who was collecting witch blood? Why? What are they going to do with it?" I sighed. "I think… maybe when this whole thing is over then I'll let myself forget it but until then… it's just something I have to do."</p>
<p>He sighed and we were left in silence. The thoughts accelerated inside my head and I looked out the window on the far wall, my eyes glued to the lush treeline in the distance. It was beautiful during the day but I know once the sun falls below the horizon I'll glance into the forests every couple of moments, fully expecting red eyes to be staring back at me.</p>
<p>"Does it bother you?" I asked after a quiet moment.</p>
<p>He looked at me I'm confusion. "Does what bother me?"</p>
<p>"How old I am?" I asked. "You're hanging out with a very old lady." I said, using my teasing voice to cover up my insecurity.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Of course not, age is just a number." </p>
<p>"Jail is just a place," I said back and he laughed as I gently punched him in the arm. </p>
<p>"Technically I'm, like, twenty-five." He said, staring at the ceiling with me.</p>
<p>"I'm about a thousand so I don't think we even out," I said. He looked at me, looking a bit impressed.</p>
<p>"A thousand." he said flatly.</p>
<p>"In my journal I wrote about living in a town in England that was torn down sometime in 800 AD." I said, my eyes closed. "But physically I'm 17- we could do this all day." </p>
<p>"A thousand," he said quietly, before whistling lowly. Something seemed to occur to him, because he glanced my way with trepidation. "How do witches die?" He asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>I opened one eye to look at him. "That's a concerning question," I said with no real fire behind my response.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean." He said, turning on the couch to face me fully. "How can I protect you if I don't know what you need protecting from?" It made me nervous that he seemed so hell bent on "protecting me' I'm a big girl.</p>
<p>I stayed silent a moment, closing my eyes again but when I opened one to look at him I realized he wasn't going to let this go. I sighed, stirring forward a bit. "The thing is, is that witches can die just about any way a human can." Jake was paying rapt attention and I raised an eyebrow. "But the older the witch, the harder it is to kill them. Try to drown them? There's a spell to breathe underwater. Try to burn them? Anti-flame spell. Stabbing? Healing spells. Decapitation? Weirdly enough there's a spell for that too." I said. "One of the books I found said it's more rare to find a ten year old witch than a hundred year old one. Most witches don't usually make it past their first twenty years." </p>
<p>I sighed. "But…"</p>
<p>"But?" He said.</p>
<p>"There's one exception." I said, glancing out the window. "Lunar eclipses- for some reason during a total lunar eclipse all witches are cut off from their magic and left virtually defenceless." I sighed. "It was apparently the most well-guarded secret we had but if my old coven is any proof, word got out." </p>
<p>I sighed. "Any chance fledgling witches had is out the window now that the vampires know about it." </p>
<p>"Fledgling?" He asked.</p>
<p>"New, recently-created, was not and now is." I said lamely.</p>
<p>"So witches aren't born?" He asked, I barked out a laugh. </p>
<p>"No," I said. "Witches are a lot like vampires."</p>
<p>He looked at me for an explanation and I sighed. "Do you really want the rest of the pack knowing all this?" I asked quietly. "I just got them to not hate my guts about a week ago."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon," he said. "Half the pack would throw themselves in front of a moving car for you."</p>
<p>"Half the pack would throw themselves in front of a moving car for fun." I muttered as I worried my lip between my teeth.</p>
<p>"C'mon," he said. "It's important they know too."</p>
<p>I sighed. "There's a lot of superstition surrounding it," I said. "But basically witches are people who died- or nearly died and came back with magic. The only correlation anyone could find was that everyone who became a witch died a horrible painful death. Some say it's based off of revenge- others say it's a second chance. I'm not sure what I think- I can't remember enough to know what my awakening was like but from some of the horror stories I've read about I'm kind of glad I don't."</p>
<p>Its strange, knowing you've died. I never really thought about death, I'd always assumed it was an important part of life but after finding out vampires, werewolves, and witches don't really age I'm not sure what to think anymore.</p>
<p>Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but a sound cut him off.</p>
<p>A loud howl sounded from the forest outside, I lifted my head and Jake was on his feet in the blink of an eye. His expression went from carefree to worried in record time and I glanced from the door back to him.</p>
<p>"It's Victoria, isn't it?" I asked, raising to my feet.</p>
<p>"Stay here," Jacob said, pulling his shirt off.</p>
<p>"Jacob Black if you think you can tell me what to do then you are crazier than Bella." I said, matching his steps towards the door.</p>
<p>He looked at me desperately. "Please," he said. He looked between me and the door, the haste to move more evident than ever. "You've only been able to walk for a couple days." </p>
<p>"I can help, I've been practicing my magic." I said urgently, holding up my hands as if they'd prove my argument. "Let me help you."</p>
<p>He looked even more desperate now. "Calypso this isn't-"</p>
<p>I took a step forward, getting in his face. "Jacob Black I will follow you regardless. It's up to you whether or not I'm by your side when it happens."</p>
<p>He looks at me a moment, those black eyes filled with so much emotion that I couldn't begin to decrypt. It's a cosmic black that makes the room around me fade.</p>
<p>Another howl sounded from the forest, more desperate this time. "Fuck! Fine." He said, nearly tearing the door off in his haste. He exploded into his wolf form and paused for a moment.</p>
<p>Jacob was shifting on his feet when I walked up to him, but once I placed my hands on his back he stood still. He was taller than me in both human and wolf form and I looked at him helplessly. He let out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh as he bent down to my height. I tried to avoid yanking his fur as I climbed on, steadying myself on his back.</p>
<p>He stood still a moment before he started walking. I almost questioned him but he began picking up the pace slowly, trying to give me time to adjust to his speed. He probably wanted to go slower but an insistent howl from the forest made him pick up speed quickly.</p>
<p>I could feel his powerful back muscles shifting and flexing beneath me. It didn't take me long to realize that I was slowing him down by staying upright, so I leaned forward, gripping onto his soft fur mercilessly. The trees whiz by as dirt is kicked up behind us. I loosened my tight hold around Jake's neck and laughed at my silly nervousness. This is fantastic! The pounding in my ears, the wind in my hair, the warmness of Jake, it feels like nothing I've ever felt.</p>
<p>He dashed through the forest like he'd been doing it his whole life. The greenery passed me in a blur of movement so fast I didn't draw glance to the side lest I get dizzy and fall.</p>
<p>The sound of paws meeting dirt was nearly silent despite his size and I noticed with a touch of gratitude that Jacob was avoiding any low hanging branches so I wouldn't get knocked off.</p>
<p>I nearly shout in surprise as familiar wolves appear from the trees around us, joining us in the run. If any of them found it strange that I was with them, none of them gave it away. I felt a surge of power as I 'ran' with the wolf pack- I wondered if this is what being in a coven felt like to me. The strength of numbers emboldening me to the point where I felt I could take on a vampire.</p>
<p>My eyes widen as the world fades slightly and I'm able to see the gold shocks of electricity sparking between the wolves like nerves inside a body. Its complex and wired so tightly even the most gentle of fingers could never pry the ends free. The magic shared between them is astounding- depsite some of the wolves being new to this lifestyle the magic is ancient. Timeless with its grace.</p>
<p>Amongst the thrill I remember why we were here as the trees give way somewhat. There was a pounding river below, its movements powerful- I had little doubt that if I fell in I'd go careening.</p>
<p>Across the river I saw familiar figures. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle chasing after the redheaded vampire. No matter what they did she always seemed a step ahead of them.</p>
<p>Jacob sprinted faster until we were level with her from across the water. I raised one hand, using my other one to desperately grip onto his fur. My hands began to burn with the familiar tingle of magic and I focused on the foliage surrounding the vampire. The threads of the earth are held together with a knot. I can feel the earth's pull.</p>
<p>A vine burst from the ground in front of Victoria, grasping onto her leg. She barely hesitated a moment before leaning down and tearing the root. It bought the Cullens some time and I saw Emmett tackle her full-body. She rolled with his momentum and used it to throw him past her and into the trees. Esme caught up and almost got her arm but Victoria launched herself over the river onto our side. </p>
<p>Paul was immediately on her, snapping at her back. She crossed again, nearly kicking Esme in the head.</p>
<p>She looked back long enough to catch my eye and I held my hand out, releasing a wave. The wave traveled and the foliage began to creep out from around her, grabbing at her clothes and hair.</p>
<p>She screamed in anger as she ripped a determined vine off her arm. Despite the distance I could see her muscles flexing in the familiar sign she was about to cross again.</p>
<p>Not this time, I told myself. I slowly stood into a crouch on Jacob's back, holding onto his fur with one hand. Jacob looked at me sharply over his shoulder.</p>
<p>I'm the only one who can cross both sides. I'm the only one who can do this.</p>
<p>"Keep running!" I yelled, and Jake faced forward again, but I could feel how tense he was.</p>
<p>I threw my arm out and focused on a fallen tree ahead of us with an iron lock concentration. I grit my teeth as I clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>It began shaking as I narrowed my eyes, it shook like a kettle left on the stove for too long, the whistle of the heat loud in my ears.
The magic sparked between my fingers as I focused all my energy on one point of the tree. I bit my lip and I could taste the blood permeating my mouth. With one final mental tug the tree was ripped from the ground and suspended in midair. A couple wolves whimpered, paws digging into the ground to stop their breakneck movements from making them run into my tree.</p>
<p>With a yell I threw the tree outwards just as Victoria launched herself into the air to cross back to our side. It collided with her mid-air. The tree was thrown deep into the treeline on the Cullens property and out of view.<br/>
I knocked her back on the Cullens side and Emmett got a grip around her waist. I relaxed on Jacob's back as Victoria thrashed in Emmetts hold, making him stumble towards the waters edge. He managed to keep her on the rocks and I saw Paul's eyes flash when he saw that Emmet was about to step on LaPush land.</p>
<p>Victoria bucked backwards again and Emmetts foot slipped onto the shore.</p>
<p>"Paul don't!" I screamed, launching myself off of Jacob's back to reach him. I reached them just as Paul headbutted Emmett. He was thrown back into the treeline and I watched as Victoria twisted in midair, disappearing into the LaPush side. Paul knocked Emmett into me as I was trying to find perchas on the rocks and my foot slipped. I let out a gasp as I was sent careening into the river.</p>
<p>The tide was awful, my body slammed against rocks and skinned my knees. With super-human effort I broke the surface again, gulping at the air and then with barely a splash I'm under again. Blearily from beneath the water I catch a glimpse of wolves and vampires reaching for me from either side, but the river is powerful and I'm swept out of their grasp. This time I sink faster and the panic has my heart hammering against my ribs.</p>
<p>I have held my breath out of curiosity before, this isn't like that. This is like having a gun to my head and being told not to let my heart beat. Of course it will beat. And just like the heart must go on my lungs will inhale whether it is air or briny water.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, mind frantically trying to remember the spell. </p>
<p>As black and red dots dance across my closed eyes I sink my teeth into my tongue, blood immediately fills my mouth as pain flashes through my jaw. I let the blood fill and I refuse to release it or swallow, instead I held it under my tongue like I'd read.</p>
<p>I don't need to breathe, I don't need to breathe. I don't need to breathe-</p>
<p>I stopped for a moment and realized the burning in my chest had gone away. Emboldened, I gripped onto a rock as my body was forced the other direction. My nails ache as the force of the river tries to pull me under the water again.</p>
<p>I was about to give up when an arm around my waist hauled me to safety. I was dragged onto land and I looked up to see Emmett looking at me with a crooked smile. "I thought witches could float." He said.</p>
<p>It takes me a moment but I understand but when I do I snort. I swipe wet hair out of my face as I bend over a second, placing my hands on my knees. Nearly downing wasn't something I'd wanted to revisit so soon.</p>
<p>Carlisle was next to me in an instant. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. It was freezing cold. "You were under for a long time."</p>
<p>I spat the blood that'd built up in my mouth onto the ground. "Didn't need to breathe." I answered, cleaning my teeth with my tongue in an attempt to get the taste of copper out of my mouth.</p>
<p>He nodded but his eyes didn't reach mine, instead they were trained behind me and I turned and found the wolf pack standing on the other side of the river. Snarling.</p>
<p>My anger increased as I saw them looking at me like that, like I was the traitor. I walked over to the edge and jabbed a finger at who I hope was Paul. "Didn't you see he had her!" I yelled. "She did that on purpose because she knew you'd react like that! She's playing you for fools and you're too lost in your hatred to see it!" I yelled. The wolf I was jabbing at ears fastened against its head and took a step back. Maybe it wasn't Paul then.</p>
<p>"Go!" I yelled, throwing my arm in the direction Victoria went. "Make sure she doesn't get to the town!" I watched the wolf pack disappear into the trees but Jake stayed to watch, looking nervous. His feet were shifting as if he was doing everything in his power not to cross.</p>
<p>I pressed a hand to my head and hissed, pulling it away. I winced when I saw blood.</p>
<p>"Calypso your bleeding," Esme said gently. </p>
<p>"It's fine, I can heal it," I sighed.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's such a good idea," Carlisle said. "Head wounds are tricky."</p>
<p>I was tired, that spell took more out of me then I'd thought it would've, but I'm getting the feeling this is just his way of getting me back to the Cullens place to talk. I needed to do it eventually, and this was a perfect opportunity to get it done but I don't know how comfortable I am with bleeding in their house.</p>
<p>My eyes slipped over to Jacob who was obviously trying to send me a message with his eyes. I grit my teeth, my resolve solidifying.</p>
<p>"Yeah," I said nastily. "Sure, let's go."</p>
<p>Carlisle's eyes slid to Jacob. "I don't wish to start anything with the wolf pack," he said.</p>
<p>"Despite common belief, they don't own me." I snapped.</p>
<p>There was a moment before Carlisle nodded, sending an apologetic look to Jake.</p>
<p>They began to turn towards the house and I cleared my throat. "I uh. I can't run as fast as you." I said hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Of course," Carlisle said. "Emmett?" </p>
<p>Emmett smirked, walking up to me. "Piggyback or princess?" He asked and I stared at him a moment, trying to process what he was saying. </p>
<p>"We can also do potato sack style." He said after a moment of silence. </p>
<p>"Oh- oh!" I said in realization. "Piggyback, definitely piggyback." </p>
<p>"Cool," he said. He spun around and crouched down a little, holding his hands out behind him. He was tall so I prepared to have to leap for it, I nearly got the breath knocked out of me when I slammed into his back. His skin was as hard as stone.</p>
<p>He let out a laugh and I turned to see Jacob had left in my absence. I almost felt bad for a second before violently reminding myself that he has no say over what I do.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Carlisle asked. I inhaled deeply, preparing for the worst.</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Truculent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>truc·u·lent<br/>/ˈtrəkyələnt/<br/>adjective<br/>Truculent<br/>eager or quick to argue or fight; aggressively defiant.</p><p>When we finally reached the Cullen house I was more than a little windswept. Emmett set me down- well more like dropped me on the porch of their luxurious house and I took a moment to collect my bearings.</p><p>Emmett ran like he was being chased- but<br/>
I got the feeling he zigzagged and jumped as much as he did cause he enjoyed my pain. I threatened to throw up on him a couple times but apparently he called my bluff cause he didn't bother heeding my false warning.</p><p>We walked inside the elegant house and I could hear the sound of a TV, Esme and Emmett quickly left but Carlisle took my elbow, leading me towards the upstairs. </p><p>Upstairs and through a winding hallway, Carlisle opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood — where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by<br/>
towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library.</p><p>Carlisle had me sit on a leather couch shoved between two towering bookshelves. On the far wall Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded<br/>
with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination.</p><p>"So," Carlisle said. "You've joined in the hunt for Victoria."</p><p>I sighed, going to cart a hand through my hair but he caught my wrist. Right, head wound. I let it fall to my lap. "I'm the only one who's allowed on both sides and has the potential to actually stop her. Staying out of it would be selfish."</p><p>He nodded his head, applying pressure against my head with a rag covered in peroxide. "Does it not bother you?" I asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That I'm bleeding. Emmett looked tense all the way here- even Esme was looking off but you seem fine."</p><p>"Practice," he said. "And Esme isn't usually bothered, but hunting has become harder with Victoria around. Normally, I doubt even Jasper would be affected by the scent of your blood- I suspect your position as a witch purposely makes your scent less appealing than a humans."</p><p>"I see." I nodded my head. "And I'm sorry about Paul." </p><p>"Is he the one who knocked you into the water?" </p><p>"Technically that was Emmett," I said, and I heard a snort from downstairs. "I'm not wrong!" I said to Emmett before sighing. "But yeah, Paul is hot headed- he probably didn't think that through too well."</p><p>"I understand that our presence brings fear," Carlisle sighed. "It's not the boys fault. He's right to be cautious." </p><p>"That wasn't caution." I practically growled. "It's so much worse because we had her and I know for a fact no one in the pack is going to blame Paul for letting her get away- they're all going to congratulate him for stopping Emmett." </p><p>"I don't know!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "They looked pretty scolded to me!"</p><p>I snorted. "They value my opinion on some things, I'll admit. Most of them are just impressed that I can stand up to Sam."</p><p>"I'm assuming you had something to do with Billy Blacks miraculous recovery?" Carlisle said. I looked up at him as he opened a bandage, laying something inside the sticky cover- I'm assuming something anti-bacterial. </p><p>"Yeah," I said. "He deserved to walk again." </p><p>"It's amazing you can do that." He said, and I heard genuine awe in his voice.</p><p>"Knocked me flat on my ass for a couple days," I snorted. "I didn't prepare for it at all, I had to use his wheelchair for a while until I could walk again." </p><p>There was a moment of silence as I looked around the room. A cross was hanging next to my head near a Rosary gently attached to the wall. I gently took a hold of the cross, pulling it slightly away from the wall and into my hand. My lips involuntary pursed into a frown.</p><p>"It belonged to my father." Carlisle said after a moment. I gently placed it back on the wall, a feeling of unease settling into my stomach. He seemed to notice it. "I suppose a witch wouldn't be too fond of christianity either." He said softly. I shook my head.</p><p>"So you were Christian, then?" </p><p>"I was the only son of an Anglican pastor." He said after a moment. "As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for werewolves, vampires... and witches."</p><p>I shook my head again. "Hunts aren't uncommon. There's a reason you've never met a witch until now- though I haven't read of any real witches being prosecuted by Anglicans."</p><p>He sighed. "They burned a lot of innocent people — of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch."</p><p>"Is that how you become a vampire?" I asked before I could stop myself.</p><p>"When my father grew old, he placed me in charge of the raids. I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist." A ghost of a smile spread over his cold lips. "I actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches and waited. Eventually one emerged."</p><p>His voice was very quiet; I strained to catch the words.</p><p>"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and I was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun us, but I thought  he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving me." He paused. I could sense he was editing something, keeping something from me.</p><p>"I knew what my father would do. The bodies would be burned — anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. I left the alley while the mob followed the vampire."</p><p>Carlisle laid the bandage on my head and I forcefully withheld a shiver- his hands were freezing. "And after it was all over I knew what I had become."</p><p>Carlisle stood back, nodding at his handiwork before looking at me. "They're eager to talk to you." He said, nodding his head down the stairs.</p><p>As we walked downstairs I was surprised to see how many people were gathered. Bella and Edward were sitting on a couch, Edward's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Emmett was sitting on the back of the couch behind them and Jasper's eyes were trained on the TV.</p><p>"Seattle is in a state of terror- authorities are baffled by the strange disappearances and murders. Theories range from a vicious gang to a serial killer-" Jaspers eyes flashed over to us and he raised the remote, clearly about to pause.</p><p>"Wait a minute," I said, stepping forward. "Hold on what is that?" </p><p>"Newborns," Jasper said, eyeing me curiously. Carlisle walked past me and took a seat on the couch beside Jasper. He moved at human pace likely for mine and Bella's benefit </p><p>"It's getting worse," Carlisle sighed. "It takes more than one of our kind to do the kind of damage they're reporting."</p><p>I watched the reporter on screen as a city in chaos flashed behind her.</p><p>"In my journal I wrote about what was happening in Seattle," I said, eyes trained on the TV. "Covens of witches had been disappearing- I seemed to think whatever was going on in Seattle had something to do with it."</p><p>"Witches?" Emmett said. "What would newborns want with a bunch of witches?"</p><p>I struggled with the response for a moment. I couldn't let them know- if my books are right then there are already so few of us left. How can I give this away to a bunch of vampires?</p><p>"Witch blood," Edward piped up, his eyes boring into mine. I remembered too late that he could read minds and my eyes widened. I had been projecting. "Witch blood has magical effects on vampires." </p><p>"Stay out of my head," I hissed, nervously glancing around the room.</p><p>"We're not going to attack any witch covens," Edward said, looking insulted.</p><p>"But what about Aro? What about when the Volturi find out? There's hardly any witches left Edward- and the more people know about this the slimmer and slimmer the chance of fledgling witches becomes." </p><p>"You turned out fine," Emmett joked and I turned my glare on him. </p><p>"I am much older than you." I said, I turned to Carlisle who was watching the interaction with interest. "My previous coven was wiped out on your land while you were gone." I said. "There were eleven witches in my coven and I'm the only one that survived- not to mention the two others that went radio silent. That's a lot of blood to go around."</p><p>"That settles it," Jasper said quietly. "I saw what you did at the river- no one would go up against that many witches unless necessary. It's an army."</p><p>"An army," Alice whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The others were intent again, their eyes locked on Jasper's face.</p><p>"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from.<br/>
But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."</p><p>"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.</p><p>"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper's face was hard. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."</p><p>"Maybe we won't have to." Edward's voice was bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is . . . us?"</p><p>Jasper's eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked.</p><p>"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept Edward's words.</p><p>"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets."</p><p>"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted, and then paused. "Or . . . they don't know that they are. Not yet."</p><p>"What is that?" Edward asked, curious and tense. "What are you remembering?"</p><p>"Flickers," Alice said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view. . . ."</p><p>"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I don't know. . . ."</p><p>"Not indecision," Edward growled. "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."</p><p>"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.</p><p>Edward's eyes were hard as ice. "Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."</p><p>"But I would see if they'd decided to come. . . ."</p><p>"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."</p><p>"A favor," Rosalie suggested, speaking for the first time. "Someone in the South . . . someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance - if they take care of this one small problem. . . . That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."</p><p>"Why?" Carlisle asked, still shocked. "There's no reason for the Volturi -"</p><p>"I was there," Edward disagreed quietly. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan - he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having . . . not more than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found. . . ."</p><p>I stared at his face in horror. </p><p>"They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."</p><p>"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal," Edward said in a grim voice. "No harm done."</p><p>Jasper leaned forward, shaking his head. "No, Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This . . . person, this threat - they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."</p><p>They all stared at each other, frozen with stress.</p><p>"Then let's go," Emmett almost roared. "What are we waiting for?"</p><p>Carlisle and Edward exchanged a long glance. Edward nodded once.</p><p>"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle finally said. "How to destroy them." Carlisle's jaw was hard, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he said the words. No one hated violence more than Carlisle.</p><p>There was something bothering me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was numb, horrified, deathly afraid. I also felt lighter somehow knowing that I wasn't the only one considering this a threat.</p><p>"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing . . . ? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."</p><p>"We'll ask," Carlisle answered.</p><p>Jasper held out a cell phone. "We need to hurry."</p><p>I'd never seen Carlisle's innate calm so shaken. He took the phone, and paced toward the windows. He dialed a number, held the phone to his ear, and laid the other hand against the glass. He stared out into the foggy morning with a pained and ambivalent expression.</p><p>Carlisle's voice was low and quick, difficult to hear. I heard him greet Tanya, and then he raced through the situation too fast for me to understand much, though I could tell that the Alaskan vampires were not ignorant of what was going on in Seattle.</p><p>Then something changed in Carlisle's voice.</p><p>"Oh," he said, his voice sharper in surprise. "We didn't realize . . . that Irina felt that way."</p><p>Edward groaned and closed his eyes. "Damn it. Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."</p><p>"Laurent?" I whispered.</p><p>Carlisle was still talking, his voice not quite pleading. Persuasive, but with an edge. Then the edge abruptly won out over the persuasion.</p><p>"There's no question of that," Carlisle said in a stern voice. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that. . . . Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."</p><p>Carlisle shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.</p><p>"What's the problem?" Emmett murmured to Edward.</p><p>"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants -" He paused, looking down at me.</p><p>I folded my legs, narrowing my eyes. "Carlisle." I said, a hint of warning in my voice.</p><p>His eyes tightened. "She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."</p><p>I got to my feet so quickly I wondered if I blurred around the edges like the vampires.</p><p>"Don't worry," Carlisle said appealingly. "I won't agree to it."</p><p>"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond but my phone ringing stopped me. All of the eyes in the room flashed to me and I shifted under the wait uncomfortably. Despite their attempts to convey humanity- there movements were predatory.</p><p>"Hello?" I asked, answering the call. I always forget to check the caller ID, but I only had four numbers in my contacts and two of them are in the room with me.</p><p>"Calypso?" Jake said. "Is everything ok? We just chased the bloodsucker all the way upstate but we lost her."</p><p>I sighed. "I'm fine, Jake." I said, turning away from the room of people looking at me.</p><p>"Can you get back here?" A voice yelled from faraway on Jake's end. "He's losing his mind and frankly if I have to listen to him think about you one more time I might murder him myself." I recognized Embreys voice anywhere, he sounded playful but I could feel the tension in his voice. Jake had probably been thinking about the enhanced witch blood- no one wanted vampires to be more powerful then they already are.</p><p>"Everything's fine, Embrey," I said. "But I can't leave now- there's stuff I have to do. Jacob this is worse than we thought, Seattle-"</p><p>"Why?" A new voice said, I recognized that it was Paul, there was a struggle and I knew he'd just snatched the phone from Jake. "What the hell are you doing over there Calypso." He growled. I had a moment where I felt taken aback, but then I remembered that he'd knocked me into a river only about an hour ago and any calmness I had left evaporated.</p><p>"Paul you're not listening," I hissed.</p><p>"You're not listening to us Calypso!" Paul snapped from the other line. "You have no right to be over there-"</p><p>"I'm here because someone needs to be communicating with the Cullens, and since all of you are too immature to get over your childhood fear of vampires I'm the one who has to do it!" I practically spat into the phone. "So don't you dare use that tone with me Paul Lahote because I'm not having it. If you want to have a temper tantrum go find Sam or something because I am not your mother." With nothing more than that, I ended the call. I stood there for a second before launching my phone at a wall with a surprising amount of force. </p><p>There was a flash in front of me and when my eyes caught up, Edward stood there with my phone- it was completely intact. He'd caught it before it had hit the wall. He handed it back to me. </p><p>"Esme values the walls," he explained and I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Thanks," I said, taking it from him. He was right, I couldn't afford to buy another. "That was stupid."</p><p>"I think it's time you take a break," Esme said, walking into the living room. "You've had a long day. Would you like something to eat?" She looked at Carlisle. "Do witches eat?"</p><p>"We eat," I said with a small smile. "And food sounds great, thanks."</p><p>"Of course, dear."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>According to Emmett Esme was a great- no, amazing cook. When she'd dragged me into the kitchen and began pulling out various cook book and kitchenware that looked like it had never been used, I knew I was in for it.</p><p>"So are you an Italian kind of girl?" She asked. I looked at her helplessly. </p><p>She sighed, flipping through a book hastily before deciding on something random. She grabbed a couple of pots off the counter and filled them with water, moving to grab something from the fridge.</p><p>"Normally we don't keep food here," she said. "But with Bella around, I keep the fridge stocked just in case." I nodded my head.</p><p>"Is that why it's so warm?" I asked.</p><p>She looked at me strangely. "I think someone mentioned that vampires can't feel temperature, so I was curious why you had the heating on." I explained.</p><p>She nodded. "We usually pay for it anyway so no one gets too suspicious about us all the way out here- a lot of stuff we do is just for the sake of seeming normal." </p><p>I nodded, before snorting. "And here I am living out of a van and causing freak windstorms at the drop of a hat- I could learn a thing or two about acting normal."</p><p>Esme laughed, chopping up some vegetables at a speed I couldn't even see. "Bella said a couple of people noticed you from around town- you got everyone's attention off of us for a bit."</p><p>"You're welcome?"</p><p>She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Though I suspect hanging out with the wolf pack as much as you do, normal isn't really on your radar." I tilted my head in question.</p><p>"How'd you know I've been spending a lot of time with the wolf pack?" Sure I'd just gotten a call but I didn't even tell Bella that Toto is parked on the rez, how did they know?</p><p>"Oh y'know," she said with a grimace.</p><p>"What she means to say," Emmett yelled from somewhere in the living area. "Is that you smell like wolf."</p><p>I lifted up the hem of my shirt and sniffed hesitantly before shrugging. "I guess witches don't have that great a sense of smell," Esme said. </p><p>"I guess not," I said.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your memories?" She asked. "Bella has talked about you to Edward and, well, Carlisle is too curious for his own good."</p><p>"Vampire venom," I said finally, feeling like I was giving away some big secret. "Witches can't be turned into vampires, but it can have some adverse effects. I got bit by a newborn so…" I trained off. "Not fun."</p><p>Carlisle casually walked into the kitchen and I withheld my humor at his 'miraculous' appearance now that we had started talking about witchcraft.</p><p>"Does it have that effect on all witches?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't think so- the night we were attacked was a… special time for witches," I said hesitantly. "I was more human than normal. I doubt it would've had that affect any other time." I thought back to when I'd been bitten on the beach- it had hurt. A lot. But I don't think the pain came from the venom spreading- I think it hurt so much because my body was burning the venom out of my system. I think if they'd given me about a half an hour, I could've gotten rid of the venom myself.</p><p>"Fascinating," Carlisle said and Esme shot him a look. I snickered under my breath but they both, obviously, heard it.</p><p>Esme slid a plate over to me and I smiled, taking it gratefully. </p><p>"Thank you," I said. </p><p>"No problem, dear." She said. Bella came in with Edward on her heel, unsurprisingly. It was interesting to see how familiar she seemed here. "Hey," I said to her.</p><p>"Hey," she said back, glancing down. "You didn't tell me you were coming."</p><p>"I didn't expect to get body slammed into a river by a vampire, but here we are." I said with a crooked smile.</p><p>"So you're hunting for Victoria too?" She asked, taking a seat at the bar next to me.</p><p>"It was kind of a split-second decision." I said, jabbing my fork into the lasagna Esme had made. "After today, I doubt Jake will let me join in again."</p><p>"He let you come?" She asked, looking surprised.</p><p>"Kind of. I'll never understand why that boy thinks he has any say over what I do." I said, before snorting. "Next time I'll tell him to respect his elders."</p><p>Bella raised an eyebrow, "you mentioned that to Emmett too, are you remembering stuff?"</p><p>"Not quite, but I've been doing the math based off where I said I've been and I have a basic Idea of my age." I said sheepishly. </p><p>"how old?"</p><p>"Guess," I said, before turning to Edward. "And don't help her, I want to be offended." </p><p>He closed his mouth with a smile and Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Eighty?" She said finally and I shook my head. </p><p>"Higher." </p><p>"Seriously?" She asked. </p><p>I nodded, "seriously, it's wild." </p><p>"Two hundred." And I shook my head.</p><p>"You're kidding," she said, turning to Edward. "She's kidding, right?" </p><p>He shook his head. "Higher."</p><p>"A thousand," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She looked at me and her eyes went wide at my silence.</p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>"Give or take a few years," I said. "But yeah, around a thousand."</p><p>"That's older than Carlisle," Esme said in surprise. I glanced at him and he looked a little surprised.</p><p>"That's so weird," Bella said, glancing back and forth between me and Carlisle.</p><p>"It would actually be weirder if I was a fledgling witch," I said somewhat somberly. "Most don't make it past their first twenty years. It's more normal to find one that's been alive a hundred years compared to only a couple." </p><p>"Because of the blood thing?" Bella asked.</p><p>"That, and other things." I said, taking another bite of lasagna. "Magic is just as dangerous to its user as its opponent. More witches have probably died blowing themselves up then been killed by a vampire." </p><p>"It's that bad?" Carlisle said, looking intrigued. </p><p>"Oh yeah," I said. "Some of the things I've read…" I trailed off with a shudder. "Let's just say there's a fair amount of spells I don't plan on touching unless absolutely necessary." </p><p>"How does it work? The spells?" Carlisle asked, sitting down next to me. "In all depictions of witches we've seen, they used incantations and rituals for spells but you used magic on your own without any of that." </p><p>"The first time you do a spell, it's a good idea to use some protections. So yes, incantations and rituals but once you've mastered a spell like that, you can learn to do it by yourself." I explained. "I'll admit, I've had a head start relearning everything because even though I don't remember doing it- I doubt there's a single spell I haven't tried yet. I don't remember using them, but my magic sure does." </p><p>"So you're learning faster than a normal witch would?" Esme asked. </p><p>"Yes," I said. "Much faster- I've already memorized the first six chapters of my spellbook and I'm nearly through the seventh. I give it a couple weeks before I'm back to the knowledge level I had before this whole fiasco." </p><p>I turned to Carlisle. "I've been meaning to ask, when we first met you mentioned that you'd heard rumors of witches- what were they?"</p><p>Carlisle shifted, it was a very human reaction and I realized he'd done it because he'd gotten so used to using human body language that he was doing it unconsciously. Which was actually sort of hilarious- he'd placebo-ed himself into using it. I noticed how he wasn't breathing, but he was moving his shoulders up and down like he was. Strange.</p><p>"I didn't hear much," he admitted. "Just whispers of people with gifts. Aro was always on the lookout for supernatural humans because usually their power would transfer if they were made into a vampire but every once and a while we'd get rumors of someone too powerful to be human." He looked at me. "Though every time attempts to find these 'humans' were made they'd disappear. It made Aro furious." </p><p>I nodded my head. "We've apparently found many ways to escape danger- And vampires were at the very top of that list."<br/>
I wonder what my old coven would do if they could see me sitting in a house full of vampires- even if they are vegetarian. </p><p>It hadn't escaped my notice that the entire first chapter of my spellbook had been spells specifically modified to deal with vampires. Of course killing was top priority, but I noticed quite a few for trapping them as well, which made me shudder. What would a witch possibly want a vampire for?</p><p>I made eye contact with Edward and was violently reminded he could read my thoughts. I looked down at my food, shifting nervously.</p><p>'I don't plan on using them,' I directed that thought to him. I still learned them because of whatever is going on in Seattle, but I hoped to god I never had to actually use them.</p><p>"More Lasagna?" Esme asked.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I walked, my hands shoved in my pockets as I dragged my feet. I wasn't looking forward to whatever Jacob was going to say to me for running off. I almost let myself feel nervous, before lifting my chin. </p><p>I don't need to listen to them, I'm doing what's best for everyone. Jake hadn't mentioned any of the attacks in Seattle which means the vampires and the werewolves aren't communicating at all. I get that they have a lot of bottled hatred- I think I deserve the right to be angry at vampires too after everything that's happened. But this wasn't just a grudge and the pack can't afford to seethe at a distance anymore. Bella, Charlie, forks and even the people in La Push are in danger right now and its never been more obvious that all of this responsibility was shoved onto a bunch of teenagers.</p><p>I nearly stopped walking- that's all they are. Children.</p><p>I could nearly feel my bones settling into my skin- even Carlisle is a child compared to me. What had I lived through? What had I learned? What had I seen?<br/>
I wonder what past-me would have thought of this situation, would I be sharing war stories with the vampires and hanging out with the elderly members of the La Push council? Or would I consider myself too old, too brittle to get to know any of these people? </p><p>I could almost feel the years- all one thousand of them settling under my skin. To me, I'd only been alive about a year- that's at least the limit of how far my memories go. But its like now that I'm thinking about it, all of the mental stress is catching up to me. All these months of training to protect La Push and forks, what does it matter to me what happens to these people? They'll all be dead in the blink of an eye anyway.</p><p>Emily, Sam, Charlie, Billy and Jacob. I'd lived through a hundred human lifetimes and I'll probably live through a hundred more. By then all of this will be memories better left forgotten.</p><p>The sound of my feet meeting grass instead of dirt roads startled me and I looked up to see that I was in front of the Blacks property. I almost went up to the house but I saw the lights on in the workshop and signed, I would rather get it done now.</p><p>I walked over to the shop and hesitantly knocked on the wood. Jacob was sitting on a stool, hunched over a car engine sitting on his workbench. He looked up at me and we stared at each other for a second.</p><p>We both tried to talk and went silent.</p><p>"You go," I said. </p><p>"No," he said with a sigh. "Tell me what you were going to say."</p><p>I sighed. "I was just going to say that I talked to the Cullens, they're worried about the situation in Seattle."  </p><p>Jake slapped a rag covered in grease on the workbench, looking frustrated. "Why did you do that, Calypso."</p><p>"Why did I do what?" I asked.</p><p>"Why did you go with them!" He practically exploded, before calming down. He took a few deep breaths. "That was incredibly stupid, going with them while you were already injured."</p><p>"Carlisle is a doctor," I defended. "And you know why I went, I told Paul and frankly I don't like having to repeat myself." </p><p>He gripped his hands into fists, raising them up and turning away for a second, his teeth gritted. He turned around, gesturing towards me aggressively. "And what if they find out about the witch blood? What If they find out that they can take on Victoria easily as long as you're dead? Bella won't be able to protect you from that Calypso."</p><p>"I don't need protection and it isn't if they find out because they already know!" </p><p>Jacob didn't respond for a moment and I started to get anxious. "You told them?" He said. His voice was a scary kind of calm that made me take a couple steps backwards.</p><p>"I didn't tell them," I said quietly. "Edward read my mind and knew- it wasn't something I could hide."</p><p>"See?!" He exploded. "This is exactly why you shouldn't be going anywhere with them! You can't hide anything from them, Calypso! And even if you could, there's plenty of others out there who know and are willing to use that kind of naivety against you!"</p><p>"I am not naive," I yelled back. "I am one of the only people here who doesn't have their head shoved so far up their ass that I can't see what's going on! Because while you're here yelling at me about talking to the only vampires willing to work with you, there is a newborn army being created that is fueled by witch blood and they're probably on their way here to kill us all!" </p><p>"And who told you that?" He asked aggressively. "The Cullens? The vampires whose land Sam saw you get chased from by a bloodsucker?!" He practically screamed at me. "Damnit Calypso, how many people do you need to lose to these vampires before you realize that they're the enemy?!"</p><p>I stepped back, frozen. I know he didn't- I know he did not just bring the coven I considered my family into this to prove a point. A family I was with for over seventy years and I can't even remember?! A family I stayed up late at night trying to imagine faces to go with names in my dusty old journal. A family I had been willing to sacrifice everything for.</p><p>A family I had let die. Can't he see that that's the reason I'm acting like this? Can't he tell that It's because I've lost so much to vampires that I realize we have to compromise? Does he not realize that if the newborn army was created to destroy the Cullens- then my coven was killed because of them? That the Cullens are inadvertently responsible for their deaths? I had- it's all I had thought about the whole time I was there. He doesn't know what I've had to bury to get this far. </p><p>"I can't believe you just said that." I hissed. </p><p>"They're our natural enemies, Calypso!" He yelled. "We can't be buddy-buddy with them like you and Bella want- we just can't."</p><p>"And what if Billy wakes up tomorrow and remembers that the witches are the packs enemy?" I snapped. "Would you run me off too? Would you chase me to the border and tell all of your werewolf friends that never met me what a monster I am?"</p><p>His face twisted into something painful. "It would never come to that- you aren't like them-"</p><p>"You don't know that!" I exploded. "I don't know that! There are times when I close my eyes and remember the witch hunts- watching as people I loved were hung for nothing more than human ignorance. The anger I feel when I see that… It's enough to make me set the world on fire." I hissed.</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>"And do you want to know the scariest part?!" I screamed. "Is that I could- I could light the world on fire and it would destroy me in the process but sometimes I wonder if it'd be worth it!"</p><p>I inhaled deeply as my hands began to burn. "That ignorance- the same ignorance that got my people murdered in their own homes and slaughtered in the streets of their cities is the same ignorance I see in your eyes when I look at you." I spat. "It has never been more apparent to me that you're all children fighting in a war you don't understand. I've seen what ignorance brings… I know how this ends. And I'm not sure if I'm willing to stick around and watch."</p><p>I looked at him a moment but It was clear he didn't have anything else to say. He refused to meet my gaze, his eyes firmly locked on his worldbench.</p><p>I shook my head again, exiting the barn. I slammed the door shut so hard I heard the wood splinter- I looked down at my glowing hands and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down.</p><p>I tried for a moment but I was too wired, my body was seemingly stuck in a fight or flight response and I wasn't interested in fighting anymore. I walked around the house and opened the back of my van, grabbing a stronger pair of shoes and putting them on aggressively.</p><p>"Even now she manages to make him miserable." A voice to my left said quietly. I glanced over in alarm to see Billy Black standing there, staring at the workshop In obvious sadness.<br/>
Did he mean Bella? I opened my mouth to ask but I watched a dark figure lurch into a treeline on all fours and my anger returned. So he was mad enough to phase but not mad enough to respond to what I'd said?</p><p>I grabbed a heavier jacket out of my van and it seemed to startle Billy. "Where are you going?" He asked.</p><p>"To grow flowers," I said angrily.</p><p>"Would you like company?" He asked. I was about to snap something mouthy at him, but I stopped myself. Billy didn't deserve that.</p><p>"Do what you want," I said finally.</p><p>The hike into the dark forest was alright, the moonlight lit most of our paths but I still found myself getting lost.<br/>
The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the temple that stood in the centre. The only hint that I was being followed was the occasional snapping of a branch behind me.</p><p>Once we reached a clearing I threw my bag on the ground and laid down on my back, my arms and legs splayed like a starfish.</p><p>I closed my eyes and let my magic take control. One side effect from having access to so much raw magical power was that sometimes I just needed to release it to feel sane again. It always built like someone was pouring water into a cup, but they didn't know how much it could hold or how full it already was. I was generally pretty good with controlling it, steadying the flow of water into the cup to make sure it didn't overflow. But it was times like this where control didn't work, that my only option was to release it.</p><p>I'd tried violence. I'd thrown punches at trees until my hands bled with blood and amber magic, I'd kicked up grass and dirt and screamed until my throat was raw and after it was over I would stand in a destroyed clearing and wonder- what exactly did I accomplish here? </p><p>So now, whenever I reach an overflow, I grow flowers.</p><p>From my peripheral small buds began to grow from the ground, their colors all soft and faintly glowing in the night. Like those nature documentaries where they'd film plants over a course of a couple weeks but mine wasn't a time-lapse it was all current-time. They bloomed beautifully as amber and white flowers. They were all types and shapes, but they all shared the trait of being magical in nature. </p><p>By tomorrow morning all of them would be gone- the magic having faded away. But that fact almost made it more special, the fact that they'd soon be gone made it stick in my mind more. </p><p>Billy was sitting on a wooden log, watching the flowers grow from the dirt. </p><p>"He doesn't want to risk you, he could lose everything." He said finally, I looked up at him but he was staring at the stars overhead.</p><p>"It scares him that you are quick to risk yourself." He said.</p><p>"I'm not defenceless anymore," I said quietly, distracting myself by running my hands through the glowing plants. "I'm learning everyday."</p><p>Billy shook his head. "You don't understand, you could have the best protection in the world and he'd still worry." I looked over at him.</p><p>"Why?" I asked. "I haven't done anything to deserve that kind of devotion. When I first met Jake he didn't even look at me long enough to know my hair color and now I'm supposed to believe I'm the center of his world?"</p><p>"You've seen enough to know this world doesn't make sense." He said cryptically. "He is a stubborn boy, but I know you will overcome this. They always do."</p><p>I sat up, turning to look at Billy. I felt slightly disadvantaged from the position since I was on the ground but I won't let that stop me.</p><p>"I'm tired of this Billy," I said, my fatigue escaping in my voice. "I'm tired of all of this. Every step forward feels like two steps back. No one will listen to me. I'm tired of being talked over and overlooked. There's too much on the line for that. I've seen what happens to people who are lost in ignorance, but they won't listen."</p><p>Billy shook his head, using his walking stick to help him get to his feet. "You aren't a mortal. You are a sorcerer- don't let mortal issues become your own."</p><p>"I'm trying," I said desperately. "But what can I do if no one will listen?"</p><p>He looked at me sharply. "Make them listen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. De facto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>de fac·to<br/>
/ˌdā ˈfaktō/<br/>
adverb<br/>
in fact, or in effect, whether by right or not.<br/>
"the island has been de facto divided into two countries"</p>
<p>the water shone in the soft sunlight, only halted slightly by the clouds overhead. They parted slowly, breaking the tips of the mountain top from my watchful view. At my side, Jacob opened his mouth again for the third time before, inevitably, closing it. It would've been amusing if I hadn't known the reason behind his hesitation. I'd been thinking about what Billy told me, and I was much too old to act childish and ignore Jake when he asked if I wanted to come to the docks with him. I'm far too old to consider something like that- and I'd be the first to admit that it's amusing to watch Jacob deliberately over what he wanted to say. He looked like his head would explode if he thought any harder.</p>
<p>But the view was beautiful, I smiled as I inhaled the fragrance of water and grass.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said finally. I looked over at him and cocked my head, an eyebrow raise. At this point he could be sorry for a lot of things, a lot of this was new for me. I was honestly surprised he'd finally spoken at all.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for what I said about your coven," he explained at my look. I looked down, nodding my head.</p>
<p>"I'm not sorry for going off with the vampires," I said, turning to look at him. "But I am sorry that I had to do it alone." Jake actually flinched at that, it was minuscule but still there.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he said. "Maybe if you'd just understand…"</p>
<p>I titled my head back. "I understand a lot of things Jake, I understand that If the newborn army is made to attack the Cullens, then it means the Cullens are inadvertently responsible for my family's deaths. I understand that I wasn't ever really meant to fully know what the humans are doing. I understand that sooner or later, I'm going to have to join a witch coven."</p>
<p>He looked at me in alarm. "You want to leave?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Not right now, but after everything is over and if I'm still alive, I have to."</p>
<p>"Why?" Jacob asked. "Why can't you just stay here?" </p>
<p>I smiled. "I don't belong, Jacob. I'm not a werewolf and I can't handle living with vampires- not that I think they'd let me live with them." Well, Carlisle is the head of the house but I recognize that me being there would endanger his family. I wouldn't do that to them. "Witches aren't meant to be alone, Jake." </p>
<p>"But you're not alone!" He exclaimed- looking vaguely panicked. "And the pack isn't just werewolves, it's Emily and Claire and my dad and Sue-"</p>
<p>I put my hands on his shaking fists. "All human Quileute natives," I said quietly. "I'm a thousand year old European witch, Jake. It's not your fault, It's been amazing learning from the pack and talking to your father, and I'm not leaving right now. But I have to move on eventually."</p>
<p>Jacob looked conflicted. "I wanted to do this differently-" he said, carting a hand through his hair as he refused to meet my eye. "I wanted to do this smoother and better but we haven't even gone on a date yet and you're already talking about <em>leaving-"</em></p>
<p>"I-" I stopped. "Jacob what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"With everything going on and <em>Bella- </em> Everyone in the pack kept saying to just do it, but I don't think they realize how hard this is when you aren't human either!"</p>
<p>"Jake-" my mind was reeling. "What-"</p>
<p>"I imprinted on you!" He blurted out. "I imprinted on you after I phased and now I can't do anything about it!" He went quiet, his hands resting on the dock, gripping It so hard I heard the wood splinter. He was saying it like I was supposed to know what that means.</p>
<p>"Like...ducks?" I asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>Jacob let out a bark of surprised laughter, looking over at me before shaking his head. "No," he said finally, traces of a smile around the corners of his mouth. "No, not like ducks."</p>
<p>I waited a second to see if he was going to tell me but he stayed silent. "So...what is it then?"</p>
<p>"Do you remember that day when you saved Bella from Laurent, the day the wolf pack came?"</p>
<p>I looked at Jacob. That day, in the forest. </p>
<p>That was the day Jacob started staring and never really stopped.</p>
<p>"Of course," I said.</p>
<p>"I saw you- I saw you for the first time after phasing and it was like…" he stopped, looking up at the sky- there was a look in his eye that I couldn't decipher. "It was like the world stopped, like gravity had shifted and it left me defenseless. I'd always told myself that if it happened I would fight it, but in that moment I realized I didn't want to. Nothing had made sense before that." </p>
<p>"I don't understand." I said after a moment.</p>
<p>"Wolves- werewolves at least mate for life. Sometimes we'll… see someone for the first time and they just know that it's the person for them. They know that no one else will be right for them, not like they will."</p>
<p>"I-" I paused. "What?"</p>
<p>"It happened to Sam and Jared and Quil." He said quickly. "Sam was even with Leah at the time, but after he saw Emily he knew he couldn't be with Leah anymore. Not while Emily was his imprint- it just wouldn't be right. Jared fell in love with a girl he hadn't ever spoken to before, he just saw her and knew. Quil…" he trailed off. "Quil also imprinted." He said finally.</p>
<p>"And you did on...me?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>I looked at him, my jaw slack. "Oh Jake…"</p>
<p>"You have the right to refuse me. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I want you to love me for me, not out of pity because I'm not capable of…" he trailed off, rather than finish that thought.</p>
<p>"You're not capable of imprinting again are you?" I asked, I realized too late that I sounded horrified but Jake nodded, glancing away. I really didn't know what to say or do.</p>
<p>"But if I can't make you happy, you should deny me. I'm hardwired to want to make you happy." He said angrily. "I can't ever hurt you, I can't ever cheat on you, it just isn't possible. For the rest of my life I exist to protect you."</p>
<p>"Jacob," I said, putting a hand on his arm. "What you're talking about… What you think you want…" I sighed. "Jacob, I don't age, I can't have children, I have emotions completely unique to my kind, I'll always be thinking about spells and magic, I'll always be more witch than human- this… stuff you think about. You don't want that. You don't want this."</p>
<p>He turned to me. "But I do," he said insistently. "I don't care about kids or magic- And Werewolves only age if they want to. I could stay young with you."</p>
<p>"And watch as all your friends grow old?" I asked quietly. "And watch everyone you loved pass away? Jacob it hurts, you may think that all of this stuff will happen far in the future but once you stop aging you begin to realize just how short human life is. Don't pick me over them, don't do that to yourself." </p>
<p>Jacob looked down, frustration evident. "I have to, Calypso," he said. "I want to. You don't understand what the imprinting is like. Werewolves have torn fellow pack members to pieces for accidentally hurting an imprint. It's not just a bond of the body- but the soul too. If you're in pain- I'm in pain too. If you left, I'd go with you. If you died, I'd die too." He sighed. "Dating anyone else wouldn't work, because I'd know it was wrong. You think that me being with you would make me miserable but I'd be miserable without you in my life."</p>
<p>He looked at me, before looking down again. "And… I'm not saying it has to be romantic. I can't take away options like that for you- but I just need to be in your life. As a brother or a friend- anything. But after the imprint, I can't exist without you."</p>
<p>"Jacob…" </p>
<p>"What about you?" He interrupted. "Every reason you've given me for why we can't do this is because you don't want to hurt me- but what about you? You're allowed to be selfish, Calypso. You're allowed to want things." </p>
<p>"I-" I stopped, what do I want? I'd never thought about anyone like that. I'd never been allowed to. </p>
<p>This entire time I've felt like an outcast, throwing myself into danger headfirst because I didn't think it really mattered what happened to me. But now what? </p>
<p>"I don't know what I want." I realized aloud.</p>
<p>"Then let me help you figure it out," he said. "Let's do this the right way- let me take you on a date. We could go see a movie or go out to dinner- It doesn't matter. But at least let me try."</p>
<p>I looked at him a moment. If what he said was true and he really did imprint- how could I hurt him by not giving this a chance? I'd already warned him, I'd already told him almost everything about why this could go wrong and it hadn't scared him off. There was a desperate hope in his eyes and I sighed.</p>
<p>"Alright," I said finally. "I'll go on a date with you."</p>
<p>He grinned, a wide stupid smile and I had to look away. </p>
<p>"Where do you want to go?" He asked. </p>
<p>I stopped, thinking for a moment. "How about a hike?" I asked. "And maybe a picnic or something."</p>
<p>"Deal," he said, holding up a pinky. I snorted, wrapping mine around his.

"Deal."

</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>I breathed deeply, letting the wind filtrate into my lungs. The trees flanked me on either side as I let my mind wander, but not too far. I kept it on a leash, there was too much I didn't want to think about. Too much I didn't want to escape from my iron grip. I let it leave my body as I exhaled, swirling into the wind.</p>
<p>My spellbook was open in front of me, the pages flipping in the wind. I'd let the earth decide what I'd practice today. The wind finally settled after a violent howl and landed on a slightly burnt page. </p>
<p>I pressed my hand down between the pages so it wouldn't move. Fire. I inhaled deeply. Dangerous. But if the earth decided its what I was to work on today then I wouldn't be the one to question it.</p>
<p>I pressed my hands into the dirt in a triangle formation and cleared my mind. The blood on my palms seeped into the earth below and a small flame leapt from the earth. It was deceptively small, innocent like a blackbear cub. But I knew it could be more if I let it.</p>
<p>There was a crack in the woods next to me and I looked over. I was in werewolf territory so I didn't feel fear, more so  curiosity over who was out at this time. From the darkened treeline appeared a familiar face. Leah- she seemed bashful to have interrupted me. "Don't let me bother you." She said bitterly, glancing away.</p>
<p>I smiled softly. "You didn't bother me." I said easily and she seemed surprised.<br/>
She glanced back at the treeline behind her as if she weren't sure if she should leave or not.</p>
<p>"Would you like to join me?" I asked kindly. She stared at me with an unreadable expression before walking over, taking a seat in front of me.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to be patrolling." She said after a moment.</p>
<p>"Even better," I said. "It's never good to let a man get too comfortable ordering you around."</p>
<p>She let out a surprised bark of laughter before quieting. Her bitter eyes flashed to curiosity as she looked down at the book sitting between us. "What are you doing." She asked.</p>
<p>"Learning," I said easily. </p>
<p>She looked apprehensive. "Learning what?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering I let the flame appear between the triangle of my hands I'd formed in the dirt. She seemed surprised.</p>
<p>"I can do that with a lighter." She said after a moment.</p>
<p>A crooked grin split my face. "I suppose you can."</p>
<p>The flame arched as I lifted my hands from the ground. I curved my palms inward and the flame twisted so I was cupping it gently between them. I looked down at it sadly. "Fire will eat you alive." I said after a quiet moment. "Like anger- it builds the more you try to retain it."</p>
<p>She pursed her lips and I held my cupped hands out. She looked at me in confusion. "Cup your hands beneath mine." She complied and I gently moved my hand away. The flame stayed in Leah's palm and she looked down at it in awe.</p>
<p>"I've seen you throw a tree." She said after a moment. "A little flame isn't exactly that impressive." I smiled before pursing my lips.</p>
<p>"A tree won't throw itself without a witch to control it, but fire will grow if you lose control. It burns everything it touches and leaves no room for anything else." I said grimly.</p>
<p>"Is that supposed to be a metaphor for something," she spat as the flame disappeared. She dropped her hands to her lap.</p>
<p>I shook my head with a smile. "Depends, do you relate it to anything?"</p>
<p>She scowled. "I guess it makes sense that a witch would be scared of fire."</p>
<p>I smiled again at her attempt at offending me. "Fear and admiration are two different things. I can recognize that the ocean is beautiful despite its intent to drown me, I can recognize that a flower is deadly without having been poisoned. I can respect that fire will burn without a user just as easily as it can extinguished without one." I started the flame in my hand. "I can recognize someone is hurting despite their harsh words."</p>
<p>Her scowl deepened. "You think you know everything. You think you understand what I've been through. I'm sick of everyone trying to fix it- looking at me like I'm the problem."</p>
<p>I sighed. "I'm not here to lecture you." I said finally. "I'm here because this is where I ended up. One day I'll move on from here and you'll forget me, and maybe after a long time I'll forget you. I could spend every second I have left on this earth bitter and angry over things I can't control, and based on what I've read I already did. I was bitter because I wasn't powerful enough, because I wanted things I couldn't have, because I believed I deserved more."</p>
<p>I spread my hands out and the fire leapt towards the sky. "And in a way I got my wish. My coven died and now I have so much magic- so much power at my disposal. And all for what?" I asked bitterly. "What have I gained in the end?"</p>
<p>She was quiet for a moment. "You have us."</p>
<p>The fire dispersed and I blinked. "For a short time," I said quietly. </p>
<p>"You'll have Jacob forever," she said bitterly.</p>
<p>I sighed. "He's young. He'll hate me when he watches everyone die around him."</p>
<p>"He can't despise you," she said, throwing a stone. "I've seen into his and Sam's minds. You could run over Billy with a car and he wouldn't hate you."</p>
<p>"God," I said. "That's almost worse." </p>
<p>She looked at me. "What?"</p>
<p>"I don't want endless devotion." I said finally. "It scares me that everyone keeps saying I can do no wrong with him. Kim and Emily… I'm not like them. I can hurt him- really, physically hurt him. I'm not just a witch when it's convenient for everyone. I'm a witch all the time." I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I don't even remember being human."</p>
<p>She sighed. "We're all not as human as we used to be." </p>
<p>"I envy Bella, having a choice." I said quietly, as if telling her a secret. "It's… uncomfortable thinking that I could live forever."</p>
<p>She snorted. "Uncomfortable," she mocked, shaking her head. "Of the immortals I've met so far- you're the least bloodthirsty." </p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. "High praise from a woman who could have immorality."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I don't want this," she snarled. "I never wanted this. As soon as I can control it… I'll stop phasing. They'll be glad they don't have to listen to me any more."</p>
<p>I looked over at her. "Don't spend your life bitter." I said quietly. "I spent a hundred lifetimes angry and all I've ended up with is magic I can't control and a dozen unmarked graves."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes for a long moment. "I don't know how to be anything else," she said finally.</p>
<p>"You'll learn." I said quietly, letting the ash that had built up in my palm fly into the wind. </p>
<p>She watched as the ash flew up into the treetops and her lips twitched upwards in a bitter smile. "When you say it like that…" she shook her head. </p>
<p>"I almost believe you." </p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>The loud booming of the house could be heard even before we'd pulled into the driveway. The lights were flashing into the night and the yard was covered in confetti and popped balloons. I climbed out of Jacob's truck, nearly slamming my hand with the door while my attention was fixed on the house.</p>
<p>Jacob's neck was craned as he stared up at the house. "They live here?" He asked, incredulousness evident in his voice.</p>
<p>I snorted. "Home sweet castle, I guess." I said, following his gaze. The Cullens had apparently had half the mind to park all their expensive cars out of view- which was probably a good idea. High schoolers are idiots. I've had enough people knocking on my Van's windows asking if I'm a kidnapper to know that they don't value safety. Like, if I actually was a kidnapper, did they seriously think I would tell them? Or maybe that's the joke, I can't be sure.</p>
<p>"What, they didn’t have any big ones?” Jake asked with a snort.</p>
<p>“We wanted to keep a low profile,” A voice yelled. I turned around and found Emmett and Jasper sitting away from the crowds. I guess the Cullens had wisely planned the night out so Jasper wouldn't be alone. They'd set up the outside so Jasper could be near the treeline should he need to get away for a bit.</p>
<p>“Good work. I would have walked right by it if you hadn’t pointed it out.” I yelled back at him, a smile on my face.</p>
<p>"You've been here before!" Emmett yelled with a snort.</p>
<p>"Almost didn't recognize it with all the lights on and without the cobwebs." I said quieter, knowing they'd still be able to hear me despite the distance.</p>
<p>Jasper snorted along with Emmett and neither of them bothered giving me a response.</p>
<p>Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began leading me towards the house. We walked into the party and I froze, surprised by the amount of people inside. The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub - the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV.</p>
<p>"I didn't know Forks highschool was so big?" I whispered to Jake.</p>
<p>"The Cullens are a mystery to people," he said back. "A party at their house is pretty much a historic event. Most of these people are graduated or underclassmen." </p>
<p>I shook my head at the thought- none of these people realized just how on the edge they were living. Quil and Embrey trailed up behind us, taking in the crowd of people with ease as they looked around.</p>
<p>"Don't steal anything," I said under my breath as they walked away, knowing they'd be able to hear me. Quil just laughed but Embrey sent me a look that made me wonder if they should have a watch detail.</p>
<p>The party was a clear success, despite the instinctive edginess caused by the Cullens' presence - or maybe that simply added a thrill to the atmosphere. The music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic. From the way the food disappeared, that must have been good, too. The room was soon crowded, though never claustrophobic. The entire senior class seemed to be there, along with most of the juniors. Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their feet, the party constantly on the edge of breaking into a dance.</p>
<p>All thoughts of that were lost as I caught sight of Bella over in the corner. I'd offered to come to her graduation but she'd reminded me that apparently I'm the town Boogeyman and that kind of setting would probably lead to disaster. She'd said the party would probably be packed enough that no one would notice me. I was unsurprised to see Edward attached to her hip, but it was less possessive and more protective. It instantly set me on alert.</p>
<p>I walked over and gave Bella a big hug. Graduation was when they were supposed to turn her but her body was still warm. I wondered how long that would stay.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came," she said, her eyes trailing to Jacob as well. </p>
<p>"I'm happy to be here," I said. I didn't bother answering for Jacob because I already knew he hadn't wanted to come. Ever since I'd agreed to go on a date with him he'd loosened up about the whole 'telling me what to do thing' I think he started to notice that I stopped asking if I could go somewhere, and just started telling him what I was doing. When I told him I was going to the Cullens for graduation, I'd expected an argument but instead he'd just grabbed a coat with a sigh.</p>
<p>"I got something for you," I said. I pulled a tiny box out of my pocket and held it out. I'd bought the box from the dollar store- I'd loved how it was made to look like a bowtied gift, but it was actually just a lid. Effective and cute.</p>
<p>She lifted the lid slowly and curiously lifted up the necklace. "It's beautiful," she said.</p>
<p>"It's made from my magic," I explained. The tear dropped shape shone slightly brighter when I brushed my hand against it. "If you're ever stuck in the dark, you just need to activate it and it will light up brighter than a lamp." I bit down on my thumb, spreading my blood over the crystal. It immediately brightened, nearly blinding. If not for the light of the disco overhead I would've been worried about attracting attention.</p>
<p>I wiped the blood off so I wouldn't have to meet her gaze- the light immediately faded once the blood was gone. "I know that considering what's going to happen, it won't be useful for long." I said quietly. "But something just told me you'd need it."</p>
<p>She smiled at me in understanding. "Thank you, Calypso. It really is beautiful." she said. "Would you put it on for me?" </p>
<p>She turned around and raised her hair up with her arm so I could reach her neck. I inhaled hard as I gently laced it around her neck, clasping the metal. I stepped back, suddenly feeling shy. "There," I said quietly. My eyes trailed to Jacob and he was looking at me with an unreadable expression, his eyes going from me to Bella. </p>
<p>Bella turned around, gently touching the amber charm. She raised her eyes to me and opened her mouth to say something, but froze. Her eyes were looking past me and I turned to find Edward who'd slipped away without my notice.</p>
<p>He was leaning over someone, but I couldn't see past all the heads between us. I stretched up on my toes, craning my neck. Right then, a red light flashed across his back and glinted off the red sequins of Alice's shirt. The light only touched her face for half a second, but it was enough. She'd seen something.</p>
<p>"Bella?" Jacob brows pulled together, throwing his eyes deep into their shadow. "Something's going on, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Jake, I . . . no, there's nothing." She said hurriedly and I looked at her sharply.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on. We want to know these things," he said, slipping into the plural at the end.</p>
<p>He was probably right; the wolves would certainly be interested in what was happening. If it was anything about Seattle then I definitely deserve to know.</p>
<p>"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let me figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice." She hissed.</p>
<p>Understanding lit his expression. "The psychic saw something."</p>
<p>"Yes, just when you showed up." She said nervously.</p>
<p>"Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?" he murmured, pitching his voice below the thrum of the music.</p>
<p>"It's related," she admitted.</p>
<p>He processed that for a minute, leaning his head to one side while he read her face. "You know something you're not telling me . . . something big."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Jacob stared at her for one short moment, and then turned to catch his pack brothers' eyes where they stood in the entry, awkward and uncomfortable. When they took in his expression, they started moving, weaving their way agilely through the partiers, almost like they were dancing, too. In half a minute, they stood on either side of Jacob, towering over us.</p>
<p>"Now. Explain," Jacob demanded.</p>
<p>Embry and Quil looked back and forth between our faces, confused and wary.</p>
<p>"Jacob, I don't know everything." She kept searching the room, now for a rescue. They had her backed into a corner in every sense.</p>
<p>"What you do know, then."</p>
<p>They all folded their arms across their chests at exactly the same moment. It was a little bit funny, but mostly menacing.</p>
<p>And then she caught sight of Alice descending the stairs, her white skin glowing in the purple light. "Alice!" She squeaked in relief.</p>
<p>She looked right at Bella as soon as she called her name, despite the thudding bass that should have drowned her voice. I waved, and watched her face as she took in the three werewolves leaning over Bella. Her eyes narrowed. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all leaned away from her with uneasy expressions. She put her arm around Bellas waist.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you," she murmured into Bellas ear just loud enough for me to hear.</p>
<p>"Er, Jake, Calypso I'll see you later . . . ," she mumbled as we eased around them.</p>
<p>Jacob threw his long arm out to block her way, bracing his hand against the wall. "Hey, not so fast."</p>
<p>Alice stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl.</p>
<p>Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just Alice and Bella against the wall, Jacob blocking our exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying.</p>
<p>Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.</p>
<p>"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.</p>
<p>Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.<br/>
Nobody paid any attention to me. Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point."</p>
<p>Jasper did not relax his position.</p>
<p>I was sure the suspense was going to make my head explode in about one second. "What did you see, Alice?"</p>
<p>She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella, evidently having chosen to let us hear.</p>
<p>"The decision's been made."</p>
<p>"You're going to Seattle?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>I felt the color drain out of my face. My stomach lurched. "They're coming here," I choked out and everyone looked at me.</p>
<p>The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on our faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"To Forks," Bella whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"For?"</p>
<p>She nodded, understanding my question. "One carried your red shirt." She said to Bella.</p>
<p>Jasper's expression was disapproving. I could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the werewolves, but he had something he needed to say. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."</p>
<p>My eyes trailed to the partygoers who were beginning to look curious, their eyes tinted in the strobe lighting. "Stop," I said, holding my hands up. "We can't talk about this here. Is there someplace quiet we can discuss this?"</p>
<p>Jasper nodded. "Carlisle's study. I'll gather everyone."</p>
<p>I nodded and he was gone in a flash.</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>"How long?" Carlisle asked, his hand nervously tapping on the desk.</p>
<p>"Four days." Alice said gravely.</p>
<p>"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle said, sitting against the desk behind him. The giant paintings covering the wall behind him made him look like a somber king before a war.</p>
<p>"Who's behind it?" Edward asked, his eyes trailing to Jasper and Alice. I was acutely aware of Jacob's presence at my back.</p>
<p>"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice said, before turning her head throughtfylly. "well, maybe one." </p>
<p>"I recognize him." Edward said, looking surprised. "It's that kid that went missing. Riley Biers. But… he didn't start this."</p>
<p>"Then whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice said, sounding frustrated. </p>
<p>"Whoever it is must be playing with the blind spots In your visions," Carlisle said. "But who would know enough to do that?"</p>
<p>"Either way," Jasper said gravely. "The army is coming and there isn't enough of us to protect the town." </p>
<p>"Wait a minute," Jacob said, evidently done listening. "What damn army?"</p>
<p>"The newborn army in Seattle," I said, I let my eyes bore into his. I'd tried to warn him about this and he hadn't listened. "They're charged with witchblood and they're on their way here." </p>
<p>"What are they after?" Quil asked.</p>
<p>"They were passing around Bellas scent." Alice piped up, everyone's eyes trailed to the wolves for the first time.</p>
<p>"They're after Bella?" I asked, taken aback. </p>
<p>Alice nodded gravely and I looked up at Jacob. He recognized the look in my eye. "Calypso, no." He said harshly.</p>
<p>"They're newborns," I said softly. "They won't stop with the Cullens. Forks and LaPush will both be in danger." </p>
<p>"You'll get hurt." He said.</p>
<p>"My coven died for this," I said softly.</p>
<p>"Your coven died because of this." He hissed and I grew uncomfortable with the vampires just standing and watching. I grit my teeth and faced Carlisle.</p>
<p>"I'm in," I said. Jacob's hand on my wrist tightened.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. "We're in too," Jacob said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"No," Bella said, looking up from where she'd trained her eyes on the ground. "You'll get yourselves killed."</p>
<p>"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "separately we all could get killed. Together -"</p>
<p>"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence. Quil laughed again.</p>
<p>"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"No!" Bella shouted.</p>
<p>Alice didn't even look at her. "It changes - I can't tell for certain."</p>
<p>"I can get the exact number," I said thoughtfully. "It'll take about an hour- I'm going to need those fliers."</p>
<p>"Why?" Jasper asked, curious.</p>
<p>"Connection." I sighed. "Connection to the missing. I know a spell-" I trailed off, shaking my head. "Someone will need to raid Charlie's office."</p>
<p>"Done," Edward said. "You'll have them by tonight." I nodded at him in thanks.</p>
<p>"Will Sam be willing to come to an...understanding?" Carlisle asked, hesitantly meeting Jacob's eye.</p>
<p>"As long as we get to kill some vampires." He said, a good natured grin lifting up his face.</p>
<p>Carlisle's eyes set on me. "You've already lost a lot in this fight, Calypso." He said, yellow eyes boring into mine. "Are you sure you're in?"</p>
<p>I straightened my shoulders. "If there's one thing witches know how to do, It's kill vampires. You'll need me in this fight." </p>
<p>"Jasper?" Carlisle said. I turned to find Jasper evaluating us with a scrutinizing look.</p>
<p>"They'll give us numbers," he said finally. "And the newborns won't know they're coming." </p>
<p>"We'll need coordinating," Carlisle said, putting a hand on his chin as he eyed us.</p>
<p>"Carlisle," Bella said, getting to her feet. "They'll get hurt."</p>
<p>"We'll all need training," Carlisle said, ignoring Bella. "And that's knowledge Jasper has." He set his eyes on us.</p>
<p>"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.</p>
<p>"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."</p>
<p>"Name the time and place." Jacob said.</p>
<p>"Jake, Calypso… you don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Bella said desperately.</p>
<p>"Bella," Jake said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "This is what we do. You should be happy, you wanted us to get along, remember?" </p>
<p>Somehow, I don't think this is what she meant.</p>
<p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p>
<p>The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer - if, in fact, it is one person - would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48- count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history.</p>
<p>The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.</p>
<p>From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honor student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians.</p>
<p>The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill.</p>
<p>So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?</p>
<p>There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment.</p>
<p>More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence - bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure - which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence.</p>
<p>Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial killer: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances.</p>
<p>Then there are the disappearances themselves - hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth- story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30- year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away.</p>
<p>Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night.</p>
<p>And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered.</p>
<p>The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of?</p>
<p>Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle.</p>
<p>I look down at the face of the woman before grabbing a whiteboard marker off the desk.</p>
<p>The smiling face of a young brunette girl stared at me from the photo. I taped it to one corner of a white board. A name came to mind immediately and labeled the photo "Bree Tanner". Slowly, I started to pick up other pieces of information about the woman. My mind was filling in the woman's life, piece by piece. Most of it I ignored as inconsequential. I didn't need to know who she'd gone to high school prom with, or what the name of her fifth grade science teacher was, but that was what came to me. The information was important to her, defining pivotal points of her life that had made her the person she had been, just before her death. Her life played back at me in disjointed bits, working towards the events that had led to her death.</p>
<p>I got a flash of the convention center and started writing. As information that I thought was connected filtered through my senses, I scribbled on the board. I doubted it made sense to the witnesses. I used abbreviations. Words overlapped, written haphazardly as my mind connected information in my head with free space on the board. Visions flashed faster through my mind, flickering the pieces of film on an old movie reel – a cold and empty room, a high ceiling, speaking in front of a packed room, loud applause, dinner at a movie theater.</p>
<p>Jacob's hand settled briefly on the small of my back, snapping me from my visions.</p>
<p>"She was turned." I said finally. </p>
<p>I capped the marker, sitting back. The white board standing in the workshop was surrounded by news articles and pictures.</p>
<p>"That's the last of them. Twenty two newborns, but the numbers are dwindling." I said quietly.</p>
<p>Jacob sucked on his teeth as he stared at the various fliers I'd put on the board. "I wish you wouldn't." He said finally.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't what?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't join the fight." </p>
<p>I sighed. "Jacob," I said quietly. "I know you want to protect me from this. But this isn't my fight to back out of."</p>
<p>"You don't owe Bella anything-" he started and I placed a finger against his lips.</p>
<p>"But I owe my coven seventy years of my life." I said. "Without them- I wouldn't be alive today."</p>
<p>He flinched and I realized I had a way of convincing him.</p>
<p>"Think about it." I said quietly. "Without them- I would've died so long ago. Long before you were even born. Without them, we never would've met. You wouldn't have known I'd ever even existed-"</p>
<p>He put his hands over his ears. "Ok ok!" He yelled. "I get it- please just stop talking about it."</p>
<p>I frowned. "Is it really that hard to hear?"</p>
<p>"Calypso," he said quietly. "The thought that you could've died… the thought that I'd never even get the chance to know or protect you- the <em> idea</em> of me never even knowing you'd existed..?" He clenched and unclenched his fist. "I'll never stop thanking your coven for what they prevented." He said finally.</p>
<p>I smiled softly. "And that's precisely why I have to fight." I said. </p>
<p>He sighed, a deep remorseful sound. "I know." He said quietly.</p>
<p>I patted him on the chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ameliorate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a·me·lio·rate<br/>/əˈmēlyəˌrāt/<br/>verb<br/>make (something bad or unsatisfactory) better.</p><p> </p><p>"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward softly.</p><p>I sat in my van, watching tensely as the vampires waited, their heads held high as they scanned the treeline with a precision that made my skin crawl. I shifted nervously, not yet prepared to leave the false safety of my van. I instead rolled down the window a bit more, poking my head out to stare at Carlisle.</p><p>The night are was cold, I shivered and hunched deeper into my half-raincoat-half-regular jacket. I'd stolen it from Bella the night before. Being away from the lights helped the stars shine brighter than usual. It would've been a beautiful setting if it weren't for the context of being here.</p><p>Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."</p><p>Carlisle nodded, a sharp and swift movement. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."</p><p>Bella stared at Edward, her eyes stretched wide. "They're coming as wolves?'</p><p>A strange gleam came into Edward's eyes, as though something had just occurred to him, something that was not altogether unpleasant. "Prepare yourselves - they've been holding out on us."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alice demanded. I supposed she wasn't used to being left out of the loop.</p><p>"Shh," he cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness.</p><p>The Cullens' informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point. From the way Edward leaned forward next to Bella.<br/>I squinted toward the forest, seeing nothing.</p><p>"Damn," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?"</p><p>"No," I muttered bitterly, squinting into the treeline.</p><p>Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.</p><p>"The pack has grown," Edward murmured.</p><p>A twinge of pride infiltrated my chest as I smiled. Hadn't I told him that Quil had joined the pack? I strained to see the six wolves in the gloom. </p><p>I bit down on my thumb, blood immediately welling up on my skin. I dragged my thumb horizontally across both my eyes, my blood smearing across my eyelids and over the bridge of my nose.</p><p>"dáneise mou." I whispered quietly. I opened my eyes and gasped quietly- my pupils started as cat-like slits but immediately blew wide to catch the low light- the light reflected off of my eyes now. Before, the moon had barely illuminated in the sky but now it touched the treetops and the ground. Even the shadows of the forest were illuminated under my gaze. I blinked, trying to adjust my mind to the change. The feeling of blinking was so strange now, I had two sets of eyelids. One that closed sideways and my normal set- it was strange to have to think about blinking. But after a moment it became natural to alternate between the two sets.</p><p>Finally, something glittered in the blackness - their eyes, higher up than they should be. I'd forgotten how very tall the wolves were. Like horses, only thick with muscle and fur - and teeth like knives, impossibly tall. All ten wolves.</p><p>"Fascinating," Edward murmured almost silently.</p><p>Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.</p><p>"Welcome," he greeted the wolves.</p><p>"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, and I realized at once that the words came from Sam. I looked to the eyes shining in the center of the line, the highest up, the tallest of them all. Even with my new feline-vision it was nearly impossible to separate the shape of the big black wolf from the darkness.</p><p>Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."</p><p>"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered before turning my way. "Calypso? Will you be participating?"</p><p>I didn't want to make an obvious choice of sides- I'm convinced that if I do we'd become so divided no amount of compromise would be able to fix it. Jake sent me a look but wisely didn't comment- not that he could in wolf form, mind you. He'd learned by now that I stand on my own at times like this and I'm glad Carlisle recognizes that too.</p><p>I bit my lip as I remembered what Jacob had said. God forbid a vampire accidentally knock me down a little bit too hard or the pack will be after blood.</p><p>I pursed my lips. "We'll see." I said finally and Carlisle nodded in understanding.</p><p>"My son Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready - "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."</p><p>"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.</p><p>Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - Calypso will be supporting. It shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."</p><p>A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.</p><p>"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.</p><p>Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."</p><p>"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"</p><p>"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."</p><p>"Thank you for the information. We will watch."</p><p>With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time.</p><p>My eyes quickly found the russet wolf among them. He sent me a look that was reassuring and I felt myself relax despite the tense environment.</p><p>"Carlisle is right," Jasper said, moving in front of them. "That's why they were created. A newborn army doesn't need numbers like a human one would."</p><p>The wolf pack nodded seriously.</p><p>"One of the first things to remember, is never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you in a second. Two, is never go for the obvious kill. Emmett?"</p><p>The burly vampire smiled. "Not in my nature." I assumed he was talking about the first thing. The two vampires moved so they were facing off with each other. Emmett smirked again, getting into position.</p><p>"Never lose focus, and never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper said. In a split second, Jasper had Emmett face down in the dirt, arm pressed tight against his back. It had been too fast for me to see- if I had blinked I would've missed it entirely.</p><p>"My turn." Edward said.</p><p>"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first."</p><p>I watched with curious eyes as he waved Alice forward.</p><p>"I know you worry about her," he explained to Bella as Alice danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."</p><p>Though I knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to Alice, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.</p><p>Alice closed her eyes.</p><p>Jasper sprang, disappearing. Even with my new superior eyesight I couldn't keep up with him. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved.</p><p>Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.</p><p>I watched Alice more carefully now.</p><p>She was moving - I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.</p><p>Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing - spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed.</p><p>Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.</p><p>"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.</p><p>Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."</p><p>The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.</p><p>"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn."</p><p>The other vampires split up and began facing each other separately as Jasper walked around them. My mind flashed back to the shield I'd made that Victoria had shattered, I needed to make sure I'd fixed that. It could mean life or death, but I was worried about the implications of me fighting in front of the pack.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to ask," Edward said from further away. I looked up and realized he was looking at me. "If you need help, don't hesitate. You don't want to find out the hard way during the battle."</p><p>I nodded my head. Better a scuffle here then my life on the battlefield.</p><p> "Jasper?" I asked. The blond male turned to me. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Can you do me a favor?" </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"Try to break this." I said. I held my hands up in front of me and a faint amber shield lit up in front of me. Jasper was in front of me in an instant, he held a hand up and tapped on the shield, surprised to find it solid. He looked back at the wolf pack as Jacob began snarling. "I need to learn," I said, just as much to him as to Jake. "If Victoria managed to break it, then I won't stand a chance against a newborn." </p><p>Jacob walked behind me, his teeth bared but he stopped snarling.</p><p>Jasper nodded his head. "Let me know If you need to stop." </p><p>With no more words than that, Jasper brought an arm back in a fist, moving at human speed for my benefit. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded again. He focused on the shield, before bringing his fist down.</p><p>The sound was like a gong being struck, it was loud and If it hurt my ears I couldn't imagine how everyone else felt. I looked at my shield and almost smiled when I saw it completely undamaged.</p><p>"Keep going?" Jasper asked.</p><p>I smiled, blinking with my second set of eyelids- this seemed to take him off guard and I rammed my shield into him. He stumbled back more out of surprise then anything, before grinning dangerously.</p><p>In a blur of speed Jasper's fists came down and struck my shield over and over again. I nearly buckled under the weight but I refused, holding valiantly. I began to see spiderwebs of cracks appearing and I grit my teeth, trying to force it to mend itself. </p><p>Jasper winded up for a more powerful hit- I knew because I could actually see him pulling his arm back for this one. I knew as soon as he hit it my shield would shatter so I changed tactics. As he struck the amber glass it shattered, but I opened my palm and created a ripple of barely visible energy. Just as his fist hit my ripple he was sent flying back by his own force.</p><p>Jasper twisted in midair and landed on his feet, his fingers digging into the dirt to stop his movement. He looked up at me, clearly surprised. There was a moment of silence in the clearing until he smiled.<br/>"Good job," he said, straightening out.</p><p>I grinned. "Good enough to take on a newborn?" I asked. </p><p>He grinned in response, moving towards me. He looked predatory this time. Good. "Let's do that again, then I'll let you know."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>After about an hour I was ready to collapse. I'm at my strongest in between six PM and six AM, from the onset of dusk until the break of dawn, and yet I still found myself tiring out much faster than the vampires.</p><p>I'd been watching the fights between the Cullens with interest. Emmett was obviously stronger then the rest of his family- but didn't have much tactic. Edward was fast- insanely fast, even for a vampire. Alice always seemed one step ahead of her opponent which, logically, made a lot of sense and I quickly decided I never wanted to get on her bad side. I watched as she took down Jasper in a wrestling move that probably would have killed a human, and then daintily placed a kiss on his nose. </p><p>The wolf pack didn't train with us, which was probably a good thing. I couldn't guarantee that they'd stop fighting once they'd started.</p><p>"We're about finished," I heard Edward whisper to an exhausted looking Bella.</p><p>Jasper confirmed that, turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."</p><p>"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here."</p><p>I began to panic as they started dispersing and I projected at Edward as hard as I could. "One more thing!" Edward yelled startling everyone. "Calypso has something to say."</p><p>Everyone's eyes turned to me and I felt an anxiety set below my gut. I fiddled with my hands a little bit, and tried to gather my thoughts. I saw Jacob begin to approach me from the corner of my eye but I knew I didn't want to be standing near him after I said what I needed to say.</p><p>I felt my anxiety slowly depleting and I sent a grateful look at Jasper.</p><p>I took a deep breath, there was no way this was going to go well.</p><p>But the thing about growing up a witch is that you start to believe you can do anything if you just have enough nerve.</p><p>“Victoria obviously killed off the rest of my coven to obtain the blood of witches, which means that when they attack they will not only be newborns which are more powerful than normal vampires but they will also have extra abilities because of the witch blood. So I have decided on my own to even the odds, I will donate some of my blood for the vampires to use in battle.”</p><p>I was hoping since the pack was in wolf form, I would be able to get away with this without argument. As the pack began snarling, I realized I was wrong.</p><p>I likely should have waited, but I wanted to get it out of the way while I could. I'd debated just not telling the pack, but if they found out later they'd accuse the Cullens of blackmailing me or something. It's better this way- just as hazardous, but better.</p><p>Edward piped up from across the clearing. “She may be your girlfriend but she's a witch, she has every reason to want to fight these monsters.” I realized he was reacting to something Jacob had thought.</p><p>A wolf, Embrey I think began to move forward, his jaws open as he snarled viciously.</p><p>“hey.” I said quietly trying to get them to listen but no one even turned my way, not even Jacob. </p><p>“Hey!” I said a little louder but still I was talked over as Carlisle tried to reason with the snarling wolves and Edward responded rudely to what they were thinking.</p><p>I let out a sharp sigh, this ends now. I made eye contact with Alice and she quickly dragged Bella to the ground with her. She put her arms over Bellas head to secure her.</p><p>I dropped onto my knees and brought my right fist up and in one quick movement, struck the ground. The instant I hit the earth a sharp Ripple was sent out over the grassy plain, everyone was thrown back at the force, not enough to hurt them but just enough to get their attention. Alice and Bella were the only ones who went unaffected.</p><p>Luckily, I have an affinity for healing magic, for encouraging growth and prosperity so the ground is thankfully unscathed, new growth sure to spring from the slightly scorched soil. The way I pressed my palm to the earth, a golden glow fanning out across the forest floor like roots is mesmerising, beautiful. The forest hums with my energy, and everyone can feel it.</p><p>Everyone instantly turned to me as I got back to my feet, I squared my shoulders to show them I was unafraid and that I would be listened to. </p><p>“My name is Calypso Martel, I am the eldest and only remaining witch of the coven of paraménon and you will listen to me!” I yelled. "I lost eleven witches to these newborns- I lost my memories, my magic and my home to this. To you, this fight has only been a couple of months- but to me, this fight has lasted my whole life. Vampires have been a threat to me longer than any of you have been alive, none of you get to speak on my behalf on this. But I dare any of you to try."</p><p>I looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to speak up- or snarl, I guess. But everyone remained silent. </p><p>I nodded my head. "Good, we're all in agreement then."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I wrapped on the door, lacing my hands behind my back as I shifted back and forth absently. I doubted she was home- more likely she would be at the Cullens after tonight. I ran an anxious hand through my hair and sighed when It got tangled in the bright curls. </p><p>Donating witch blood- I'm going to get an earful for this, but while Jasper had been talking about all the abilities newborns would have- I couldn't help but worry. I couldn't train them to fight the witchblood- its effects are different for everyone. Because the wolves are involved, Alice can't see how this is going to play out but it doesn't take a psychic to know that not everyones going to make it out of this alive. I need to do what I can.</p><p>Is this what my coven would want? I can't even begin to guess.</p><p>I was thoroughly surprised when Edward pulled the door open. He, of course, didn't at all share my surprise- he likely heard me before I could even pull up in front of Bella's house.</p><p>"Is she here?" I asked politely. It was a stupid question, I knew. Edward wouldn't be here if Bella wasn't but it felt like the easiest conversation starter.</p><p>He nodded. "I was actually just on my way out. Will you babysit her until Alice gets here?" He asked politely.</p><p>"Um," I said, caught off guard. He's not even pretending that Bella isn't being handled. "Sure- what time will Alice be here?" </p><p>"She'll see whenever you decide to leave and be here." He said absently. He seemed more distracted than usual and I stood to the side so he could leave. He started down the steps but something occurred to me.</p><p>"Oh! Edward, I have something for you." He turned, squinting as if he were trying really hard to read my thoughts. He seemed to give up after a moment.</p><p>I dug in my pocket and pulled out a small amber charm. It had a spot for a chain but I didn't want to attach it to anything because I didn't know what he would prefer. I held it out in my palm and he gently picked it up, eyeing It curiously.</p><p>"It looks like Bellas," he said absently. </p><p>"Because it's made from my magic," I supplied. "Yours isn't a light. I used a drop of Bella's blood inside. It's a bit like a compass, the drop of blood will always be seeking its host." </p><p>I leaned forward so I could see over his hand and pointed down to it. "See, the blood inside is floating towards the left because that's where Bella is." I gestured to the house. "It'll always point in her direction."</p><p>A deep pain settled in my gut as I held his icy hands to wrap them around the gift. "So you'll always find your way home." I said quietly.</p><p>His eyes widened marginally. "I-" for the first time Edward Cullen didn't appear to know what to say. "I don't know how-"</p><p>"Then don't," I said softly. "Just accept the gift and go." He stayed there for a moment, looking down at the compass before nodding.</p><p>"Thank you." He said finally, before disappearing into the trees.</p><p>I sighed, walking into the Swan residence. Bella was sitting at the table, nervously biting her nails. She was wearing different clothes, but she seemed just as shaken. Her porcelain skin was ashen, almost anemic; a cold sweat glistened on her forehead and her recessed cheeks; the moss of her eyes had turned into a leaf that was desperately trying to cling onto the last bit of its chlorophyll, its life. Her lips that were once pink and soft, were now chapped and bleeding. She looked tired, sick. </p><p>She hadn't appeared to notice me enter.</p><p>"Hey," I said, gently shutting the door behind me.</p><p>She jumped, her knees slamming against the bottom of the table loudly. She calmed when she saw it was me. "Hey," she said with a tired smile.</p><p>I sat down at the table and she rested her elbows on the wood, looking sick. </p><p>"It's gonna be ok," I said quietly. Smiling reassuringly at her. "We're tough, and we know what we're doing."</p><p>"I know," she said. "I know, none of this makes sense. I'm just… I can't come to terms with this."</p><p>"You have to." I said, hoping I adopted some of Sam's commanding aura. "Cause you can't talk us out of it."</p><p>"I just want to protect all of you." She said hoarsely. "But I can't keep you and the pack out of the fight without condemning the Cullens with the consequences. But I can't just stand aside and let you fight for me either, who knows what'll happen." She sighed sharply. "How did it come to this?"</p><p>"Your best friend is a witch. Your family friend is a werewolf and the love of your life is a vampire." I deadpanned. "If you think for a second that normal was ever going to be on the agenda then I have some bad news for you."</p><p>She snorted. "I understand strange, but I don't think I should be ending up in the hospital nearly as much as I have been."</p><p>I waved her off. "Fine then. I'll heal you myself- no more hospitals for you."</p><p>She snorted. "Not exactly problem solved but I'll take it. I'll be invincible soon anyway."</p><p>I stilled at that. "Has he made up his mind?"</p><p>"He's still talking about marriage. I can't tell if that's what he legitimately wants, or if he's doing it just to make me hesitate on the decision."</p><p>I shrugged. "It's likely a bit of both."</p><p>She nodded, looking down. "Where was Edward going anyway?" I asked, twisting in my seat to look at the door despite knowing that Edward was long gone.</p><p>"To talk to Jasper." Bella said quietly. "I asked him to sit out of the fight with me." It felt like a direct blow to the chest.</p><p>"Oh," I said quietly. "Not gonna ask me to sit out with you?" I asked jokingly, covering my hurt with a broad smile.</p><p>"You'd say no." Bella sighed. </p><p>My smile wobbled. "You don't know that."</p><p>She snorted, punching me in the shoulder and I turned away slightly. There was a moment of silence that was almost painful. But one look at Bella told me that the atmosphere was completely one sided.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me the pack had gotten so big?" She exclaimed out of nowhere. "Ten wolves. That's gotta be the largest they've ever had."</p><p>I smiled lopsided. "It was kind of a secret. And I didn't know Collen and Brady were coming- Sam wasn't going to let them fight last I heard."</p><p>Bella nodded. "They're sticking Seth with me so he doesn't feel useless."</p><p>"Don't say that to him!" I exclaimed. "If you make it seem important then he'll believe it is."</p><p>She scoffed. "My life? Important? Never."</p><p>I nodded my head thoughtfully. "You haven't valued it much in the past."</p><p>"But really, Calypso." Bella said. "Edward was talking about the pack bond. He said it was fascinating to listen to- he was almost sorry he couldn't hear it more."</p><p>I snorted, knowing the pack wasn't quite as fond of it.</p><p>"Edward thinks your mind is fascinating too," she offered. "He said it's like trying to read a hundred books at the same time and piece together what they mean."</p><p>I snorted. "First I'm a record, then I was a radio, and now I'm a bunch of books." I sighed. "Good to know I'm at least consistently objectified."</p><p>Bella snorted. I opened my mouth to complain about her undead-boyfriend a bit more.</p><p>I was cut off as Charlie got home - fully dressed, hair decent, and in the kitchen putting his dinner on the table. I sat in Edward's usual place, and this seemed to make Charlie's day.</p><p>"Howdy, Calypso! How are you, hon?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Charlie, thanks." I said in amusement.</p><p>"I see you finally made it out of bed, sleepyhead," he said to Bella as I sat beside him, before turning back to me. "Everyone's talking about that party last night, did you make it Calypso?"</p><p>"Me and some of the Quileute boys came up to congratulate everyone," I replied politely. "We couldn't stay long unfortunately."</p><p>"Ah, well- did ya have fun at least?" </p><p>"Yeah," I said tightly. "I hope it made up for me missing the graduation ceremony."</p><p>Charlie's forehead wrinkled. "So are you graduated then?" He asked. "Or are you a junior?"</p><p>I shot an uncomfortable look to Bella. "Well-" I began hesitantly.</p><p>Just as I began to start my bad cover up the doorbell rang. Charlie went to go answer it and I grinned, pumping a fist in the air. "I love you Alice," I whispered. She giggled as Charlie opened the door. He looked at her a bit strangely but didn't comment on the 'outburst.'</p><p>"Good to see you Alice," he said, a shine in his eye. I thought Bella had been kidding when she said Charlie was sick of Edward. Evidently not.</p><p>"Charlie," she nodded politely, skipping over to where we were.</p><p>"Well, it's good to see all of you again- you've got something planned?" </p><p>I stood up, wiping imaginary dirt from my clothes. "I actually need to head out about now."</p><p>Charlie raised an eyebrow. "It's like you have your own protection detail. Never left alone, are you?" He asked Bella teasingly. Alice giggled as me and Bella shared nervous glances at one another.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>Thr screen door closed behind me silently, the soft click of the knob falling back into place nearly made me wince. Despite how quiet the noise would appear to anyone human, a sound like that would be as loud as a gunshot to a werewolf. I waited a moment, seeing if I'd roused Jacob, but I let out an inaudible sigh of relief when none sign came. I was going to get an earful about the witch blood, I know. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have so late- I glanced at the clock- or early, I guess.</p><p>It's about 7 am by now but I'm not really tired. I knew Jake had been uneasy with the idea of my entire home being in the clearing with the vampires. Thankfully, Carlisle had chosen a spot more van-accessible than usual. Likely so Bella could be there- she was already feeling bad enough about this whole situation. She'd feel awful sleeping at home while the rest of us were training.</p><p>I startled when I heard a knock at the door. It was insanely early, but Billy is on the council meaning he likely has to be available at all hours. I hesitated a moment, this isn't my house and the inclination of me opening the door for someone else like I lived here could send a very miscommunicated message to the people.</p><p>But then again… what if it's important? Making up my mind, I pulled the door open.</p><p>A woman stood on the wooden porch with a boy barely taller than my hip. One of his eyes was glassy and white with a scar running through it horizontally, I could see that whatever had hurt him had poked through a good portion of the boys eye. </p><p>"Can I help you?" I asked hesitantly. The woman grabbed my hand, sandwiching it between two of her own. The woman began speaking in a language I didn't understand, talking to quickly I couldn't even hear a pause. </p><p>A hand on my shoulder startled me and I turned to see Billy standing there. He shouldered past me in the doorframe and began speaking to the woman softly.</p><p>Jacob pulled me away from the door, looking conflicted. He must've been roused by the woman's talking, Billy as well. "Who was that?" I asked. He seemed tense, obviously wanting to talk about the witch blood but focusing on the matter at hand.</p><p>He glanced down at me and grimaced. "A woman from the rez," he said finally. "She lives next to the Clearwaters." I looked at him.</p><p>"What was she saying? She looked desperate."</p><p>He sighed, turning me away from the door. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the woman looking past Billy and at...me. "Look, Calypso. Seth accidentally let it slip that you're the reason Billy is walking again. A lot of people here can't afford to see doctors so they have long standing injuries. Her son went blind in his right eye after a car crash- a shard of glass cut through part of his head."</p><p>"That's awful!" I said, turning around. Jacob grabbed my arm and made me face him again.</p><p>"Calypso she's not the first to ask Billy about this. I know you want to help them but you can't- it could turn out really bad."</p><p>I shook Jacob's arm off. "Billy said that the Quileute stories talked about a sorcerer. Other heritages have medicine women, it's no different than that. Your legends already talk about people like me so they won't ask questions and they're desperate- I refuse to turn away someone who needs my help." </p><p>If Jake really wanted to stop me, he could. The fact that I easily broke out of his embrace made me forgive him for asking me not to help someone in need. It wasn't like he didn't want me to help them, it was just that the repercussions could be bad. He was forgiven.</p><p>I shouldered past Billy in the doorway like he'd done to me just a moment ago.</p><p>"I'd be glad to help," I told the woman. She nodded her head and grabbed her child's arm. The boy looked faintly confused, tilting his head so his other ear would be facing me. He must've lost part of his hearing in the accident as well.</p><p>Not to worry, he'd be alright.</p><p>"Follow me," I said, stepping down onto the porch- I ignored Billy who didn't really seem keen on stopping me either. "My stuff is in the van."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>As the woman and child followed me, I thought through various spells and incantations that I could perform. Sight is a delicate thing, one wrong move and I could make it worse. </p><p>But if anyone can do it- it was a blood witch.</p><p>I threw open the doors to my van, inviting them inside. The woman and the child sat down easily in the back- the child seemed curious about all the strange items I had in the back. Every time he made to reach out and touch something, the mother would slap his hand away. </p><p>"Alex lost his sight after my husband got in a car crash in Portland two years ago. My husband was alright but…" she seemed choked up. "Sue's boy said you helped Billy walk again. Can you do the same for Alex? He doesn't deserve to live like this." Her eyes were growing Moist.</p><p>I placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll do what I can." I said, accentuating each word.</p><p>I turned to the boy, standing in front of him while he sat in my van. His legs dangling over the license plate. "I need you to tell me what you can and can't hear." I said softly. I raised my hand to one side of his face and snapped my fingers.</p><p>"From one to ten how well can you hear in this ear?" The boy seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>"Nine." He said finally, his voice small. I nodded my head. I brought my hand to the other side of his face and repeated. He hesitated a moment.</p><p>"Four." </p><p>I nodded my head and the woman looked between us carefully. <br/>I reached around the boy and dragged my trunk to the edge of my van. I rooted around for a second, pulling out a teacup and some packets of tea. I heated the water up with nothing but my hands wrapped around the cup and the little boy watched with wide-eyes as steam began to rise from the water. I handed it to him.</p><p>"Drink this." I said. "And be careful. Its hot." The boy took the teacup gingerly from my hands as if it would break at the slightest pressure.</p><p>With no warning, he titled his head back and drank it all in one go. Tea spilled onto his shirt and my blankets. "Alex Gachupin!" The mother exclaimed, pounding on his back when he began to cough.</p><p>He set the teacup down and looked around expectantly. Disappointment covered his gaze after a moment. "I still can't see." </p><p>I put a hand on my hip. "If tea alone could heal people all hospitals would be out of business." </p><p>"But this is magical tea." He shot back. He looked up at me. "...right?"</p><p>"No." I said, my amusement evident. "Just plain old tea. The water did come from a lukewarm water bottle if that makes you feel better." </p><p>"Then how am I supposed to get healed?" </p><p>I sighed. "Lay down." He immediately did. He shifted so he was laying just on the edge of my van. If he rolled to the right he'd hit the ground. His mother raised his head so it was laying against her lap.</p><p>He looked at me with his one good eye. "Now what?" </p><p>"Close your eyes." I said softly. They fluttered closed and his mother began gently petting his hair. I smiled at the sight.</p><p>I waited until the boys breathing had steadied a bit more before I bit down on my thumb. Blood immediately swelled to the surface and I wiped it over my hand. </p><p>I gently placed my hand across the boys forehead, my pinky just short of touching his damaged eye. I send a reassuring smile at the mother before closing my eyes as well.</p><p>Healing is a gift. I know that deep in my bones.</p><p>It's a gift that is hard to misuse, and is one of the purest types of magic someone can learn. My affinity for healing magic is probably why I wasn't corrupted by the dark magic I'd learned to use in my previous life. Healing was white magic, pure and simple. It battled away what little dark magic had been left lingering in my bloodstream and left a soft feeling there.</p><p>It felt… nice.</p><p>I opened my eyes and when I removed my hand, the scar covering the boys eye was gone. The mother gasped but I softly shushed her. </p><p>"I suggest you take him home. It'll be difficult learning to see again after being partially blind for so long." I said quietly. The mother nodded after a moment. "Come back and see me if there's any problems at all."</p><p>She gathered my hands in her darker, wrinkled ones, being careful not to disturb her sleeping son. Thank you, she mouthed. Tears in her eyes. I simply smiled back. </p><p>She gathered her son in her arms with a gentleness that made my heart throb and I watched them leave with soft eyes. </p><p>"You're amazing, you know that right?" A voice said. I turned to find Jake leaning against a tree, no sign of malice there.</p><p>"Life… life is amazing." I said after a moment. "I'm just giving life its second chance." I snorted after a second. I was beginning to sound more like a prophet then a witch.</p><p>"But I guess I'm pretty cool too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Myrmidon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>myr·mi·don<br/>/ˈmərməˌdän,-mədən/<br/>noun<br/>a follower or subordinate of a powerful person, typically one who is unscrupulous or carries out orders unquestioningly.</p><p>I watched with a hardened expression as the needle was inserted into the vein in my arm. Carlisle performed the action with what only could be described as graceful, experienced movements. How many years had he been doing this, I'm not sure. But the repetition had settled in the mans skin and he barely had to look at his hands as he did it. He still did, though- but I was getting the impression that it was more for my sake then his.</p><p>"What exactly are the effects of witch blood?" Carlisle asked quietly as we watched my blood drain through the tube and into the bag.</p><p>I wracked my brain, working hard to remember what I'd nearly forgotten. So many years. "It's different for everyone," I said finally. "The only thing any of you will have in common is eye color. Vampires who've consumed witch blood will have silver eyes." I said. I looked down. "Most commonly you'll be stronger," I said. "You'll have an unusually high tolerance to fire. And… I have reason to believe their individual gifts will become stronger as well."</p><p>"Really?" He asked, looking surprised. </p><p>"If my theory is correct- then that's how Victoria has managed to stay alive so long. I know Edward suspects she has some kind of gift that allows her to know when she's in danger. I think the witch blood is enhancing it." I sighed. "Her evasiveness can't just be because of her gift- not with the wolf pack, you, and me after her. It's the only thing that makes sense."</p><p>"So we'll be at a pretty high advantage." Carlisle said.</p><p>"Not necessarily." I said. "While it's true that your clan has more gifted members than any I've recorded- I believe Victoria is purposely going after people with gifts as well. You won't have an advantage- but you also won't be at a disadvantage. Just a level playing field."</p><p>Carlisle sighs. "It can never be that easy can it?"</p><p>I watched the blood draining into the bag, a smile quirking at my lips. "Never."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>A solid wall of purple-black cloud was racing in from the west, blackening the forest beneath it as it came.</p><p>I nervously paced as I glanced outside. There was a raging storm and snow landed on the trees, coating them. I glanced at the clock on Billy's microwave. 10:34 pm. Bella should already be up on the mountainside with Edward by now. </p><p>Edward wouldn't think to bring anything to keep her warm. He hasn't been human for too long. He wouldn't be willing to leave her this late, either. It was too close to the battle, he wouldn't risk it.</p><p>Damn it. Martel to the rescue.</p><p>I stepped outside. The wind wasn't so bad down here where Billy's house was protected by the trees and the Cliffside- but there was still a bite in the air. </p><p>The pack would be miles out by now, and even if they weren't I wouldn't risk interrupting anything important. Not when it was this close to the battle.</p><p>Just then, the wind shook more fiercely through the trees around me, and it felt like it was blowing straight off a glacier. The sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. Though the light was vanishing as the grisly cloud covered the sky, I could still see the little white specks that fluttered past me.</p><p>Shit. Better hurry.</p><p>I stepped out into the snow rubbing my flowing hands over my arms in a rhythmic motion, letting my mind go blank. I immediately felt some relief from the storm- the cold immediately less biting.<br/>I set my eyes on the Cliffside with a terrifying amount of determination.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>The actual hike wasn't so bad since I'd eliminated the wind- but the slope was slippery. Rocks I wasn't prepared for that were hidden by the snow sent me to my knees a couple times, and my frustration steadily rose as I climbed higher and higher.</p><p>I climbed up another rock and found a yellow tent barely holding up in the wind. Relief hit me so intensely that I almost collapsed on the ground then and there. I could already hear Bella shivering from here, the sound of teeth chattering interrupting the wind. I unzipped the tent and Edward looked up at me.</p><p>"I shielded my scent before coming up here." I explained, my voice quiet. I walked in and put the jackets on the ground, along with the gloves.</p><p>Bella was truly a sore sight. She was going blue at the lips and her teeth were chattering. She was dealthy pale, her hands jammed into her armpits to conserve her warmth. I almost scolded Edward for not trying to shield her but I remembered that vampires had no body heat. He was likely as cold as the ground she laid upon.</p><p>That was truly sad. All he could do is sit here and watch.</p><p>"Give me your hand." I said quietly to a shivering Bella, she didn't even seem to realize who I was as she held out a porcelain hand. I gently eased the gloves on her fingers, placing the Jackets around her feet where she'd likely need it the most.</p><p>Bella shivered almost violently in the tent, I looked at her in concern. I couldn't feel the cold, but she obviously could. The spell I used to keep myself warm wouldn't work for her, it's based around using magic inside the bloodstream to heat internally- Bella doesn't have any magic in her blood.</p><p>I shared a helpless look with Edward before I got an idea. </p><p>I touched my hand to my chest and increases the spell I'd used by a hundred. The blood in my veins boiled like water on a stove, it hurt a little bit but I couldn't find it in myself to care. </p><p>I hesitantly projected to Edward who was still outside the tent, silently asking if it was ok. "Please." He said softly. I instantly curled around Bella like a cat. She gasped, her eyes flew open and glanced at me. </p><p>"I thought you were a werewolf." She muttered as she grabbed me around the waist and pulled, slamming me against her. I nearly choked at her eagerness. She sighed in content as I heated my blood up further.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint." I muttered with a soft smile.</p><p>She muttered something incomprehensible and closed her eyes, her breathing finally evening out. I slowly increased the heat as the seconds went by- mindful not to make her sick. Dramatic tempreture change could do just as much harm as good.</p><p>"Thank you." Edward said softly from outside the tent<br/>I smiled at the side of the tent. 'For Bella,' I thought. Seemingly the motto of my life now a days.</p><p>"For Bella." He whispered back.</p><p>"What are you muttering about?" A familiar voice piped up. I almost called out to Jacob, but something in his voice made me stay quiet. </p><p>"Nothing." Edward replied soundly.</p><p>"Whatever," Jacob said. "Is she in there?"</p><p>"She came up earlier." He said. "She's busy keeping Bells from freezing to death.</p><p>"Of course she is," he said. I was surprised at the intensity of the bitterness in that statement.</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the two before Edward spoke up."Can you at least try to control your thoughts." He said evenly. "I'm not going to hurt Calypso so you can just stop wondering if I will."</p><p>"I have a right to be concerned." Jacob shot back. "This entire thing wouldn't have happened if you'd just left Bella alone in the first place." </p><p>I could feel Edward's guard raising.</p><p>'As if that wasn't bad enough," Jake continued "you had to drag Calypso in it too- she could get hurt all because you couldn't control yourself."</p><p>"Did you even listen to Calypso? This is a war she's been fighting longer than you were even alive, dog."<br/>I felt a low growl and I prepared to intervene.</p><p>"Let me ask you something," Jake said. "If Bella had sided with the pack-" </p><p>"She wouldn't have." Edward interrupted.</p><p>"Let me finish. If Bella had sided with the pack and left you- would you let her?"</p><p>"Right," Edward scoffed. "What has the wolf pack done for her?"</p><p>I winced on Jacob's behalf. Aside from not wanting to turn her into a vampire, the pack had done little for her- there was no reason for her to side with them.</p><p>"At Least we weren't trying to turn her into a bloodsucker." Jake shot back.</p><p>Edward sighed. "We're not-I'm not, I never wanted that for her." He said softly </p><p>"Then stop it!" </p><p>"I tried, I left, remember? It didn't work. It almost got both of us killed."</p><p>"You just weren't gone long enough." Jake argued. "If you'd given her more time-"</p><p>"She almost died because of your wolf friends last time I left. If it hadn't been for Calypso-"</p><p>"Leave her out of this." </p><p>"Can't you see!" Edward finally yelled. "We can't- This was Calypso's fight before it ever became yours." </p><p>"There was a legend that witches created the vampires." I whispered softly, their yelling ceased as they picked it up. "It doesn't make sense of course. As there's no specific evidence. But no one could really say for sure if it was true or not." I breathed out through my nose.<br/>"The humans made the witches, the witches made the vampires, and the vampires made the werewolves." I said humorlessly. "Isn't it funny? It always comes back to the humans."</p><p>I softly brushed Bella's hair out of her face.</p><p>"We were all human once." I said quietly. "You chose to forget it, but it's still true." </p><p>Silence, but it was all the answer I needed.</p><p> </p><p>There was less snow than I would have thought after the fury of last night's storm. Probably it had blown away rather than melted in the sun that now shone low in the southeast, glancing off the snow that lingered and stabbing at my unadjusted eyes. The air still had a bite to it, but it was dead calm and slowly becoming more seasonable as the sun rose higher.</p><p>Seth Clearwater was curled up on a patch of dry pine needles in the shadow of a thick spruce, his head on his paws. His sand-colored fur was almost invisible against the dead needles, but I could see the bright snow reflect off his open eyes.</p><p>"I'll meet you down there," I said to a waiting Jacob and he nodded his head. He looked eager to leave me up where it was safer and I nearly snorted in amusement.<br/>He turned, shifting midair and disappeared into the rocky treeline.</p><p>I stood there a moment, inhaling deeply as I looked out into the woods below. Finally the day I've been dreading was here and I couldn't halt the dawn ebbing its gradual way into daylight. Everything hinges on what I do at noon, and once done it can never be undone. I couldn’t think straight this morning, I had put my book in the wrong bag and then panicked when I couldn't find it.</p><p>"Calypso?" A voice said. I turned and found Bella hesitantly walking up to me, her eyes fixed on the cliff I stood next to. Aversion- with her track record of falling off of things I suppose I'd be wary too.</p><p>"Hey," I said softly. "Are you feeling better?" </p><p>She nodded her head, brushing her hair behind her ear as she trained her eyes on the rocky ground. "Yeah," she said. "Thank you for last night… I know it was hard on Edward not being able to help." </p><p>I smiled, nodding as I turned. "Anytime," I said quietly.</p><p>Bella walked up next to me, her eyes looking down nervously at the cliff. <br/>"How are you not scared?" She asked. "I feel like I'm going to fall off." I snorted, leave it to Bella to be more afraid of a cliff then of the vampires wanting to rip her face off.</p><p>"Then I'd have to go after you," I said, wrinkling my nose in amusement. "That feels familiar."</p><p>"I don't see any water down there." She said hesitantly.</p><p>"No," I sighed. "But there's definitely vampires." The same vampire, actually.</p><p>"Yeah," she said quietly.</p><p>We stood in a silence, both of us unsure what to say.</p><p>"Jacob asked me on a date," I said finally. Bella looked over at me, her expression unreadable.</p><p>"Is that good?" She asked.</p><p>"I don't know," I said honestly. "He explained the whole imprinting thing to me and… it just seems so unfair."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The whole reason werewolves hate the vampires is because their presence locks them into something they can't escape from. They're forever stuck in LaPush, obeying an Alpha. Constantly wondering if a vampire will attack- constantly worrying they'll get a little too upset and hurt someone they love." I said quietly. "Imprinting is the same, but they're minds tell them they're happy."</p><p>I turned to her sadly. "Yknow, when you dragged me to go see that movie… Cross..hairs? He didn't even look at me twice. He couldn't even remember my name because he was so focused on you." I said with a sad smile. "And now he can't even think about dating you because I'm around. And he tries to sell it to me like it's a good thing. But it makes me sad." </p><p>"Well…" she said. "The way he explained it… it's not so much that he got shoved into something. He more so just found the right...thing- at least the right thing for him."</p><p>I shook my head. "He wants to do it the human way- take me on a date. See if we're ok together."</p><p>"Is that so bad?" She asked.</p><p>I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes as I turned to look at Bella. "I don't think I can go out with him until I fully understand something."</p><p>"Understand what?" </p><p>I looked down, my thoughts racing. "Can I-" i stopped, but hurried before I lost my nerve. "Can I do something? And you promise not to get mad or hate me?"</p><p>"Sure," she said, looking hesitant.</p><p>I gently placed my hand on her cheek, rubbing over her warm skin with my thumb. It wasn't a burning hot like Jacob's natural temperature, but a soft warm that reminded me of days in front of a brick fireplace. It was somewhere so cut off in my mind- the sound of a little girl laughing and the soft crackle of the flames. The serenity of the memory gave me the extra nerve I needed.</p><p>I leaned forward, tilting my head as I softly pressed my lips to Bellas. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. My hand moved to rest below her ear, my thumb caressing her cheek as our breaths mingled.</p><p>I pulled back, keeping my hand on her face a moment. She stood there with her eyes closed for a beat, and then they opened. Her expressive brown eyes seemed to flash through a concoction of emotions. Confusion, shock, guilt and something that looked like realization. She brought a hand up, gently taking hold of my wrist as she slowly tugged it away from her face. </p><p>"Calypso," she said quietly, not meeting my eyes. "I'm engaged to Edward."</p><p>I closed my eyes. "I know," I said softly, resting my forehead against hers. "I heard you talking about it with him."</p><p>"Then why..?"</p><p>"Because it hurt," I said finally. The tears started to well up in my eyes and I glanced away. "I think I might have always known but- I just had to once. I've never thought of anyone like this before now- I don't think I was ever allowed to. I just had to let myself imagine what it could've been. I know it's selfish but someone recently told me that I'm allowed to want things so I hope you'll let me indulge myself this once." </p><p>"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. If I had known-"</p><p>"Don't you dare apologize for your feelings," I said. "If you're happy with him, then I want you to destroy every obstacle in your way to get him." </p><p>She tightened her grip on my hands and I looked down. "I still consider you my best friend." I whispered. "We've had some ups and downs but… I'm glad to know that while I'm stuck not aging, at least if you're with Edward… we can stay young together." I exhaled through my nose. "Isn't that selfish?"</p><p>"No," she said. "Not at all. I feel the exact same way. The fact that we'll be able to see the future together… It's helped me come to terms with the idea of being turned." </p><p>I nodded my head, smiling. "I love you." I said.</p><p>"I love you too." She said, wrapping her arms around me. But I knew she didn't mean it in the same way I did.</p><p>And it hurt worse than anything.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>My feet slipped underneath me as I ran, my senses screaming at me. It was like the very forest had a message travel through every tree root, every blade of grass and every spec of dirt to warn me. The cold ones are here.</p><p>The woods flashed by me in a mix of colors on my peripheral, but my eyes were fixed on the horizon. I kept running until the trees gave way to a large clearing we'd agreed on earlier that week. Jasper had purposely lured the newborns here with Bella's scent, he said a break in trees would be our advantage.<br/>My breath caught in my throat as I saw the battle raging on. </p><p>The air was heavy with suffocating madness, so thick I could barely see through it. The madness seemed to form a black barrier over the dismal battlefield, blocking out any sights and sounds from the outside world; which seemed so distant from the terror inside.</p><p>The newborns were inexperienced but they were brutal. I watched one get his arms around Esme, but she reached up and grabbed onto the sides of his head, spinning him around and using his height against him to rip his head off. It didn't spew blood, but rather looked like marble had been split. </p><p>Jasper knocked a newborn facedown, he stepped on his back and grabbed both of the man's arms, ripping them off almost effortlessly.</p><p>How can I do this? How can I go out there and fight them? These newborns won't give me a hand up and some advice if I get knocked down, they'll kill me without a second thought.</p><p>No.</p><p>I do not get to chicken out here- not after I fought the Wolfpack so hard to earn my place in this battle. Not when I had to play mitigater for the two sides so bitterly. Not while I had convinced Jacob to get the pack involved.</p><p>This is not my fight to abandon.</p><p>The adrenaline floods my system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into my blood at full pelt. I thought my heart might explode and my eyes were wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. My body wants to either run fast for the hills or to freeze.</p><p>I took a step out of the treeline, the first was the hardest. And then another, and another.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was running. I ripped my dagger out of my belt, and sliced a thin line into my palm. The blood welled up in my hands and I spread the liquid on my other palm, raising my hands. Sensing the smell, some newborns on the outskirts of the attack turned to me, their eyes wide with hunger.</p><p>I raised up an amber wall just as a newborn slammed into it. My heels dug into the dirt as I was slid back a couple feet. I had been right, this was almost worse than Jasper. The whites of this vampires eye were silver with magic, and I knew he'd had access to witch blood.<br/>I am, fortunately, not as defenceless as the last time we'd likely met.</p><p>He brought a hand up and punched my shield, but I released it last second and created a ripple of magic surrounding me. The vampires hand went through my ripple and evaporated into nothing, a burning force stopping him. He let out a wild scream as he stumbled back, holding his handless arm. His eyes flew to me but I didn't give him the chance to attack.<br/>Before I could move, Jacob's teeth were around its neck, snapping down. </p><p>He bent his head a bit and I nodded. He knelt down and I quickly got on his back, grabbing onto his fur. I raised my arm out and created a wall of amber glass surrounding him as he launched himself at a vampire. The vampire struck the wall but wasn't able to get through, while Jacob easily bypassed it, crunching his teeth down on the vampire's head and I watched as he went limp. Jake dropped the body and spun to find another.</p><p>I grip onto his coat, shooting concentrated bursts of magic out to aid everyone else as Jacob deals with a vampire.</p><p>Jacob growled and started the hunt. I cut open my hand, using my blood to draw symbols over my arms and face. They began to burn but I reveled in the pain. I held my hands out around me and focused on the pain. I zeroed in on a vampire holding Alice and I raised my dagger. When he looked at me I stabbed it into my hand and he screamed, releasing her. </p><p>Alice throws the other vampire off and runs into the battle. Jacob gets a vampire in his mouth underneath me and I held on to his fur as he tore him to shreds. He threw the vampires corpse up and I set it on fire midair, watching as the corpse disintegrated before it could even hit the ground.</p><p>I zero in on a random vampire, placing my blade at my throat I mutter an incantation before slicing deeply. The vampire grasped at its neck and I forced the blade deeper into my throat. I watched in satisfaction as his head fell off his shoulders, landing on the ground. My throat immediately healed itself and I looked for a new target.</p><p>Before I know what's happening, something slams into my side and I'm sent flying off of Jacob's back. I landed heavily on my back, the air knocked out of my lungs. I managed to throw up a shield just as a vampire lands on it, his eyes wild.</p><p>Jacob snarls, spinning to me but another vampire tries to get its arms around his middle and he's forced to turn away.</p><p>I shift so my upper back supports all my weight, and I put my feet against my shield. With all my strength I kick upwards, sending the shield careening and the vampire is thrown over my head and behind me. I'm on my feet in an instant, bringing out my dagger. The vampire copies me.</p><p>I hesitantly circle him, twisting the dagger in my grip. I turn and find Jacob looking at me and I get an idea. "Go long!" I yell and he obeys.</p><p>The vampire attacks suddenly. I crouch down, combining a shield with a force launcher. As the vampire jumps at me he lands on my shield, splaying across the top. Gritting my teeth as I use the vampire's momentum to angle my shield. I use my magic to stand up and throw him a good twenty feet into the sky. Jacob launches off the ground and catches the vampire mid-air. He crunches down and the man splits into two pieces, falling to the snowy ground.</p><p>I raise my hand into the air, willing my force as I run my thumb down the center of my forehead, leaving a bloody trail. The snow beneath our us hardens and shoots upwards as icicles, impaling the vampires through their feet. Most of them are too far gone in their bloodlust to notice what had happened- they thrash, causing more damage to their limbs then I'd originally planned for. Id missed a couple in my fear of accidentally hurting one of the Cullens- or even a member of the pack. But the vampires numbers were steadily dwindling now and I could tell that we were on the winning side.</p><p>Jacob is at my side in an instant, we turn so our backs face eachother.</p><p>A vampire hissed at me, hunkering low to the ground as she stalked over. I let my hands and wrists light up a bright amber.</p><p>"Just try it," I hissed.</p><p>And- true to Murphy’s law- everything immediately went south in a spectacular fashion.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>Quil dragged the last piece onto the pile and I nodded at him tiredly. I crouched down in front of it and held my hands out in a triangle formation, not wanting to touch any of them. The glow in my wrist was so faint that if you didn't know to look for them, you would never have caught it.</p><p>I willed it to light and barely a flicker or flame managed to appear. Thankfully, the vampires seemed to be flammable and they were quickly aflame. I stayed crouched a moment, rubbing my aching wrists. I'd nearly completely depleted my magical reserves and I was going to need to rest for a while after this. </p><p>"How much longer till they get here?" A voice piped up from behind me. I turned and found the Cullens standing behind me solemnly, staring into the flames. From the treeline, Edward dragged Bella with a purpose in his step.</p><p>"A few minutes," Alice said. "Maybe ten?"</p><p>"The pack needs to leave," Carlisle said seriously. "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." His eyes met mine. "You too, Calypso. It's better if your involvement stays hidden."  </p><p>I nodded, standing from my crouch. I turned around and threw my arms out, my wrists flickering as I attempted to drag whatever magic I had left to the forefront. Eventually I got them to light and I knelt down, touching the ground. A wave of weak amber light traveled over the battlefield but it was enough. Wherever my light touched, the jagging icicles cracked, crumbling to the ground.</p><p>I turned back to say something to Carlisle but a snarl to my left drew my attention. A vampire had come stumbling out of the woods and Leah set her eyes on it. She launched herself at him and my tired eyes couldn't keep up as they twisted and turned, but I knew it was bad when the vampire got its arms around her neck, she snarled trying to bite over her shoulder at him.</p><p>"Leah!" Bella yelled.</p><p>A russet wolf launched itself at the vampire, taking his arm in its mouth as it bit down, forcing Leah out of the way. The two tumbled for a moment before the vampire got its arms around Jake's middle, forcing him on his hind legs. A large crack sounded through the clearing as the vampire crushed down onto his ribs.</p><p>"Jacob!" I yelled, before I even knew what I was doing I was running towards him. The other wolves tackled the vampire, tearing him to pieces but Jacob shifted human, clutching his arm in obvious pain as he writhed on the cold ground.</p><p>I crashed to the ground, nearly sliding into him on my knees. "Jacob?!" I asked.</p><p>Carlisle was beside me in an instant. "The bones on the right half of his body are completely crushed." He said, gently examining his arm.</p><p>Carlisle looked up at me. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked.</p><p>I held my hands out in front of me, closing my hands into fists as I focused on the veins in my wrist. I grit my teeth as I focused, the light in them flickering uselessly. "C'mon!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and forced the last of my magic to the forefront. I opened my eyes, holding my hands over his body as I released a wave of healing light, letting myself feel him through my magic. I shut my eyes, shaking my head in frustration. "He's healing too fast for me to do anything- all of his bones are setting in the wrong places."</p><p>"We need to get him out of here," Edward said. "We're not going to want to fight the Volturi."</p><p>"His bones will set wrong if we don't do something," Bella said.</p><p>The wolf pack came out of the treeline, fully shifted human. "Jacob you idiot I had him!" Leah yelled.</p><p>"Now's not the time," I snapped at her, I placed my hands on either side of Jacob's head, closing my eyes. "I can slow down his accelerated healing but I can't hold it for long- I'm nearly out of magic." </p><p>Sam looked at me. "Can you hold until we get to Billy's?"</p><p>I clenched my teeth. "I will." I have to.</p><p>Carlisle looked at them. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said seriously, and Sam nodded. </p><p>The wolf pack picked Jacob up and it uncomfortably reminded me of how humans carry caskets. <br/>Shaking my head to dispel the thought, I began forcing his accelerated healing to slow. I grabbed onto the wrist that wasn't broken, holding on for dear life as we began walking into the treeline. Sam shot me a look. "I have to stay in contact with him," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't have enough magic to do this at a distance."</p><p>Sam nodded, shooting a look to Leah. Leah scooped me up into her arm, holding me easily and walking at pace with the rest of the pack so I could hold onto Jacob.</p><p>My wrists began to burn and I let out a small whimper. This was going to hurt.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I awoke to the sound of a violent scream, my eyes shot open but my vision was blurry. I couldn't recognize where I was- but the couch beneath me was familiar, along with the popcorn textured ceiling. The sound of cicadas could be heard over heavy breathing and soft words.</p><p>The scream sounded again and my heart leapt into my throat.</p><p>I stumbled to my feet, swaying like a leaf in the wind, surprised to find that my feet wouldn't hold me. I took a shaky step forward, holding onto the wall to be certain I would fall and I traced it through a familiar hallway, pushing a door open.</p><p>The fatigue was almost too much to bear, but I recognized Carlisle. He was still wearing the clothes he'd had on during the attack, it was almost strange to see him covered in dirt- it didn't fit the pristine image of him I'd come to associate with the doctor. He was standing over Jacob, his hands cinched down on his arm as he muttered something to the werewolf that was too soft for my human-like senses to pick up.</p><p>"What're you doing?" I choked out, stumbling over to him. I grabbed onto Carlisle just as much for balance as to make him stop hurting Jacob. Jacob looked horrible. He was covered in sweat and blood- shattered fragments of vampire were caught in his black hair.</p><p>Carlisle looked up in surprise at me, before glancing down at the arm he held. "The pack said you passed out just as you got here. You likely saved him a lot of pain, but I have no choice but to break some of his bones so they'll heal together correctly."</p><p>"Let me-" I said, licking my dry lips. "Let me take away some of his pain… I- I know a spell."</p><p>"Calypso," Jacob said hoarsely. "You're out of magic. You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep trying."</p><p>I looked don't at my wrists, willing them to light up with magic but I let out a silent gasp of pain as none met my request. I was completely void of magic.</p><p>Jacob reached out, grabbing my wrist and looked at me intensely. "Don't." Was all his said.</p><p>"What can I do?" I asked desperately.</p><p>"Come here," he said, opening up his unbroken arm and moving over to make room for me. </p><p>Carlisle sent a hesitant look to Sam who'd been watching the interaction silently. "It's good for both of them," Sam said. That seemed to be all the confirmation Carlisle needed, because he quickly got out of my way.</p><p>I didn't even hesitate, climbing onto the mattress and moving under his arm, gripping his wrist as Carlisle looked at Jacob. I was pressed against the wall and Jacob- his natural body heat canceled out the freezing air coming from the window behind me. I went to grab his hand but he pulled away.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you." He said.</p><p>I nodded, grabbing a bunch of blankets and holding them out. He grabbed them, clenching his hand into a fist as he prepared.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. Jacob took a deep breath, gripping the blankets tightly in preparation.</p><p>Carlisle moved his arm to Jacob's wrist, gently placing his hands over the spots that had healed together wrong. Now that I was paying attention I could tell the bone was skewed, tilted to the left too much to be natural. Carlisle shared a look with me and I nodded my head, wrapping my arms around Jacob's bicep.</p><p>It was almost too fast to see, but I heard the snap loudly. It resonated in the room, echoing off the hollow walls.</p><p>I closed my eyes as Jacob let out a terrible scream, clutching onto his arm as he began to thrash. I tried to whisper words of comfort but nothing I said could be heard over the screams.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't tired anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ser·en·dip·i·ty<br/>
/ˌserənˈdipədē/<br/>
noun<br/>
the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.</p><p>I opened my eyes slowly, raising a hand over my face to block the infernal sunlight shining through the window directly above me. I blinked a couple times, trying to get the last remnants of blurriness from my eyes.</p><p>I sat up slowly, hissing as every muscle in my body screamed at me. It felt like my very bones were aching in pain. I raised a hand and it froze in midair- I couldn't even decide what place to hold. Everything hurt about equally.</p><p>I slowly moved my legs so they hung off the bed, I rested my hands on either side of my legs, my head bent as I stared at the floor. I closed my eyes as I remembered the attack. The newborns- Victoria. I opened my mouth to try and ask if anyone else was here, but I could only get out a hoarse whisper. I cradled my throat, climbing to my feet as I exited the room.</p><p>The main area was empty, but I stumbled into the kitchen anyway. I grabbed a glass out of the pantry, filling it up in the sink. The water felt like glass in my throat- it hurt but washed away the dryness. In my haste some dripped from the cup down my chin, onto my shirt.</p><p>I looked down and realized I was wearing a giant shirt- definitely Jacob's. I had on a pair of large basketball shorts that were tied down ridiculously small so they wouldn't fall down- despite them already being down to my knees.</p><p>It was around then, that I realized just how hungry I was. I ripped open the fridge, almost growling when I realized it was nearly empty. Jacob's superhuman appetite never bothered me, but I'd also never nearly starved to death in his house, either.</p><p>I found a loaf of bread on the counter and began stuffing slices into my mouth. It was older, stale bread and it normally would have been weird eating by itself but I was so hungry I didn't care.</p><p>My frantic cave-man hunger was only halted by the sound of the door opening. I froze, a slice of bread halfway to my mouth and crumbs covering the floor.</p><p>"Oh!" Emily said. "Oh my gosh! You're awake."</p><p>I quickly swallowed my bread, opening my mouth to respond, but the only noise I could get out reminded me of a rusted door. It was painful and I winced, my hands flying up to my throat as the raw feeling returned.</p><p>"Oh honey," Emily said. She snatched the bag of bread away and I nearly growled, preparing for a fight. "No," she said sternly. "This is old bread, that's not good for you. You've been asleep for a week. You need some real food."</p><p>A week? I guess that explains why Jake isn't here, considering the last thing I remember was Carlisle setting his bones back in place. Even with his accelerated healing, it would take more than one night for him to be back on his feet. And it also explains why I'm so <em>hungry.</em></p><p>If I'd been out a week, I wonder if my magic has restored completely? I'd never completely drained myself before, I had no idea how long it would take.</p><p>I immediately looked down to my wrists, trying to get my magic to flare up but before I got the chance, Emily smacked me. "No!" She said, scolding me with one finger. "Carlisle said you needed to sleep for so long because you used too much magic- no way am I letting you do hocus pocus first thing."</p><p>I get the feeling Emily was trying to approach me the same way she does the pack. In her mind witches and werewolves probably aren't too different- and I guess for a human who's only known about the supernatural for a year she's doing alright. She's approaching me the only way she knows how to deal with monsters Or children I guess- with a sort of...motherly effect. </p><p>It's fine I guess, I'd rather she treat me like one of the pack than a freak- I just hope she doesn't try any of that with a vampire.</p><p>I frowned at the thought- with her status as an imprint she became completely off limits for the pack- most of them would probably put their lives on the line for her. She's become too comfortable around supernatural entities. She has immunity within the pack, but she doesn't seem to realize that those rules don't apply to me.</p><p>Or do they? I'm also an imprint, what happens if the imprints hurt each other? It's probably never been an issue, no ones probably imprinted on a thousand-year-old pyromaniac witch in the Quileute tribe before. The threat of imprints accidentally hurting each other was likely not something anyone thought about. Jacob had said that Werewolves would rip fellow pack mates to shreds for hurting an imprint. But what if we hurt each other? Would they still challenge us? That's an intriguing thought- that the pack would split.</p><p>Not that I ever plan on hurting Emily, of course. She's always been nice to me, even in the beginning. But it bothers me that she doesn't realize how dangerous I really could be. Not to mention the effects of what would happen if she was standing too close while I lost it or something…. The effect that would have on the pack.</p><p>But, at the same time… she's been hurt before. My eyes trailed to the three long scratches down the side of her face. She's been up close- and lived through what happens when someone a little bit less than human loses control. It's something that can't be undone- she'll live carrying the weight of Sam's mistake for the rest of her life.</p><p>It's not blind naivety, then. So what is it?</p><p>I realized, suddenly, that I can always ask.</p><p>"Emily?" I asked as she led me out to her car. My voice was still hoarse, but after drinking some water it was a little better. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Why do you trust me?"</p><p>The question seemed to catch her off guard. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I could hurt you," I said. "If I decided I wanted to, there'd be nothing you could do to stop me. And yet you came to check on me all by yourself? I'm not the pack, I'm not bound by a code not to harm you, so why?"</p><p>Her eyes focused on the road, her brows furrowing as if she were deep in thought. "Well," she said finally. "It's a couple reasons. You're Jake's imprint and Jacob is one of the nicest boys I've ever met- even when he shouldn't be." I looked at her questioningly and she continued. "That Swan girl strung him along like a puppet until you showed up- broke his heart over and over but wasn't willing to let him go. And even then, Jacob just trailed behind her like a lost puppy. I like to think that the imprint is someone perfect for them. Where I fall short, Sam excels and vice versa. So if Jacob imprinted on you… then I think you ought to be a pretty good person too."</p><p>"So It's just that Jacob's a good person that you trust me?" I asked. There was no venom in my voice, only question. </p><p>She sighed. "I'm not going to lie… werewolves and vampires….It was a lot to take in at first. And it was terrifying when you showed up." She admitted. I looked over to her and she looked a little forlorn. "I'd seen up close and personal what happens when someone inhuman loses control." She brushed her hands over the scars. "And the pack couldn't hurt you- you're an imprint, but it didn't mean you couldn't hurt them- at that point I'd already considered the pack my family so the idea that a new threat was around that they couldn't even <em>fight…?"</em> </p><p>She shook her head. "The council spent two days holed up in a cabin searching through books of the old stories, looking for legends about someone like you. They found some old myths of sorcerers and stuff but... No one knew what you were going to do- it was just you, your little black van, and a werewolf who was head over heels for you who didn't even know your name. I was terrified you'd be like a vampire, someone who took and took and took and only left once there was nothing else to take. But…"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Then you healed Billy," she said softly. "And then Mary's boy. You fought with the pack and helped Jacob. You stood by their side. Sam told me about the conversation you'd had on the docks- where you told Jake that it would only hurt him to be with you." She turned, looking me in the eyes. "Every other imprint was only focused on themselves when they found out. They were worried about their future, what it meant for their aspirations, they wanted to know how it would affect <em>them-</em> myself included. But you… you worried about Jacob."</p><p>"You say it like we're engaged." I sighed, looking down. "I agreed to one date," </p><p>"Oh trust me," Emily said. "<em>I know</em>. Sam says it's all Jacob ever thinks about now. Embrey said he caught himself daydreaming of going on a picnic with you all because Jacob had been all 'starry eyed' over everyones brains."</p><p>I wrinkled my nose at the idea of a date with Embrey. "Like when you wake up mad at someone because of a dream?" I asked.</p><p>Emily laughed. "I suppose you could look at it like that."</p><p>She pulled up in front of the house and we both got out, I inhaled the dewey air. I loved how it smelled after rain- but in order for it to be there you have to catch the weather when It's not raining.</p><p>Emily sighed, and when I glanced over she was putting her phone in her pocket. "I don't know why I bother calling him," she admits. "He's always in wolf form."</p><p>"Maybe you should invest in a dog whistle," I said absently, my eyes glued to the treeline.</p><p>A sharp laugh drew my attention, too deep to be Emily. I looked over and found Seth standing in the doorway of the house, looking delighted. "Been awake for thirty minutes and you're already back to torturing us." He said good-humoredly.</p><p>I smiled, walking into his arms. He gave me a giant bear hug, lifting me off the ground for a moment. </p><p>"Good to have you back, human-torch." He said. </p><p>I let out a groan, shaking my head. "Please tell me that one's not going to stick." </p><p>He just grinned. I ruffled his hair. I don't know what having siblings is like, but I think Seth is something like a little brother to me. Or big brother if you're going purely off of size, but he had a childlike playfulness that made me feel like I'd beat up middle schoolers if they made fun of him. </p><p>We all stepped inside the house and Emily forcefully sat me in a chair. In speed that was only rivaled by a vampire a glass of water was placed in front of me. She folded her arms, staring at me until I downed the whole thing. It was… nice, getting doted on. Jake did it plenty but he felt obligated to- Emily just did it because she wanted to.</p><p>Emily opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the door opening. Inside came the pack. They moved like a pack even in human form with Sam at the front, and Jake just slightly behind him. With the others playfully shoving each other.</p><p>Jakes eyes met mine and he broke out in a stupid smile, abandoning everyone else to pad over to me. "You're awake." He said.</p><p>I smiled up at him. "Clearly," </p><p>"How long have you been up?"</p><p>"Only about an hour," Emily said from the kitchen. "She was shoving slices of stale bread into her mouth. She almost reminded me of you guys."</p><p>Jacob grimaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to have anything at the house for when you woke up."</p><p>"It's alright," I said. "You didn't know when I was going to wake up."</p><p>"You're lucky you're awake," Quil said. "If you didn't wake up today then Carlisle was going to put you on a IV." I remembered how thirsty I was when I woke up, I kind of wished he had.</p><p>"My dad'll have to let him know later."</p><p>I frowned as I remembered the empty house. "Where <em>is</em> Billy?" I asked.</p><p>Jacob smiled. "Fishing trip with Charlie." He said. "He hasn't been able to get in a canoe for a while. He talked about it all weekend."</p><p>I smiled softly, thankful he was having fun. "I never really got to ask, but he healed alright, right? No lasting side effects? I'm worried he wouldn't tell me if something was wrong."</p><p>"He gets some ghost pains every once and awhile." Jake admitted. "But he thinks that's more mental than anything. Aside from that he's been doing great."</p><p>I nodded. "And you're feeling better? You don't need anything?"</p><p>He flexed in a way that made me blush and roll my eyes at the same time. "I was back on my feet by day two. No stupid bloodsucker was going to keep me down for long." </p><p>I snorted. "Yes, well. With the way you throw yourself at vampires in Y chromosome initiated violence every time<br/>
you see one- you should count yourself lucky that you bounce back so quickly."</p><p>He grimaced at that. "You really had everyone worried there for a bit. Carlisle said you'd wake up eventually but everyone knew he was just guessing… no one knows anything about…" he gestured to me. "I tried to go through your van to find something to help but I knew most of your books needed your blood to open…."</p><p>And he couldn't bring himself to hurt me, no matter how small. I just smiled softly in understanding. I raised a hand and scratched at his scalp and he closed his eyes in contentment.</p><p>I looked up and made eye-contact with Sam who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"Calypso," he said. "Can I talk to you? Privately."</p><p>I nodded my head hesitantly, rising to my feet. Sam pushed open the back door and I followed him out, getting more worried by the second. He stopped just in the backyard, the door swinging closed behind me. He seemed to struggle for a second.</p><p>"Your healing," he said finally. "You healed Billy, and Mary's kid." It didn't really sound like a question but I nodded anyway.</p><p>"Look," I said. "If you're trying to give me the whole staying hidden speech Billy and Jacob already tried-"</p><p>"It's not that," he said impatiently. "I think it's good what you're doing for the tribe. But I wanted to ask you a favor."</p><p>I was growing more wary by the second. "What is it?"</p><p>"I want you to heal someone." He sighed again, clearly struggling. "It's Emily, I want you to heal Emily."</p><p>Realization hit me and I immediately realized I was in dangerous territory. "Oh Sam…" I said. "You want me to heal her scars?"</p><p>His eyes were glued past my head, and I turned to look at the window showing the kitchen. She was happily dancing around, I could tell she was humming even though I couldn't hear her. I turned to look at Sam and I saw such adoration in his eyes that it rendered me breathless. Had Jacob ever looked at me like that?</p><p>"She doesn't deserve to live with my mistakes." He said.</p><p>I nodded my head, sighing as I watched her through the window. "All of the injuries I've healed have been debilitating," I said. "Billy couldn't walk, Mary's kid couldn't see. It was giving them back a piece of themselves. Does Emily look broken to you?"</p><p>"No," he sighed. "But she's embarrassed by them. She knows I feel horrible for it so she tries to hide how much they bother her, but I still know."</p><p>"What kind of message would it send to the pack?" I said quietly. "We both know that Emily is one of the reasons they learned to control their anger. What kind of message would it send if I made all that anger, all that pain and suffering just...disappear?"</p><p>"She shouldn't have to be an example," he said angrily. I rested a hand on his arm.</p><p>The back door swung open and Emily stood there a moment,  looking between me and Sam. "I just came to tell you your food is ready," she said to me, looking intrigued. "What's going on?"</p><p>I looked at Sam, not willing to share anything he didn't want to let her know.</p><p>"I was asking Calypso… if she would heal your scars." He said finally. A flash of embarrassment was seen in her eyes and she tilted her head, her bangs moving to cover the scars.</p><p>"Oh," she said, looking at me hesitantly. "And...what did you say?" </p><p>I took Emily's hands in mine. "Emily," I said. "We both know those scars represent more than just a past wound. I told Sam that we'd be sending a very direct message to the pack If I got rid of them." </p><p>She looked down at our hands and I sighed. "You were lucky, Em. But what if the next time one of them loses control they do something I can't reverse? They need to understand the consequences of their actions."</p><p>"So there's nothing you'll do?" Sam asked, sounding like he was trying really hard not to snap.</p><p>I guess I understood.</p><p>I stopped. "There's one way I think we can do this," I said slowly. "But Sam, this would be different."</p><p>"Anything." He said. "She shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes." </p><p>"A transfer," I said, exhaling. "Instead of erasing the scars, we move them. From you," I directed at Emily. "To Sam." Sam's eyes widened and Emily froze.</p><p>"Give my scars… to Sam?" </p><p>"They wouldn't ever heal. They would always be present," I said to him. "Every person you meet- it will be the first thing they see. Are you prepared for that?" </p><p>"Now wait a minute," Emily said. "Sam you shouldn't have to live with these either. It's hard, people stare and whisper. Sometimes it's all they see. It's not something I'd want for you."</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her waist, staring down into her eyes. "I would wear them with pride knowing that I took even a little bit of pain away from you."</p><p>Determination filled his eyes as he glanced up at me. "Please," he said.</p><p>I nodded my head. "My magic reserves are too low right now. And I need to make some preparations to make sure your accelerated healing wouldn't just get rid of them."</p><p>"How long?" He asked. "I can help get you whatever you need."</p><p>I nodded. "Two days at least for my magic to be restored. And I'm going to need to do some tests involving your healing but… I doubt it'll take more than a week." </p><p>Sam nodded his head. "Thank you….Calypso. you don't know how much this means to me."</p><p>I smiled. "That's what friends are for." Or, maybe thousand year old blood witches but at this point I can't be certain. Emily wrapped her arms around my stomach, pulling me into a hug, before snorting. "And you asked if I was scared of you." She said tearfully.</p><p>"Yeah," I said, smiling at her. "Dumb question."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I frowned, turning the bowl around in my hands. Portland was a nice city, with lots of nature nearby. I'd talked to a couple people who said they'd recommend the biking trails but I'd seen my fair share of forest so I knew that If there was anything in Oregon that didn't want to be found, it would be in the woods.</p><p>I was looking for some more supplies- witchcraft supplies I mean. I'd nearly exhausted LaPushs resources with my constant use of remedies. I'd become something of the tribe's medicine woman- though I doubt that's the term they'd use. Most Quileute natives kept to themselves but the council managed to get everyone under oath that no outsiders are allowed to know about my healings.</p><p>I doubted any of them would have told outsiders anyway- most of them were just grateful to have some sort of backup plan in case someone got hurt. Most of them couldn't afford health insurance- and even if they could, they preferred to put the money towards schooling. I understood, it wasn't an easy life but it made me happy that I could contribute to make it a little easier.</p><p>"Find anything useful?" Jacob asked from behind me. </p><p>I sighed, setting the bowl down. "Not really," I said. "I can buy as many plates as I want but it won't change the fact that I'm out of supplies."</p><p>"What do you even need all that junk for? You performed my dad's healing spell just fine."</p><p>I shook my head. "I need this for potions. They really aren't my strong suit. Not to mention I really should be using a catalyst for my spells." They made the spell more powerful, after all. If it was anything but a healing spell I'd be concerned but it's kind of hard for a blood witch to screw up healing spells in any form.</p><p>"Catalysts?" Jake asked absently as he scanned the store.</p><p>"They improve the integrity of the spell. There's plenty of ways to improve the strengths of a spell- herbs is one of them." Well, not <em>all</em> herbs obviously. I don't think I need to specify that parsley isn't going to bring back the dead.</p><p>"What's the others?"</p><p>"Well rituals help, but that generally goes hand in hand with herbs. You can create a magee circle if you're brave- or just improvise. Thought the most powerful is respire."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>"Basically respire is a quick expulsion of energy. Only two are powerful enough to actually work as catalysts for spells. Death and…" my face reddened. "Sexual relief."</p><p>"Sex?"</p><p>"Sexual release in the witching world is like a supernova of potential magical energy. It combines the three most human traits. Desire, action, and moment. The magical output brought through orgasming is… honestly astounding."</p><p>I realized I'd been rambling and I looked over to find Jscob looking at me suggestively. I shoved him, he had the good graces to pretend to stumble.</p><p>"What?" He exclaimed. "The magic said it- not me!"</p><p>"Magic?" A new voice piped up, I turned and found an older worker looking unimpressed. He was restocking the shelves when he'd overheard us. "You must be looking for Moonshadow, Its down the street."</p><p>"Moonshadow?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"It's some sort of witch hoodoo voodoo store or something," he said, waving us off. "Complete crackers."</p><p>The man wandered away and Jacob looked down at me. I tilted my head and he groaned. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked. "One time me and Seth watched Howl and I hated it- they completely ruined werewolves for me."</p><p>I snorted. "I understand why that'd suck, but most witch-based religions seemed to have the right idea. And if they have some good materials, I don't see any reason why not."</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>The store was redbrick, cutely snuggled in between other stores on either side. The windows were plastered in posters so I couldn't really see inside, but the outside was pleasant enough. Not exactly a witchy vibe.</p><p>"It's cute," I said finally.</p><p>The inside was filled with bookshelves and old looking items. One wall seemed to be entirely dedicated to crystals of every shape and size. A bell chimed as we opened the door and a woman behind the counter smiled at us.</p><p>"Welcome," she said brightly, "is there anything I can help you find?"</p><p>"Some dried herbs, if you have them." I replied politely. The woman nodded, ushering me over to the crystal-wall. There was a glass display case that showed different herbs. My eyes trailed over them with satisfaction- thyme, patchouli, sage and yarrow. It was nearly everything my spell books called for. I sent a suspicious glance up at the woman, was she a witch? Or did humans just get their hands on a legitimate magic book and start following the instructions? Either way, I'm glad that someone else was gathering the materials for me.</p><p>"I'll take some of each," I said. The woman nodded, pulling out various vials for the sun-dried plants, and plastic bags for the ones they weren't. She set everything on the counter and smiled at me.</p><p>"How much do I owe you?" I asked.</p><p>She tapped her chin, looking at everything. "Normally this'd be about ninety-seven." She said, and I winced. "But I'll lower the price if you make a trade."</p><p>"What trade?" I asked, hesitant.</p><p>"I'll only charge ten if you give me a lock of hair."</p><p>I stiffened, immediately alert. The woman was obviously human- I couldn't sense any magic from her, but she obviously was more informed than most. Witch hair generally has great catalyst effects on potions and rituals. Especially older witches, the longer they're alive the more embedded the magic becomes in their body. If I make the trade and she uses my hair in a ritual not expecting dramatic effects, she would be in for a surprise.</p><p>"What for…?" I asked suspiciously.</p><p>The woman chuckled, bagging my order. "Hair like yours sells for more than most of the items in this shop," she said, not unkindly. "You don't need to be worried about me, dear. Anyone deep in the practice has a great respect for your kind- they are the ones who taught us everything we know, after all."</p><p>That explains why she has all the ingredients- a witch had taught the humans how to use them. </p><p>I nervously shifted. "How much do you know?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Enough to spot a witch," she said with a smile. "Humans can only use minor magic- but witch hair can help them use some more extreme types." She explained.</p><p>"I-" I looked back at Jacob who was browsing casually but he must have seen the look on my face, because he was by my side in an instant.</p><p>"What's going on here?" He asked, glancing between me and the woman. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I inhaled hard. </p><p>"I'm a lot older than I look," I told the woman hesitantly, my hands picking up the scissors. "A little will go a long way." Jacob looked at me in surprise, watching silently.</p><p>The woman looked thoughtful. "How old?" She asked.</p><p>"About a thousand," I said quietly. Her eyes widened significantly. Jacob hisses, shooting me a look but I ignored him.</p><p>"I'll tell you what," she said. "I won't charge at all if you trade a lock of hair, deal?"</p><p>I nodded hesitantly. Jake shot me a look but I shook my head. "It's alright," I said.</p><p>I quickly snipped off a good chunk- my hair was so curly that you couldn't even tell but it still bothered me somewhat. I began to hold the hair out, but froze half-way. The women's eyes flew up to mine. "You better make sure this doesn't end up in the wrong hands," I said seriously. I don't know how powerful human magic is, but a lot of restrictions are suddenly gone with witch DNA. "I'll hold you personally responsible if someone uses this badly."</p><p>She nodded. "I don't sell to black magic users." She said. </p><p>I hesitated for only another moment, before handing it over. She took it gently, like it was something precious and carefully put it into a jar, screwing the lid on tight. "If you call ahead, I can put aside more fresh herbs for you in the future," she said kindly, gently placing the jar of hair into a safe and locking it tight.</p><p>I nodded tightly, forcing a smile as I grabbed my bags off the counter and left, Jacob following me close behind.</p><p>As soon as the door was closed, shutting us off from the woman, Jacob turned to me. "What just happened?" He asked.</p><p>"Witch DNA is a heavy catalyst for magic," I said, taking his arm so we'd keep walking. "She recognized me for what I was and offered to give me the materials if I traded some of my hair."</p><p>"Is that safe?" He asked, glancing back at the store.</p><p>I chewed on my lip. "I think so," I said. "Witch hair would make whatever spell they're using more powerful, but I doubt humans are capable of any extreme magic."</p><p>"How do they even <em>know</em> magic?" He asked. "I thought humans weren't capable of it."</p><p>"I guess they were taught by witches." I replied. "But witchcraft is based on internal magic, it looks like humans are using stuff like crystals and herbs for their source of power instead. I doubt they're able to cast anything more dangerous than a minor curse- even with a catalyst." </p><p>"Do you think it's safe for her to know who you are?" He asked. "She might not leave you alone now."</p><p>I glanced back. "I'm not sure, I don't think she has any Ill will towards me. She said human magic users respect witches a lot, but I'll have to research into it more."</p><p>I looked down at the money I'd brought. "I thought I'd have to use this." I said plainly.</p><p>"How about we go eat somewhere." He said. I nodded absently, letting him steer me into a random diner.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I stretched my arms above my head- my back let out a series of pops. I smiled. My ribs appeared to be healing up from my recent fight, now I'm able to stretch my back without feeling like death is coming swiftly, I supposed that was an improvement.</p><p>The waitress taking our drink order barely glanced at me as I told her what I wanted. As she retreated back to the counter, I absently noticed her watching Jacob.</p><p>"She's interested in you," I said absently. He looked over, ducking his head awkwardly.</p><p>"You've had plenty of men stare at you," he said bitterly. Witches, as far as my knowledge goes, are generally pretty beautiful. We're brought back that way on purpose- from what I've read there was a brief time period where witches were being killed left and right. It was a different kind of reign of terror. Witches exhausted their magic and turned to the only source they had left. Life power. Witches aren't alive in the same way humans are. Blood runs through our veins, oxygen is in our blood, our heart uses oxygen ect ect. But magic is what keeps the bus moving- hence why we don't age. Because magic is timeless.</p><p>Witches don't have life power- but we can sure as hell take it.</p><p>A witch can't just take a human's life power, no, they need to be close. Intimate. </p><p>...sexual.</p><p>We were made attractive so we could steal youth from human males and use it as a catalyst. Though from what I gather it isn't a common practice in these times.</p><p>"And plus, She looks like she's in her thirties." He said, grimacing. "She's way too old for me."</p><p>"And I'm not?" I asked, eyebrow raised. He looked embarrassed.</p><p>"That's different, you're seventeen."</p><p>"Yes, well, I've been seventeen for a very long time." I said. "And if we're playing by those rules, then you've been sixteen for about two years."</p><p>He chuckled. "So we're both minors and this is legal." He stated easily.</p><p>I wrinkled my nose. "Let's just go with me being a thousand and you being eighteen- barely legal."</p><p>"I definitely do not look like the barely legal one." He said.</p><p>"Looks are deceiving," I said absently. "I bet people would also think you're the more dangerous one too."</p><p>He frowned. "Because I am."</p><p>I let out a laugh. "No way, I am way more dangerous." </p><p>"I'm faster," he said, beginning to look offended. "And stronger."</p><p>I waved him off. "I have spells for both of those things." I said easily. "You have nothing on me."</p><p>"Ah," he said. "But spells take time- if I attacked you right now I would totally beat you in a fight."</p><p>"I don't know," I said. "I have a good reaction time."</p><p>"There's no way."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Physically you're stronger than me. But metaphysically I could make sure you spend the rest of your life peeing while sitting down."</p><p>He opened his mouth to respond, but the waiter came and placed our drinks on the table, pulling out a notebook. "Now what can I get for you two?" She asked.</p><p>"I'll have a burger," I said, unwilling to admit that I'd barely glanced at the menu. "No onions." </p><p>She nodded, turning her eyes to Jacob. "And you?"</p><p>"Uh, I'll get the same." He said finally. He- also- barely glanced at it. The woman didn't bother writing anything down, instead just nodding with a smile and retreating to enter our orders into the terminal.</p><p>"So we have to fight now." I said and he looked alarmed.</p><p>"No way," he said. "You could get hurt."</p><p>"That is the point of a fight, yes." </p><p>"No, I mean," he sighed, frustrated. "A fight between us wouldn't work. I can't physically hurt you on purpose- but I still could by accident." </p><p>"You can't hurt me?" I asked, tilting my head.</p><p>"It goes against everything in my nature- even if I wanted to hurt you I doubt I could bring myself to."</p><p>I nodded, thoughtful. "So that's why Sam cares so much about Emily's scars."</p><p>Jacob nodded. "He's really grateful that you're willing to get rid of them. He's been thinking about it for days."</p><p>"I'm not getting rid of them," I said easily. "I'm transferring them."</p><p>Jacob sighed. "Look, Calypso…" he said. "We're not kids- we know how badly we can hurt people. You don't have to keep the scars just for us, we understand how dangerous we are. You don't need to make Sam the 'example',"</p><p>I put the menu down. "What about Paul? Who only learned to control his anger because he'd seen what happens when he doesn't? What would it be implying if I was willing to get rid of it? That I'm willing to cover up for the packs mistakes? What about Leah? Those scars are the only real sign that Sam was upset about the imprinting. What about new wolves that join the pack? Bella's getting married soon, and I know Alice is in charge of the guest list- That's a lot of vampires really close to LaPush. What if the new wolves get the impression that they're allowed to make mistakes because the little old witch is willing to cover them up?" </p><p>I was surprised by the intensity in my voice. "Jacob, Sam hurt Emily- you said it yourself, that's nearly impossible to do considering she's his imprint. If we take away the fear that what they do can't be reversed, then what's stopping them from phasing whenever? In front of whoever? I'm willing to help the pack, you know that- but I'm not a fail safe. They might do something one day that I can't reverse."</p><p>I stopped, sighing heavily. "But I respect Sam's wishes to take the pain away from her. I won't let a mistake like that just disappear- but I'm willing to give him the option of taking responsibility." I leaned forward, looking him in the eye. "And when you think about this later with the pack listening, don't forget this part: I want to help, I'm <em>willing</em> to help. But you pay for your own mistakes, full stop."</p><p>I sat back in my seat and Jacob stared at me a moment, I raised an eyebrow at his silence. He just shook his head as the waiter came back, placing our food down on the table.</p><p>"Anything else I can get ya?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mat·ri·mo·ny<br/>/ˈmatrəˌmōnē/<br/>noun<br/>the state or ceremony of being married; marriage.<br/>"the sacrament of holy matrimony"</p><p>When you die, the world goes on without you. For the unlucky few among the living dead, you get to stay and watch it move on. You would think being immortal meant that you're the one who gets to leave everything behind, who gets to move on while others stay stuck in their ways until death. But now I'm finding the hard way that it just isn't like that. I'm being left behind.</p><p>Everyone was moving forward and I'm moving backwards. </p><p>The scariest part? Is that I don't even know what I'm devolving into.</p><p>I looked down, my hands trembling slightly as I held the card closer to my face as if distance was the problem. I knew it would happen- I knew it <em>was</em> happening. I just wish it hadn't been so soon.</p><p>It said a lot that they'd sent it here to Billy's house- like they knew I would be here. Maybe it's because of Alice's future vision...but maybe not. Where else would I be? I'm Calypso, I belong to the pack. I bitterly crumpled the card in my hand.</p><p>There was a piece of the thick ivory paper folded in half with my name handwritten in black ink on the back. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was as fancy as the rest of it. </p><p>I flipped it open.</p><p>Calypso,</p><p>I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. After everything you've done for us- you don't have to come to the wedding. Not if it's painful.</p><p>I promise I will take care of her, Calypso. Thank you - for her - for everything.</p><p>-Edward</p><p>Jacob walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair off. I immediately put a smile on, leaning against the counter. "Still smell like dog?" I asked.</p><p>He saw right through me, I could see it in his eyes. "What's that?" He asked, nodding at my hands. It's too late to hide it, too late to set it on fire and watch it burn. </p><p>I wordlessly handed it over. "About time they got on with it." I said with a smile. "She's wanted to marry that idiot from day one."</p><p>He looked up at me, his eyes searching. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said, pacing away from the counter to grab some mugs on the coffee table. "Of course. She's my best friend- I'm glad to see her happy." I went to the sink, washing it slowly. "I mean- they're good for each other. They're happy. Me being upset about that would just be selfish, right? There's no reason for me to be upset- It's not like I was there for her when he wasn't. It's not like I saved her over and over again and she never even gave me the time of day. It's not like she didn't even invite me to help with the wedding, and hasn't called me since the engagement but it's fine." My bottom lip began trembling and the mug slipped from my hands, shattering in the sink. "She got a choice and she made it. She's happy- there's no reason for me to be upset." Tears blurred my vision and I inhaled hard, my hands just sitting in the running warm water. I began picking up the shards of ceramic.</p><p>I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and I turned around. Jacob crushed me into his torso and I stood there, shocked for a moment.</p><p>Before the tears started falling. It started off small, but it built like a tsunami as I buried my face in his shirt. I gripped onto his arms, my mind caught between a battle of survival and want. I wanted her- I wanted her so bad. But she has a choice and she chose Edward and I won't take that away from her. She'd never be happy with me. She'd never love me. </p><p>The sound of sizzling caught my attention, the scent of burning flesh permeating the air. I turned my head and realized the hands gripping Jacob's arms were glowing. I pushed back, my lower-back hitting the counter behind me as I stared at him in horror. On both biceps were two hand-shaped burn marks. "Oh my God, Jacob!" I yelled. I move forward, my hands hovering over the wounds but I didn't let myself touch him. "Why didn't you say something!?"</p><p>"It's ok," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I heal fast." Before my eyes the raw flesh stitched together before patching and flattening into smooth russet skin.</p><p>"Just because you heal doesn't mean you should let me hurt you!" I practically yelled the tears beginning to fall again. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I said, my voice cracking. I wrapped my arms around my waist and stepped back, but the counter was behind me and there was no place to go.</p><p>"I know," he said, starting to reach for me but I tensed. He raised his hands up and took a step back, giving me some breathing room.</p><p>My hands finally stopped glowing and I sank to the floor, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. I let my head fall back against the wood and sighed. Jacob followed me down, sitting next to me slowly as if I were a deer he was trying not to startle. </p><p>"Does she know?" He asked after a tense moment.</p><p>"Yes," I said quietly. "I kissed her before we fought the newborns."</p><p>He nodded, tilting his head back against the cabinets to stare at the ceiling with me. I glanced over to him. "You're not mad?" </p><p>He sighed, not looking at me. "No, I'm not mad." He said finally. "I can't be mad at you for something you can't control."</p><p>I nodded my head, staring at the ceiling and there was another moment of silence.</p><p>"Calypso," he said. "Do you… only like women?" He asked hesitantly.</p><p>I looked at him. "What would you do if I said I was?"</p><p>He took a deep inhale, hands shaking slightly. "I'd say… that I wasn't lying when I said that I could be whatever you want me to be."</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em> to be?"</p><p>He looked over, his eyes boring into mine. "You know what I want, but I won't force you into anything."</p><p>I looked up at the ceiling, wrinkling my nose. "I think I might like both...can I do that?"</p><p>He let out what sounded like a relieved breath. It would have been funny if I wasn't so distraught. "Yeah," he said finally. "There's a name for it- Bisexuality. You'd identify as a bisexual."</p><p>"If I dated you I'd be a beastsexual." I said and he snorted. "Or a child predator, either really."</p><p>"We've talked about this." He said- his voice mock chastising.</p><p>"I still think I should wait about a hundred years before we go on that date," I said absently.</p><p>"But then you'll be one thousand one hundred years old, there'd still be an age gap."</p><p>"Once you hit a hundred human rules stop applying." I said, closing my eyes.</p><p>"I don't think human rules really matter considering neither of us are human."</p><p>"You're human like fifty percent of the time," I said blandly. "So you get to follow fifty percent of the rules." </p><p>"More like twenty percent of the time with all the patrols Sam has us going on."</p><p>I shrugged. "So twenty percent- still means you gotta follow some of them."</p><p>"Ah," he said, making me open my eyes. "But you're cherry picking which rules I have to follow. I wear clothes most of the time so it counts."</p><p>"That is entirely debatable- I could draw your abs from memory." I said. He wiggled his eyebrows but I hurried along. "Plus, vampires wear clothes." I replied, closing my eyes again.</p><p>"Yes, because they want to blend in with humans," he said confidently. "Therefore making it a human rule."</p><p>I snorted, shaking my head lightly. "Fine, I give up." I said and he chuckled.</p><p>We both sat in a moment of silence.</p><p>"Are you going to the wedding?" He asked.</p><p>"I have to," I said quietly. "For Bella."</p><p>"You don't have to do this to yourself." He said quietly. </p><p>"That's where you're wrong, Rico Suave." I said tiredly. "It's just a couple of hours of sitting in a room."</p><p>"What's the point of going unless you plan on objecting to their marriage?" He looked a little startled at the thought. "You're not going to do that, are you?"</p><p>"I thought about it." I admitted. "But what's the point? If Bella's happy, I'm happy. No point is ruining this for her. Besides," I said, unenthusiastically gesturing to the wedding in invitation. "If I decided to do that Alice wouldn't let me through the front door."</p><p>"I think it's an outdoor wedding," he said helpfully. I smacked him and he had the good graces to look like it actually hurt.</p><p>"Well," he said finally. "If you decide to go, I'll be right there beside you."</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I inhaled hard, uncrumpling the wedding invitation as I stared at the number. The wedding was a couple of weeks away, but they wanted an RSVP. Alice would've undoubtedly seen that I'd decided to go but I wanted to do this for us. For me. I quickly dialed the number, holding my breath as the phone rang.</p><p>"Calypso," a voice said cheerfully on the other end. "Right on time. I just saw you change your mind."</p><p>"Alice?" I asked. I wasn't surprised that the RSVP number was hers, she likely wants to plan everything out to be perfect. I was a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to explain to Bella- how would I even do that? 'Sorry I'm RSPVing after having received the invitation like two weeks ago- I was having a lesbian crisis. No worries though- my hot immortal werewolf promises me he would help me move to Canada if I go feral and ruin the happiest day of your life.'</p><p>I wondered if Alice had seen me planning on objecting to the wedding? No, I'd been with Jake while thinking about it, hopefully that's enough that she didn't see that little lapse of judgment. I can't imagine how that conversation would go.</p><p>"The one and only," she said. "I'm about to go pick a dress for Bella."</p><p>"Shouldn't she be there?" I asked.</p><p>"It won't matter, I'll know which one she'll love the most when I see it."</p><p>"Oh," I said. Somehow I wasn't surprised. "Well, now that you've seen me make up my mind, you know I'll be there. Jacob too."</p><p>"That's good," Alice said. "Would you like to accompany me dress shopping?" </p><p>"I-" I hesitated. </p><p>"Please," Alice said. "It'll mean a lot to Bella if you get involved."</p><p>I sighed, glancing at the woods in the distance where Jacob undoubtedly was. He didn't like it when I left when he wasn't here, but I periodically liked to remind him that autonomy is important to me.</p><p>"Great!" Alice said. I was about to question what she meant considering I hadn't answered yet, but I realized she must have 'seen' me decide to come. "I'll pick you up at the border."</p><p>I heard a little click and knew she had hung up. </p><p>I wrote a short message to Jacob on a sticky note, conveniently deciding not to mention where I was going, only that I'd be back in a couple hours. I know he worries, and I feel terrible that he imprinted on someone who's so bullheaded that I go out of my way to not listen to him- but my freedom is important to me. If this whole… <em>us</em> thing means he controls my life then I don't want it.</p><p>I stuck the sticky note to the counter, pulling on my shoes.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I leaned casually on my car as it absorbed every heat wave the sun had to offer. </p><p>An expensive car pulled up in front of me and I climbed in with little hesitation. "Hey!" Alice said, pulling me into a quick hug. I was shocked for a moment but quickly returned it. She took off down the street before scrunching up her nose and rolled down the window, I shot a questioning look at her and she smiled apologetically. "You smell like dog."</p><p>I titled my head. "What do I normally smell like?"</p><p>She frowned. "Not bad," she said, clearly trying to not hurt my feelings. I laughed.</p><p>"I'm supposed to have a bland scent, Alice." I said, shaking my head. "Witches developed it to not gather the interest of vampires. I just wanted to see how I smell from your perspective."</p><p>She looked relieved. "Not bad, but not really good either. When you use your magic you smell kind of...tingly. I'm not sure how to explain it," she apologized. "But normally you just smell boring."</p><p>I nodded my head. "That's good- that's how I'm supposed to smell."</p><p>Clearly not wanting to focus on bodily odor, Alice swiftly changed the subject. "I'd thought we'd check out some placed in Vancouver, yeah?" I looked at her hesitantly.</p><p>"Sure." I said, letting her go where she wanted. I don't make a habit of bossing around people who can snap me in half.</p><p>"I'm glad you decided to come to the wedding," she said after a moment. "Bella wanted to ask you to help plan it, but considering…" she looked over at me and trailed off.</p><p>I grimaced. "She told you about that?" I asked.</p><p>"Her and Edward talked about it earlier. She wanted to be completely honest with him before the wedding."</p><p>"Was he upset?'</p><p>"No," Alice said. "He wasn't upset at either you or Bella. He was the one who said I should invite you today."</p><p>She must have noticed my shock. "Bella told him that you said if he makes her happy, that she should do whatever it takes to get him. He likes that despite your feelings you're doing everything to make her happy."</p><p>I fidgeted. "She's still my best friend- I don't want her to be miserable. If she's happy with Edward then I'm happy for her."</p><p>"And that's why he likes you." Alice looked over to me. "Y'know, it's hard to see you because of all the time you spend with the pack. But I've seen enough glimpses to know that we're going to be really good friends."</p><p>"You think?" I asked.</p><p>"I know," she said. "I'm not the only one interested, either. Emmett's been wanting to fight you ever since the newborn battle. He thought you were cool."</p><p>I puffed out my chest. "I was <em>badass."</em></p><p>She laughed. "I'll pass on the message."</p><p>I nodded my head seriously which provoked another laugh.</p><p>Worth it.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I twisted my hair up into a bun, trying to position it just so, strands of bright red curls escaped from the sides and fell into my face, obscuring my vision. My hands shook as I tried to tuck them into the bun, trying to force this whole thing to be ok. I fought with it for a couple more seconds before giving up, resting my hands on the counter as I stared in the mirror.</p><p>I looked like a different person. Wild red hair barely contained in a bun on my head, colored chapstick and some mascara Emily had insisted I use. It was light, I know. Wearing my hair up and putting on some makeup didn't change who I was- it doesn't mean anything really. It's like putting on a pair of earrings- it can always come off.</p><p>I pulled on my bun once more and my curly hair fell down my back- nearly to my waist. I look the same as always- though my hair was a bit longer, and my eyes a bit darker, and my lips tinted a bit more pink. I was just boring old Calypso who never changes. A girl stuck in the past, about to go and watch the girl she fell in love with marry someone else.</p><p>I stared at myself in the mirror and wondered what had gone wrong with my life. How did I get here? Why? What did it matter?</p><p>I gently threaded my fingers through my hair, it had grown in the past year I'd been here.</p><p>My hair had been with me my whole life, the only thing that had ever stuck by my side through thick and thin. But now was a time to forget and let it go because it is the only reminder of what used to be.</p><p>I growled at the woman in the mirror. </p><p>She growled back.</p><p>I can't refuse to be dead. I can't worry about human problems like what I'll wear to this wedding, or who I'll settle down with in the future. I can't have kids or tell the humans I care about what's going on with me.</p><p>But I can choose not to crash my best friend's wedding. Plenty of people manage to do as much. In fact it is scientifically easier to <em>not</em> crash a wedding then to crash it. I can choose to be a decent person. I can choose to have a little foresight and use waterproof mascara instead of oil based.</p><p>I opened the cabinet with shaking fingers and pulled the scissors out.</p><p>I aggressively bunched all of my overgrown hair within one of my hands, raising the stainless steel scissors to the base of my neck. My hair, which I had been growing out for who knows how fucking long. I had decided like me, it needed a change, and was now attempting to cut off a thousand years of contempt of the world, deviance, and "over jadedness". In all the movies the protagonist just clipped the scissors once and the hair would fall off as if it was nothing more than feathers, but in real life, it took many moments of hacking at my hair for a small thick section to fall to the cold tiled ground.</p><p>I hacked for a while, and eventually the hair was about an inch below my chin. I splashed some water on it and watched as the curls fixed any unevenness it had. I took a small step back, away from the mirror. It was short and bright enough that it made me look more wild. It was so freeing.</p><p>And I looked good.</p><p>I pulled on the black cocktail dress Emily had lent me and looked in the mirror. Something about princess Diana and a revenge dress. This didn't look like boring old Calypso- this looked like someone who'd crush you with her stilettos and write herself into your will as you died gasping on the carpet. </p><p>I hesitantly opened the bathroom door, a small smile spread over my cool lips. I walked out into the living room and over to the door.<br/>Jacob looked up from the counter and his eyes widened. Normally his gaze would have made me uncomfortable, but instead I smiled at the incredulous look on his face.</p><p>"Pick your jaw up," I said, swinging the door open. "We have places to be." </p><p>Jacob scrambled after me so fast I swear he nearly fell flat on his face. I smiled, shaking my head- I rather liked it.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>The wedding was… beautiful.<br/>Saying Alice had vision was both ironic, and completely accurate. White strands of flowers hung from the treetops overhead- small rustic tables covered with white tablecloths. Jacob trailed behind me like a lost puppy as I surveyed the room. It was tasteful. </p><p>Jacob was at my arm the whole step of the way. He looked very neatly ready to pick me up and dash out of there at the first sign of tears. "Very beautiful." I said, my eyes flashing from one extravagancy to the next.</p><p>A familiar face pulled my attention from the decor. Billy seemed oddly at ease considering the company and the event - his black eyes sparkled like he'd just gotten some good news. I was impressed by his composure. This wedding must have seemed a very bad thing, the worst thing that could happen to his best friend's daughter, in Billy's eyes.</p><p>"Calypso?" A voice said. I turned and found Alice standing there, looking a bit shocked.</p><p>"Who else would I be?" I said, before pulling her into a hug.</p><p>She smiled. "You look different. I love the hair it makes you look so…" she faltered, trying to find the words. "Unleashed."</p><p>I smiled. "Care to tell us, oh great wedding planner where our seats are?"</p><p>She took my arm. "In the front, of course." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She led us over and gently sat us down. Jacob shifted uncomfortably. I understood the discomfort. We were surrounded by a bunch of people whose eyes immediately trained on us as we sat in the front. I was glad I was never asked to be a maid of honor- i might have thrown a bouquet as a diversion to get out of there.</p><p>The music began the arrival and I turned to find Charlie leading Bella down the aisle. Her hands were going white with how hard she was gripping onto his hand. Despite my lack of understanding when it comes to human culture, I was fairly certain everything went ok.</p><p>I did know enough to catch that they traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate. "as long as we both shall live." </p><p>They stared into each other's eyes and I waited for that moment- that moment of hurt and anger. But all I found was a happiness for my best friend, a girl I've known literally as long as I can remember.</p><p>And when they kissed, I felt a lightness enter my heart. It felt freeing in a way I couldn't explain.</p><p>The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly - proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as I led Jake through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.</p><p>Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow August evening surrounded us. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the friends we'd just embraced. There was time to talk now, to laugh.</p><p>"Do you think we can fight our way over to say hello to the bride? Or do you value your limbs too much?" I asked Jacob, watching in amusement as Bella and Edward welcomed various guests. Bella had long ago showed me pictures of a number of them from her high school but their names escaped me.</p><p>Jacob chuckled. "I'd follow you into battle anyday."</p><p>I nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind- still, I'll give them a moment."</p><p>A group of people approached as a pack. Their beauty and allure immediately told me of what kind they were- but I noticed with relief that their eyes were the color of amber tree sap. Not the blood red of non-vegetarian vampires. </p><p>The majority of them approached to speak to Bella and Edward, but one hung back, her eyes trained on Jacob. I saw fury in those yellow irises and I leaned into Jacob's side. </p><p>- Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blond curls - reached out to embrace Edward. Next to her, three other vampires with golden eyes stared at me with open curiosity. One woman had long, pale blond hair, straight as corn silk. The other woman and the man beside her were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions. </p><p>The Denali clan- the only other vegetarian coven I knew of. Bold of them to show up after their refusal to assist with the newborns.</p><p>"You see it?" I said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," Jacob replied, pulling me closer.</p><p>The group gestured the woman forward and she said something too quickly for me to comprehend, but I knew it was about us.<br/>I walked forward, approaching from the side. Her eyes trained on Jake still.</p><p>"Jacob is our friend," I caught the tail-end of Edward speaking. "And he tried to attack Bella." </p><p>Her eyes lit up in fury. "I don't believe that for a second." She said. "Laurent wanted to be one of us- and you killed him."</p><p>She took a couple steps towards Jacob and I calmly stepped in front of him, offering my hand. She froze, obviously confused.</p><p>"Calypso Martel." I said easily.</p><p>The woman sent a hesitant glance towards who I assumed was her sister. "Irina Denali," she said finally, taking my hand.</p><p>I smiled. "Laurent did attack Bella, I was there. She would be dead if we hadn't intervened." I said softly. "Love may be blind- but you needn't be." I released her hand and stepped back, turning to Bella. "Congratulations on the wedding- It really is beautiful."</p><p>There was a silence that made me feel like it was a good time to gracefully exit the scene.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>"Bella was… a lot of things to me." I said, staring at the room of people. "She was a friend, a confidant and someone who was there for me when I didn't even know I needed it. When I first met Bella… I had recently lost a bunch of important people to me- it hurt, as loss always does… and we were both in dark times in our lives, fighting our own battles. It was hard because everything was new to me, but… despite everything… I'm glad I got to experience so many things for the first time with her."</p><p>I inhaled deeply. "A big part of me was worried that I'd lost my best friend when she got engaged. I worried that because Edward was such a big part of her life that I wouldn't be anymore. I was worried that you wouldn't be good for her like a lot of people said." I licked my lips. "But now I see that I couldn't be more wrong-  she was nervous walking down that aisle," I said, looking Edward in the eye. "but one look at you and everything in that room disappeared to her." I said, shaking my head. "Edward, if all it takes for you to make her smile is existing, then I wonder what'll happen when you actually try." </p><p>I chuckled. "That's a threat, actually. You better try as hard as you can because I'd have to wait in a line to get a hit at you If you broke her heart. But, deep down, I know you won't. You're good for her- you're good for eachother." I inhaled deep, smiling. "And I'm finally ready to accept that." I nodded at Alice, handing her the microphone with a quick. "Thank you,"</p><p>I stepped off the stage with a light heart.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>The dance floor was a mixture of harmless idiots messing around- and Alice and Jasper absolutely stealing the spotlight. Maneuvering through the crowd would have been impossible if it weren't for Jacob's pure mass that I shamelessly used to get us through to where Edward and Bella were harmlessly swaying. I could see the goosebumps on her arms as he tried to only touch her with clothed hands.</p><p>I stepped up to Bella and tapped on her shoulder. "May I butt in?" </p><p>Edward smiled, stepping back. "Of course."</p><p>Jacob sent me a wary look as I stepped away with Bella. "Don't worry Jake, you can dance with Edward." I said with a small smile.</p><p>Edward chuckled while Jacob grimaced.<br/>I stepped away with Bella and wrapped my arms around her neck. She placed hers on my waist and I smiled at her. "So how much of this wedding was your idea?"</p><p>She looked down with a small smile. "Almost none," she admitted. "I almost got to pick my eyeshadow color, though. It was riveting." </p><p>I laughed. "Alice really embraced the whole wedding planner thing with open arms, huh?" I looked over to where her and Jasper were dancing complexly, I raised an eyebrow at the fact sombah flip they performed.</p><p>"Yeah," Bella said with fondness in her voice. "I'm glad she did."</p><p>"I helped with the dress." I said with a fake pout and she laughed.</p><p>"Yes yes," she agreed. "I'm sure Alice let you get a word in."</p><p>"We both agreed on white." I said in amusement.</p><p>Bella chuckled, looking down as we swayed softly.</p><p>"Did you really mean what you said up there?" She asked and I cocked my head. "About me and Edward?"</p><p>"Of course," I said seriously. "Witches can't lie."</p><p> She wrinkled her nose. "Really?"</p><p>"Well, no," I admitted. "But I still meant every word."</p><p>"Thank you." She said. "Also...you cut your hair," she said. </p><p>"Took you almost 4 hours to notice, huh?" </p><p>She shoved my arm. "I noticed… there just wasn't a lot of time."</p><p>I sighed. "After this Bella, we'll have nothing but time."</p><p>She nodded seriously. "You'll still see me?" She said and I looked at her in question. "After the change, you'll still see me?"</p><p>"Of course," I said. "You're my best friend. Who else am I going to complain about wolves to?"</p><p>"Thanks I think I… I think I needed to hear that." She said honestly before suddenly laughing. "Speaking of wolves… you and Jake been on that date yet?" </p><p>I sighed. "No," I admitted. "Everything's just been happening so fast… we haven't had the time yet."</p><p>I know how I died. I'd seen it- some spells are better left alone, itd said. I thought I knew better, I was wrong.</p><p>"You should see the way he looks at you," she said. </p><p>We spun in a quick circle. "One of my books said that a witch's love is deadlier than her curse."</p><p>She looked at me curiously. "Why?"</p><p>"No kids, no aging, more fragile than a vampire but more stubborn than a human. Enough power to level a city but enough incompetence to actually do it." I sighed. "I'm not as human as I used to be."</p><p>She scrunched up her nose. "Being humans overrated." </p><p>I let out a startled laugh.</p><p>"When you say it like that… I almost believe you." </p><p>A tap on my shoulder startled me and I looked over to find Jacob. I smiled easily. "Your groom is waiting." I said easily, gently shoving her in Edward's direction.</p><p>"May I have this dance?" Jacob asked cheesily and I snorted. </p><p>I gently placed my hand in his. "Step on my toes and I'll launch you into the treetops."</p><p>Jacob pulled back a little bit and straightened up. He left one hand on the small of my back and grabbed my right hand with the other. He cradled our hands to his chest.</p><p>"It really is an amazing wedding," he said, and he began pulling me around in a slow circle that didn't match the tempo of the music coming from behind us. "I'd better make the best of it."</p><p>We moved to the rhythm of his heart under my hand. "Why?" I asked, and I was surprised to find him looking sheepish.</p><p>"Maybe I'm imagining someone else in white," he said carefully. My immediate response was to shut it down, but Jacob is my… something. This is just flirting, right? No harm no foul.</p><p>I pretended to look offended. "You imagine yourself marrying Edward!" I exclaimed. "Scandalous, Jacob- what would your ancestors think?"</p><p>Jacob shuddered full-body at the idea before grinning.</p><p>"I could pull off the dress." He said.</p><p>I snorted. "The slit up the thigh would do your muscles justice."</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows. "So you've been looking?"</p><p>I felt my cheeks redden. "With all the time you spend naked it's hard not to!"</p><p>He laughed. "Sure, sure. What would your ancestors think at the prospect of you eyeing up a werewolf?" He seemed to realize what he'd said after a moment and he sobered up, but I didn't want to let the mood dampen.</p><p>"They'd think it was inexcusable." I said. "And highly unnecessary considering you'd thank me if I suffocated you with my thighs."</p><p>"Is that an offer?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Tempting, but no. Though the thought of shutting you up is pleasant."</p><p>"Mm," he said, leaving down with sultry eyes. "I can think of other ways of shutting me up."</p><p>"Mighty hard to talk with a broken jaw." I agreed.</p><p>"I had other ways in mind."</p><p>"You can't possibly be suggesting I cut out your tongue?"</p><p>"That would be difficult, and altogether not worth the effort," he said breezily. "Considering it would just grow back."</p><p>I grimaced and he laughed.</p><p>I shivered in the air and shuffled closer to my ridiculously large date. "Y'know," I said quietly. "Witches have their own version of this."</p><p>"Weddings?" He asked, sounding intrigued.</p><p>I nodded. "It's less of a marriage and more of a binding. You can do it only once, and when you do whoever you're bound to will live as long as you." I said quietly. "It's so witches could keep their human partners throughout the centuries without ever having to watch them grow old."</p><p>"Witches were generally with humans?"</p><p>"Opposed to what? Vampires? Most witches are females and there's no real point in giving everlasting life to an immortal. And it's not always romantic- some used their bindings to bring family members into eternity with them." I tilted my head. "Most of us ended up Lesbian, though." </p><p>"So you never…?"</p><p>"Used it?" I asked absently. "No, why?"</p><p>"No reason." He said after a moment.</p><p>I looked at him a moment and realized. "Oh puppy," I said. "You want me to use it on you?"</p><p>He looked away a moment. "I didn't mean- when you said it was like Witch marriage-"</p><p>"It's so your partner won't grow old and die." I said quietly. "Jacob you can choose to age. Not to mention the fact that if I bonded us, if I ever died you would die too. Immediately."</p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad." He said quietly.</p><p>"Jacob I'm a lot more fragile than you." I said. "Better than a human, but still hazardous. I could catch a bullet and die and you'd go with me."</p><p>He spun us in a circle. "You don't understand." He sighed. "If a werewolf's imprint dies, the wolf becomes suicidal."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to live in a world without you in it." He said quietly. "The thought of just immediately passing- of never having to know you're gone… it's tempting."</p><p>It took me too long to realize I probably looked horrified, Jacob seemed to notice my expression and berated himself.<br/>"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I told myself I wouldn't talk about this stuff until you were ready, we haven't even been on a first date yet-"</p><p>"No, no." I said, halting his rambling. "I guess I just didn't realize the imprinting was so…"</p><p>"Intense?" </p><p>"Yeah," I breathed. "I kind of feel bad, all those times I threw myself into danger…"</p><p>"It was hard." He admitted. "Every fiber of my being was telling me to get you out of there, to run far away and take you with me."</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>"Because you wouldn't have wanted that. Is it selfish that I value your opinion of me almost as much as your own safety?"</p><p>"I don't think you mean my opinion of you. I think you're worried about my happiness and I value my happiness more than I value my safety."</p><p>His jaw clenched and I winced.</p><p>"Not helping, am I?"</p><p>He shook his head with a soft laugh.</p><p>"You sell yourself short." He said after a moment. "I've seen you take a hit."</p><p>I shrugged. "There's a spell for everything these days. I'm a master blood witch, I doubt I'll be going anywhere for a long time."</p><p>"I feel kind of bad for my pack mates," he admitted. "Claire, Emily, Kim- they're so fragile. They constantly worry that they're going to get hurt, but I don't have to worry like that with you. It makes me glad that I can share the forest with you- the running, the speed."</p><p>I nodded. "I enjoyed that." I admitted.</p><p>"The thrill of the hunt." He said quieter. "Fighting alongside you- watching you take down vampires. I must be the luckiest wolf alive to have you as my imprint."</p><p>I smiled softly. "Enjoyed watching me rip the arms off a newborn?"</p><p>"Is it bad that I thought you were incredibly hot fighting for your life?" He asked with a big grin.</p><p>"Probably," I said, grinning back.</p><p>Both of us fell into a comfortable silence and I watched the room spin around us as we spun in circles.</p><p>And it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Regression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>re·gres·sion<br/>
/rəˈɡreSH(ə)n/<br/>
noun<br/>
1.<br/>
a return to a former or less developed state.<br/>
"it is easy to blame unrest on regression"</p><p>I gently set the pot down on the ground in front of me. The lights were dimmed and the flame of a single candle flickered in the darkness between us. It illuminated two familiar faces- one filled with determination. The other, trepidation.</p><p>Sam's eyes flicked to the knife lying on the floor to my right. I knew it wasn't his own safety he was concerned about, but he set his gaze at the wall behind my head. He was firm in his decision. Good.</p><p>Instead of voicing whatever concerns he so clearly just swallowed with pure force of will, he took Emily's hand and rubbed his thumbs over the smooth skin of her palm. I smiled at them softly. "It's not too late to back out," I said. "This isn't something to do on a whim."</p><p>Sam looked at me intently, his eyes boring into mine. "Do it."</p><p>I nodded my head. The decision had been made from before I'd even agreed to do it.</p><p>I held a hand over the pot and pricked my finger, immediately the blood welled up and I tilted my hand to let it drip into the bowl. It landed in the white liquid, immediately bleeding into fluidity. I dipped both hands into the bowl and leaned forward, placing a hand over Emily's scar, and the spot on Sam's face where it would go.</p><p>I inhaled deeply, letting myself sway as I listened to the candle flickering. The soft glow of my magic flared for a moment before fading and I felt myself grow tired. I took my hands off their faces and sat back, handing them a towel. Both of them cleaned off their faces and I smiled.</p><p>Emily's hand came up to stroke the now smooth side of her face. She turned to Sam and I could tell her heart grew sad at the scars that now trailed down the side of his face. I watched them for a tense moment before nodding in satisfaction as they didn't heal. He would carry them for life.</p><p>He didn't share the same regrets as Emily- instead, his face broke out into a wild grin at the sight of her now flawless skin.</p><p>He grabbed her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her slowly and softly. I shook my head with a smile before grabbing the blackened wax candle, blowing it out</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>"You don't need to look so nervous," I said, my eyes trained on the trail ahead of us in an attempt to hide to my amusement at his blatant panic.</p><p>Jacob tore his eyes away from the sky to glance at me. "What if it rains?" </p><p>I shrugged. "Then we go inside- watch some TV, make some pizza rolls."</p><p>"We're out of pizza roles." He pointed out.</p><p>"Then make homemade ones," I shrugged again, feeling repetitive.</p><p>"How do you make homemade pizza rolls?" He asked, relaxing.</p><p>I shrugged again. "Cheese, bread, tomato sauce- how hard can it be?"</p><p>"The cheese and the pizza sauce need to be inside the bread, like a pocket."</p><p>"How about you stop asking about the science of homemade pizza rolls and instead we get this date going?" I said, failing miserably to hide my amusement.</p><p>"Ok," he said, suddenly looking less worried.</p><p>"I don't have that much time." I reminded him gently. "I only have two hours, you'll have to go home eventually, y'know."</p><p>"Fine," he said, before sighing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's just… Paul." He said, grimacing. </p><p>I grimaced, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That bad?"</p><p>He sighed sharply. "That's the thing- he used to be so reliable for a fight, now I can't even get him angry. I broke his nose yesterday and all he did was set it straight so it wouldn't heal crooked!"</p><p>I flinched a bit at that, the pack's complete disregard for everyone's health was concerning for me as a healer.</p><p>Fight for another day, Calypso.</p><p>"Is Rachel at least happy?" I asked.</p><p>He sighed. "She took the whole werewolf thing with grace. I was ready to lie to her like Embey had to do with his mom- and don't get me wrong I'm glad I don't have to pretend but…" he groaned. "Why did it have to be Paul. Why did he have to imprint on my sister! I'm never going to escape him now."</p><p>I sighed, patting his shoulder. "It's not too late to embrace the van life." I said easily. "Just get in and go."</p><p>"Would a bullet through my temple actually kill me or just leave a really big mess for me to clean up?" He muttered. I patted him on the shoulder and he sent me a kicked puppy look. He only ever used that expression when he wanted me to baby him but under the circumstances I'll let it slide.</p><p>Thinking about a certain apex Alpha’s tanned, muscled neck had a tendency to evolve into fantasies of a dubious, sexual nature more often than they did a homicidal one.</p><p>"Poor baby." I coddled, my tone laced with sarcasm.</p><p>He nodded his head, his bottom lip puckered out. He might find out about the gun thing sooner than planned.</p><p>He sighed, before smirking. "It's been amusing listening to the others in the pack, at least- they're beginning to panic."</p><p>"Why?" I asked. </p><p>"Five out of the ten of us have imprinted. It was supposed to be this super rare phenomenon and now Collens debating blinding himself so he can stay a permanent bachelor."</p><p>I grimaced. "He'd just heal." </p><p>"Don't tell him that," Jake said. "We want to see what'll happen."</p><p>I sighed. "Does the imprinting really scare them that much?"</p><p>He sighed. "I guess I understand why, it's hard for them to envision a bond like this without it actually happening to them. And it doesn't matter what stage, from about<br/>
to tie the knot like Sam or just a much-abused nanny like Quil - the peace and clarity they always radiated was downright puke-inducing."</p><p>I snorted. "And you aren't feeling the puke-inducing clarity either?"</p><p>"I bother them less because I don't worry as much. I'm getting better at realizing you can handle yourself."</p><p>I shook my head. "So Quil and Claire… they're alright?"</p><p>Jake snorted. "You never saw a real parent so jazzed to play whatever stupid kiddie sport their rugrat could think up. I've seen Quil play peekaboo for an hour straight without getting bored. And I couldn't even make fun of him for it - I envied him too much."</p><p>"Envied?" </p><p>He shifted uncomfortably. Jake always made a point of being almost painfully honest with me so it immediately had me on guard that he was hesitating to say something. "Before I met you…" he struggled out. "it was hard. I liked Bella, I really liked Bella."</p><p>"Maybe we should make a club," I muttered. "We could go grab Mike Newton. Make T-shirts or something." Jake chose to ignore that comment.</p><p>Jake looked conflicted. "I watched her pick the leech. And it hurt." He said finally. "But then I met you and… none of it mattered. I care about Bella, but not as much as I used to. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason I care about her now, is because you do."</p><p>I twisted my lips into a half-smile half- grimace. "I appreciate that, I think."</p><p>"You're welcome. I think."</p><p>"Look at us- we finally escaped everyone else and now they're all we're talking about." I said, shaking my head. "When did I adopt nine werewolves?" </p><p>"Around the time you shattered Emily's light bulbs, I think." He replied smartly.</p><p>I punched him in the arm before looking up the rest of the trail. "Race you to the top?"</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"A guaranteed win for Martel, then," I said with a devilish grin. "Eat my dust, mongrel." With no more warning than that I took off down the trail. </p><p>It was a hot minute before I heard frantic footsteps chasing after me.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I inhaled hard again, bent over at the waist with my hands planted on my knees. It felt like there was glass in my lungs tearing at me from the inside. Absolutely awful. I hadn't accounted for the elevation at all. "That was an awful idea." I gasped out.</p><p>"I tried to warn you." Jake said, amusement evident. </p><p>"I don't know why I thought you'd be slower in human form." I stood up straight before arching my back, my face tilted up towards the sun. I planted my hands on my hips and gulped down air frantically. "You've got a BMI of like zero. How the hell do you move so fast?"</p><p>"Magic." </p><p>"And <em>how</em> are you not out of <em>breath!?"</em></p><p>"Would it make you feel better if I was?" He asked with fake sympathy.</p><p>"...immensely."</p><p>Barely a second passed before Jacob hunched over to mimic the position I'd just been in. He began gasping in breaths in an over exaggerated manner. I debated shoving him off the cliff but I'm not entirely sure I could find my way back down without his help.</p><p>After a few seconds my breathing had calmed down because I was reasonably in shape (or so i thought…). My lungs were back to normal but my ego would never recover. </p><p>The sound of the ocean made my perk up. We were standing on a slight outcrop overlooking the ocean. The sound of seagulls permeated the air and I titled my head back to let the air throw my hair over my shoulders and into the wind behind me. Despite Jacob's fears, the weather was cooperating without so much as a cloud in the sky. The ocean below still crashed into the cliffs but I hadn't expected anything less.</p><p>I looked over the side of the cliff at the sea and smiled at Jake.</p><p>"I don't know if I like that look…" he said nervously.</p><p>He looked at me, confused for a moment before I dragged my shirt over my head.<br/>
His eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to turn away. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Getting undressed." I said easily. "Don't get too excited."</p><p>He saw my gaze at the ocean below and his whole demeanor shifted. "No," he said. "Calypso- it's too dangerous."</p><p>"You go cliff jumping all the time." I said easily, stripping my jeans off.</p><p>"Yes that's because I'm nearly impossible to kill-"</p><p>"Same here." I said with a grin, throwing my pants at a rock.</p><p>"Calypso-" he said. He looked like he was gearing up for a whole speech but I wasn't having it.</p><p>"Look," I said. "Jacob. If we're going to be a <em>we</em> then you need to understand that I'm still going to do dangerous things- the only thing that's going to change is whether or not you're by my side when I do them."</p><p>I took a step back and saw a struggle on Jacob's face. This is a test, I'm realizing. A test I hadn't even realized I was performing, I need to know if Jacob plans on controlling me. With how I died as a human- I promised if a man ever even thought he could say what I can and can't do then I'd leave. And I plan on keeping my promise to myself.</p><p>Jacob tore his shirt off and I smiled, backing towards the cliffside. He took off his shorts and was left in a pair of underwear, looking a bit nervous. I used my finger to beckon him closer but with each step he took I took one back.</p><p>It was as he reached me, a hair's breadth from the edge that I smiled. "Don't trip at the finishing line, puppy." With no more warning than that I shoved myself backwards off the cliff. I felt the air blow my hair past my face and into the wind.</p><p>I hit the water and smiled, it felt good to be here. I waited a couple moments before I heard another crash next to me and I spun to find Jacob in the water. I grinned at him before ducking under the waves and swimming towards the shore. We reached land and Jacob laughed- "that was a lot better than last time." He said.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring the warmth. "I will admit, the fact that Victoria is dead did influence that decision a bit."</p><p>We spent a quiet moment watching the waves.</p><p>"Did I trip?" He asked softly and I smiled.</p><p>"No Jake, you didn't trip. Which is why I'm going to tell you something." I turned to him, rubbing his arms to warm up my hands.</p><p>"I wanted to wait until you were older and until the fifth or sixth date but… after everything we've been through- the human way just doesn't make sense. I'm not human, you're not human. We're both trying to do this differently for the other and frankly I don't think we should anymore."<br/>
I grabbed the side of Jacobs face. "Jacob… When I was sixteen, I was married to a breadmaker." I said smiling softly. "He had two other wives- both younger than me, they married us young back then. When I had my first blood he tried to rape me so he could finally have a son. And when he did I stabbed him to death with a letter opener and the town sentenced me to death by stoning."</p><p>
  <em>The light was so bright, it had felt like the sun had collapsed into the earth- taking any and all light absorbing it into itself. I had originally thought that the hillside was ablaze, as the night air seemed to heat up with the fire illuminated from the north.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it wasn't until after I got closer that I knew I was wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the villagers, forces so vast that the nighttime was illuminated with the light from their torches. They flattened the earth beneath their angry pace, killing the flowers and destroying the grass. I saw the look in their eyes as they wave their torches high. 'Kill the wench!' They chanted as they approached my calm cottage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blood on my hands seeped into the dirt below me. I grabbed Iulianas shoulder, pushing her towards the door with the basket of bread. "Go," I said. "Go to the market until the smoke is gone. You were never here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They'll kill you, Calypso." She whispered urgently. "Theodora told them what you did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pushed her towards the back door again. "If the Gods deem it fitting then who am I to disagree?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iulianas ran out the back door and I turned towards the window. I pulled on my black shawl- one reserved for funerals but I didn't mourn my husband, I mourned for myself. I straightened my shoulders, stepping over the corpse of my dead husband as I approached the door at the instant banging at its hinges.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I knew I was going to die. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sniffled and Jake placed a hand on my neck in concern. "That was the day I promised myself I'd never fall in love. And up until now I'd been content with loneliness- content with believing that love isn't real."</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "But now I think you might become the exception."</p><p>His eyes went wide and he seemed to struggle for a moment. "I- You loved her." He said.</p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>I forced him to bend down as I smashed his mouth against mine.</p><p>I could have never predicted his response. His arms tightened around my waist, pressing my torso to his. His mouth was like fire on mine, and utterly unstoppable. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to reach him. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he pressed me against the cliff, my back pushed up against the hard stone. I had never kissed anyone like this before; it was unbelievable. After several long moments, we pulled apart, gasping for breath. He pressed his forehead against mine.</p><p>"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," he said, breathing heavily.</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't try that while you were a wolf." I breathed. I looked up at him a moment, smiling.</p><p>This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet.</p><p>He seemed startled as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. My laughter was mingled with tears, it felt bittersweet but how it hurt so good.</p><p>I pressed my face into the crown of messy brown locks and breathed, letting my eyes flutter shut at the comforting scent of...</p><p>Home.</p><p>I'm finally home.</p><p>After one thousand two hundred years, Calypso Abraxas Martel is finally coming home from her war.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>I browsed through the shop, my eyes trained on the spices as Alexia followed me with her eyes. I picked out another basin, I'd nearly melted through my last one trying to make a potion. Apparently brewing is not one of my strengths- but it was something I was determined to learn. If me and Jacob want to even entertain the idea of traveling, I'd need to leave something behind for the tribe to use to heal themselves. I'd worried they'd become uncareful, but it quickly became apparent to me that they were cautious of overusing my talents. </p><p>I dropped the bags on the counter and Alexis smiled as she grabbed something from behind the glass. Another bag full of jars and spices. I went through it- she never gets my order wrong but I like to check anyway. It's a bit of a drive getting down here and some of these materials are too sensitive for shipping.</p><p>I nodded in satisfaction when I found everything. "Do you want cash this time?" I asked and she shook her head with a snort.</p><p>"You know I don't." </p><p>I smiled, bringing the scissors up to my head. I glanced outside briefly before muttering an incantation, before our eyes one specific chunk if hair grew down to my shoulder. I brought the scissors up and cut it off, binding it with the twine as I handed it to her. She smiled gratefully.</p><p>She pulled an envelope out from under the counter and handed it to me. The wax seal on top was in the shape of a raven- the Canadian covers seal, unbroken. I trusted Alexia enough to know she wouldn't read it</p><p>"I'm sorry to do this through you," I said apologetically. </p><p>"You know I'm more than happy to assist your people." She said. True to her word she looked elated to be in on this.</p><p>"Still, thank you."</p><p>"Do come back soon," she said as I walked towards the door.</p><p>"Get more wormwood and I'll think about it," I yelled over my shoulder, to which she laughed. I'd become a regular at moon shadow and I knew a lot of her income came from selling my hair. It hadn't felt right at first, and I'd used a spell to track where it was going. I was pleasantly surprised to find it going to peaceful human magic users, who used it in offerings and white spells. Not a single strand made it into the hands of someone bad, and ever since then I'd decided I'd keep coming back.</p><p>She set up specific times for me to come so that I wouldn't run into any of the humans buying my hair- with hair as bright and curly as mine it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together. It's fine though, the less people know about me the better.</p><p>It was almost dark but the sun barely poked behind the horizon. I walked casually, a spring in my step. Jacob had wanted to come but I always felt bad dragging him out here, he said it didn't matter but I sometimes wanted to browse and I could always feel his impatience.</p><p>I pulled the letter out of my pocket and opened it, flipping the creased page open. It was blank, but I bit down on my hand and spread my blood over the message. They'd likely been amused to find mine coded like that and copied.</p><p>Calypso,</p><p>We're happy to hear that the remains of the Eastern American covens materials were located and undamaged. We're more than willing to send grimoires through the magic shop. We're dumping a memory charm potion into the nearby reservoir. Once it gets into the humans systems, any vampire that drinks their blood will forget about the lunar eclipse weakness. It will largely be forgotten in a number of years. </p><p>Perhaps we will find a way to exterminate all vampires like that. Unfortunately, any previous attempt at this method have so far killed the host. </p><p>I grimaced at that.</p><p>We will be sending you a vial, we hope you will put it in your area's water supply. We will be doing this with all the covens, as is routine. And while we appreciate the idea of vegetarian vampires, we would prefer if our covens location were not shared.</p><p>If you ever decide to join a coven, our doors are more than open. We hope to hear from you soon.</p><p>   Sincerely, the νότια κοράκια coven</p><p>I smiled, refolding the letter and sticking it in my pocket. I checked the envelope for any vials but it was empty- I suppose it meant I would be receiving it later.</p><p>I'd gotten in touch with another number of witches through Alexia. Apparently the selling of witch hair was cause for alarm and when they realized it was real they worried it had to do with the disappearing covens. Apparently a local had gotten in touch with Alexia and grilled her on where it'd come from. She recognized the woman and witches and told the truth. The witches had attempted to find me at LaPush but the blatant presence of werewolves and vampires had scared them too much to go through with it.</p><p>Alexia had promised to get me in touch with them and she's been our fence ever since. I'd explained the situations with the newborns and I was worried about what it meant for our kind that vampires knew about the lunar eclipse, but they'd quickly reassured me that this wasn't a new phenomenon. Apparently there was a coven near Volterra who exclusively made sure the humans they fly out from other places are infected with memory potions. It was actually genius, they've been tricking the Volturi for centuries.</p><p>I apparently had scared the shit out of them with what I did with the clock tower and the majority of my last letter had been apologizing for that specific incident.</p><p>They seemed interested in the pack, however and they were considering an alliance after I'd stressed how much they didn't like vampires. I'd tried to sell them on the Cullens too but vampires, even vegetarian ones were not allies to them. They did note that they were non hostile and promised to stay out of their land. I'd pass along the message to Carlisle as soon as possible- he'll be thrilled that the witches now consider them (very, very loosely) not a threat.</p><p>All in all, I've been productive recently. The idea of joining a coven was intriguing but I knew Jacob wouldn't be thrilled to be surrounded by people who could kick his ass all the time.</p><p>I set my bags into the back of my van, closing the doors. My heart leapt into my throat as a figure appeared after the door shut. I jumped, stepping back but my fear turned to confusion when I saw who it was.</p><p>"Edward?" I said.</p><p>He looked haggled- despite perfect skin he managed to have the illusion of dark circles under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. His clothes were wrinkled like he'd been wearing them for days and I noticed, with some uncomfort, that his yellow eyes were nearing on black.</p><p>I'd seen him angry, and I'd seen him arrogant, and once I'd seen him in pain. But this - this was beyond agony. His eyes were half-crazed. He didn't look up to glare at me. He stared down at the ground with an expression like someone had lit him on fire. His hands were rigid claws at his side.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" I asked, "where's Bella?"</p><p>"Alice said you'd be here." he said. "We have a problem."</p><p>I looked around. "I- did you run here?" I couldn't see a car anywhere. He jerkily nodded and I immediately grew concerned- Edward normally wouldn't risk exposure like that if it wasn't important. "Get in the car," I said, turning his shoulder so he was facing the passenger seat. "Talk while I drive."</p><p>He obediently got in and I started the car, pulling onto the road. </p><p>"When we had our honeymoon, Bella wanted it to be as authentic as possible." He started off. </p><p>It took me a moment to realize what he meant and I looked over at him, shock written all over my face. "You can't mean-"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>My eyes drifted back towards the road in shock- how would that even work? It's not safe while Bellas a human, it would never work. What if she bled? What if he hurt her and didn't notice… considering?</p><p>"I thought vampires couldn't come inside without permission." I said before my brain had caught up with my mouth. Edward turned a glare on me so fast I almost swerved off the road.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry. I- I honestly don't know where that came from." Well I knew what Edward came from at the very least-</p><p>Edward gritted his teeth and I shut those thoughts down. "What happened?" I asked.</p><p>"We think… we know she's pregnant." He said finally.</p><p>I looked over in shock again. "Is that even possible? How would you.. how?"</p><p>"I don't know," he admitted. </p><p>"I guess that means that the infertility is on the female vampire side." I breathed, looking forward. "Since your body freezes after the change- its possible that a female vampire could give birth, but only if she were changed with a full uterus lining, during ovulation. Men are fertile all year round but it takes specific measures for the woman to become pregnant. Edward that means-"</p><p>"Calypso." Edward practically growled. "Now is not the time."</p><p>"So the problem is, is that she's pregnant?" I asked.</p><p>"No," he said. "Well- yes, but the baby is bad for her. She's not going to make it through the pregnancy."</p><p>"Then get rid of it!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I told her to but she refuses. She thinks she can go into labor, and be turned at the last second like Carlisle did for me and Esme."</p><p>"Will that even work?" I exclaimed, horrified.</p><p>"I don't know," he said, obviously frustrated. "I need you to see if there's something you can do- convince her or, or magic or something just make her not go through with this. I can't lose her." </p><p>"It's killing her, right? She's dying." And I knew when I said it that my face was a watered-down echo of his. Weaker, different, because I was still in shock. I hadn't wrapped my head around it yet - it was happening too fast. He'd had time to get to this point. And it was different because I'd already lost her so many times, so many ways, in my head. And different because she was never really mine to lose.</p><p>"We didn't know," he said, the words as quiet as a breath. "I never dreamed. There's never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we know that a human was able conceive a child with one of us - "</p><p>"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?"</p><p>"Yes," he agreed in a tense whisper. "They're out there, the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one survives." He shook his head like the idea revolted him. </p><p>"Edward…" I said quietly. "I know I'd normally be against this but if you <em>really</em> want to take it out of her. You can- she can't stop you."</p><p>He shook his head. "She's recruited Rosalie. Rose won't let us get near her and Emmett and Esme stand with Bella. I don't have the numbers to force her to do anything."</p><p>"Emmett would follow Rosalie anywhere and Esme is empathetic enough to let Bella go through with this, but why Rosalie? Does she really want Bella dead that bad?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Rose understands what Bella wants. She doesn't care about what it'll do to her."</p><p>"Edward- I-"</p><p>"You have to make her see reason, Calypso. She won't listen to me anymore. Rosalie's always there, feeding her insanity - encouraging her. Protecting her. No, protecting it Bella's life means nothing to her."</p><p>I nodded my head. "I'll see what I can do," </p><p>I stepped on the gas.</p><p>
  <span>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ</span>
</p><p>We pulled up to the house and I turned off the ignition, staring at it ominously. As soon as we were parked, Edward had disappeared into the house and I sighed. I climbed out and walked inside. "Hello?" I said.</p><p>"Calypso," a voice yelled from upstairs. I followed the sound up the stairs and found the Cullens surrounding the couch, Rosalie obscured my vision but I could see Bella behind her.</p><p>"Rosalie," Edward said. "I asked her to come."</p><p>Rosalie stood, her eyes boring into mine and I raised my hands up to show I meant no harm.</p><p>"It's ok, Rose." Bella said. I withheld a gasp by pure force as the blonde vampire stepped to the side, revealing Bella. If I'd thought Edward looked terrible then Bella looked seconds from death.<br/>
She was curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. For a long second I could see nothing except that she was still the Bella that I loved, her skin still a soft, pale peach, her eyes still the same chocolate brown. My heart thudded a strange, broken meter, and I wondered if this was just some lying dream that I was about to wake up from.</p><p>Then I really saw her.</p><p>There were deep circles under her eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. Was she thinner? Her skin seemed tight - like her cheekbones might break right through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot, but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. There was something about her fingers and wrists that looked so fragile it was scary. Her cheek bones were protruding from her face and her hair was straggly. Her arms and neck were so thin and her once porcelain skin was now pasty.</p><p>"Oh Bella," I said, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. </p><p>I looked up at Edward. "I thought you said the pregnancy was only a couple weeks in." I said, staring at the bulge of her stomach.</p><p>"It is," Bella said, placing her hand on her stomach. "He's growing fast."</p><p>"What is it?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.</p><p>"We don't know," he admitted. "The embryonic sac is too thick to pierce with ultrasound and needles." </p><p>"I can't see it either," Alice said. "And… I can't see Bella's future anymore." </p><p>"You can't see anything about the werewolves or anyone who's with them." I tried to sooth. "Maybe it's just because it's in contact with Bella."</p><p>"Maybe." Alice parrots, not looking terribly convinced.</p><p>"We've been looking through the old legends trying to find information but we've been mostly unsuccessful. All we know for sure is that it's strong and fast growing."</p><p>"Obviously," I said quietly, looking at her stomach. </p><p>"Is there anything you can do?" Alice asked.</p><p>I looked at Bella for a moment, weighing the choices in my head. "I could heal her, but I don't know what it would do for the baby. I could slow down the growing process of the baby but I don't know what it would do to Bella. I could try to infuse some magic into Bella so she'll lose less of her strength but it could also make the baby stronger and we'd end up with the same results." I shook my head in frustration. "There's no way to be certain what it would do to her until it's done."</p><p>"Can you remove it?" Alice asked. I looked up to her in shock.</p><p>"I-" I stopped. "yes. Probably but-"</p><p>"That's not your call," Rosalie hissed at me and I put my hands up.</p><p>"I'm saying I can, I'm not saying I will."</p><p>"So you won't, then?" Alice said. I straightened my shoulder and looked her in the eye. I held my hands up, legitimately afraid for my safety with the hostility in the room.</p><p>"All this fighting isn't good for Bella," Esme said.</p><p>"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" Alice exclaimed.</p><p>"Say it Alice," Rosalie hissed. "Baby. It's just a little baby."</p><p>"Perhaps," Jasper said.</p><p>"Carlisle you have to do something," Alice said.</p><p>"No," Bella said. "It's not his decision. It's not any of yours."</p><p>I took Bella's hand. "Do you want to keep it?" I asked quietly. She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and I sighed.</p><p>"I'll go through my books," I said. "Some of them are older than dirt so it'll take a while, but if there's answers to what's going on, it'll be in there."</p><p>I rubbed my thumbs over the back of Bella's hand.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>And just like that, Calypso Abraxas Martel went back to war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The rolling stone is burning, waiting to be picked up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could hear them softly talking upstairs, I wondered for a moment if my hearing was just better than a humans or if my they didn't find any need to be quiet. I supposed it made sense- the barest of whispers would be as loud as a shout to any of them. I wondered how they managed to live here with super hearing- I could hear everything and my senses aren't much better than a humans.</p><p>All I heard was a barest hiss of Rosalie saying something along the lines of 'Bella's pet Witch.' </p><p>I sighed, sitting down, placing my head against my intertwined fists. The child of a human and a vampire. It's impossible- or at least it should be. But now look where it's gotten us. There's more books- more information. More magic buried somewhere on the Cullens property. I knew even before I'd said it that none of my books have any information on this- I'd read nearly all of them. </p><p>I need to contact my old coven, but the last time I did I almost released something I wouldn't be able to put back. I need to know where the rest of the magic is- I can't ask Jacob, his link to the quileute tribe would make it too unstable. The spirits are finicky with people like him- and spirits are ingrained in the Quileute culture. I can't ask Bella, especially not with her in this state.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes- I'm going to have to ask a vampire. But which one? Carlisle? He would be the least spooked likely but he's also the head of the tribe. Rosalie? Jasper or Alice? No way in hell am I asking Emmett or Edward- Edward's too emotionally attached to this, negative entities would smell his desperation from a mile away and Emmett is too… Emmett, I doubt he'd respect the rules even if he paid enough attention to know what they are. It would be good to have two players and maybe two watchers who can help shut down the portal if it goes south. I don't even know how to ask something like that of them, considering until a little bit ago Edward didn't even think he had a soul.</p><p>My phone ringing drew me out of my thoughts and I pulled it out, my eyes widened when I realized I had almost seven missed calls from Jacob. </p><p>I took a deep breath, preparing for the verbal lashing I was about to receive.<br/>
"Hello?" I said, knowing full well who it was but trying to be… considerate.</p><p>How am I going to explain this one? Me and Jacob had only been together a couple of weeks and I already have to ask him to ignore his natural instincts towards vampires. He wouldn't want to leave me here- I know that. I'm just more worried about what'll happen when he <em>does</em> get here.</p><p>"Calypso? Are you ok? You were supposed to come back from the magic shop hours ago." </p><p>I sighed. "Something came up- I'm at the Cullens."</p><p>There was a brief pause where I knew he was trying to reign in any negative things he wanted to say.</p><p>"Why." He said eventually.</p><p>"Something happened on Bella and Edward's honeymoon, they need my help right now." I sighed, looking around the corner before pulling back. "Look, Bella is pregnant with… something and it's <em>killing</em> her, they need me. I'm not going to be back for a while, all of my stuff is here and I promise to be careful but Jacob I <em>can't</em> leave."</p><p>He sighed, a deep sound that seemed to last an eternity. "Do you want me to come over?"</p><p>I smiled, he's too good to me. "No puppy, you've had a long day. Come over tomorrow and you can help me do some research." </p><p>"Ok," he said. "Just… be careful. They might not want to hurt you but it's in their nature."</p><p>"And it's in mine to survive," I said with a soft smile. "Nothing will happen- I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"I love you," he said and I smiled.</p><p>"Love you too." I hung up the call and sat there a moment. I had some time- and vampires don't sleep, I'd need to round up a couple Cullens and find the rest of my work.</p><p>I stood up and made my way upstairs to where everyone was with Bella.<br/>
"You invited the wolf over," Rosalie said.</p><p>"Yes," I said. "I'll need his help for research."</p><p>She looked at me a moment, unblinking. In that unsettlingly statue-like way that only vampires could pull off.</p><p>"You're lucky she wants you here." Was all she said, before disappearing in a flash.</p><p>I rubbed my face with my hands. </p><p>Am I?<br/>
_
_

</p>
<p>"We could try another method," Carlisle said quietly over the beeping of the machine. I had no clue what this one did- just like the last one he'd hooked her up to. And the one before that. And the one before that one.</p><p>In his hand he held out a cup full of a liquid I was all too familiar with. It was a reasonable assumption, right? Whatever was inside her feeding on her very soul, almost like it wasn't finding what it needed. Maybe it just… needed to taste something that wasn't its mother.</p><p>I couldn't justify it in my head. I might just be tired but this was all so <em>real</em> suddenly. Bella was going to… do that. And I was going to watch. And it was going to be vaguely horrifying. Right.</p><p>"No," Bella whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time...."</p><p>At first I thought she'd finally gotten a clue and was worried about herself, but then her hand fluttered feebly against her stomach.</p><p>Bella reached out and took the cup from him. Her hand shook a little, and I could hear the sloshing from inside. She tried to prop herself up on one elbow, but she could barely lift her head. A whisper of heat brushed down my spine as I saw how frail she'd gotten in less than a day.</p><p>Rosalie put her arm under Bella's shoulders, supporting her head, too, like you did with a newborn. It almost made me sick.</p><p>"Thanks," Bella whispered. Her eyes flickered around at us. Still aware enough to feel self-conscious. If she wasn't so drained, I'd bet she'd've blushed.</p><p>"Don't mind them," Rosalie murmured.</p><p>It made me feel awkward. I should've left when Bella'd offered the chance. I didn't belong here, being part of this. I thought about ducking out, but then I realized a move like that would only make this worse for Bella - make it harder for her to go through with it. She might need this. Lord knows Witches have done some… questionable things for survival- who am I to judge Bella? Me? A blood witch?</p><p>Still. While I wasn't going to claim responsibility for this idea, I didn't want to jinx it, either.</p><p>Bella lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched, and then made a face.</p><p>"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," Edward said, holding his hand out for the cup.</p><p>"Plug your nose," Rosalie suggested. She glared at Edward's hand like she might take a snap at it. I wished she would. I bet Edward wouldn't take that sitting down, and after a few meager hours of backhanded comments from Rosalie I wouldn't be opposed to seeing her lose a limb.</p><p>"No, that's not it. It's just that it - "Bella sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice.</p><p>I swallowed hard.</p><p>"That's a good thing," Rosalie told Bella eagerly. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try." </p><p>Bella shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. I could hear the blood slopping around in the cup again as her hand shook. She sipped at it for a second, and then moaned quietly with her eyes still closed.</p><p>Edward stepped forward and touched her face. </p><p>"Bella, love-"</p><p>"I'm okay," she whispered. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her expression was... apologetic. Pleading. Scared. "It tastes good, too."</p><p>"That's good," Blondie repeated, still jazzed. "A good sign."</p><p>Edward just pressed his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers around the shape of her fragile bones.</p><p>Bella sighed and put her lips to the straw again. She took a real pull this time. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her. Like some instinct was taking over.</p><p>"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked.</p><p>Bella shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "There's a first, eh?"</p><p>Rosalie beamed. "Excellent."</p><p>"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle murmured.</p><p>Bella gulped another mouthful of blood. Then she flashed a look at Edward. "Does this screw my total?" she whispered. "Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"</p><p>"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." He smiled a lifeless smile. "Your record is still clean."</p><p>If I wasn't already lost before, I certainly was now.</p><p>"I'll explain later," Edward said, lowly to me. </p><p>"What?" Bella whispered.</p><p>"Just talking to myself," he lied smoothly.</p><p>If he succeeded with this, if Bella lived, Edward wasn't going to be able to get away with so much when her senses were as sharp as his. He'd have to work on the honesty thing.</p><p>Edward's lips twitched, fighting a smile.</p><p>Bella chugged a few more ounces, staring past us toward the window. Probably pretending we weren't here. Or maybe she was just avoiding Jaspers gaze- I wasn't sure when he'd come back in. Alice had escorted him out of the room when Carlisle admitted there was blood reserves in the house.</p><p>Jasper had looked downright betrayed.</p><p>Edward rolled his eyes.</p><p>I must be getting frazzled if Edward is beginning to read my mind easier. It was really too bad he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. Then maybe I'd get to stop having phonecalls where she asked me about dating advice. My immortal werewolf boyfriend and her immortal Vampire husband are <em>not</em> the same.</p><p>Edward chuckled once. Bella's eyes flicked to him immediately, and she half-smiled at the humor in his face. I would guess that wasn't something she'd seen in a while.</p><p>"Something funny?" she breathed.</p><p>"Calypso," he answered.</p><p>She looked over with another weary smile for me. "She's a crack-up," she agreed.</p><p>The fool forever and always, it seems.</p><p>She smiled again, and then took another swig from the cup. I sighed when the straw pulled at empty air, making a loud sucking sound.</p><p>"I did it," she said, sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer - rough, but not a whisper for the first time today. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"</p><p>"As soon as possible," he promised. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."</p><p>Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance.</p><p>And anyone could see it - the cup full of human blood had made an immediate difference. Her color was returning - there was a tiny hint of pink in her waxy cheeks. Already she didn't seem to need Rosalie's support so much anymore. Her breathing was easier, and I would swear her heartbeat was stronger, more even.</p><p>Everything accelerated.</p><p>That ghost of hope in Edward's eyes had turned into the real thing.</p><p>"Would you like more?" Rosalie pressed.</p><p>"We have to consider that there isn't much in the house, either." Carlisle spoke up.</p><p>Bella's shoulders slumped.</p><p>Edward flashed a glare at Rosalie before he spoke to Bella. "You don't have to drink more right away."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But... I want to." she admitted glumly.</p><p>Rosalie pulled her thin, sharp fingers through Bella's lank hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Her tone was soothing. "Plus, look at how much you've improved already- and just from some leftover hospital blood! I'm sure if we-" she cut off suddenly, like something had just occurred to her.</p><p>"Rosalie." Edward growled in warning.</p><p>Rosalie paused a moment, before looking back up at me. "Calypso…" she said slowly.</p><p>I'm not sure if I like where this is going.</p><p>"Yes, Rosalie?" I said, keeping my manners. Maybe she'd learn through example.</p><p>"Witch blood has positive effects on its consumer, correct?" </p><p>I nearly blanched. "In this situation? We couldn't possibly know the outcome until it happens-"</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>I took a hesitant step back. </p><p>"Rosalie, don't. Calypso doesn't owe me anything." Bella coughed.</p><p>"Donating blood isn't something you can ask of her lightly, Rosalie." Edward said harshly. "Remember, her coven died because of it. You can't just assume she'll be ok with this."</p><p>Carlisle was back then, and Bella reached out for the blood, absentminded, like she was thinking of something else. With the same distracted expression, she started sucking it down.</p><p>She really was looking better. She pulled herself forward, being careful of the tubes, and scooted into a sitting position. Rosalie hovered, her hands ready to catch Bella if she sagged. But Bella didn't need her. Taking deep breaths in between swallows, Bella finished the second cup quickly.</p><p>I was suddenly very glad Jake wasn't here yet. Because if he was, he would've likely torn Rosalie to shreds for even suggesting such a thing. </p><p>And I might have let him.</p><p>"It's for Bella-" she said, but she wasn't even trying to convince <em>me</em>, her eyes were set on Edward.</p><p>That's it.</p><p>"If you're trying to negotiate for my blood at least try it with the right person." I snapped. "And if you'd let me finish before you interrupted you would've heard me say that while it has positive effects for Vampires. It could very well kill Bella before she gets a chance to swallow." I lowered my voice so only the vampires in the room could hear the rest. "Blood taken by force is a double edged sword. And i'm not certain if this would count as 'forcing' me. Are you willing to take that chance? Because I'm not."</p><p>There was silence for a moment.</p><p>"Now." I said, picking up my bag. "Bella's pet witch will be in her very locked, <em>very</em> warded van. I suggest knocking, or you'll discover exactly <em>how</em> flammable you are."</p><p>Bella looked at me with sad eyes.</p><p>"Get her a blanket or something," I muttered as I turned for the door.</p><p>_<br/>_</p><p>I awoke to the sound of soft knocking. My eyes shoot open and I bearing recognizing the ceiling of my van hovering above me. I blink a couple times, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I sit up. </p><p>There's another knock at the back doors, just by my head. It was more timid this time.</p><p>I sigh, swinging the door open only to find Bella standing there with two plates of food. She held both plates on one arm and the other was used to prop herself up against my van. Behind her (though some ways away) was Rosalie glaring at me. </p><p>I suppose she didn't want to find out if she is as flammable as they say.</p><p>Bella held the food up awkwardly as if the (rather tasty looking) breakfast sandwiches could speak for themselves. I scooted to the side, swinging the door open wider so she could climb inside. I took the plates from her, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Bella settled against some blankets on the opposite side, leaning against the giant wooden trunk. I handed one plate back to her and kept the other for myself.</p><p>We began eating in silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry for Rosalie." She said after a moment. "She just..understands what I want. She's being the bad guy so I won't have to."</p><p>I picked at the burrito. "I seem to remember her being the bad guy before you got knocked up." </p><p>Bella snorted. And then silence again.</p><p>"Is Jake coming over today?" Bella asked softly.</p><p>I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "He should be here soon."</p><p>"Are you and him…?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said. "You totally called it."</p><p>She smiled. "I'm so happy for you, I really am. You deserve love, Calypso."</p><p>I smiled, shaking my head. "I told him I loved him on the first date,"</p><p>She snorted. "You two almost died together, I think that transcends date culture."</p><p>I laughed. "Not recommended for a first date, almost dying- but I do recommend it at some point." </p><p>She seemed to sober up quickly, rubbing her stomach. "Death seems to be my… theme lately." She sighed again. "No one here thinks you're my… pet Witch. Carlisle said a lot of things in your defense when you left. They all know how bad things could have gotten if it weren't for you."</p><p>"I know." I sighed. "But Bella I can't keep doing this… coming to your rescue everytime. Its putting a strain on mine and Jacob's relationship and while I know he's holding his tongue, he shouldn't have to."</p><p>"I know." She whispered. "And I'm sorry. I promise if I'm… still here after I'll make sure we don't rely on you so much. You just seem to have the answers to questions we haven't even asked yet." </p><p>I sighed. "Bella… I need to ask… why? Why are you doing all of this?"</p><p>I placed her hand on her stomach. "I know this seems like a scary thing, but… it's like some miracle."</p><p>"Bella…"</p><p>"I'm strong enough to do this, I know I am. Carlisle can change me last minute."</p><p>"But what if he can't?" I whispered urgently. "What if he can't and Edward is forced to raise the kid who killed the love of his life? What will they tell Charlie? And what about the pack, they'd consider this as the Cullens killing you."</p><p>"But it wouldn't be their fault!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Would it? Bella I'm around them all the time- I've been in their heads. Most of them are just waiting for a reason to break the treaty." I said. "It wouldn't matter if you wanted it- and it wouldn't matter that they tried to stop it. The way it would be viewed is that a human from Forks died under the care of the Cullens. That's all they would need."</p><p>"Jacob would listen to you- you'd know the truth."</p><p>"Jacob isn't the Alpha, Bella. If Sam told Jacob to fight the Cullens he'd have no choice but to listen."</p><p>"What about you?" She said.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"If Sam told you to fight, would you?"</p><p>"Sam doesn't control me," I said. "Nobody does. I'm not saying I would or wouldn't fight for the pack but all I'm saying is that there is a lot more on the line here then you understand. I mean, what about the Volturi? What happens when they find out about a half human half vampire child? What if neither of you make it through childbirth and you leave Edward with nothing?"</p><p>She shifted forward suddenly like she was planning in leaving but instead she hunched forward, grabbing at her stomach. I grabbed her arm, holding her.</p><p>I bit down on my thumb, and I swiped the blood over her forehead. Immediately the pained expression went away.</p><p>"I can't do much," I said. "But at least I can take your pain away."</p><p>"There isn't much you wouldn't do for me, either, is there?" she whispered. "I really don't know why you bother. I don't deserve either of you."</p><p>"It makes no difference, though, does it?"</p><p>"Not this time." She sighed. "I wish I could explain it to you right so that you would understand. I can't hurt him" - she pointed to her stomach - "any more than I could pick up a gun and shoot you. I love him."</p><p>I opened the back doors and swung my legs out, breathing in the fresh air in an attempt to calm myself from the emotions raging inside. Rosalie was no longer standing in the yard but I knew she was somewhere close.</p><p>I stared down at the ground, my feet hanging just above the gravel of the Cullen front yard.</p><p>I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "Tell me what the point was then, Bella. What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of you loving him? When you die" - the words were choked but deathly calm- "how is that ever right again? What's the point to all the pain? Mine, yours, his. You'll kill him, too." She flinched, but I kept going. "So what was the point of your twisted love story, in the end? If there is any sense, please show me, Bella, because I don't see it."</p><p>She sighed. "I don't know yet, Calypso. But I just... feel... that this is all going somewhere good, hard to see as it is now. I guess you could call it faith."</p><p>"Faith." I snorted bitterly, refusing to look back at her. "Witches were killed because of faith. Faith brought the inquisition. Faith brought heretics and the Holy wars. It brought suffering and sacrifice. Bella don't use faith as your crutch here because It's brought nothing but suffering and anger upon the world."</p><p>She sighed and my anger subsided. She shivered though the air was comfortable. I grabbed the quilt Bella had brought with her. I sighed, closing the van doors again and scooting back inside. I went to Bella's side this time and pulled the blanket over both of us. I stared down at the material and raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke? Like the graduation caps?"</p><p>Bella looked down and snorted. "My mother made it for me. It's a quilt of all our old graphic t-shirts."</p><p>I smiled, tracing over the seams. "Its a cute idea- maybe I'll start sewing all my animal carcasses together and give them to Jacob."</p><p>Bella snorted. "If you made it? I'm sure he'd love it."</p><p>I tucked Bella into my side and I rubbed more blood onto her forehead, soothing my magic into her skin. "Is that a werewolf joke?" I asked softly as her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>"Mmmhmm," and responded.</p><p>"At least my boyfriend wasn't alive when people thought the world was flat," I said softly, letting my eyes fall closed.</p><p>"Husband, actually." She said. "And he's not that old."</p><p>"By like twenty years." I said with a small grin. "I bet if some new scientist came out and said he had proof the earth was flat Edward would jump out of his seat and yell 'I knew it'"</p><p>Bella wrinkled her nose. "That's an odd thought."</p><p>"You think Carlisle ever thought leeches was a legitimate medical practice?" I asked and she snorted.</p><p>"You could always ask him," she said easily. "And plus, you're older than all of them, you probably used to believe the wildest things." </p><p>It was my turn to wrinkle my nose, that was a perplexing thought. "Witches were always ahead of their time," I said. "I sure hope I never believed the earth was flat." I purposely left out that leeches were actually used in some spells. She didn't need to know that.</p><p>Bella laughed. "The Cullens will make a flat-earther out of you yet."</p><p>_<br/>_</p><p>I threw open my van door as Jacob stalked by, his eyes trained on the house. His expression was clearly one of a man getting ready to plug his nose and say his prayers. He looked like he was a man walking to the executioners block. The noise made his head turn but I still called out anyway. The relief on his face was clear when he saw me, and he stalked over. I couldn't tell if he was actually glad to see me, or 8f he was just happy that he didn't have fo go inside.</p><p>Rosalie had collected Bella some hours ago, but I couldn't find it in myself to go back inside. It seemed none of the residents blamed me. </p><p>Though I was realizing that Esme had no idea how often humans eat. Since nine this morning she'd brought me food six times and it was only three o'clock. I won't complain though.</p><p>"Calypso what the hell is going on?" Jacob asked as he climbed inside my van. It was always comical watching him do that. I leaned around him, grabbing the doors and pulling them closed with a loud bang.</p><p>"Bella is pregnant." I said, carting a hand through my hair. "And it's killing her. Jacob you should've seen her… she was withering away in there. I can't even stand to be in the house anymore. It feels like death."</p><p>"Shit." Jacob cursed. "And it's definitely Edward's? How is that even possible?" </p><p>"Well," I said, glancing at the various books surrounding me. "If I were to take a guess it would be that the reason vampires can't… reproduce… is because the body never changes. Human males are nearly constantly fertile- even past the point where human females are going through menopause." </p><p>"So?" </p><p>"So… the males have sperm because they did when they were turned."</p><p>"And they've just...had it? This whole time?" He was getting uncomfortable now. I imagine talking about his rivals balls wasn't on his list of things to do today.</p><p>I shook my head. "I doubt they're able to produce fertile sperm but I don't think Edward has been… uh, y'know. Using his reserves if you know what I mean"</p><p>Jacob looked incredulous. "You're saying that Bella is dying of a vampire demon child because Edward blue-balled himself for a century?" </p><p>I was suddenly very glad I soundproofed my van.</p><p>"Essentially. I can't find anything in my books about this- Edward says that they don't have any information either. It's all just speculation."</p><p>"What about the little one." Jake said. "Can't she see the future?" </p><p>"She can't see the baby's… or Bellas."</p><p>He sat back. "Doesn't that mean it's a lost cause then? If she can't see it- doesn't it mean that there <em>is</em> no future?"</p><p>I shook my head. "I have a theory that Alice can't see the future of anything isn't or hasn't been at one point in time."</p><p>Jacob frowned. "Explain." </p><p>"She can see my future, as well as Bella's and Edward's. All of us were human once- even if Alice doesn't remember that time in her life. Edward is a vampire now- so is Alice. She can see the vulturies future. Jacob, you were always a werewolf- you said it yourself, it's in your blood. You and Alice have never once been the same at any point in time- same with the rest of the pack. That's why she can't see you."</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"It would explain why she can't see the baby." I continued. "The fetus is half-vampire half-human. Alice has never been a mixture of both. Just one or the other. And Alice can't see the future of anyone the pack is in contact with. When me and Bella were with you all those months ago- Alice hadn't known Bella survived the cliff jumping. It would make <em>sense</em> for Bella's future to be unclear to Alice now."</p><p>I could see him processing the information. "So what does that mean for us now?" He asked finally.</p><p>"Now," I said. "I'm trying to pick up the slack Alice left and get a feel for the future. Unfortunately, blood witches aren't really made for premonition. If I was a tides maid, this would be as easy as breathing. I'm just not sure where to go from here."</p><p>"What's the problem?" </p><p>"Magic like this is a bit like...those weird coin machines at arcades. Where they push the coins off the ledge."</p><p>He just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Except imagine that you have to get an <em>exact</em> number of coins to fall or you won't get the money at all. Also you have limited attempts. Being a tides maid means that the magic is more fluid then mine. It would have better control over what goes where. I just don't have enough Magic to use that coin machine over and over again." I said, running a hand through my hair. "Hypothetically." I added. It wasn't a great analogy but hopefully it would get my point across.</p><p>"Well…" Jacob said.</p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"I can think of one thing." He said. His voice was thick with hesitancy.</p><p>I furrowed my brows. "Spill."</p><p>"You told me a while ago about Catalysts, remember? About how you can increase the power of a spell."</p><p>I nodded, still confused.</p><p>"You said there was only two ways to make a spell powerful enough for something like that. Death and…" he trailed off.</p><p>My face heated so red I probably blended in with my hair. "You mean you want to-" I started, stopping when the embarrassment caught up. "You would be willing-"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't imagine the first time being for a spell but I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go out with a witch."</p><p>Oh gods above he's <em>imagined it?</em></p><p>He grinned. "Though I will warn you- wolves have a <em>lot</em> of stamina." He said it teasingly but his eyes were dark. I swallowed.</p><p>"I mean-" I started. "I wouldn't know how- I don't even remember if I've done it before." I admitted.</p><p>He shrugged. "I've seen enough through Sam and Paul to know what I'm doing." His grin got sharper. "And I don't mind taking the reigns."</p><p>I buried my face in my hands. "You're trying to kill me." I concluded aloud. "That's what this is, attempted murder."</p><p>I could feel him slowly moving the hair away from my neck. Soft lips pressed against the column of my throat and I decided that I was <em>really</em> glad I soundproofed the van. </p><p>"We don't have to if you don't want to." He said inbetween feather light kisses. "I'm just letting you know that I'm very interested."</p><p>"You're also barely legal." I retorted weakly. </p><p>"And you're gorgeous. But I need a hard yes or no."</p><p>"Gorgeous thinks that maybe… maybe she wouldn't mind?" Talking in the third person probably wasn't the sexiest thing ever but I'm out of depth here.</p><p>He pulled back, hands on my face and kneeling in front of me. "Is that a yes or no?"</p><p>"Yes." I said finally. He grinned and I swallowed hard when I was finally pulled into a kiss that made my head spin. Jacob knew how much I hated when he was gentle with me- I'm not human anymore. I'm not made of glass.</p><p>This was a sentiment he shared, evidently. The kiss was bruising and he tugged lightly on my hair. I gasped and he took this as his opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.</p><p>We'd kissed before, but never like this. This was like grabbing onto a live wire and holding on for dear life. It was a prayer to the God's above before leaping off a cliff. A dive into a restless storm.</p><p>Not one to be outdone, I shoved his chest with nearly all my strength. I knew deep down that I'd have to put everything into simple moves so he'd get the message. Light touches wouldn't exactly work here.</p><p>He fell backwards onto my blankets, letting out a noise of surprise. I straddled his hips, sitting up to look at him. He looked a bit disheveled- his steadily growing hair a bit out of place. The tension in the air was evident- it almost didn't feel right. I could tell that he was trying to channel what he'd seen through his packmates. I didn't want to have sex with Sam- and I <em>certainly</em> didn't want to have sex with Paul. I'd have to fix that.</p><p>I frowned. "The one day you wear a shirt."</p><p>Jacob burst out laughing. "And here I thought you were going to say something sexy." He replied. He was back.</p><p>I titled my head. "I was under the impression I could say 'bed' and you'd be hard as a rock." </p><p>I couldn't actually tell if I was aroused or not. I mean, I <em>certainly</em> wanted to jump his bones, but I couldn't feel much going on down there. In all the romance novels I've read (they're addicting, give me a break) they always describe a… burning, down there.</p><p>In all my (evident) years of medical experience- never <em>once</em> has a burning 'down there' been a good thing. Usually that's a UTI- of a STD. </p><p>Most of those books were written by men, though so I guess I understand. Though Google is free.</p><p>He blushed. "You're not <em>wrong</em> but imagine if you actually tried." </p><p>I grimaced. "Fine, but if you laugh I'll hex you." </p><p>He just sat back, looking expectant.</p><p>"I think…" I said, running my hands down his chest, under his shirt (I didn't know he owned any). "That you look incredibly good underneath me."</p><p>His eyes got dark and I decided this was fun.</p><p>"Y'know- I thought I was a lesbian before I met you. Meaning you are the only man I would ever do something like this with." Oh he definitely liked that. "I bet you're one of those guys who gets off on firsts, huh? Well, considering I don't remember anything from before. You're going to have almost all of my firsts. Definitely my first with a man."</p><p>His hands settled on my hips, clenching down but I wanted to see how far I could go with this. Knowing he could handle my weight, I sat down on him fully, lifting my legs up a bit so I could tease my underwear off from beneath my dress.<br/>
"Witches were the original succubi, y'know? There's a reason sex and death are the two most powerful catalysts- its because when witches are involved, its usually one after the other. Witches would literally fuck men to death to obsorb their life energy. I bet you wouldn't mind going out like that."</p><p>It came almost naturally to me, to do it like this. Sitting on top of someone was natural. My movements were unpracticed but graceful. Leaning down to suck hickies into his throat was easy as breathing.</p><p>"But," I said lowly in his ear. "We never went all the way. Oral, handjobs- whatever. We always left actual sex for the <em>specialist</em> of victims."</p><p>I sat back up. I braced my knees on either side of his body, raising onto them so I wasn't seated and looked down at him, tilting my head. "I think you're going to like being my victim."</p><p>He growled, his hands fisted in my dress at my hips. He tugged me forward and I caught myself by slamming my hand into the upper shelf on my van. He positioned me so that my calves were tucked under his shoulder blades, pinning me in place. He grabbed my hips and lowered me down. Confusion wracked my senses before the sensation hit. </p><p>I feel him move then, his breath washing along my slit in a heavenly breeze that causes my senses to short circuit. And then his wet tongue slicks across me in a long pass that drives me into a twitching mess. </p><p> He was using his <em>tongue.</em></p><p>I don't know who in the pack inadvertently taught Jacob how to do this, but I owed them my soul and then some. I tried to lift myself away from his mouth to breathe but he grips my hips, forcing me to practically sit on his face. For a moment I worried I'd hurt him but then I remember that he'd been crushed by a vampire and walking fine two days later and I immediately dispelled that thought.</p><p>I held my dress out of his eyes with one hand, but with my other I held onto my van for dear life. His hands leave my hips and I almost protest but they began sliding up my stomach beneath my dress.</p><p>But what I didn't expect was the quick way his coarse palms smooth up to cup the base of my breasts.</p><p>My mouth falls open and we both make sounds of pure satisfaction.</p><p>He begins kneading them with large hands and I can't stop the noises anymore. I can feel the vibrations of Jake's chest and I know it's a mix between a purr and a growl. There's a part of me that wants to make fun of him but the vibrations on my clit is making my brain fuzzy. I'm not sure I could form words if I tried.</p><p>Again and again my body winds tighter to the white hot shocks that explode from my core outward to every nerve in my body, and Jake seems to love my reactions from his enthusiasm. The way his lips mold over my clit as he sucks it gently, letting his tongue dust across it to the sounds of my high pleas is enough to make me neatly sob from pleasure.</p><p>"Jake." I finally managed to breathe out. "I'm going to- I'm-" he didn't react the way I expected. I was expecting him to slow down, to move so I could free my legs trapped beneath his arms because this wasn't even the main part of fucking. This was just oral- fucking <em>amazing</em> oral, mind you. But still just oral.</p><p>I was not prepared for him to speed up. The kneading of my beasts turning into pinching that should have hurt but it just felt like shocks of electricity. An enigma.</p><p>The fire in my stomach was so sudden and <em>now</em> I understand why people reference sex and arousal to fire but maybe it's just because Jacob is literally and metaphorically hot.</p><p>I tug the dress over my head so I wouldn't have to hold the end anymore. With my free hand, I reach down and grasp onto his hair, just needing to feel a little in control of this situation.</p><p>Nearly without warning my body begins to convulse wildly as I scream long and hard. I'm positively dazed, having not expected such ecstasy to hit me so quickly, I'm rocking into his face moaning brokenly as he prolongs the spasms of pleasure that assault me. I repeat his name over and over as my mind, weary from the shuddering high, begins to slowly climb down and my bunched muscles begin to ease.</p><p>I sit there a moment, panting in attempt to catch my breath before I realize that I'm quite literally suffocating my boyfriend. I tug at his shoulders and he gets the message. He curls his upper body off the floor enough that I can move my legs out from underneath him. I sit back over his hips and lay forward, resting my forehead against his. I stay there a second.</p><p>"My legs are asleep." I say after a moment. He lets out a laugh.</p><p>"That's all I get?" He asks, clearly amused.</p><p>"Your ego is already inflated enough." I huffed.</p><p>"I wasn't prepared for you to be a screamer." There was a very noticeable hint of awe in his voice.</p><p>"I soundproofed the van before you came over." I said, waving him off. "Now." I said. Using momentum I swung back up and looked down at him. He really did look good underneath me.</p><p>I noticed a wet spot on his shirt where I'd been sitting but I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed. Instead, I just tugged at his shirt. He got the message and dragged it over his head somewhat awkwardly considering he was still on his back. </p><p>I ease the pants down his legs, doing my best not to gulp when I see his length.</p><p>He's 6'7, what was I expecting? </p><p>Do I even need a cervix anyway?</p><p>I raise myself onto my knees and bring my hand down. I was practically soaked- good, I don't have lube in here and anything to make this easier would be appreciated. Hands settle on my hips again as I slide a finger inside myself. It doesn't feel like much of anything to be honest- neither uncomfortable nor pleasurable. I pump in and out a few times before getting impatient and sliding another in. </p><p>The distribution of pressure was strange with two fingers- and I was suddenly <em>very</em> aware of my fingernails. I experimentally scissored my fingers and nearly collapsed back on top of Jake.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>I repeat the motions with a third finger and I realize that Jake had been talking for quite some time now.</p><p>"-that's it you're doing great. So amazing. Look at you- you're so beautiful." </p><p>And oh, wow. I didn't know I was into that kind of stuff but suddenly a fourth finger was inside and I'm not sure how it got there.</p><p>It went like that for a bit before I got impatient, I dragged my fingers out and shuffled back a bit, lining myself up. I gave Jake's member a good few pumps with the hand covered in slick- I knew he was aroused, I just wanted to is all.</p><p>Getting it inside was most of the problem. I wanted to do it like ripping off a bandaid- quick, just get it over with. But Jake's iron grip on my hips was a firm message. We would be doing this slowly- at exactly the pace he wanted. Not slower, or faster.</p><p>He was likely worried I'd hurt myself- which is a valid fear considering my record.</p><p>That didn't, however, mean I had to like it.</p><p>It didn't take me long to realize that me clenching down must've felt pleasurable for him. He was only half inside and I mercilessly constricted around him, his teeth clenched as he tried to keep himself of control.</p><p>I was entirely interested to see what he was like out of control.</p><p>It wasn't until his bare thighs met mine that I realized he was entirely inside. The stretch hurt a bit- but my teasing had distracted me too much. I'd hardly noticed it.</p><p>The grip on my hips was bruising and I realized he was waiting for me to move when I was ready.</p><p>What a gentleman.</p><p>I braced my hands on his chest, raising my hips up until only the head of his dick was still inside.</p><p>I let gravity do the rest. We groaned in unison. Again and again I raised myself up only to come crashing back down. My legs started to tremble so Jake just began lifting me instead, spearing me on himself.</p><p>I shifted frequently- it felt amazing but every once and a while he'd graze something that felt like a dream come true. If he hit it dead on I'd be done for- and that was exactly what I wanted.</p><p>He noticed my squirming and slowed.</p><p>"The angle." I gasped out. "It's- I need the right one." </p><p>Before I could register what he was doing, he flipped our positions and my back was pressed against the van floor. He lifted one of my legs so it rested against his shoulder, the other one locked around his hips to raise my lower body off the ground slightly.</p><p>He pressed a hand next to my head.</p><p>And he thrust- it was one sharp movement.</p><p>My body falls into writhing convulsions as he hit that spot <em>dead on</em> I clutch down around his forceful thrusts, squeezing and massaging the rigid length that shows no signs of stopping in the wake of my second orgasm. He slams into me again so that my back bends a clean arch above the blankets.</p><p>The movements after that don't feel real. I can feel his hands all over my body- hot and possessive. Exploring like it belonged to him. Maybe it did- I was too far gone to know.</p><p>He was making a low growling sound in my ear that might have been corny if he wasn't a literal wolf.</p><p>Again and again he hit just the right angle and my legs practically went numb. </p><p>I dug my nails into his shoulders as  knot in my stomach suddenly tightened. I grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to kiss me as I fell over the edge. I arched, my nippers brushing against flaming skin as I closed my eyes. I called out his name, loud and desperate. I vaguely recognized that he responded, and that I could feel warmth entering my body and curling inside me.</p><p>The haze from my mind finally faded.</p><p>He laid down next to me and we sat in a moment of silence. My breath slowly returned to normal, and when I glanced over Jacob was stupidly grinning at the ceiling.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.</p><p>"<em>what</em>" I said again, shoving his arm. He pretended to cringe away while laughing.</p><p>"Just-" he said, shaking his head. "We just did that." </p><p>"Congrats." I said tiredly, yawning.</p><p>"We could go again if you need more energy or whatever." He wasn't even pretending to care about the spell.</p><p>I groaned. "Oh God, no. You're going to give me a heart attack." </p><p>"You'd die happy." </p><p>"I'd die sweaty and covered in cum." I shot back. "Not optimal- speaking of which." I sat up and looked at my thighs where seed was leaking. I grimaced. I waved my hand once and the cum disappeared, leaving me dry.</p><p>"Useful." Jake commented.</p><p>I nodded once, flopping back down next to him.</p><p>"Don't you have a spell to do?" He asked.</p><p>I yawned again, waving my hand around us vaguely. "The energy won't leave the van. I'm taking a nap." </p><p>Jacob yawned in response. "I'll take one too, I think." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. The warmth made my eyes droop further.</p><p>_<br/>
_</p><p>My hands ran over the cards, the gold edges sharp as I delicately traced them. I traced each with my eyes, flitting from one to the other as I tried to make up my mind. My hand landed on a card that made me pause.</p><p>I flipped it and frowned, the chariot reversed. Purpose in movement, someone is moving too fast and needs to take a hard look at where they're going and why. </p><p>I flipped the next one. The star, reversed. Despair, missed opportunities, disappointment and illness.</p><p>I flipped the last card. Death. I'd done the reading a couple of times and that was the only one I kept getting. I chewed on my nail, staring down at the cards as if they could change based off of my willpower alone. Unlikely.</p><p>"What're you doing?" A groggy voice said. I glanced down and found Jacob's eyes open, looking at me. I smiled at him once before turning back to the cards.<br/>
"A tarot reading, my other two cards keep changing but I've gotten the death major arcana every single time." I said.</p><p>"That can't be good." He said, sitting up. He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and I leaned against him.</p><p>"I don't know yet," I admitted. "With the other two tarot… I'd say it's probably bad. But considering vampirism could count as death…. I really don't know."</p><p>"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Jacob asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>I flipped over a random card and sighed when I got death again. Even when I take it out of the deck it still comes back- I really hate magic sometimes. "No," I said, throwing the blankets. "Most likely not."</p><p>"As long as she doesn't drag you down with her," he said and I looked up and met his eye.</p><p>"I think you'll find that I don't go down easy." I said finally.</p><p>He shook his head. "Yeah," he sighed. "I know."</p><p>"Time for me to bite the bullet." I said nervously. The spell had already been prepared for some time, but I didn't like going outside my comfort zone. I'd told myself I'd do it when Jake woke up and im not about to back down. "Watch over my body for me."</p><p>"'Course." He murmured.</p><p>I looked down at the candle I'd lit only a few moments before. I Inhaled the smoke, letting it swirl into my lungs.</p><p>I swayed side to side, letting myself feel the energy. I needed a glimpse into the future, I needed to see how this would end. Alice can't see Bella"s future, but maybe I could catch a glimpse. An idea of what'll happen.</p><p>I closed my eyes and it was like a flash.</p><p>Snow falling on the ground slowly, coating the icy floor. </p><p>"mellontikó théama," I whispered, tilting my head back as the smoke permeated the van.</p><p>Red eyes, cold skin. A house full of people both familiar and...not.</p><p>"paidiá dýo kósmon," my eyes began to water.</p><p>Black. So unforgiving on the white snow of the land- they walked like soldiers. Their heads held high and their eyes glowing red. The man in front dropped his hood, his eyes staring into mine. Not yellow- red. Unforgiving red like the shed blood of my sisters.</p><p>"énas thymoménos theós," </p><p>"Pity," he said as the ground split underneath us.</p><p>I fell backwards, but my back didn't meet the ground. Warm hands caught me and I stared up into brown eyes. I blinked, my eyes adjusting. I was in the van.</p><p>"What did you see?" Jacob asked.</p><p>I gripped onto his bare shoulder.</p><p>"If that baby is born… something terrible will happen." I whispered, looking up at him in fear. "And I don't know if I can stop it."</p><p>_<br/>
_</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if I should add more smut or not. Thoughts?</p><p>Breaking format cause I'm lazy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>